O Império
by Motoko Li
Summary: Um homem pode escolher entre controlar um país ou formar uma família. O país jamais o abandonará. A família, talvez.  -continuação de Um Trago para a Rainha-
1. O Sorriso do PortaRetrato

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Observação: **esta fanfic é a continuação de Um Trago para a Rainha.

**Considerações necessárias:** Esta fanfic basicamente **não** contém spoilers, uma vez que foi escrita logo no começo da publicação da saga do Pain.

Assim, tudo o que aconteceu durante e após a mesma deve ser desconsiderado para a melhor compreensão e ambientação desta história.

* * *

**O Império**

* * *

_A hundred days had made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder. You're still on my lonely mind. __You're still with me in mydreams._

(Uns cem dias me fizeram ficar mais velho desde a última vez que eu vi o seu lindo rosto. Umas mil mentiras me fizeram sentir mais frio. Você ainda está em minha mente solitária. Você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos.)

**Here Without You – **_**3 Doors Down**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Um: **__O Sorriso do Porta-Retrato_

Ino acordou sozinha.

O quarto estava tão silencioso quanto era possível. O relógio tiquetaqueava sobre a cômoda, cada dia parecendo se mover mais devagar, como se o tempo não passasse.

No meio da escuridão do cômodo não era possível notar as madeixas douradas que estavam espalhadas pela cama, por entre os lençóis. E, com os olhos acostumados ao breu, ela estendeu o braço, tirando-o debaixo do seu refúgio de cobertores, e tateou a mesa de cabeceira em busca do interruptor do abajur.

As pesadas cortinas que protegiam a janela não permitiam que a luz penetrasse no ambiente.

O corpo esguio se perdia no meio da penumbra, desnudo, e fazia frio.

Ino se perguntou, ao se arrepiar suavemente, se era dia ou era noite, quando a pequena luminosidade provinda da lâmpada enfim se formou.

Num gesto automático, olhou em volta, à procura de Gaara. Mas foi com certa mágoa que lembrou que Gaara já não estava lá.

Há dois dias, o ruivo retornara para o seu país, movido pelos chamados dos conselheiros da Suna, que se enraiveciam com o seu desleixo. Apesar da dor, em nenhum momento lhe ocorrera o pensamento de impedi-lo de ir. Um Kage era praticamente uma santidade local e o que seria ela, se não uma simples plebéia?

Movendo as pernas para fora da cama, os seus pés tocaram o carpete.

Demorou alguns segundos para se levantar, ainda pedindo internamente que Gaara estivesse lá para recepcioná-la. Em vão.

Os passos foram abafados pelo tapete do corredor e ela adentrou o banheiro, já desperta.

A água quente do chuveiro lhe evocava uma sensação de conforto, massageando os ombros doloridos do sono profundo e perturbado em que estivera imersa.

As olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos eram discretas. Apenas poderiam ser notadas por um crítico, e ela sabia que ninguém se arriscaria a esmiuçar a sua expressão enquanto estivesse vendendo flores.

Quando, vestida e de cabelos lavados, postou os olhos sobre o calendário da cozinha, já arregaçando as mangas da blusa para ir em busca de algo comestível, notou a data.

Um pequeno suspiro deixou os seus lábios, como prova do abatimento que a dominava.

Duas semanas, foi o que lhe ocorreu. A caixa de leite na geladeira parecia rir da sua própria sorte, lendo os seus pensamentos. E Ino estreitou os olhos.

Duas semanas, repetiu mentalmente.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Havia areia grudada às têmporas de Gaara quando ele finalmente pôs os pés em casa.

O sol quente queimara a sua pele durante todo o caminho e leves gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu pescoço, quebrando a impressão dura e imponente que muitos moradores da Suna tinham do seu Kazekage.

A enorme casa destinada à sua família estava vazia, por enquanto.

Os ninjas que o recepcionaram logo tratariam de trazer o estardalhaço de boas-vindas até a sua porta, como sempre faziam, mesmo que tenha se tornado habitual seu ir-e-vir da Vila da Folha.

Ele caminhou até o quarto, tirando a camiseta pelo caminho.

Sua cama, como acontecia quando Ino não estava lá, se encontrava meticulosamente arrumada. Os lençóis enquadrados no formato do colchão, o travesseiro afofado previamente. Nada fora do lugar, nem ao menos um grão de poeira.

Ao perceber que o perfume da loira não bailava mais pelo ar, um leve gemido quis escapar de sua boca.

O suor, que ao lado dela lhe fazia tão quente, estava frio.

Ele esfregou levemente as palmas das mãos contra o tecido da calça, notando a temperatura quase gélida dos seus dedos.

Apenas estava chegando, é verdade, mas sentia falta daquelas madeixas douradas que refletiam o sol e dos sorrisos que tinham o hábito de aborrecê-lo. E Gaara podia ser insensível ou mesmo impassível em suas decisões, mas não era hipócrita consigo mesmo: queria Ino perto de si. Ela lhe pertencia, era um direito seu.

Movendo a cabeça, procurando afastar aqueles pensamentos, foi na direção do banheiro adjacente.

Estava no chuveiro, vendo os grãos de areia, que se grudaram em seu corpo no caminho para a Suna, escorrerem pelo ralo, quando a voz inflexível de Temari ecoou pelo quarto ao lado.

"Gaara, onde você está?"

"O que você quer?" Existia frieza em sua voz.

"Estava começando a achar que você não retornaria mais." Ela disse.

A seriedade comum de Gaara não a impedia de ser irônica. Ao contrário, apenas a impulsionava a perturbá-lo.

Temari se escorou no batente da porta do banheiro, cruzando os braços, observando os contornos dele pelo box embaçado.

"Os velhos estão furiosos com você." Avisou.

Ele continuou em silêncio, sentindo a água correr pelo seu corpo e cabelos vermelhos.

A realidade é que a confidência dela não o surpreendera. Quando, sem aviso prévio, resolvia ir para Konoha ver a sua mulher, Gaara deixava para trás compromissos e pessoas.

Os conselheiros do Kazekage eram homens cruéis e inabaláveis. Muitas foram as vezes em que acusaram o jovem Kage de ser irresponsável e inconseqüente, mas a verdade é que, com a idade, ninguém poderia ter se tornado tão merecedor daquele título quanto o ele. Gaara se provara ser um exímio administrador de tudo aquilo em que punha as mãos.

A maturidade do irmão aflorara com a presença de Ino em sua vida, dizia Temari, porém, os velhos conselheiros não davam ouvidos às suas palavras, acusando-a de ser sentimental.

"Gaara," a voz da mulher soou mais gentil. "como está a Ino?" Perguntou.

"Está linda." Respondeu ele, apenas.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Temari com a resposta e ela se recordou da loira exuberante e exibicionista que tinha o hábito de lhe pedir conselhos sobre como lidar com Gaara, tanto tempo atrás.

Fazia alguns meses que eles estavam juntos, Ino e Gaara.

Diferente do que pensara a princípio, Temari descobriu que o relacionamento do seu irmão com Ino era perfeitamente estável. Em nenhum momento ele permitira que o seu rosto o traísse, mas era percebível como era louco por ela, em sua discrição.

Ela despertou das suas lembranças quando percebeu que o barulho da água correndo sumira e então a porta do box se abriu, revelando o corpo nu e molhado do ruivo.

"Eles estão realmente furiosos, Gaara." Repetiu, estendendo-lhe a toalha, sem se preocupar em perscrutar o seu semblante com os olhos. "Talvez seja melhor você tomar uma decisão sobre o seu relacionamento com a Ino." Recomendou.

"Ela não quer sair de Konoha, Temari." Havia certa imparcialidade no timbre dele, que sugeria não estar preocupado com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

Gaara esfregou a toalha contra o rosto e depois contra os cabelos vermelhos-fogo.

Quando ele passou pela irmã e foi em direção ao armário do quarto, à procura de roupas limpas, Temari o seguiu, tendo o cuidado de não se sentar em sua cama, pois ele não suportava que alguém o fizesse.

Enquanto vestia a camisa, percebeu ela, Gaara baixara a guarda.

"Os velhos não gostam do envolvimento de vocês." Alertou-o, aproveitando-se daquele raro momento, embora não gostasse de soar repetitiva. "Por favor, Gaara, escute o que eu estou dizendo. A sua última saída foi o estopim. Eles estão enfurecidos e vão tentar dar um jeito nisso."

Os músculos do maxilar dele estavam enrijecidos quando voltou o rosto na sua direção.

A face de Gaara, de um modo que Temari não estava habituada a ver em qualquer outro, possuía uma característica acentuada: ele tinha linhas bonitas e firmes, mas a sua expressão parecia sempre ter sido talhada em mármore.

A calma impressa em seus olhos, ao encará-la, fez com que um arrepio lhe subisse pela espinha.

A presença de Ino em sua vida era um tabu para todos, até mesmo para os seus parentes.

Afora perguntas que tencionassem saber como ela andava, Gaara era extremamente super-protetor com relação à loira e não dividia a intimidade deles com ninguém.

A princípio, Temari achara que era apenas pelo seu jeito fechado, mas com o tempo descobrira que Gaara tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer a Ino, enquanto envolvida com um Kage.

Jogar na cara dele as verdades entaladas em sua garganta era como uma afronta às proteções naturais criadas por Gaara para protegê-la. Ele a tratava como a sua mais preciosa jóia e Temari respeitava isso.

"Temari," começou ele, sério. "eu não quero mais ouvi-la falar sobre isso."

Temari suspirou, porque sabia que, mesmo se tentasse, ele faria questão de ignorá-la.

"Protejam-se." Pediu ela numa última súplica, tocando suavemente o seu braço. "Protejam-se ou eles vão conseguir separá-la de você." Disse, em tom de quem estava finalizando o assunto.

"Você não precisava ter me pedido isso." Falou Gaara.

Ela o observou se afastar e caminhar em direção à porta do quarto.

Sabia que aquele era o momento. Os anciões, assim que o irmão pusesse os pés na sala do Kazekage, fariam questão de massacrá-lo.

Se havia algo no mundo do qual jamais duvidara, fora da capacidade daqueles homens em conseguirem o que queriam.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ela estava se sentindo péssima naquela manhã.

Além do cansaço por não ter conseguido dormir bem, a floricultura Yamanaka estivera simplesmente lotada de clientes. Ino nem poderia fazer idéia de que evento súbito necessitaria tanto de flores.

Ao quebrar um vaso num descuido, machucou o dedo. Foi preciso ir aos fundos da loja em busca de um curativo.

Era horário de almoço, mas Ino simplesmente não conseguia arranjar ânimo para ir até a sua casa e esquentar a janta do dia anterior.

Estava com um embrulho no estômago, causado pela sensação de nervosismo que a acompanhara desde a manhã, e, se lhe oferecessem qualquer coisa, ela apenas desejaria um antiácido.

Suspirou, baixando os olhos para uma muda de orquídeas reservada para um cliente e o seu braço se esticou para poder pegar o regador pousado no chão.

"Oi, Ino." Ouviu então.

Erguendo a cabeça, deparou-se com Tenten, que exibia um grande sorriso - completamente contrário ao seu estado de espírito, constatou Ino, com um pouco de inveja.

A morena trazia um saco de pano sobre o ombro e ele sacudiu quando ela se aproximou, adentrando na floricultura com o seu andar naturalmente desleixado.

"Estava voltando da lavanderia e resolvi passar pra dar uma olhada em você." Comentou, divertida.

Ino sorriu, sem ânimo.

"Estou bem, obrigada." Disse. "Apenas um pouco cansada."

"Sei." Tenten tinha a expressão de quem compreendia perfeitamente os seus problemas. "Sua cara está realmente péssima. Dormiu mal, não é?" O sorrisinho em sua face não sumiu, apesar de tudo.

"É."

"É a saudade." Desdenhou, o que não causou raiva em Ino.

"Talvez." Concordou ela apenas.

Então Tenten pousou o saco de pano da lavanderia no chão e Ino voltou os olhos para a muda de orquídeas que estava preste a molhar, o regador em sua mão.

Como sempre, a morena estava com os cabelos presos em coques. O castanho deles não causava um contraste retumbante como o dourado do de Ino. Na maioria das vezes, as madeixas loiras dela atraíam todas as atenções para si, brilhantes e onduladas. Mas, naquela manhã, seus cabelos estavam escondidos num coque.

Ino, Tenten sabia, era narcisista. Sempre gostara de esbanjar a sua beleza, vangloriar-se por ela. Era uma característica da sua personalidade e tanto Sakura como Hinata e até mesmo Tenten já haviam se habituado.

Sua omissão tão notável era sinal de que algo estava errado.

Caminhando até a mesa da floricultura, sentou-se sobre a mesma, cruzando as pernas.

"Tudo bem," disse, para chamar a atenção para si. "desembuche."

"O quê?" Molemente, Ino soltou o regador no chão novamente, erguendo o rosto.

"Você está uma mocréia." Explicou Tenten, gesticulando, como se aquele fosse o motivo da sua súbita intimação.

Surgiu um pequeno sorriso no rosto naturalmente pálido de Ino. Existia um leve brilho desnorteado em seus olhos azuis e a noite anterior a mantivera num sono desgastante e cheio de pesadelos.

Mediante palavras tão sinceras, ela permitiu que aquele ar preocupado e distante a abandonasse, para que pudesse mostrar uma breve descontração, mas não o suficiente para amainar todas as suspeitas de que algo a perturbava seriamente.

Ela se ergueu, alisando o avental.

"A minha menstruação." Disse, então. "Ela está duas semanas atrasada."

O silêncio de Tenten provou que ela também ficara surpresa com as suas palavras.

Ino admitia que, algumas vezes, tampouco ela como Gaara haviam se prevenido enquanto faziam amor. Sempre soubera que poderia engravidar, mas aquela parecia uma realidade distante.

Sua menstruação nunca fora deveras regulada. Sempre vinha às vezes uma semana antes ou uma depois, mas não duas. E ela estava certa de não sofrer de nenhum tipo de problema hormonal nem de estar tomando qualquer remédio que causasse distúrbios neurológicos, o que a deixava com poucas opções, além de desconfiar de uma gravidez.

Aquela idéia, um filho, era um pouco assustadora. Ino não queria ter que confrontá-la.

"Tem um chá. Arruda. Ele ajuda a menstruação a descer. Experimenta." Sugeriu Tenten, levemente pensativa.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando Gaara entrou na sua sala e se sentou, uma chuunin, destacada como sua secretária (e espiã), correu para recepcioná-lo.

Ele acomodou calmamente na cadeira, atrás da única mesa do grandioso cômodo, sem se importar com a pilha de papéis que estavam sobre ela. Seus olhos, primeiramente, procuraram a foto da loira que ocupava os seus pensamentos.

Quando não encontrou o porta-retrato, Gaara ergueu a cabeça e encarou Aiko.

"Onde está a foto da minha mulher, Aiko?" Perguntou, sem demonstrar aborrecimento ou irritação. Ao contrário, a sua voz trazia a mais absoluta tranqüilidade.

A moça se desconcertou.

"Ehh... O Fugaku-_san_ me mandou guardá-la na sua gaveta, Gaara-_sama_. Ele disse que não era apropriado para um Kage se mostrar tão abertamente sentimental." Ela disse, num murmúrio.

"Bem," começou Gaara, abrindo a primeira gaveta da sua mesa e tirando o porta-retrato de lá. "essa é a minha mulher. Este porta-retrato ficará sobre a minha mesa até que eu dê permissão para removê-lo daqui." Posicionou-o num canto da mesa e se voltou para ela, impassível. "Espero que você tenha compreendido." Disse, secamente.

"Sim, Gaara-_sama_." Aiko baixou os olhos castanhos em sinal de obediência.

"Passei pouco menos de uma semana fora." Disse.

O silêncio reinou entre eles por alguns segundos, até que a voz imponente de Gaara tomasse novamente conta do cômodo.

"Eu estou esperando que você me faça os relatos necessários." Avisou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, impaciente.

Pela próxima meia-hora, ele esteve ocupado junto da moça, revisando alguns papéis, assinando outros, fazendo algumas perguntas às vezes, tão seriamente quanto lhe foi possível.

Um quesito no qual Gaara jamais poderia ser repreendido era em relação à sua profissionalidade. Mesmo se o mundo estivesse explodindo à sua volta, ele era capaz de focar a atenção no problema mais importante. E quase nada podia distraí-lo, uma vez que começava.

Aiko, quando não estava temerosa demais em fazer algo errado, arriscava sorrisos que não eram correspondidos. Ela era nova no ofício. Fora destacada pouco depois da partida de Ino para Konoha e Gaara não a considerava digna de atenção.

Ele precisava admitir, porém, que ela era uma boa secretária e que eles tinham um bom entrosamento como chefe e funcionário. Aiko o acompanhava em todas as reuniões e anotava incansavelmente tudo que considerasse importante. Até então, Gaara sempre achara os assuntos de fundamental valor devidamente enfatizados em seus escritos.

Havia muita tarefa a ser posta em dia, percebeu ele.

O destacamento de ninjas para missões enviadas à Suna não era uma tarefa sua desde que ele encarregara um grupo de chuunins para fazê-lo. Ainda assim, ele precisava dar o aval aos grandes trabalhos.

Do dinheiro que entrava e saía da Suna, Gaara tudo sabia. Os menores pedidos de empréstimo por parte dos habitantes da Vila da Areia ou do recebimento dos préstimos pelas missões eram devidamente analisados e arquivados. Ele era ótimo em mexer com negócios. Aquilo simplesmente fluía da sua personalidade.

Aiko estava escrevendo um memorando a ser enviado para a Vila do Trovão quando Fugaku entrou na sala.

O mais importante dos conselheiros do Kazekage, Fugaku Homoru, era irritável, explosivo, imponente e incrivelmente desdenhoso. Tinha uma barba tão branca quanto os seus cabelos, e olhos negros que lembravam os de aves de rapina.

"Ahh, o nosso querido Kazekage está de volta." Foi percebível a ironia calculada em sua voz.

"Deseja alguma coisa, Fugaku?" Perguntou Gaara, erguendo os olhos dos documentos que analisava.

"Você," o velho olhou para Aiko, que parara subitamente de escrever à entrada de Fugaku, e andou imponentemente, como se fosse o dono do lugar. "saia." Mandou, numa ameaça velada.

O ruivo ergueu o braço quando a moça começara a juntar os papéis e canetas a fim de abandonar a sala. Detestava que alguém contestasse a sua autoridade.

"Ela é a minha secretária. Ela só sairá se eu quiser, Fugaku." E ele não pareceu temer ou se incomodar com o olhar de ira que caiu sobre si. "Agora, novamente, você deseja alguma coisa?" Repetiu, levemente impaciente.

A risada sarcástica de Fugaku inundou o ambiente silencioso de repente.

"Você é realmente incrível, Gaara. Some por tanto tempo e, quando chega, vem simplesmente se sentindo o rei do lugar." O desprezo na sua voz foi percebido tanto por Gaara como por Aiko. "Abandonando as suas obrigações deste modo, por causa de uma mulher." Rugiu ele. "Uma rameira."

Uma nuvem negra passou de fronte ao rosto de mármore de Gaara e um brilho de fúria contida reluziu brevemente em seus olhos, normalmente tão impassíveis, como uma chama que se vem e se apaga.

O lábio inferior dele se retorceu levemente, porém. Era o máximo que podia exprimir, sem colocar em risco o controle férreo das suas emoções.

"A minha mulher sou eu quem escolho." Sentenciou.

"Uma vadia de outra aldeia, é o que ela é!" Gritou Fukagu. "Seu pequeno insolente!"

"Por favor, Fugaku, saia da minha sala." Mandou Gaara, sério. "Eu não tenho tempo para as suas explosões sentimentais."

Diante daquelas palavras, o velho ficou pálido. Ele nunca fora abertamente contrariado. Era conselheiro dos Kages desde os dois últimos e os anteriores sempre ouviram e respeitaram as suas opiniões. Gaara, embora fosse extremamente habilidoso com os negócios, era deveras arrogante. Era jovem.

O jeito superior de Fukagu, que agia em nome de todos os conselheiros, era incapaz de se sobrepor às vontades do Kazekage. Muitas vezes, Fugaku se apoderava de documentos de fundamental valor antes que chegassem às mãos do seu Kage e tomava as decisões que achava corretas. Em todas as vezes em que isso aconteceu, Gaara precisou, irremediavelmente, pôr em vigor ordens que anulassem aquelas dadas anteriormente.

Embora aquele fosse um reinado absolutista, os anciões tentavam incansavelmente manipulá-lo para que atendessem aos seus desejos. E nunca saíam bem sucedidos.

Havia uma rigidez inflexível na maneira como os conselheiros lidavam com o povo e com a modernidade da juventude. Eles eram tradicionais e repreendiam o jeito de agir dos jovens e a maneira como se vestiam e falavam e como pensavam. Julgavam-se à prova de erros e consideravam indignos relacionamentos fora de um casamento.

Esse era o maior erro de Gaara: envolver-se com uma moça sem que ela fosse a sua esposa. Ele sabia que, além disso, ainda havia o aspecto de Ino, com os seus cabelos loiros não-comuns que davam aos velhos a sensação de se depararem com uma moça altiva e esnobe. Os cabelos de Temari eram loiros também, mas não refulgiam como os de Ino.

Quando ela saía pela Suna, suas madeixas douradas reluziam e era capaz de arrancar olhares admirados até mesmo dos homens mais duros.

Primeiramente, a visita dela fora em nome da amizade com sua irmã, de um acordo entre as Vilas. Enquanto Ino mantivera as suas garras longe dele, os anciões a consideraram tolerável, apesar da sua natureza narcisista, mas quando, de repente, ela começou a sugar toda a sua atenção, Ino se tornou um estorvo que não seria tolerado.

Assim que Gaara assumiu por completo a sua posição de regente, os conselheiros, que antes decidiam tudo no seu nome, foram jogados de lado. Fugaku ainda não aceitara a sua nova posição.

O lábio inferior dele tremia quando encarou Gaara.

"Você é um desgosto como Kage." Sentenciou.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso." E o ruivo então baixou os olhos para os documentos que lia antes de ter a sua sala subitamente invadida, dando a conversa por encerrada.

"O seu relacionamento com aquela mulher de cabelos dourados não irá adiante, Gaara." Advertiu Fugaku, obtendo o silêncio como resposta. Os olhos arregalados de Aiko o observavam. "O seu povo não aceitará uma rameira de outra Vila ao lado do Kazekage." Ele sorria, os dentes amarelados à mostra.

Gaara notou um ultimato naquelas palavras, mas decidiu não fazer nenhum movimento.

Com a influência dos anciões, eles poderiam açoitar o povo da Suna contra o seu Kage, se assim o quisessem. Gaara sabia que havia esse risco, mas não era a hipótese que realmente o preocupava.

Mesmo que talvez fosse, como o próprio Fugaku sentenciara, um desgosto como superior, ele sabia que não tratariam de depô-lo com tal rapidez. Gaara era, sem dúvida, o ninja mais forte do país e nenhum lhe seria ao menos páreo, mesmo após ter tido o espírito do Shukaku retirado do seu corpo.

Conseguira conquistar a simpatia de boa parte da população após a defesa da Vila, quando fora raptado pela Akatsuki. Alguns o respeitavam; outros, inevitavelmente o detestavam. A verdade é que Gaara não fazia idéia de como andava o seu status como Kage. Não tinha o hábito de fazer aparições públicas. Era Aiko quem repassava as ordens ou avisos.

Ele se mantinha nas sombras, à espreita, e isso era tudo.

Minutos depois, as portas da sua sala batiam com violência, anunciando o afastamento de Fugaku.

"Gaara-_sama_..." Chamou Aiko. Existia receio em sua voz.

"Continue trabalhando." Ordenou o ruivo, sem erguer a cabeça.

"Mas-"

"Apenas continue trabalhando." Repetiu.

Aiko baixou os olhos.

"Sim, senhor." Disse ela, não erguendo outro protesto.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Era quinta-feira, notou Ino, e o céu estava tremendamente nublado.

As nuvens cinzentas impediam que o sol se mostrasse e, quando saiu da cama, enrolou-se no chambre, indo até a gaveta da cômoda à procura de um par de meias de lã quentinhas.

Estava chegando o inverno, para o seu desgosto. Sua casa era fria nessa época, mesmo que a cor viva das paredes desse uma sensação de quentura. Os seus pés, geladíssimos, sempre se arrastavam pelo chão recoberto de carpete, tentando conseguir um pouco de calor além da eletrostática.

A lâmina de barbear de Gaara estava sobre a pia, exatamente como ele havia deixado dias antes. E, sem querer pensar no ruivo logo ao despertar, Ino a escondeu dentro do armário aéreo do banheiro enquanto pegava a escova de dentes e se preparava mentalmente para enfrentar o frio quando se despisse para entrar no chuveiro.

Quando fechasse a floricultura no cair da tarde, sabia o que deveria fazer: ir até o hospital de Konoha, ir atrás de Sakura.

Para o seu desgosto, o chá sugerido por Tenten não fizera o milagre que Ino secretamente ambicionara. Mas ela já estava certa de que não havia mais jeito, mesmo quando foi até o mercado atrás de arruda. A visita a um médico viera à sua mente como última alternativa, aquela que a faria se deparar realmente com a realidade dos fatos.

Ino sabia o que a aguardava: ela estava esperando um filho de Gaara e, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia chocada com a descoberta, sentia-se temerosa pelo que diria a ele.

Sua tarde foi envolta por milhares de pensamentos aterrorizantes em relação às possíveis reações do ruivo diante da verdade. Ela não conseguira se concentrar no que fazia e, quando um cliente visivelmente insatisfeito abandonou a floricultura, decidiu dar um basta e ir minar as suas suspeitas de uma vez por todas.

Um bruto enjôo a obrigou, então, a permanecer em casa e deitada pelo resto da noite.

Como se atendendo ao seu nervosismo, o bebê entrou em concordância com as suas emoções conturbadas e embaralhou o seu estado de espírito.

Ino se viu tão derrubada pela náusea que apenas ficou deitada em sua cama, encarando o teto, incapaz de formular um pensamento coerente. Havia uma jarra d'água já seca na sua mesa de cabeceira e ela sentia a boca áspera e sedenta antes de finalmente pegar no sono.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Era cedo quando foi procurar por Sakura.

"Sakura." Chamou-a, quando conseguiu distinguir um punhado de cabelos rosa em meio à movimentação excessiva do hospital, mesmo amanhecendo.

Havia dúvida nos olhos de Sakura ao encará-la.

"Ino?" Perguntou, vendo-a se aproximar. "O que houve?"

"Me ajuda." Pediu a loira, tentando não dar às suas palavras a entonação levemente afoita que tencionou inicialmente. Passou a mão pelo rosto, afastando os cabelos, e hesitou antes de continuar a falar, como se tivesse medo de que, verbalizando, os seus medos adquirissem dimensões reais. "Eu estou com um problema." Admitiu finalmente.

Houve uma expressão surpresa no rosto da médica e Ino não pôde repreendê-la. Jamais tivera o hábito de dividir com os outros as suas frustrações. Era orgulhosa demais para fazê-lo.

Mas, quanto àquilo, não haveria outro modo, senão se abrindo com alguém. E ela preferia que fosse com Sakura, que um dia fora a sua melhor amiga, do que com um desconhecido.

Baixou os olhos para o piso por um segundo.

"Minha menstruação, Sakura. Ela está atrasada." Murmurou, contendo o impulso de desistir das suas próximas palavras. "Por favor, isso está me remoendo."

Meia hora depois, ela ouviu exatamente o que esperava: "É, Ino. Você está grávida."

Um enjôo violento se apoderou do seu corpo e tudo que a loira conseguiu fazer foi vomitar.


	2. Os Subordinados

**Capítulo Dois: **_Os Subordinados_

Kankurou já estava em casa e sentado na sala quando Gaara chegou, tarde da noite.

Ele estava se sentindo exausto depois de tanto trabalho e de horas incontáveis e sem descanso dentro da sua sala, acompanhado da sempre eficiente Aiko.

Os dias que se seguiram foram arrastados e cansativos. Por vezes ele percebia a si mesmo um pouco disperso, enquanto os seus olhos corriam habilmente pelos documentos que a secretária ia descarregando na mesa, de modo que era preciso se forçar a manter a atenção nas tarefas.

Depois da aliança com Konoha, a moral da Suna subira muito entre os outros países e eles estavam ganhando um espaço cada vez maior na contagem das Vilas Ocultas mais solicitadas para as grandes missões.

O País do Fogo dominava grande parte do mercado. Gaara precisou de um longo tempo para fazer o seu país se equiparar ao do aliado e, assim, conseguir aumentar a economia e a qualidade de vida da Suna. Todos os seus gestos precisavam ser meticulosamente analisados por ele mesmo e então analisados por Baki, que era o encarregado de pôr as suas ordens em vigor.

À procura de um banho, Gaara ignorou solenemente a presença do irmão.

"Gaara." Kankurou se ergueu do sofá e o seguiu pelo corredor, alguns passos atrás. "Você já está a par do que está acontecendo?" Perguntou, vendo-o correr a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos.

O ruivo não respondeu, apenas escancarou a porta do quarto e seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Soltando um suspiro, Kankurou encolheu levemente os ombros.

"Você não sabe, não é?" Tomou o silêncio como uma resposta afirmativa. Gaara deixou a porta aberta, sinal de que estaria escutando, e o outro se sentou sobre a cama, mesmo sabendo que o irmão não gostava. "Eu não sei o que disse ao Fugaku, mas ele está furioso com você."

O som do chuveiro sendo ligado fez com que, num gesto muito parecido ao de Gaara, Kankurou corresse a mão pelos cabelos, sem a maquilagem que geralmente costumava usar quando estava em serviço.

Como sempre, o quarto estava meticulosamente arrumado, percebeu após uma análise rápida.

Ele esperou algum tempo até se pronunciar de novo.

"Fugaku andou tentando fazer a cabeça dos seus subordinados mais chegados. Eu o ouvi pedir a Aiko para lhe segredar todos os seus gestos." Não ouviu nada em resposta, mas sabia que os olhos de Gaara se estreitaram ligeiramente. "Ela concordou."

"Você sabe que Fugaku sempre quis ser o Kazekage. Mas ele nunca pôde porque é fraco demais." Continuou. "Ele está tentando provar que você é insuficiente como líder e, se ficar com os méritos, poderá chegar ao comando da Vila." Erguendo-se, ele caminhou até a porta do banheiro. "Os outros Kazekages o respeitavam porque sabiam da sua ambição. Você fez dele seu inimigo, Gaara."

Naquele momento, Gaara agarrou o sabonete, os orbes sérios.

Ele pôde ouvir o suspiro do moreno.

"Olha, esse cara nunca foi a seu favor. Você lembra que ele era o superior de Yoshimaru? Foi ele quem mandou matá-lo." E ficou em silêncio. "Ele não o suporta. Só não conseguiu tirá-lo do comando ainda porque você é um bom Kage. Mas agora tem a questão da Ino e do tradicionalismo dos anciãos."

"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso." Grunhiu Gaara então, como se o nome da loira o tivesse tirado da sua impassibilidade. "Não quero que a enfiem nos meus problemas."

"Então _você _não deveria enfiá-la nos seus problemas. Você não pode abandonar tudo só para ir vê-la, Gaara." A impaciência de Kankurou por pouco não acabou por traí-lo. Soltando o ar pesadamente pelas narinas, procurou se manter descontraído e não irritar Gaara, porque sabia que ele o ignoraria se começasse a aborrecê-lo. "Quase uma semana sem os comandos de ninguém é muito tempo para um país."

O chuveiro foi desligado subitamente.

"Você não pode dar mais motivos para que eles desconfiem da sua capacidade."

"Kankurou," começou Gaara, abrindo a porta do boxe. "me deixe sozinho." Ordenou.

"Gaara, por favor, seja coerente." Suplicou Kankurou, frustrado. "Fugaku vai procurar fazer a cabeça do povo e você precisa começar a mexer os seus pauzinhos para acabar com ele antes que ele acabe com você."

O ruivo não lhe deu atenção. Enrolou a toalha em torno da cintura e foi para o quarto.

Ao ver o semblante tranqüilo e indiferente de Gaara, Kankurou rangeu os dentes, irritado pela falta de preocupação do irmão com uma questão tão séria quanto o controle da sua própria Vila.

Estava mais do que óbvio que tampouco ele como Temari conseguiam fazer com que Gaara lhes desse ouvidos. Ele só escutava a conversa até o ponto em que a achava meramente relevante e o resto dela era apenas um detrito a ser descartado. Kankurou acreditava na capacidade de Gaara para governar, mas ele parecia se manter imune às brigas internas.

Suas narinas tremeram, denunciando a sua impaciência.

"Você vai simplesmente deixar rolar, não é? Você quer ver até onde ele pode açoitar as pessoas, até onde ele pode fazer a cabeça delas, sem começar a suborná-las." E deu um sorriso de escárnio. "Se você não vai se movimentar, sinto muito, mas eu vou."

Quando o moreno abandonou o quarto, Gaara já havia se jogado em na cama, exausto.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino despertou com batidas na porta.

Ela se percebeu cochilando no sofá e, sentando-se subitamente sobre o mesmo, notou a dor nas costas que a má posição havia lhe proporcionado.

Seus olhos correram rapidamente pela sala, que começava a ficar escura, e então para a janela, que mostrava o sol se escondendo por entre os prédios, os últimos raios de luminosidade adentrando no cômodo e lhe mostrando os grãos de poeira que dançavam no ar.

Ao ouvir mais uma vez as batidas na porta, ergueu-se, alisando o vestido amassado.

"Já vou." Avisou.

Hinata sorria o seu sorriso tímido e agradável de sempre e segurava uma sacola.

"Boa tarde, Ino-_chan_." Cumprimentou, baixando os olhos por um momento – um reflexo.

"Alô." Cumprimentou Ino, ligeiramente, tentando esconder um bocejo.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou a Hyuuga, uma vez que as regras de etiqueta foram ignoradas.

Dando espaço para que a morena passasse, Ino fechou a porta, tateando a parede em busca do interruptor, a fim de ligar a luz da sala.

Quando o cômodo se iluminou, Hinata já estava acomodada sobre o sofá e a loira percebeu que passava por uma análise rápida, mas eficiente. A expressão da recém chegada não escondia a leve preocupação que a abatia.

Mesmo assim, tentando não entregar o motivo pelo qual fora visitá-la, Hinata sorriu novamente.

"Eu trouxe sushi para você." Disse.

Ino sentiu uma onda de ternura invadi-la. Ela estava se sentindo tão solitária naqueles dias, sem Gaara e com a descoberta de um bebê, que aquele pequeno gesto de preocupação e coração fez com que se sentisse muito querida.

"Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer, Ino-_chan_." Delicadamente, Hinata tirou um pote de dentro da sacola que trouxera, abrindo-o e oferecendo-o à loira, que se sentara ao seu lado. "Tenten-_chan_ disse que você estava muito abatida. Eu achei que ao menos poderia ajudar oferecendo um sushi." Falou ela, dando uma risadinha. "Vou pegar os hashi."

Antes que Ino pudesse protestar, Hinata já adentrara a cozinha desarrumada.

A loira ficou observando o sushi por alguns momentos, embora os seus pensamentos estivessem distantes. A breve lembrança do bebê que tocou a sua mente durante o período de reflexão fez com que os seus lábios se crispassem levemente.

Os cabelos da Hyuuga caíam sobre os olhos, de modo a esconder os seus sentimentos, quando ela lhe entregou um par de hashi de bambu.

"Por favor, Ino-_chan_, você precisa se alimentar bem. Parece tão desnutrida." Hinata titubeou na última frase, mordiscando o lábio. "Eu vou preparar um chá verde para acompanhar a refeição." Disse, arregaçando as mangas da blusa.

"Hinata, você não precisa se preocupar comigo." Avisou Ino, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Você é minha amiga. Todas as minhas amigas são muito preciosas." O leve rubor nas bochechas dela fez com que um sorriso curvasse a boca da loira. Hinata a encarou. "Deixe-me cuidar de você." Pediu.

A Hyuuga ficou sentada ao seu lado até muito tempo depois de Ino ter terminado de devorar o sushi.

Ambas ficaram silenciosas e encarando um ponto perdido da parede, até que a loira baixou a cabeça, cansada de tentar se manter forte, e soltou um leve gemido. Era o que Hinata estava esperando, a menor demonstração de fraqueza, para abraçá-la.

Seus dedos eram pequeninos, assim como os braços, e eles acariciavam o topo da cabeça de Ino quando um espasmo lhe sacudiu o corpo, anunciando as primeiras lágrimas.

Ela se sentiu sufocar pela vontade indescritível de gritar e não quis pensar no que fazer.

Permitindo-se embalar nos braços reconfortantes da amiga, Ino chorou. Porque ela não sabia o que fazer, porque ela estava se sentindo perdida e com medo, porque ela queria alguém ao seu lado, apenas para dizer que estava tudo bem.

"Eu estou aqui com você, Ino-_chan_." Ouviu a voz suave de Hinata ao pé do seu ouvido. "Eu vou ficar aqui com você pelo tempo que for necessário." E seus dedos recomeçaram a carícia nos cabelos dourados.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando Gaara chegou à sala do Kazekage naquela manhã, percebeu que os olhos de Aiko o seguiam de modo incansável e quase afoitos.

Ele estreitou os orbes com insatisfação ao constatar que Kankurou estava certo quanto ao fato da garota ter se vendido a Fugaku. Naquele momento, sentiu um incrível desprezo por ela, que era tão fraca a ponto de se permitir ser manipulada e moldada conforme as exigências de alguém superior.

Os dedos femininos tremiam quando ela lhe alcançou a lista das missões realizadas no dia anterior.

"Aqui, senhor." Disse.

Como sempre acontecia, ele não deu respostas às suas perguntas. Apenas falava quando era estritamente necessário. A sua voz não traía a aversão que sentia.

Diferente do que Kankurou achava, Gaara estava a par do que acontecia embaixo do seu nariz. Se Aiko estava sendo usada por Fugaku, seria inteligente mantê-la ainda mais perto de si do que antes. Assim como o velho pretendia transformá-la na sua principal arma para derrubá-lo, Gaara poderia usá-la com a mesma finalidade para se defender.

Baki, um dos seus subordinados mais fiéis, ainda naquela manhã lhe avisara que Fugaku estivera atrás de documentos confidenciais da Suna e que tentara comprá-lo.

Gaara sabia que estava se armando uma guerra interna. A partir do momento em que Fugaku o considerara ineficiente e conseguira motivos relevantes para fazer com que os outros também achassem o mesmo, estava contando os dias para que a inquisição começasse. Era por aqueles movimentos que ele esperava desde que o velho começara a querer dar ordens que se sobrepusessem às suas.

Dos fiéis a ele, apenas Kankurou, Temari e Baki detinham a sua absoluta confiança. Todos os outros eram potenciais traidores.

Fugaku, Gaara bem sabia, imaginava-se no controle da situação. Ele gostava de lhe passar tal sensação de segurança. Quem sabe massagear o próprio ego o mantivesse suficientemente ocupado para fazê-lo baixar a guarda.

Fugaku Homoru era muito influente. Porém, fraco se desprovido do seu poder de dominar as multidões.

"Gaara-_sama_," a voz de Aiko o despertou dos seus pensamentos. "o senhor tem uma reunião dentro de meia hora com os nossos jounins."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso com a lembrança do compromisso.

"Você está dispensada." Avisou.

Um ar de confusão perpassou pelo rosto da moça.

"Mas o senhor sempre me requisita para fazer os relatórios, Gaara-_sama_. Eu-" Ela hesitou, como se um pensamento súbito a tivesse atingido, e mordiscou o lábio.

"Preciso que você entregue algo a Baki para mim." Disse ele, tranqüilamente.

"Sim, mas há outras pessoas que poderiam fazer isso, Gaara-_sama_."

"Não. Não poderiam. É completamente confidencial. Eu confio em você, Aiko." Ele não se sentiu mal por contar aquela mentira. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Como previra, Aiko corou com a confidência. "Espero que você faça jus à minha confiança."

Com os olhos baixos, ela provava a sua culpa.

"Sim, Gaara-_sama_."

"Ótimo." Disse ele, adotando uma expressão séria. "Porque se eu soubesse que você me traiu, eu teria que mandar Baki se livrar de você."

A voz rouca e impassível fez com que um arrepio subisse pela espinha do corpo feminino e ela concordou, silenciosa.

Assim que a moça saiu da sala, levando consigo a mensagem secreta direcionada a Baki, Gaara se permitiu um leve crispar de lábios. Agora, constatou, ele deixaria claro a Fugaku que Aiko era sua confidente e deixara claro a Aiko que, quando finalmente expusesse saber da sua deslealdade, seria obrigado a exilá-la.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance para ela, pensou, voltando os olhos para a janela.

"Quando ela perceber que o jogo está virando, vai querer delatar Fugaku para mim." Disse para si mesmo.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Baki estava coordenando o treinamento de alguns chuunins quando a secretária de Gaara apareceu no campo de treinamento.

Havia medo nos olhos dela ao lhe entregar um pergaminho.

"Mensagem confidencial de Gaara-_sama_." Disse, sem encará-lo.

Ele não precisaria baixar o rosto na direção do documento para saber que havia sido remexido – já havia sido avisado sobre a nova espiã de Fugaku. Sem presenteá-la com nenhum sorriso ou palavra de agradecimento, fez um movimento com a cabeça.

"Gaara falou que me mandaria." E se virou para um rapaz que lançava shurikens num alvo. "Faça isso direito, seu imbecil!" Gritou.

A moça tremeu com o berro. O espasmo que lhe sacudiu os ombros, apesar de rápido, manteve os seus dedos trêmulos, forçando-a a escondê-los atrás do próprio corpo, a fim de não tornar ainda mais evidente o seu nervosismo.

Baki deu um sorriso de canto, decidido a se divertir.

"Eu vi você junto de Fugaku, garota." Comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Você é a amante dele ou algo do tipo?" Riu, rouco e desdenhoso.

A idéia pareceu chocá-la. Era puritana demais para fingir ter sexo com o velho conselheiro. Mesmo que a anuência significasse protegê-la de outras hipóteses.

"N-não, senhor!" Balbuciou ela, a voz ligeiramente esganiçada.

"Entendo." Ele coçou o queixo, preguiçoso. "Então você é a fonte dele, hein?" Seus olhos duros percorreram pelo corpo feminino, de alto a baixo, satisfeito com aquilo que via.

Aiko era pequena, delicada, de pele levemente amorenada, grandes olhos e lábios em formato de coração que pareciam perfeitos para serem beijados.

"N-n-não, senhor!" Sussurrou ela novamente.

Ante o seu óbvio temor, Baki resolveu não pressioná-la mais do que o necessário. Tinha medo de quebrá-la. E então a tornaria inútil para o jogo duplo de Gaara.

"Eu estou de olho em você." Ele avisou mesmo assim, enquanto guardava o pergaminho no bolso. "Mulheres são sempre umas serpentes traiçoeiras." Disse, enfiando um charuto na boca, dando-lhe as costas. "Você só será mais uma."

"_Baki, cobras._" Era o que dizia a mensagem confidencial. Baki sabia quem eram as cobras.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os olhos de Gaara observaram a foto da loira no porta-retrato sobre a mesa.

Queria vê-la e apertá-la junto a si. Estar distante dela, apesar de se manter ocupado em grande parte do tempo, provocou-lhe uma sensação de tristeza incomum - talvez não tristeza em si, mas de monotonia. A sua rotina era diferente quando Ino estava por perto: envolvia o seu riso escandaloso, as suas constantes interrupções, as suas reclamações comuns.

Quando a deixara em Konoha, dias atrás, sabia que não deixava apenas Ino, mas uma criança também. Gaara conhecia cada nuance da personalidade da sua mulher e cada mínima modificação no seu comportamento não passava despercebida a ele. Ele a conhecia completamente, até mesmo quando ela se tornava imprevisível.

Todos os meses, chegado o seu período menstrual, Ino se mostrava arredia e mal-humorada. Ela reclamava de dores musculares e não gostava quando ele tocava nos seus cabelos, porque dizia estar com o couro cabeludo sensível em função da enxaqueca. Às vezes, ela ficava feliz demais e resolvia cozinhar; às vezes, ficava deprimida demais e chorava no seu peito. Mas naquele mês em especial, Ino se mantivera perfeitamente normal.

À parte do fato de que a loira era um vulcão preste a entrar em erupção a qualquer momento, soltava fogo pelas ventas quando chegava o início do mês. E, contrariando a si mesma, naquele mês fora diferente.

Ao chegar à conclusão de que ela estava esperando um filho seu, Gaara se sentiu primeiramente contente – engravidá-la era a prova concreta de que ela era sua e o fato despertava sentimentos possessivos em seu interior. Depois, quando tudo se tornou mais crível, uma pequena sensação de receio o dominou e foi ela que fê-lo se dar conta do fato de que não entendia nada sobre bebês. Ele mesmo fora uma criança frustrada por toda a sua infância.

Embora logicamente ele não estivesse preparado para lidar com as conseqüências daquele fato, sabia que era concreto: Ino _estava_ grávida.

Ao se despedir dele, quando Gaara teve de retornar à Suna, os lábios dela estavam rosados e à espera do seu beijo. Fisicamente, era a mesma loira esbelta e de longas pernas que conhecera.

Baixou o rosto para um documento qualquer, pensativo.

A maior prova de que Ino esperava um bebê, lembrou-se de repente, fora ver uma quantidade ínfima de grãos de areia se movendo lentamente atrás dela. O que provava que, como ele, o seu filho exercia o mesmo magnetismo incontrolável sobre a areia.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Um vento gelado sacudia os cabelos de Ino quando ela abandonou a livraria e ajeitou a bolsa sobre o ombro, levando a franja para trás da orelha.

Eram já 18h, dizia o seu relógio. Embora não fosse hora do jantar, ela já estava começando a sentir fome e, preguiçosa demais para decidir cozinhar por si mesma, resolveu parar em algum restaurante antes de ir para casa e se enrolar nos seus cobertores.

O primeiro objeto que comprou após se descobrir grávida foi um livro sobre bebês.

Sua mãe morrera quando Ino ainda era nova e ela não sabia coisa alguma sobre como cuidar de uma criança. Ela mesma, quando tinha dúvidas a respeito da sua feminilidade, era obrigada a perguntar à mãe de Sakura.

Ao entrar numa lancheria e se acomodar numa das mesas, a loira pediu um café com leite e uma fatia generosa de bolo de chocolate, que não era nada nutritivo, mas deveras gostoso. E, esperando a chegada do pedido, abriu o livro sobre a mesa, ignorando ardorosamente a introdução, a qual parabenizava aquelas que esperavam.

Ino tinha medo da reação de Gaara com relação ao bebê. Ela ainda não sabia ao certo se a chegada de uma criança em suas vidas seria benéfica ou maléfica e isso a amedrontava.

Seu relacionamento profundo e sério, se comparado aos seus padrões. Como um casal, ela e Gaara desfrutavam de todas as intimidades muitas vezes guardadas apenas para marido e mulher. Além da distância, não havia nada que os separasse. Ela o conhecia. Não raro conseguia adivinhar os seus pensamentos, embora nunca com a mesma precisão com que Gaara descobria os dela.

"Controle" era a marca registrada do ruivo. Ele não permitia que as emoções ficassem visíveis em seu rosto. Fosse por proteção própria ou para evitar que inimigos descobrissem as suas fraquezas, Ino não sabia dizer. A fisionomia masculina era como pedra.

Silencioso e constante, eram palavras que o definiriam. E ainda que a sua personalidade dura e inflexível e a sua falta de sentimentalismo devessem amedrontar mulheres menos corajosas, Ino o amava. Ela o adorava. Cada parte sua. E não suportaria perdê-lo.

Intimamente, esperava que Gaara ficasse satisfeito com a descoberta de que a pequena família deles aumentaria.

"Seu café, moça." O garçom retirou a xícara fumegante e a fatia de torta de chocolate de cima da bandeja, postando-as em frente a Ino, que empurrou o livro para o lado.

Pegando o garfo de plástico, ela fez um maneio com a cabeça.

"Obrigada." Disse.

Enquanto comia, passou do primeiro para o segundo capítulo, que ensinava como identificar quando o bebê estava com fome, sono ou cólica e como tratar das necessidades básicas.

Nervosa, percebeu que tudo parecia deveras complexo. Chegou à conclusão de que não seria uma boa mãe. Não tivera um exemplo pelo tempo que precisara, não lembrava mais como fazer tranças ou como a sua mãe cantava para ela, quando machucava o dedo ou ralava o joelho.

E Gaara, lembrou-se dele com um suspiro, crescera atormentado pelo Shukaku e não tivera amor o suficiente. Era um pouco egoísta o seu pensamento, mas Ino demorara tanto tempo para conseguir fazê-lo despertar uma centelha de reconhecimento em relação a ela que se sentia um pouco enciumada diante da idéia de ter que dividi-lo com um intruso. Mas, se Gaara não dispusesse de amor o suficiente para ela e o bebê, então ele não era o cara certo.

Já passava das oito quando terminou o café com leite e fechou o livro.

Abraçando o próprio corpo diante do vento gelado, Ino se perguntou quando Gaara voltaria para casa. Ela estava carente dos braços e dos beijos dele, desejosa de correr os dedos pelos seus cabelos vermelhos e de fazer amor.

Ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que ela necessitava da sua companhia, também percebeu que tinha medo da sua volta. Tinha medo de que, ao descobrir sobre a gravidez, ele a deixasse. Ele jamais fizera promessas sobre um casamento ou filhos.

Ino sentiu o corpo esquentar diante da lembrança de Gaara, a qual a aqueceu até chegar em casa.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Embora todos os habitantes da casa estivessem nela, os corredores e os cômodos estavam incrivelmente silenciosos.

As janelas, que foram fechadas ao entardecer, já haviam sido cobertas pelas grossas cortinas. Não havia muito de moda ou bom-gosto nos móveis e cômodos da residência. Era tudo excessivamente simples. Gaara gostava de simplicidade.

Temari não se recordava de passar muito tempo em casa mesmo na sua infância. Dali guardava diversas más lembranças, causadas pelo medo que o irmão mais novo lhe infringia e eram essas que nunca abandonavam a sua mente, mesmo quando estava ocupada. Dedicava-se a treinos exaustivos durante o dia, diferente de Kankurou, que ajudava Baki a fortificar as ordens do Kazekage.

Uma cozinheira vinha todas as noites preparar o jantar. Eles jamais haviam visto o seu rosto, porque quando chegavam já passava das 21h ou 22h e tudo já estava vazio. Apenas o delicioso cheiro de sopa afirmava a sua existência.

Naquela noite, Gaara declinara a última reunião do dia e viera para casa junto dos irmãos.

Eles jantavam quando Temari ergueu a cabeça e olhou Kankurou.

"Hey," chamou-lhe a atenção. "como andam as coisas?" Perguntou, um pouco de dúvida em sua voz.

"Bem." Kankurou encarou Gaara, embora não tenha sido correspondido. "Fugaku não está sendo muito discreto. Não sei dizer se é simplesmente por burrice ou por ingenuidade, mas ele vem deixando para nós gritos que difamam Gaara. Eu disse a Baki: se ele continuar a dar os seus discursos inflamados, vamos prendê-lo por injúria."

"Você não acha que isso causaria polêmica? Prender um homem simplesmente por maldizer o seu Kage?" Reiterou Temari, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Nos deixaria com uma sensação de ditadura aqui. Não é bom pregar a imagem de Gaara como um líder tirânico." Disse. "Além do mais, poderíamos estar fazendo exatamente o que Fugaku quer. Prendê-lo e lhe dar motivos para desfavorecer Gaara."

O silêncio momentâneo do moreno indicou que ele pensava sobre o caso.

"Talvez." Admitiu. "Mas o que poderíamos fazer senão prendê-lo? Fugaku poderá começar a gerar dúvidas nos moradores da Suna se continuar a berrar por aí."

"Ele pode ser influente, mas não fez grandes ações pelo país." Temari tomou um gole do chá.

"O que você sugere? Que façamos uma campanha publicitária a favor de Gaara?" Kankurou deu uma risada, mas não havia alegria nela.

"Eu sugiro que você comece a relembrar os cidadãos dos feitos do seu Kage." A loira pareceu contemplativa. "Uma festa, talvez. Nós o pegaríamos de surpresa. Fugaku, quero dizer. Dando uma festa num momento inoportuno como esse..." Ela sorriu com o pensamento. "Gaara poderá dar um discurso. Se não ele, então Baki."

"Ele achará que estamos blefando." Disse Kankurou, referindo-se ao velho.

"Mas nós não blefamos." Temari lhe piscou um olho e os dois riram.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando a notícia da festa que o Kazekage daria dali a algumas semanas se espalhou, Baki avisou a Gaara de que Fugaku saíra da Vila sem informar a ninguém para aonde ia.

O ruivo estava sentado atrás da sua mesa e Aiko havia ido ao banheiro.

Escorando-se melhor na cadeira, Gaara largou a caneta que segurava e encarou Baki com os olhos impassíveis.

O homem acendeu um charuto e o tragou, expelindo ruidosamente a fumaça dos pulmões. Era um dos poucos a não se sentir oprimido pela força e imponência do carisma do seu líder.

"Eu mandei os nossos melhores espiões para segui-lo. O velho é caquético, mas não é idiota." Disse, girando o charuto entre os dedos. "Hoje, falei com os outros conselheiros. Nem todos eles estão de acordo com o extremismo de Fugaku."

Em silêncio, Gaara o observou, escorando-se melhor na cadeira.

Tomando o leve movimentar da sua cabeça como uma incitação para que continuasse, Baki arreganhou os dentes num sorriso de escárnio.

"Hizumo me falou que o velho apenas começou a barbarizar porque a maioria dos conselheiros estava de acordo com o fato de que você andava negligente demais com as suas obrigações." Explicou. "Eles não o querem envolvido com aquela menina da Folha, Gaara."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Gaara repentinamente soube o que lhe pediriam em troca do fim da repressão.

Houve um brilho de complacência nos olhos de Baki ao encará-lo.

"É." Afirmou quando os lábios de Gaara se retorceram de leve, o único gesto que denunciava o seu desagrado. "Querem que você se case com uma moça escolhida por eles."

"Não." Disse o ruivo, tranquilamente, sem nem ao menos precisar refletir.

Em nenhum momento Baki se sentiu impelido a contestar. Ele apenas moveu a cabeça num aceno de concordância diante das palavras do Kazekage, como um subordinado deveria fazer diante de um superior, e deu outra tragada no charuto.

"Eu devo preparar os meus homens para uma guerra interna?" Perguntou.

"Ainda não." Gaara voltou olhos reflexivos para a foto da loira sobre a sua mesa. "Se entrarmos em conflito interno, há um grande risco de sermos invadidos." Falou, erguendo o rosto para Baki. "Eu quero uma reunião com todos eles, exceto Fugaku."

"Será providenciado."

Baki sumiu da sua sala numa nuvem de fumaça e Gaara se viu sozinho com os seus pensamentos e o porta-retrato de Ino, que sorria como se nada pudesse abalá-la. E Gaara sabia que aquilo a abalaria, se ela soubesse.


	3. Uma Noiva para o Kazekage

**Capítulo Três: **_Uma Noiva para o Kazekage_

Gaara rolou na cama, sem conseguir dormir.

Eram três horas da madrugada. Ele abrira as cortinas do seu quarto para que pudesse observar o brilho da lua minguante. Não havia estrelas no céu escuro e nebuloso.

No dia seguinte, teria uma reunião com os conselheiros da Vila, mas não era aquele fato que tirava o seu sono, ele admitia. Jurássicos como eram, sabia que em algum momento a idéia de casá-lo com uma mulher de uma importante família da Suna seria trazida à tona.

Ele nem ao menos conseguia imaginar a sua vida perto de alguém que senão Ino.

Não era uma necessidade confessa, ele a amava e a desejava e a queria perto de si, mas não morreria sem ela. A imagem de dividir a cama com outra mulher, contudo, lhe parecia quase repulsiva.

Abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto branco, Gaara pensou que gostaria de poder ir à Konoha apenas para poder contemplar o brilho dos cabelos dourados de Ino antes de tomar alguma decisão. Como líder, sabia o que devia fazer: abdicar dela e do filho deles. Mas, como homem, não conseguiria. Ele achava que não era forte o bastante para afastá-la de si. Provavelmente jamais o seria.

Aquele tipo de pensamento não era o que habitualmente ocupava a sua mente. Preocupar-se com o que fazer e com as pessoas ao seu redor talvez fizesse parte de uma realidade distante e, às vezes, Gaara tinha a impressão de que a sua vida não tomava o rumo que deveria.

No entanto, ele estava ali.

Existiam tesouros que gostaria de proteger, não importasse o jeito. E, no dia seguinte, sabia o que faria: declinaria completamente todas as propostas que aparecessem e nada restaria além de Ino e uma futura guerra política se armando sobre a sua cabeça.

Empurrando o lençol para o chão, percebeu a imensidão da sua cama.

Sozinho, compreendeu que, enquanto a sua vida fosse barrada em prol das demais, ele seria o pior pai que jamais esperara. Aquela idéia o atingiu como uma foice, cortante e mortal. Algo morreu ali.

Endurecendo o maxilar, Gaara fechou os olhos novamente.

Houve um pequeno ressentimento em seu peito.

Mas, pensou, ele jamais tivera grandes esperanças para consigo mesmo. Era bom que aquela criança que viria compreendesse de uma vez por todas que, por mais que o seu pai quisesse protegê-la, ele era simplesmente fraco demais.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Gaara, seu grandessíssimo idiota!" Ele ouviu um berro e despertou, desorientado.

Temari estava postada diante da sua cama, os cabelos loiro-escuros ondulados caindo sobre os ombros sem o seu habitual penteado. Ademais disso, completando a imagem desleixada, ela ainda vestia a camisola, a qual era furiosamente alisada - aparentemente a maneira encontrada para controlar a raiva que sentia.

Tão logo percebeu que o irmão acordara, livrou-se dos chinelos e pulou sobre a cama dele. Não se importou com as formalidades naturalmente impostas.

"Você está louco?" Esbravejou, sacudindo-o pela camisa. Tinha as bochechas coradas de fúria e os lábios apertados um contra o outro. "Kankurou me acordou, gritando que você tem uma reunião com os velhos e que _não _sabíamos disso!"

Livrando as mãos dela da sua camisa, Gaara a empurrou levemente de cima de si, de modo que Temari caiu sentada ao seu lado.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ele, friamente.

Com o passar dos anos, tornou-se suficientemente capaz de ignorar os acessos de raiva da loira, por mais intensos que fossem.

"O que _eu _estou fazendo?" Grunhiu Temari, e, naquele momento, Kankurou apareceu na porta, já vestido e penteado. "O que _você _está fazendo, por todos os deuses? O que há nesta sua cabeça oca?" Um leve tremor percorreu as suas mãos quando fechou os punhos. "Estávamos tentando evitar o combate direto e você vai lá e simplesmente o convoca!"

Uma vez que Gaara não respondera, mas apenas a observava, Kankurou lhe tocou o ombro, fazendo-a se calar.

"Perder a cabeça não adiantará de nada agora." Disse ele, tentando soar apaziguador. "Os velhos já foram convocados e já aceitaram o convite. Não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar o encontro."

O suspiro raivoso de Temari ecoou pelo cômodo que ficara silencioso.

Ela alisou novamente a camisola.

"E é isso que nós ganhamos por sermos preocupados." Ironizou.

Kankurou suspirou. A ira de Temari não facilitava em nada. Gaara nunca se abriria se fosse pressionado. Ele devia ser apenas sugerido a fazê-lo. Este era o segredo para conquistá-lo.

A única pessoa capaz de forçá-lo a recuar, estava a quilômetros dali. E nunca lhes revelaria o seu segredo. Embora ele estivesse ciente de que Ino obtinha o efeito que obtinha não unicamente por poder próprio, mas porque Gaara a amava, e aprendera a ceder também.

"Gaara, o que você tinha na cabeça?" Indagou ele, abaixando o tom de voz, e segurou o braço da irmã para obrigá-la a se levantar. "Você sabe que esses velhos não são favoráveis ao seu estilo de governo. Por que está tentando confraternizar com eles? Vai apenas causar mais discórdia, irritando-os e se irritando."

"Ora, não perca o seu tempo tentando dialogar com esse surdo-mudo!" Esbravejou Temari que, assim que se pôs em pé, calçou os chinelos perdidos e bateu o pé no chão. "Está mais do que óbvio que ele não quer a nossa ajuda."

Gaara, que até aquele momento ouvira o desenrolar do diálogo calado, soltou um pequeno suspiro de impaciência.

Havia traços de cansaço em seus olhos, fruto da noite mal-dormida, mas ele não se deixou permitiu aparentar a exaustão que o dominava – não apenas física, mas mental. E, sentando-se sobre a cama, deixou que os pés tocassem o mármore do chão e o frio lhe ajudasse a espantar o seu torpor.

Voltando a urrar frases incompreensíveis pelo quarto, Temari andou até a janela e deixou que o frescor lhe batesse no rosto, aliviando a sua raiva.

"Sua apatia me enfurece." Sibilou, nervosa.

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo." Disse Gaara, aparentando mais tranqüilidade do que realmente sentia.

"Não, você não sabe!" Gritou ela. "Você é só um pivete idiota, Gaara. Eles querem se livrar de você desde que nasceu. Não me diga que sabe o que está fazendo. Se realmente soubesse, deixaria que nós cuidássemos de tudo, que nós o protegêssemos."

"Cale a boca." Reiterou ele, encarando-a com os seus olhos impassíveis. Sua voz foi tão profunda e imponente que a fez recuar quase de imediato. "Eu não preciso ser protegido. Vocês dois não parecem ter noção do que realmente acontece." Terminou, frustrado.

Naquele momento, Kankurou passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo, Gaara." Disse. "Eu sei o porquê da represália. Eles não o julgam capaz o suficiente porque você está fraco. Você está fraco e cego por causa da Ino. Você é irresponsável e burro querendo agir sozinho." Ele arriscou um sorriso, procurando amainar o peso das suas palavras. "Deixe-nos ajudá-lo, Gaara."

"Não." A voz do ruivo soou rouca. "Vocês já estão metidos nisso o suficiente." Falou.

"Argh." O som provocado pela exasperação de Temari fez com que Kankurou contivesse a sua próxima frase. "Eu disse a você que eles tentariam separá-lo de Ino, Gaara. Estão apontando duas espadas em seu coração: o seu país e a sua mulher. Vão obrigá-lo a escolher. E todos nós sabemos qual será a sua resposta."

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio.

Quando Temari foi embora, ainda furiosa e frustrada, Kankurou se aproximou do irmão e o contato da mão dele em seu ombro fez com que Gaara se lembrasse da quentura de Ino.

"Agora é tarde. Hoje, eles vão propor a você uma esposa. Você vai negar e eu não te culpo por isso, meu irmão. Mas a sua negativa fará a ira dos deuses cair sobre a Suna." Kankurou apertou levemente os olhos. "Eu tentei adiar este momento e você o apressou. Eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça."

O moreno deu alguns passos para trás, esperando que, naquele breve momento, Gaara lhe desse uma explicação. Mas os olhos naturalmente frios do irmão se mantiveram focados nele, como se as suas últimas palavras não tivessem o amedrontado.

Kankurou sorriu.

"Tudo bem." Concordou. "Eu apenas ficarei por perto." Garantiu, dando-lhe as costas. "E você poderá pedir a minha ajuda quando precisar de mim."

Mas ele sabia e Gaara também sabia que não ocorreria nenhum pedido de ajuda.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Eram três da tarde quando o Kazekage adentrou na sala de reuniões. Todos os conselheiros da Vila se encontravam instalados em suas poltronas e à espera.

Gaara não se recordava de ter tantos velhos assim, mas se deparou com uma dúzia deles, que nem ao menos entreabriram os lábios diante da sua chegada.

Dos treze lugares da mesa, um estava vago, onde Fugaku normalmente sentava, e Gaara se sentiu um pouco aborrecido diante da lembrança de que o conselheiro abandonara Suna sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

Na falta de Fugaku Homoru, o principal representante dos anciãos, era Hinamori quem tomava o seu lugar.

Diferente do outro, Hinamori Shigaki era menos ameaçador e mais enérgico. Tinha olhos azul-escuros e um nariz pontiagudo, que segurava sobre ele um óculos.

"É bom observar a sua pontualidade, Kazekage-_sama_." Disse ele, depois do que considerou ser tempo o suficiente para que o ruivo observasse o rosto de todos os presentes. Não havia desdém na voz velha como seu rosto, apenas uma nota de jovialidade. "Mas você deve saber, é claro, que nos trazer aqui não mudará em absolutamente nada a opinião que formamos a respeito do seu comportamento nos últimos meses." E Hinamori franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ao que Gaara assentiu, milhares de vozes começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não pôde compreender muita coisa em meio às palavras que se sobrepunham umas às outras. Eram velhos, é verdade, mas incrivelmente astutos, o que despertou em Gaara um pequeno descontentamento.

Demorou longos dez minutos para que Hinamori conseguisse fazer com que se calassem.

"Não viemos aqui para ouvir as nossas próprias considerações, meus caros amigos." Disse ele e os seus olhos cor-de-noite se fixaram em Gaara, que não aparentava perturbações. "Não creio que tenha nos solicitado para pedir os nossos conselhos, Kazekage-_sama_."

Eles faziam o tipo que dava voltas cordiais antes de iniciar o diálogo de verdade. Formalidade era imprescindível, ainda mais se tratando de um bando de idiotas decrépitos. Mas Gaara não tinha tempo ou disposição para os seus joguinhos.

Queria ação e reação. E queria rápido.

"Fugaku saiu da Vila." Disse, impassível. "Porém, se, quando voltar, ele continuar a difamar o meu nome, a incitar o povo contra mim, acredito que nós nos deparemos com um problema." Falou, francamente.

Houve um burburinho repentino e todos os olhos estavam sobre ele.

"Desculpe, Kazekage-_sama_, eu acho que não compreendi. Você está nos ameaçando?" Hinamori sorriu, como se estivesse claramente se divertindo.

"Ameaçá-los?" Repetiu Gaara, estreitando os olhos. "A sua colocação foi deveras dramática, Hinamori." Disse, sem controlar o desdém.

"Desculpe, foi inevitável me aproveitar do momento." E o velho maneou a cabeça, soltando uma pequena risada que parecia bondosa e que, na realidade, não tinha nada de afável. "Ainda assim, Kazekage-_sama_, eu não consigo compreender que tipo de problema teremos. Não seria o certo dizer que _você _teria problemas?"

Um lampejo de raiva faiscou nos orbes sérios de Gaara.

Diferente de Fugaku, que perdia o controle à menor ironia, Hinamori parecia dar passos que antecedessem os seus. Ele percebeu que todas as suas tentativas de demover os seus conselheiros de suas idéias extremistas seriam inúteis.

Esperto e com seus olhos gatunos, o velho compreendeu o seu pensamento pela maneira como, por aquele segundo, uma nuvem negra passou de fronte ao seu rosto. Gaara, como uma criança que se procura conquistar, recebeu um sorriso bondoso em troca do seu momento de prostração e isso fez com que ele rangesse os dentes.

Um leve tamborilar de dedos o despertou dos seus pensamentos e ele se deparou com um homem de barba ainda negra.

"Deixe de enrolar, Hinamori. Diga logo a este bastardo o que queremos." Esbravejou, sem se preocupar em soar descortês.

"Por favor, Hitomi, você pode não ser a favor do nosso Kazekage, mas não estamos aqui para trocar ofensas. Entre nós já basta Fugaku como a besta humana." Repreendeu Hinamori. "Não creia no fato de que todos nós somos a favor das selvajarias protagonizadas por ele, Kazekage-_sama_." Falou para Gaara então. "Foi uma decisão do conselho, mas não foi unânime."

"Então eu devo concluir que, embora não unânime, tenha sido decisão de vocês fazer campanha contra mim e implantar a dúvida na cabeça do povo." Reiterou ele. "Creio que essa não tenha sido a melhor das alternativas."

Uma nova onda de cochichos impediu Hinamori de tentar reiterar à altura.

Gaara, que se mantinha aparentemente inabalável, correu os olhos pelo cômodo e por todos os rostos envelhecidos, esperando que eles tivessem a raiva amainada pelas sempre tão bonitas palavras do conselheiro-chefe substituto.

O que não aconteceu.

"Ora," começou ele novamente, uma nota de impaciência em sua voz naturalmente impassível. "nós podemos parar com essa palhaçada, não?" Indagou, encarando Hinamori. "Fingindo espanto a cada palavra minha nós realmente não chegaremos a lugar algum." Disse. "Eu os convoquei porque chegaram aos meus ouvidos frases referentes a um casamento. E, ao que eu me lembre, não noivei com ninguém."

"Seu modo direto de lidar com os assuntos importantes só é apreciado nos negócios, meu caro. Nós, pessoas mais polidas, nos empregamos de uma palavra chamada _tato_ para tratarmos de tópicos de suma seriedade." Falou Hanomori, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Uma brisa entrou pela janela, balançando os cabelos vermelhos de Gaara. Ele encarou o frescor incomum como um desejo de boa sorte.

"Isso não muda a minha decisão." Disse, afinal. E então, bem, todas as cartas estavam na mesa.

"Você pretende negar a nossa proposta, estou vendo." Hinamori sorriu, bem-humorado. "Mas, Kazekage-_sama_, nós não damos a você opções. Entenda, somos mais velhos, experientes e influentes que você."

Gaara riria, se fizesse o seu feitio. Porque aquela era a declaração mais estúpida que já escutara em muito tempo. E se eles se sentiam suficientemente à vontade para menosprezá-lo, é claro que ele também se sentia de igual maneira.

"Idade, experiência ou influência não valem muito a membros pejorativos." Reiterou, tentando conter um sorriso sarcástico.

Os velhos gritaram, furiosos diante da constatação, mas ele não se importou.

"O que vocês fazem para esta Vila, além de ameaçar o seu Kage?" Continuou, arqueando a sobrancelha. "Eu devo crer que o aumento da economia se deva a vocês?" Havia sarcasmo em sua voz. "Eu devo crer que a melhora da qualidade de vida se deva a vocês? Eu devo crer que _algo_, por menor que seja, se deva às suas capacidades de deduzirem o melhor para um, ou melhor, para _este_ país?"

"Eu não gostaria de baixar o calão na nossa reunião, Kazekage-_sama_." Avisou Hinamori, e já não tinha mais a expressão risonha e tranqüila do princípio da conversa.

"Nós não estamos baixando o calão. Quando dizemos a verdade, nos referimos a ela como _verdade_." Escarneceu Gaara, permitindo uma centelha comedida de indiscrição cintilar em seus olhos. "Mas me ocorre tal curiosidade." Comentou. "O que vocês fazem por essa Vila, além de se acharem dignos de escolher uma noiva para seu Kazekage? Além de se acharem dignos de difamá-lo, quando deviam apoiá-lo?"

Hitomi bateu com o punho sobre a mesa, erguendo-se.

"Ninguém está difamando você, seu merda!" Gritou ele.

Gaara não se perturbou. Hitomi podia ter temperamento o suficiente para ser explosivo, mas faria xixi nas calças diante de qualquer mostra de hostilidade.

"Nós não estamos aqui para segui-lo como se fôssemos cães fiéis, Kazekage-_sama_." Disse Hinamori, assim que Hitomi foi contido por dois outros membros do conselho. "Estamos aqui para julgar a sua competência. E você foi considerado indigno."

Aquela declaração o enfureceu mais do que Gaara pensou que o enfureceria.

Seu maxilar enrijeceu. Naquele momento, os seus dedos coçavam, cheios de vontade de manipular a areia. E a aura negra que o rodeou foi imediatamente percebida.

Não importava a situação. O Kazekage da Areia era suficientemente forte para provocar o terror nos seus inimigos.

"Indigno é o método como vocês procuram exercer o seu poder: mandando alguém fazer balbúrdia e me rebaixar, criando confusão, gritando aos quatro ventos que este é um país sem futuro." Falou, os lábios crispados e os olhos estreitos.

O maxilar de Hinamori endureceu diante daquelas palavras. Ele não era idiota de impelir o seu líder a um combate físico. Assim, recuou.

"Vamos adiar a nossa reunião, Kazekage-_sama_." Anunciou, num tom frio e distante. "No momento, estamos todos descontrolados e raivosos, o que não gerará grandes resultados."

Maneando a cabeça, Gaara pareceu considerar a proposta.

Seus dedos apertaram as guardas da poltrona.

"Tudo bem." Concordou. "Mas vamos adiá-la até a minha volta."

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Disse Hinamori, falando mais alto para que todos se calassem e o ouvissem palavras. "Você irá até Konoha _confraternizar_ com a sua linda dama de cabelos dourados." Constatou, friamente.

"Se eu tiver de me livrar de alguns corpos, preciso ter aliados para isso." Disse Gaara, erguendo-se.

Naquele momento, ele pensou que tudo bem em armar aquela cena idiota. Já estava tudo definitivamente difícil.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

O vento da noite entrava pela janela, balançando furiosamente as cortinas, que iam e vinham, dançando desajeitadas ao ritmo da brisa.

Impassível, o ruivo olhou para o próprio roupeiro, à procura de uma camisa. Dentre as roupas de cores sóbrias e fúnebres, destacava-se o vestido azul de Ino, o seu preferido, que ela decidira deixar no quarto dele quando voltara para Konoha. Uma lembrança sua.

Quando, sozinho, retornara ao seu país, Gaara empurrou o cabide com a veste dela para o fundo do roupeiro, tentando esconder a cor vibrante e não precisar avivar as lembranças de Ino em sua mente cada vez que ia em busca de uma roupa limpa.

Talvez fosse patético por fazê-lo, mas ele não tencionava julgar a impertinência dos próprios pensamentos. Era um fato que ela se destacava no comedimento do seu universo, fosse pelo temperamento volátil ou pelos gostos excêntricos. Lutar contra as sensações que Ino causava em seu corpo era inútil.

Ainda havia perfume no vestido dela, ele percebeu, quando levou a barra do mesmo até o nariz.

Ele não ouvira outra vez o "_Gaara_, _Gaara_..."(#1) que por tantas noites lhe tirara o sono.

Apenas por um curto instante, deixou-se levar pelo perfume dela. Pelas lembranças dela. Pelo seu riso. Foi então Temari irrompeu no quarto, como sempre fazia, e quebrou o momento em mil pedaços.

"Meus ouvidos me traem ou eu realmente ouvi que você está indo para Konoha?" Indagou ela, os cabelos despenteados pelo vento, contrastando com a perfeita inflexibilidade do seu semblante. "Baki me disse que você o incumbiu de tomar conta das coisas."

Erguendo os olhos e abandonando uma das únicas lembranças de Ino mais uma vez dentro da escuridão, ele encostou a porta do roupeiro.

"É." Disse, movendo a cabeça numa afirmativa.

Ela suspirou, a frustração visível no modo como os seus lábios se moveram.

"Eu sei que não adiantará tentar convencê-lo do contrário." Disse, sem certeza em sua voz. "Nada irá demovê-lo da sua decisão absurda." Repetiu, já plenamente absoluta do que dizia.

"Você está certa." Ele anuiu.

"Vou julgá-lo conhecedor dos problemas que enfrentamos e considerar que você estará indo com a plena consciência de que uma rebelião se arma sobre as nossas cabeças." Avisou Temari, séria. "De acordo?" Perguntou.

Gaara ergueu os ombros, declarando o seu descaso.

"Pense o que quiser." Disse.

"Gaara." Chamou ela antes que ele deixasse o cômodo, rumo a Konoha. "Baki quer falar com você antes que se vá."

"Sim. Obrigado." A polidez distante da sua voz fez com que Temari se irritasse, mas ela não teve tempo de esbravejar contra isso, pois o irmão, em seu universo remoto, já havia abandonado o quarto.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Baki fumava um charuto no terraço do prédio, os braços apoiados sobre a grade, o vento balançando o pedaço ínfimo de pano que cobria um dos lados da sua face, escondendo lembranças que ele não gostaria de avivar.

Embora ele pudesse ver apenas com um deles, ambos os olhos se fixaram sobre o charuto, costume que adquirira há alguns anos, quando descobrira que tal hábito era capaz de acalmá-lo como nem mesmo o uísque podia.

Donde estava, tinha visão da casa de todos os conselheiros da Vila.

A fim de se manter em torno do Kazekage, de modo a facilitar o domínio e intervenção, eles moravam em volta do prédio principal do país.

Ele ouviu um clique e a porta do terraço se abriu.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou Gaara, apático.

"Boa noite, Gaara." Respondeu Baki, quase dando um sorriso sarcástico diante de uma saudação tão impessoal. "Fugaku entrou em contato com o País do Trovão." Disse. "Achei melhor avisá-lo disso antes que partisse."

"Entendo." Se a descoberta o alarmara, Baki não pôde descobrir. O ruivo se manteve impassível, aproximando-se um pouco mais do seu homem mais fiel. "Alguma medida foi tomada?"

Em respeito ao Kage, Baki afastou o charuto para que a fumaça, empurrada pela brisa, não batesse contra a face de Gaara.

"Não, senhor." Disse. "Foi impossível que os meus homens se aproximassem mais, pois a guarda do País do Trovão estava em alta. Mas Fugaku foi recebido como convidado esperado."

"Você está certo da fidelidade dos seus homens, Baki?" Indagou Gaara, voltando a atenção para a cidade abaixo deles.

"Sim, senhor. Foram recrutados e treinados por mim e eu não duvido de sua lealdade." Reiterou Baki.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo entre eles, tempo em que Gaara estreitou os olhos para a noite que chegava e pensou rapidamente no que fazer com a informação que recebera.

Por fim, quando uma luz lá embaixo se apagou, ele já tinha as suas ordens prontas.

"Enquanto eu estiver fora, vigie Aiko e Hitomi." Pediu. Embora soubesse não ser necessário, preferiu expor a Baki os seus pensamentos. "Acredito que, por ser o mais impetuoso, Hitomi possa nos dar alguma informação útil sobre o que está acontecendo."

"Sim, senhor." Baki aquiesceu, sem se permitir demonstrar satisfação pela idéia de perseguir um daqueles odiosos velhos. "Será providenciado." Garantiu.

Gaara deu as costas e caminhou em direção à porta por onde entrara.

"Quando eu voltar, quero resultados." Avisou.

"E terá, senhor." Afiançou Baki, a voz tranqüila.

Quando novamente restaram apenas ele e a escuridão, o homem sorriu. A serpente, pensou consigo mesmo, seria a parte mais divertida do serviço.

OIMPÉRIO&OIPMÉRIO

Temari estava sentada sobre o parapeito da janela, observando o céu.

Como irmã do Kazekage, tinha muitas preocupações políticas em sua mente. Era também uma jounin ativa, mas os problemas com a família e o estado superavam a sua capacidade de se manter impassível.

"Ele já foi?" Ouviu, fazendo-a voltar os olhos para Kankurou, que entrava na sala e, displicentemente, soltava os pergaminhos convocatórios das marionetes sobre o sofá.

Concordando num gesto silencioso, a mulher se espreguiçou.

"Nada porá juízo naquela cabeça." Disse.

"Isso já não me ocorre mais." O humor na voz de Kankurou desvaneceu a tensão e a preocupação que tempo antes estremecera os músculos de Temari. "Ele ao menos disse quanto tempo pretendia passar fora?" Indagou, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa.

"Se ele disse, deve ter sido para Baki." Reiterou ela, demonstrando aborrecimento. "Mas acredito que nem ele mesmo saiba." Confidenciou.

"Que seja."

Não fazia o feitio de Gaara confidenciar mais do que o necessário. Ele era inteligente o bastante para manter em segredo tudo aquilo que achava que poderia prejudicá-lo.

Ademais disso, ele era um líder eficiente e de táticas refinadas e devia ter algo em mente. Seu sangue frio não lhe permitiria abandonar o país num momento tão delicado apenas por saudade. Era um sentimento demasiado supérfluo diante da imensidão da complicação que enfrentava a Suna.

Kankurou se decidiu por confiar no julgamento do seu líder e, à sua maneira, contribuir para facilitar a situação tanto quanto podia.

"Não se esqueça que temos uma festa marcada, recorda-se?" Lembrou, sentando no sofá e pondo os pés, de calçados embarrados, sobre a mesa de centro. "A festa que realizaremos para exaltar os feitos de Gaara como Kage."

Temari concordou. Ela mesma acreditava que agradar a massa significava conseguir a anuência de metade da população. E nada melhor do que uma festa para amainar os ânimos raivosos.

Todos gostavam de comemorações. Poucos resistiriam à possibilidade de comparecer a um evento de tal magnitude.

Os grilos cantavam lá fora. Apesar das perturbações que ambos dividiam, a noite estava tranqüila.

"O jantar está pronto?" Perguntou Kankurou, mediante o silêncio contemplativo da irmã.

Temari lhe lançou um olhar cético.

"Existem coisas mais importantes do que o seu estômago." Resmungou, erguendo-se, ainda assim, para acompanhá-lo até a cozinha.

* * *

#1: Citação à fic anterior.


	4. O Quarto Vazio

**Capítulo Quatro: **_O Quarto Vazio_

Eram oito horas da manhã quando Ino abriu a floricultura. Não havia muita gente na rua, de modo que, até as onze, nenhum cliente viera até ela em busca de seus perfeitos arranjos de flores ou mesmo de um flerte inocente.

Ela não era dona de uma beleza absurdamente estonteante, que fizesse o mundo ao seu redor parar no instante em que passasse. Se lhe perguntassem, Ino diria que possuía um quê clássico no loiro dos seus cabelos e no formato do seu rosto. Seus cabelos, aliás, haviam escurecido um pouco, à medida que crescia.

Sendo a única dona da floricultura e dona, também, de um bonito par de pernas, era normal para ela que algum rapazote engraçadinho viesse em busca de rosas apenas para lhe passar uma cantada. E, embora às vezes ouvisse declarações absurdas, aquela se tornou a sua principal diversão para os dias em que a freguesia andava em baixa.

Naquela manhã em particular, para o seu desgosto, não havia ninguém.

Acomodando-se na cadeira atrás do balcão, Ino entreabriu a gaveta e puxou de dentro dela o livro sobre bebês que havia comprado há dois dias. Abrindo donde parara, percebeu que não tornara a pegá-lo desde a tarde na lanchonete.

Como se aquele fosse um segredo só seu, escondera o livro e ignorara a sua existência. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não mudaria nada. O livro, assim como o filho que esperava, continuaria lá. E foi com certa ansiedade, para não dizer aflição, que virou de uma página para outra.

Porém, antes que tivesse tempo de adentrar naquele estranho universo de necessidades que não compreendia, a sineta da porta avisou sobre a chegada de um visitante.

Erguendo a cabeça, Ino se deparou com Chouji, vestido nos trajes de batalha.

"Bom dia, Ino." Ele ergueu a mão num cumprimento enquanto se aproximava do balcão, observando atentamente o local ao redor. "Como você está?" Indagou enfim, quando pôs os olhos sobre ela novamente.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo. Não fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que se encontraram. Desde que o seu avô morrera, ele costumava comprar flores para a mãe. Eram para alegrá-la, dizia, mas Ino conhecia a mente dos homens e sabia que, por detrás de tudo, existia o interesse dele por ela.

Após anos de convivência, ela deixara de sentir a aversão inicial diante dos hábitos e da própria aparência do antigo companheiro de time. Chouji era absolutamente confiável, só não muito popular entre o sexo oposto.

Como jounin, ele não levava mais seu saco de batatas-fritas para cima e para baixo, mas continuava comendo na mesma quantidade, pelo que ela se lembrava.

"Não vi você na semana passada." Comentou Ino, fechando o livro e o escondendo embaixo do balcão antes que ele tomasse conhecimento da sua existência. Ignorou a pergunta feita. Ela não queria dizer que estava bem, porque, afinal, não se sentia bem. "Você estava em missão?"

Ele moveu a cabeça numa concordância.

"É." Disse, distraído. "Você tem tulipas hoje?" Indagou, o rosto outra vez voltado para todas as direções, como se estivesse à procura de algo – ou alguém.

"O arranjo de sempre?" Perguntou ela, saindo detrás do seu esconderijo.

Como sempre acontecia, Chouji ficou um instante a observando. Sempre o fazia depois de um serviço. Era como se ela fosse o seu conector com o mundo real. O seu presente de boas vindas.

"O de sempre." Ele disse por fim, a voz agradável.

Enquanto Ino habilmente arrumava uma dúzia de tulipas num de seus bem-feitos arranjos, Chouji se manteve ao seu lado.

Existia um platonismo comovente nos gestos dele, pensou ela, contendo a vontade de erguer os olhos. Era como a criança gordinha que queria entrar na roda e brincar de pique-pega, mas que nunca tinha chance, mesmo esperando pacientemente pela sua vez.

Ino, de um modo geral, gostava de Chouji. Desde que se descobrira arrebatado pelo seu tempestuoso temperamento e pelos nuviosos olhos azuis, ele era mais gentil e atencioso do que ela esperava que ele fosse. E jamais esperara retribuição para a sua empatia. Apenas estava lá.

Mas amá-lo, um amor romântico, não estava nos planos dela. Não porque achava que ele não merecia – porque ele merecia. Apenas porque homens doces e agradáveis nunca foram capazes de atraí-la.

Coçando a nunca, alheio aos seus pensamentos, ele encarou o teto por um breve instante, à procura de coragem. Não era o seu forte.

"Hoje à noite é a festa de aniversário da minha mãe." Comentou.

"É?" Ino teve a preocupação de parecer surpresa enquanto erguia o arranjo já pronto. "Mande os parabéns para ela." Pediu, encaminhando-se até o balcão, no que foi imediatamente seguida.

"Ela gostaria que você fosse." Disse ele então.

Quando Ino o olhou, Chouji sorria, sem se importar que o seu pedido tivesse soado falso – a Sra. Akimichi obviamente não a havia convidado, já que fazia muito tempo que deixara de freqüentar a sua casa. Ele parecia muito mais propenso a se utilizar de métodos ardis para convencê-la agora que não estava acompanhada.

Gaara era extremamente super-protetor e barrava a aproximação do sexo oposto quando percebia que ela era capaz de despertar nele alguma fagulha de interesse. Ademais disso, o ruivo impunha tamanho respeito que Chouji não se sentia capaz de desafiá-lo. Era apenas um ninja contra um Kage.

Uma pequena sombra de hesitação passou pelo rosto dela diante da proposta.

"Você não precisa permanecer por muito tempo." Ele se apressou em garantir, querendo tranqüilizá-la. "Apenas para as felicitações?" Sugeriu, uma covinha se formando em sua bochecha conforme o sorriso aumentava de dimensão.

Soltando uma leve risada, ela moveu a cabeça.

Não estava muito excitada, mas seria bom sair e relaxar. Estava cansada da solidão do seu próprio lar. Talvez a interação social a ajudasse a voltar ao seu antigo humor.

"Tudo bem." Concordou, ainda um pouco hesitante. Tinha medo de suscitar faltas esperanças. "Mas só se você me trouxer de volta às nove." Avisou, soltando o arranjo sobre o balcão. "Ultimamente tenho andado muito cansada."

"Combinadíssimo." Concordou ele, tateando o bolso traseiro à procura da carteira. "Quanto é mesmo?"

"Presente de aniversário." Disse ela, numa piscadinha.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Com um gemido insatisfeito, Ino encarou o próprio reflexo diante do espelho. Com o transcorrer das horas, a sua disposição para sair diminuiu gradualmente, até quase desaparecer. Agora, tudo o que queria era vestir um pijama quente e se enfiar embaixo das cobertas. Parecia muito mais fácil.

Fazia frio e ela manteve as janelas da casa fechadas durante o dia, para que não esfriasse os cômodos.

Esfregando os braços um no outro para se aquecer, adiantou-se até o roupeiro, à procura de um agasalho. Decidiu-se por um blusão de lã, que não a deixava exatamente atraente, mas, pensou, ela iria apenas ao aniversário da mãe de Chouji e, diferente de quando estava com Gaara, ela não tinha vontade de se produzir para isso.

No período da tarde, o cheiro de peixe cru, vindo de fora da floricultura, provocara-lhe uma náusea violenta, do tipo que ela estava começando a se habituar. Eram já dezoito horas, mas ainda não se sentia completamente restituída daquele súbito vazio estomacal.

Quando a campainha tocou, precisou juntar toda a sua força de vontade para abandonar a parcial quentura do seu quarto e rastejar pelo corredor na direção da porta.

A palidez do seu rosto fora disfarçada com um pouco de blush, de maneira que Chouji a encontraria como encontrara no período da manhã - o que não daria vazão a perguntas indiscretas.

Ela não era dada a arroubos sentimentais, mas sabia que se sentiria constrangida de revelar sobre a sua gravidez. Qualquer homem de boa índole desaprovaria Gaara por não desposá-la, naquelas circunstâncias. E não queria avivar a discórdia.

E não bastando isso, antes que ela partisse para a Suna, meses atrás, Chouji insinuara uma proposta de noivado. Ino não gostaria de impeli-lo a refazê-lo, fosse por anseio próprio ou por uma motivação cavalheiresca. Matrimônio estava no final da sua lista de preocupações.

Não tinha medo de boatos ou de preconceito.

"Boa noite." Chouji sorriu assim que ela abriu a porta. "Desculpe se eu me adiantei." Disse, rapidamente.

Ino inconscientemente lançou um rápido olhar ao relógio, constatando que, de fato, ele chegara com meia hora de antecedência, mas ela não tinha nada para fazer naquela noite, portanto desculpas não eram necessárias.

"Tudo bem." Disse, notando então o embrulho em seus braços. "É para mim?" Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Eu pensei em flores, mas você é a principal florista da cidade." Chouji riu, estendendo-lhe o pacote. "São bombons. Os meus preferidos. Acho que você irá gostar. Combinam com você." Falou.

Aceitando o presente, ela arrancou o papel azul-claro, deparando-se com a caixa de bombons de cereja e, ao ler sobre o sabor, ergueu o rosto na sua direção. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Por que você acha que combinam comigo?" Indagou, desanuviando o semblante para dar um sorriso. "Você supõe que eu tenha gosto de cereja?" Sugeriu, levemente marota.

Um leve rubor tingiu as bochechas dele.

"Bem, eu acho." Disse Chouji, coçando a nuca. Logo preferiu mudar de assunto. "Foi um sacrifício trazê-los até você sem beliscá-los. Você sabe como eu sou guloso." Desabafou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Ino riu ante aquela declaração sincera. Apesar de tudo, Chouji continuava o mesmo.

"Não seja por isso. Vamos comê-los." Propôs, dando-lhe espaço para adentrar na residência. A idéia parecia muito mais promissora do que sair.

Ele se mostrou levemente desorientado diante daquele súbito convite, mas o vento frio que lhes cortou a face fez com que ela soltasse um pequeno resmungo e se antecipasse, tomando o controle da conversa.

"Vamos, entra." Ino gesticulou, impaciente. "Eu farei um café para comeremos com os bombons. Ainda há tempo para ir à festa, não se preocupe." Brincou.

Ele inspirou profundamente e logo se decidiu.

"Mamãe ficará furiosa." Gracejou, ultrapassando o hall na direção da sala de estar.

Ino deu uma risada, fechando a porta atrás deles e mantendo o frio e o vento gelado lá fora.

"Ela não precisará saber." Falou, encolhendo-se um pouco mais dentro do seu blusão.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Eram sete e meia quando eles tornaram a tomar consciência das horas, entretidos em mordiscar os bombons de cereja e bebericar do café, cuja fumaça que saía das xícaras subia em espiral pelo ar.

Os olhos de Chouji não demonstraram preocupação quando vislumbrou o horário no relógio. Ao contrário, pois apenas os desviou de volta para o rosto de Ino, fingindo que não notara o passar do tempo, enquanto estavam sentados sobre o chão da sala, apoiados na mesa de centro.

Ela ria da história que ele contava sobre a sua última catastrófica experiência culinária. Foi neste momento que os seus dedos se chocaram – acidentalmente ou não, Ino não saberia dizer.

"Suas mãos estão geladas." Comentou Chouji.

"Eu sou muito friorenta." Ela esclareceu, enquanto, suavemente, separava a sua mão da dele.

Querendo disfarçar o afastamento, rodeou a xícara com ambas as mãos, a quentura do café imediatamente as aquecendo.

"Odeio o frio." Segredou, suspirando.

"Eu sei." Houve um ar de riso complacente no rosto dele, que logo foi substituído por uma expressão divertida. "Você sempre parecia uma ovelha ambulante quando éramos menores e chegava o outono." Relembrou, jocoso.

Ela gostava de avivar as lembranças da infância e adolescência. A época em que tudo era mais fácil. Crescer não significara mais do que ter obtido um punhado de preocupações.

E um bebê, acrescentou, mentalmente. Pensar no bebê fazia o seu estômago revirar. Aceitara a situação, mas não sabia se estava preparada para fazê-lo.

"É." Concordou enfim, distraída. "Não mudou muita coisa de lá para cá."

"Não." Chouji aquiesceu, comendo o penúltimo bombom da caixa. "Você continua a mesma de sempre e eu, bem, eu também." Disse ele, pensativo.

Quem dera, Chouji, quem dera, ela pensou, exausta.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Nove horas. Já não havia bombons ou café e Ino se espreguiçou, sonolenta.

Seus cabelos caíam sobre os ombros, desajeitados. A perfeita imagem do desleixo.

O blusão de lã que usava não fora o suficiente para esquentá-la, de modo que volta e meia ela esfregava os próprios braços, um gesto quase inconsciente.

Os olhos de Chouji acompanhavam todos os seus movimentos, mas Ino já deixara de se sentir intimidada por eles. Havia um quê de familiaridade entre os dois, depois daquela noite de conversa à toa e recordações do passado.

Quando ela bebericou a última golada restante na xícara, ele já estava se preparando para ir embora.

Ino o acompanhou até a porta, bocejando.

"E a sua mãe?" Perguntou, recordando-se da festa de aniversário.

"Eu acho que ela não deve ter ficado assim tão decepcionada." Troçou ele, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e tomando rumo para a soleira do lado de fora da casa. "De todo jeito, havia tanta gente que ela não teve tempo de sentir a nossa falta."

"Boa noite, Chouji." Disse ela, num sorriso de despedida.

"Boa noite, Ino."

Ele não tentou beijá-la ou abraçá-la, simplesmente deu as costas e se foi, entre a escuridão da noite e o vento frio. Ino o apreciou ainda mais por isso.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Raios de sol atravessavam as frestas da cortina, batendo no rosto dela, que se revirava debaixo dos cobertores, ansiosa por mais alguns momentos de sono.

Ino não saberia dizer se a noite fora tão gelada quanto supunha a previsão do tempo, porque, depois de deitada, imergira num sono profundo e sem sonhos. Seus pés e mãos, contrariando a temperatura normal, estavam aquecidos e foi com muita insatisfação e preguiça que se esgueirou para fora da cama.

Enrolando-se no roupão, ela calçou as meias e os chinelos e seguiu até o banheiro.

Passava pelo corredor, já a caminho da cozinha, quando parou de fronte à porta fechada do quarto dos pais. Desde que o seu pai morrera, Ino não tornara a entrar naquele cômodo.

Respirando profundamente, o ar saindo das suas narinas numa escassa fumaça pelo frio, esticou o braço e segurou a maçaneta, girando-a e empurrando a porta para se deparar com a escuridão do aposento.

Por alguns segundos, os seus olhos permaneceram fixos no negrume seguro e sem formas, antes que tateasse a parede em busca do interruptor.

Havia uma cama de casal, um roupeiro, criados-mudos e uma penteadeira, onde ainda jaziam as jóias e os porta-jóias da sua mãe, empoeirados.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, seu pensamento estava nas lembranças de quando era menor, mas o vazio opressivo causado pela saudade e pela solidão fê-la empurrar as recordações para longe. E, deslizando o dedo por um vidro de perfume, Ino pensou que faria daquele quarto o quarto do seu filho.

Não conseguiria dormir ali, com todas aquelas malditas lembranças a perturbá-la.

Gaara nunca lhe forçara a segredar os seus anseios ou medos. Ela sempre fora espontaneamente na direção dos seus braços.

Sentando-se em frente à penteadeira, encarou o seu reflexo no espelho empoeirado, mal conseguindo distinguir a si mesma sobre a grossa camada de pó. E, na realidade, era assim que se sentia: desconhecedora dos próprios sentimentos, apática à própria face.

Havia uma pequena pessoa crescendo dentro dela e, pensava, não era nem mesmo capaz de manter a si mesma. Não era, também, adequada àquele isolamento. Desde pequena, forçara-se a se comunicar com tudo e todos à sua volta, mesmo que, na realidade, não comunicasse muito de coisa alguma.

Ela ansiou a volta a Konoha, depois de todos aqueles meses na Suna, mas o que obteve em troca? A distância de Gaara, a saudade, a carência dos seus braços e dos seus lábios.

E, em nenhum momento, ele lhe pedira para reconsiderar a sua decisão. Ele jamais lhe pedia nada. Ele jamais lhe impunha algo. Ele apenas esperava que ela supusesse o que era certo e o que era o melhor para eles e a sua escolha, acertada ou não, era atendida.

Gemendo, Ino tocou o próprio peito e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que precisava tanto - _tanto _- dele.

Dentre todas aquelas diferenças e novos receios que descobria minuto a minuto dentro de si, não havia temor maior do que perdê-lo. Gaara se tornara o seu porto-seguro e ela se sentia deslocada sem ele.

"Nós teremos um bebê, Gaara." Disse-lhe, mesmo sabendo que ele não escutaria.

O silêncio do quarto de repente se tornou demasiado opressivo e, erguendo-se, Ino se encaminhou para fora do cômodo, apagando a luz e tornando a abandonar as suas lembranças na sombra do esquecimento.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Onze e meia da manhã. O sol forte esquentava tudo lá fora e, embora o tempo estivesse suficientemente bom para sair apenas de suéter, Ino não se absteve do seu blusão de lã.

As últimas horas, desde que abrira a floricultura, haviam sido atribuladas, cheias de clientes e entregas. Perto das onze, finalmente o fluxo intenso de fregueses diminuiu e ela teve tempo para regar alguns vasos e podar algumas mudas. Havia meia dúzia de arranjos para terminar antes das quatro da tarde, que era quando sairia para entregá-los.

Ela não tinha o hábito de fazer entregas em casa, mas uma de suas clientes solicitara a sua presença, a fim de ornamentar o salão em que daria a sua festa de aniversário. Ino sabia que seria uma tarefa longa e cansativa, mas não pudera recusar a solicitação.

Sua falta de pontualidade e constância com relação à Floricultura Yamanaka acabara por fazer com que perdesse clientes. E todo o dinheiro era importante agora.

Tinha o blusão sujo de terra e os cabelos presos num coque apertado quando a sineta tocou, avisando sobre a chegada de visitantes.

Assim que ela se voltou para a porta, com o melhor sorriso que uma atendente deveria dar, deparou-se com Chouji e a mãe, a Sra. Akimichi, que era extremamente pequenina perto do filho, e inconscientemente sua disposição esmoreceu.

De braço dado com Chouji, que lhe lançava um olhar de quem pede desculpas, a senhora sorriu ao se aproximar do balcão, o sorriso aumentando as rugas em seu rosto cansado.

"Bom dia, minha querida." Disse ela, jovialmente.

"Bom dia, Sra. Akimichi." Cumprimentou Ino, erguendo-se e abandonando no chão a pequena pá que utilizava.

"Por favor, por favor, não se incomode." Pediu ela, vendo que Ino começara a dar leves palmadas em suas próprias vestes para se livrar da sujeira. "Eu só vim aqui para lhe agradecer pessoalmente pelas flores." Falou, movendo a cabeça.

Quando o olhar de Ino seguiu da mãe direto para o filho, Chouji encolheu os ombros.

"Ela insistiu." Desculpou-se.

"Meu Chouji disse que vocês ficaram bebendo café ontem à noite." O sorriso bondoso no rosto dela não fez com que a leve apreensão que surgiu no peito de Ino diante daquelas palavras diminuísse. "Eu devo crer que você seja uma companhia maravilhosa, minha querida, pois o meu filho jamais trocou a minha comida por uma simples conversa." E deu uma risada bem-humorada.

Um pouco envergonhada diante da situação em que se encontrava, a loira alisou o próprio avental.

Percebendo o seu mal-estar, Chouji ralhou com a mãe.

"Mãe," disse, em tom repreensivo. "não seja indiscreta." Pediu.

"Eu apenas fiz um comentário, Chouji!" Reclamou a Sra. Akimichi, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Foi apenas uma brincadeira, querida." Assegurou. "Você não deve levar a sério tudo que uma velha tola como eu diz." Caçoou, soltando-se de Chouji para andar pelo local, por entre as prateleiras de flores. "É uma bela loja a sua."

"Obrigada." Agradeceu Ino, aproximando-se dela. "A senhora deve saber, é um negócio de família. Depois que papai e mamãe..." Ela silenciou e pigarreou. "Eu assumi integralmente desde então."

Os olhos da Sra. Akimichi eram bondosos e pareciam sábios quando a encararam, lendo o fundo da sua alma.

Ela tinha alguns fios brancos por entre os cabelos acaju. Não eram ruivos como os de Gaara, mas de um alaranjado, cor de barro vermelho, e estavam presos em um coque. Era magra e mirrada e Ino sabia que, embora a gordura fosse marca registrada do clã Akimichi, só se aplicava aos seus homens.

Chouji se manteve distante, observando-as, e Ino agradeceu por isso, pois não gostaria que ele visse o modo como a sua mãe a analisava, como se dissesse que sabia tudo sobre ela.

"Eu gostaria que você almoçasse conosco qualquer dia desses." Convidou a Sra. Akimichi então. Passou a olhar pelas outras mudas de flores, aparentando um interesse educado. "Seu pai e meu marido sempre foram muito amigos. Talvez você gostasse de ouvir algumas velhas histórias." Sorriu.

"Eu gostaria muito." Falou Ino, com sinceridade.

Estava perto do horário de almoço, onde a floricultura fechava, e ela se sentia faminta e levemente nauseada, como vinha acontecendo todos os dias.

Chouji percebeu a sua impaciência mal-disfarçada, porque, por duas vezes, tentou interromper a mãe, que tagarelava. Não tendo sido bem sucedido, porém, bufou insatisfeito e se virou para a loira, murmurando um novo pedido de desculpas.

Algo lhe dizia, porém, que a Sra. Akimichi viera ali por outro motivo. Motivo esse que, pensava, acabaria descobrindo em breve - se não vomitasse de nervosismo antes, considerou a hipótese.

Então, a mulher a encarou, os lábios crispados.

"Onde está o seu ruivo?" Perguntou.

Ino sentiu como se tivessem dado um soco no seu estômago.

"Está no seu país." Esclareceu, a voz um pouco mais baixa, enquanto se sentava no banco atrás do balcão para diminuir o efeito da vertigem.

"Ele é um Kage, eu ouvi." Disse a Sra. Akimichi, um brilho incrivelmente astuto em seus olhos.

"Mãe, por favor." Pediu Chouji, aproximando-se e tocando no braço dela. "Ino não quer falar sobre isso." Sibilou, baixando o rosto para que pudesse soprar as palavras no seu ouvido.

Os olhos azuis da loira vagaram pela floricultura, os lábios se comprimindo num gesto suave, mas que demonstrava o seu descontentamento.

A Sra. Akimichi ainda a encarava, de modo que Ino se viu obrigada a formular uma resposta, por mais que não quisesse fazê-lo.

"É, ele é um Kage." Falou então.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo, que foi o tempo em que tanto ela como Chouji observaram o semblante levemente pensativo da outra mulher.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, suspirosa.

"Eu não acho que você possa competir com um Kage, meu filho." Disse para Chouji.

Uma centelha de fúria borbulhou no interior já inquieto de Ino e explodiu diante daquelas palavras. Ela se sentiu como um material sendo avaliado pelos lances oferecidos e aquilo era incrivelmente ultrajante, por menos tendenciosa que tivesse sido a intenção da Sra. Akimichi.

Apertando os punhos para se manter de boca fechada e não despejar sobre ela todas as frases revoltantes e frustradas que desejaria, ela viu Chouji empalidecer e balbuciar qualquer coisa, nervoso.

Mas ele demorou muito tempo para conseguir se recompor, porque era naturalmente devagar, e aquele tempo deu a Ino o direito de se pôr à frente.

"Eu não gosto do seu tom de voz, Sra. Akimichi." Começou, de modo que intentava as próximas palavras. "Eu não sou uma mercadoria. Mesmo que o seu filho quisesse competir com Gaara, ele não conseguiria, não pelo fato de ser um jounin perto de um Kage, mas porque eu _amo _Gaara." Frisou, furiosa.

"Minha querida, não se aborreça com as minhas palavras." Pediu a Sra. Akimichi. "Eu estava apenas tentando mostrar isso ao meu filho." Explicou, gentil.

"Mãe, vamos embora agora." Disse Chouji em tom de ordem, rangendo os dentes.

Daquela vez, a Sra. Akimichi escutou os seus apelos. Obediente, despediu-se de Ino e se encaminhou até a porta do estabelecimento, em passos pequeninos assim como o seu tamanho.

A sineta da porta bateu, avisando que ela se fora, e Chouji se virou para Ino.

Havia determinação e mágoa nos olhos dele quando a encararam, o que de certo modo a surpreendeu.

"Eu não vou desistir de você." Disse, num rompante de coragem incomum para a sua natureza pacata.

"É melhor desistir antes que se machuque." Avisou Ino, séria.

"Eu gosto de você. Venho amando-a desde nossa adolescência. Esse cara não pode simplesmente surgir do nada e imergi-la no seu mundo." Chouji deu as costas, preparando-se para se afastar. "Ele não está aqui agora e não estará muito em breve." Mas não era uma ameaça, apenas um aviso.

Quando ele se foi, Ino percebeu que tinha as mãos levemente trêmulas, porque Chouji conseguira implantar um pouco mais de medo em sua mente.


	5. Mal Iluminado

**Capítulo Cinco: **_Mal Iluminado_

A chaleira chiava. O vapor subia pelo ar e se desvanecia lentamente.

Sentada no parapeito da janela da cozinha, Ino escutava o ruído que anunciava a fervura da água – a qual inicialmente tivera o intuito de esperar ferver para fazer o chá, embora agora não se sentisse impelida a abandonar o seu refúgio.

Os cabelos dourados contrariavam a sua natureza luminosa: estavam opacos ante o brilho dos últimos raios de sol, que já dava espaço para as nuvens e para o princípio da noite.

Ino observava o céu, silenciosa e com o queixo erguido, como se desafiasse a escuridão em seu interior a tomar conta, a ocupar o seu coração.

Havia o conhecimento de que, há alguns dias, estava ali, fazendo o mesmo chá, sozinha com as suas lembranças. Agora eram ela, as suas lembranças e mais alguém: um intruso.

Pelos cantos, grãos de areia eram vistos sobre o carpete, o piso, o sofá. Com o tempo, desistira de varrê-los para longe, de afastá-los. Eles voltavam com as ordens de Gaara e ficavam lá, atirados, quando ele já não os queria mais.

Mas o ruivo não estava ali e toda aquela areia era apenas sujeira.

Na Vila da Areia, Gaara resolvia todos os problemas que ela ignorava. Ela não sabia quando ele estaria de volta. Ele se fora num estalo e já não mandava notícias. Enquanto Ino permanecesse ali, porém, sabia que ambos partilhariam universos distintos e teriam necessidades diferentes.

Konoha era o seu lar. Queria aproveitar a companhia das pessoas, sentir o seu calor, conversar com elas. Cartas não aplacavam a saudade. Nascera e crescera ali. Por mais que Temari se esforçasse para fazê-la se sentir à vontade no País do Vento, não passava de uma intrusa.

Tocando o ventre, ela chegou à conclusão de que aquele inesperado bebê teria o intuito de causar uma revolução.

De repente, o barulho da chaleira parou.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aí parada?" Ela ouviu a voz inconfundível de Gaara.

Os cabelos vermelho-fogo dele estavam bagunçados, havia areia em suas vestes, aquela areia que sujava os cantos da casa, que adquiriu vida com a sua chegada.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas, incapaz de se sentir exultante – estava tão preocupada com a reação que ele teria, com os pensamentos que ele teria, que não satisfação perdia espaço diante de todas aquelas perturbações.

"Estava olhando pela janela." Resmungou, num tom que beirava o aborrecimento, surpreendendo a si mesma.

Um sorriso de desdém se engasgou por entre os seus lábios. Por tantas noites ansiara pela chegada dele e pelo calor dos braços dele e, no entanto, deparou-se com aquele indescritível sentimento de opressão e pavor, como se ela e Gaara houvessem repentinamente se tornado dois estranhos.

Ela quis Gaara desesperadamente, mas, de repente, tê-lo ali, tão perto, trazia-lhe a angústia de precisar se deparar com a situação: com a realidade, com o fato de que necessitaria de uma coragem que parecia ter se tornado inexistente e dizer a ele que, Deus, você será pai, Gaara.

Ele ficou em silêncio, apoiado no batente da porta.

"Sentiu saudade?" Perguntou ela, séria.

Seus cabelos loiros balançavam com o vento que adentrava ela janela aberta, ainda umedecidos do banho. Seu cheiro de flores era levado pelo ar, em ondas, embora Ino não tivesse passado qualquer de seus habituais perfumes.

Existia um receio até então camuflado em sua voz, segura de si como sempre era. Sem se atrever a olhá-lo, continuou com os olhos fixos no abrumar, temerosa de que, se desse as costas, a escuridão pudesse finalmente tragá-la.

Os olhos dele liam os seus pensamentos e a sua alma. Mordiscando o lábio, Ino conteve o ímpeto de esbofeteá-lo.

"Pare com isso." Pediu, nervosa. Como se Gaara tivesse a ignorado, ela esbravejou, mais alto. "Pára com isso, Gaara! O seus olhos estão queimando as minhas costas."

Ino baixou o rosto para as próprias mãos, que se torciam num movimento violento, e notou o quão trêmulas elas estavam. Quase soltou um grito de horror ao ver que não conseguia coordená-las, escondendo-as dentro das mangas da blusa, os dedos chocando-se continuamente ao vibrar não-intencional.

Percebeu, então, que estava apavorada. Tentando fugir e se esconder atrás das nuvens negras do céu, Ino percebeu que perdia o controle.

Houvera inconseqüência em suas vidas, em seus atos. Já podia sentir chutes daquela criança no seu ventre, anunciando o erro, trazendo à tona a lembrança de que aquela era uma situação que apenas ela partilhava. A presença de Gaara a deixava frouxa.

Ela imaginou que teria uma semana, duas, talvez um mês antes de se confrontar com os seus orbes inquisidores.

Sem saber do seu inferno particular, Gaara crispou os lábios, fitando-a – ela estava tão anormalmente silenciosa.

"_Se ele não o quiser, se não nos...quiser..._" Ino pensou. "_Somos um só agora._" Mas ela se referia ao bebê.

"Eu vim vê-la e é só com isso que você me recebe?" Ele finalmente falou, antes que uma rajada violenta de vento entrasse pela janela.

Ela tentou encontrar forças em suas pernas para se erguer.

"Você estava esperando uma festa surpresa?" Perguntou, arisca.

Os segundos se passaram com quase a mesma duração que séculos. Ino percebeu que não teria resposta. A sua frieza o afastara completamente de si.

Como uma criança, Gaara se fechava quando, por algum motivo, as pessoas demonstravam intenção de feri-lo.

De tão longe, vindo visitá-la. Ela estava ciente de que, assim como encarava tristemente os grãos de areia na sua ausência, ele queria o calor dela, o corpo dela junto do seu.

Gaara era ingênuo na verbalização da arte de amar e no romantismo. Com o passar do tempo, porém, a paixão se encarregara de criar uma necessidade física entre eles: tocar, sentir, cheirar, ouvir, enquanto enfiava o rosto na dobra do seu pescoço, enquanto os cabelos vermelhos se umedeciam – sem necessidades de palavras. Sentimentalmente, era assim que eles eram. Silenciosos, talvez, mas constantes.

Ela encarou as suas mãos, que ainda tremelicavam. Em seus lábios, a pergunta mal-formulada procurava escapar e ganhar vida. Ino quase se afogou ao lhe impedir a saída.

"Não se fecha para mim." Pediu, lentamente se pondo de pé.

"O que você estava esperando? Uma festa surpresa?" A frieza na voz masculina, porém, fez com que ela recuasse de modo inconsciente e reflexivo.

"Você quer ir embora?" Indagou Ino, cautelosamente.

Ela o encarou, escondendo os braços atrás do corpo, o queixo trepidante da tentativa de se manter controlada. Os olhos azuis estavam distantes, mas havia muito mais do que mera distância por detrás deles.

Gaara não se ateve apenas aos seus olhos, como também ao seu corpo.

"Você está tremendo." Comentou, com naturalidade. "Você está com medo de mim?" A mortal seriedade em sua pergunta causou um arrepio na espinha dela e ele notou isso. "Tudo bem." Murmurou, rouco. "Eu vou embora."

Vendo-o se afastar, Ino arquejou.

Praguejou contra a criança, a culpada de todas os seus problemas, e uma súbita pontada em seu estômago fez com que ofegasse, apoiando-se na cadeira, surpresa diante daquela reação. Obviamente, sabia que o estresse não era saudável para o feto.

"Gaara...!" Chamou, para o silêncio.

Deixando-se escorregar até o chão, escondeu o rosto nas mãos trêmulas.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os cabelos faziam cócegas em seus braços.

Ela ouviu o vento uivar mais uma vez antes de sentir as lágrimas quentes escaparem por entre os seus dedos.

O desespero a tomou. Não conseguia mais discernir as coisas à sua volta.

Para alguém segura de si, pensou, amargurada, fora facilmente derrubada por uma notícia inesperada.

Tarde da noite, na mesma posição, ela sentiu os braços dele a rodearem e a pegarem no colo.

Ino se aconchegou a ele, cansada demais para se manter de olhos abertos.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando ela acordou, Gaara não estava na cama e em lugar nenhum do quarto.

Ino estava nua, mas sabia que não haviam feito amor. Os lençóis a cobriam, meticulosamente postos sobre o seu corpo, e ela gemeu ao ver a camisa dele sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha.

Embora tivesse preferido que ele realmente tivesse voltado para a Suna, ela se agarrou àquele tecido, querendo senti-lo mais perto de si. Esfregando-o contra a sua bochecha uma última vez, largou-o, receando que o ruivo adentrasse ali e a visse, tão desesperadamente, tão patética.

Enfiando um vestido, percebeu que se sentia um pouco mais forte naquela manhã.

Se fosse, então, para acabar tudo ou começar tudo, que começasse enquanto o sol ainda não estava alto no céu, enquanto ainda houvesse tempo para lhe dar a escolha de voltar atrás e fugir para longe.

Sentado à mesa da cozinha, Gaara não demonstrou ter notado a sua presença. Tomava café, os olhos postos sobre a janela que, no dia anterior, Ino tão devotamente observara.

Ela respirou fundo, apenas para se fazer perceber.

"Vou ter um bebê." Disse, tentando controlar a própria voz.

Silêncio.

Ela o encarou, mas não houve qualquer lampejo nos olhos dele.

Gaara levou a xícara até seus lábios. Estava sem camisa e Ino normalmente gostava quando ele demonstrava, daquela maneira, sentir-se à vontade na sua casa. Não naquela manhã, porém.

"É." Respondeu o Sabaku, calmamente.

"É?" Repetiu ela, sem esconder a surpresa.

Então, os olhos de Gaara a encaram. Havia algum sarcasmo refletido neles, mas era pequeno se relacionado à quantidade de presunção.

"Acha que eu não conheço cada centímetro de você?" Perguntou, erguendo cinicamente um dos cantos da boca.

Ela deu um passo para trás, sem saber o que pensar ou como reagir.

Mesmo nos seus sonhos mais mirabolantes, jamais imaginara vê-lo sorrir, emocionado com a notícia. Talvez uma pequena satisfação, um leve arreganhar de dentes, um mordisco de lábio, enquanto a ruga de incredulidade e surpresa surgia em sua testa.

Que ele já soubesse dos seus demônios interiores, Ino não se importava ou surpreendia. Porém, admitir que notara a mais leve alteração no seu corpo, seria demais, mesmo para os seus próprios padrões.

Não houvera satisfação em seus olhos ao escutá-la. Nem alegria nem orgulho.

O ruído do leite despejado dentro da xícara a tirou dos seus cruéis devaneios.

Ele a encarou. O maxilar rijo, a fisionomia dura e bem delineada e a perfeita impassibilidade eram as marcas perfeitas de um aristocrata. Um líder.

"O que você quer de mim?" Perguntou, com brandura.

Um tabefe teria sido menos doloroso.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando mostrar a surpresa que lhe acometera, embora os cabelos dourados caíssem sobre o seu rosto, possibilitando apenas que se visse a boca pálida, como também estava o resto da face.

Os lábios, uma linha trêmula; as mãos, também. Controlando a si mesma, ela procurou se manter firme.

Maldisse a criança que carregava, a origem de todos os seus problemas, num reflexo e a repulsa daquele pensamento fez com que a bílis subisse à sua boca. Forçosamente, ela a engoliu - junto da raiva pela pergunta despropositada.

"Apenas que me deixe um pouco de leite." Respondeu, seguindo até a geladeira.

Procurando pela sua geléia preferida, percebeu os seus olhos começavam a embaçar em função das lágrimas reprimidas.

Teve vontade de gritar.

"Tem uma caixa fechada na porta da geladeira." Disse Gaara. Seus olhos impassíveis sondaram as costas dela, os cabelos dourados e aquele vestido tentador. Entreabriu os lábios e escutou a própria voz ecoar com firmeza. "Você quer que eu providencie um aborto?"

O pote de vidro da geléia se espatifou contra o chão com tal violência que lhe feriu os ouvidos.

Ino não se moveu e os cacos voaram contra suas pernas, causando arranhões. Ainda estava de costas, paralisada pela surpresa, e Gaara não pôde vislumbrar a expressão aterrorizada do seu rosto.

"É o que você quer?" Repetiu ele, mediante o silencio prolongado.

Houve uma longa pausa entre eles.

"Não é?" Tornou Gaara, suspirando. Arqueou as costas contra o encosto da cadeira. "Então por que me contou?"

Lentamente, Ino levou a mão até a barriga, esperando alguma resposta da criança que havia dentro dela, esperando que alguém lhe dissesse "está tudo bem, não se preocupe." Mas voz nenhuma ecoou naquela cozinha além da de Gaara.

Quis correr para longe, mas as suas pernas não obedeceram. Quis olhá-lo e gritar sobre o ódio que estava sentindo, sobre a dor que estava sentindo, sobre o quão desesperadamente precisava dele, à parte dos seus cinismos. Mas ela apenas ficou parada, patética, inútil.

Quando a primeira lágrima frustrada escorreu, Ino se percebeu incapaz de impedir as demais de caírem também.

"Deus...!" Murmurou. "Você é um idiota." Declarou, mais claramente. "Um grande idiota." Virou-se para encará-lo. Havia fúria em seus olhos azuis. "Saia da minha casa agora." Apontou para a porta.

Gaara continuou sentado, a observá-la.

A raiva que sentia dele, da sua apatia e daquela proposta estapafúrdia a ajudou a reencontrar a firmeza que necessitava para encarar a situação com tranqüilidade. A gravidez podia ter sido fruto de um equívoco, um erro, mas nada justificaria aquela sugestão.

Já tendo perdido as pessoas que mais amava, jamais trataria de matar também aquele que era fruto do seu amor. Romântico, ridículo, o que fosse, como Yamanaka Ino e com o orgulho que tinha, ela suportaria todos os obstáculos, não importa quais fossem.

Seria melhor com Gaara, porém, não impossível sem ele.

"Mexi com os seus brios?" Indagou o ruivo, sério.

"Você está tentando seguir pelo caminho fácil?" Reiterou Ino, os olhos estreitos. "Qual é o problema? O poderoso Gaara não pode ter um filho fora do casamento? Ou é por que você não o _quer_?" Gritou. "É isso, não é? Você não quer o nosso-" Àquela altura, a sua voz diminuiu consideravelmente. "bebê." E se surpreendeu com a sonoridade daquela palavra.

Por um segundo, uma nuvem negra passou pela fronte pálida de Gaara.

Ela viu quando ele largou subitamente a xícara sobre a mesa. Havia raiva em seus olhos, além da frieza, e Ino se espantou, pois jamais o vira arreganhar os dentes daquela maneira.

"Eu pareço alguém que abandonaria um filho?" Indagou ele, numa voz furiosa e ferida.

"Não banque a vítima!" Sibilou Ino, cansada de jogos subversivos. "Se você não quer a criança, apenas diga."

"Jamais ouvi tamanha estupidez." Falou Gaara, friamente. "Negar você, Ino? Negar... o meu _filho_?" Ele a olhou, sem esconder a raiva que sentia. "Era você quem chorava pelos cantos, desamparada com a notícia. Quando a vi na janela, lacrimosa, pensei serem lágrimas amargas vertidas pela descoberta."

Ela sentiu a surpresa tentar lhe arregalar os olhos diante daquela declaração, mas se manteve crédula.

"Somente porque pensei que você não ia querer nem a mim nem ao bebê!" Desabafou, baixando o rosto. Passou a mão por entre os cabelos, baixando a cabeça. "Você nunca falou em formar uma família comigo. Eu achei que talvez você não quisesse." Murmurou.

A cadeira em que ele estivera sentado fez barulho sobre o chão.

Em meio aos cacos e a geléia, Gaara se aproximou, seus passos praticamente imperceptíveis, a areia quase se grudando em seus pés, atraída pelo poder magnético que ele exercia.

Suavemente, o dedo masculino lhe tocou o queixo, fazendo-a erguer o rosto.

"Eu a amo, loira." Disse ele.

Gaara a abraçou e a apertou rudemente contra si, enquanto baixava a cabeça para atender ao convite dos lábios rosados que se entreabriam para ele.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

O luar entrava pela janela aberta da sala.

Molemente, Ino notou que estava deitada sobre Gaara, no tapete da casa. Havia grãos de areia grudados no seu cabelo, mas ela não se sentia asseada o bastante para se livrar deles naquele momento.

Num pequeno suspiro preguiçoso, remexeu-se. O ruivo ainda estava dormindo, a julgar pela expressão serena que tinha.

Juntando toda a força de vontade da qual dispunha, ela se levantou.

Caminhou até a janela, fechando-a. O vento frio fez com que os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiassem.

Descalça, notou que havia um botão do seu vestido no chão, perto da cortina, e logo achou outro, quando pisou em cima do mesmo. Juntou-os e, pondo-se mais uma vez de pé, reparou na sua imagem refletida pelo vidro da janela.

Examinou com certa tristeza o próprio corpo. Mentiria se falasse que não gostava de si mesma, que não gostava do contorno suave da sua cintura ou dos seus cabelos dourados. Pousando a mão sobre o estômago, imaginou no que se tornaria aos sete, oito meses de gravidez.

De certo modo, a idéia de ser mãe ainda a aterrorizava.

"Pensando em como você vai ficar gorda?" Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a voz sonolenta de Gaara.

Virou-se para vê-lo enquanto soltava os botões arrancados sobre a guarda do sofá.

Gaara erguera o tronco, apoiando-o nos cotovelos, e a observava. Ele estava nu, assim como ela, mas Ino não sentia vergonha da própria nudez.

Dando uma última olhada na imagem refletida, ela tornou a se deitar ao lado dele. O carpete do chão lhe raspou a pele.

Encarou o teto, perdida nos próprios pensamentos. Notando isso, Gaara cruzou um dos braços atrás da cabeça, antes de pousá-la sobre ele. Deu a entender que não faria mais comentários quando os seus olhos tornaram a se fechar.

Ino procurou naquele silêncio um pouco de conforto para os próprios medos.

"Você vai me amar mesmo quando eu estiver gorda, feia e insuportável?" Perguntou, sem se importar no quão inseguras ou estúpidas parecessem as suas palavras naquele momento.

Ele permaneceu silencioso por um longo tempo. Ino achou que houvesse tornado a pegar no sono.

"Eu já amo você agora, não?" Ouviu o murmúrio, os lábios pálidos mal se mexendo ao sussurrar aquelas palavras.

Ele se manteve imóvel mesmo quando ela lhe tocou o peito com os dedos brejeiros.

Num segundo, Ino estava sentada sobre o seu quadril, as mãos espalmadas sobre o seu tórax.

Os cabelos loiros lhe caíam pelo rosto, despenteados.

Ele abriu os olhos para observá-la: aquela boca tão atrativa, o sorriso matreiro, a delicada linha do seu rosto, o nariz aquilino. A perfeita imagem da perdição.

"Seu chato." Ino riu. "Você sabe do que eu estou falando." Acariciou-lhe o peito.

"Você é realmente narcisista."

A mão livre dele subiu pela sua perna, atingindo a altura da coxa.

"Você me amaria mesmo se eu ficasse flácida?" A risada gostosa dela ecoou pelo cômodo enquanto Ino jogava o cabelo para trás dos ombros.

Fechou os olhos apenas por um momento, para que pudesse sentir as carícias sobre a sua pele. E quando tornou a abri-los, mal tomara consciência de que Gaara sobrepunha o seu corpo com o dele, o nariz dele quase tocando o seu, a respiração dele se chocando contra a sua.

A mão masculina lhe apertou a coxa, subindo para a cintura, e ela aproveitou o movimento para rodear o seu abdome com ambas as pernas.

Gaara deu um sorriso de canto, o qual não passou despercebido.

"Flácida e intolerável?" Indagou, pensativo. Desceu lentamente o rosto para que pudesse lhe beijar o ombro desnudo, por entre as madeixas douradas. "Não, eu acho que não." Respondeu, a voz abafada.

Ino riu.

"Você é um sacana!" Reclamou, soltando um gemido ao sentir os lábios dele descerem pelo seu colo.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Você já pensou no nome?"

Gaara, que analisava alguns papéis trazidos da Vila da Areia, ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse observá-la, parada no batente da porta da cozinha, o corpo envolto num chambre.

Por um segundo, uma ruga surgiu em sua testa.

Olhou da caneta que segurava para os papéis e então para a loira novamente, que secava os cabelos molhados numa toalha branca.

"Nome?" Repetiu, distraído.

"Para o bebê." Esclareceu Ino.

"Não." Ele tomou consciência de responder, brevemente, antes de mergulhar novamente nos documentos que, àquela altura, já deviam ter sido revisados e assinados.

Eram todos papéis enviados por Baki e que precisavam da sua atenção imediata. Gaara sabia o que significava passar longos períodos afastado do seu país e as controvérsias e problemas que essa distância causava, principalmente diante da situação delicada em que se encontravam.

Nunca dividira os seus problemas políticos com Ino e não pretenderia fazê-lo tão logo. Desconfiava que as confidências que por ventura acabasse lhe fazendo poderiam deixá-la nervosa ou irritada demais e acabar prejudicando o bebê.

Para a sua satisfação, a loira jamais fizera perguntas sobre o que tanto ele trabalhava, considerando todas as dificuldades políticas como dificuldades políticas e que não lhe diziam respeito.

Intimamente, Gaara achava que talvez lhe devesse alguma explicação. Fora por causa dela que ele se percebera cada vez mais envolvido com os problemas da própria Vila. Ela o fizera despertar para a importância do cargo que exercia.

À vezes, achava fazer parte de um jogo onde tudo era mutável e discutível. Ouvindo falar das pessoas como joguetes, pouco mais do que bonecos, Gaara aprendera um pouco daquilo que era chamado de "seu trabalho". Não gostava de pensar no que fazer ou um porquê. Porém, Ino o forçara a abrir os olhos, mais uma vez.

Mas se abrir com ela, relatar-lhe o que se passava na Suna ou o que os velhos queriam fazer, acabaria por gerar mais revolta do que auxílio.

Ela percebeu o quão concentrado ele estava e permaneceu em silêncio.

Pousando a toalha úmida sobre a guarda de uma das cadeiras da mesa, percebeu-se esfomeada. Já não havia sujeira ou cacos de vidro sobre o chão e, quando consultou a geladeira, lembrou-se então de que sua geléia preferida acabara.

Suspirou, fechando a porta e seguindo até o armário, procurando algo para saciar a fome. Mas não havia nada.

"Gaara, estou com fome." Gemeu, manhosa.

"Hn."

"Eu estou com fome!" Repetiu Ino, mais alto.

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" Resmungou Gaara, erguendo a cabeça, aborrecido a julgar pela maneira como os seus lábios subitamente se retorceram.

"Eu estou grávida! Você tem que cuidar de mim agora."

Ele percebeu o sorriso maroto que ela lhe deu, como o de quem acaba de fazer uma traquinagem e não consegue esconder a satisfação.

Tardiamente, Gaara compreendeu que o motivo daquele pedido absurdo e incomum só podia ser culpa de Temari. Ino jamais sugerira que ele cozinhasse ou lhe fizesse qualquer coisa, além de oferecer pacientemente os seus braços para abraçá-la.

Desde que Temari habilmente comentara sobre seus dotes culinários, porém, a loira vinha o rondava com pedidos.

Quando ela soltou uma risadinha e entreabriu os lábios, ele já sabia pelo que esperar.

"Cozinha alguma coisa para mim." Ela sugeriu.

Gaara fez uma expressão de insatisfação, sem largar a caneta.

"Cozinhe você." Disse.

"Cozinhe você!" Tornou Ino, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador. Toda a diversão em seu rosto desapareceu instantaneamente. "Você é o pai do meu filho e o meu filho diz que ele quer sushi e quer sushi _agora_!" Gritou.

Ouvi-la esbravejar com tanta convicção, fez com que Gaara se sentisse internamente satisfeito. Algo tornava estranhamente sonoras aquelas palavras - não a referência à comida, mas ao escutá-la declarar veemente sobre a sua paternidade. Ele se sentira crédulo a respeito da mesma, até ser capaz de constatá-la.

O tufão incontrolável de contentamento foi se desfazendo gradativamente, até que restou no ar apenas o tom das ordens de Ino e a maneira como o seu pé batia no chão, impaciente.

"Mais alguma coisa, minha rainha?" Gaara indagou, irônico, deixando claro que não atenderia àquele pedido.

Ino sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que não deveria pressioná-lo. Ele fazia tudo a seu tempo.

"Um trago, quem sabe." Deu um sorriso traquinas, tomando rumo para a sala.

Quinze minutos depois, ele finalmente se cansou de tentar prestar atenção no próprio trabalho, ouvindo a música que Ino propositalmente colocara a toda altura no cômodo ao lado.

Aborrecido, ele largou a caneta, enfiando os papéis para dentro da pasta com tal violência que alguns se amassaram.

Encaminhando-se para os armários, arregaçou as mangas, procurando pelos ingredientes que precisaria. Uma expressão quase horrorizada (quase, pois não faria o seu feitio sair por aí se mostrando apavorado) surgiu em sua face ao notar que o armário tinha apenas farinha, alguns copos com estampas de rosas e uma caixa com saquinhos de chá.

Ino era tão desorganizada que Gaara muitas vezes precisara mandar alguém arrumar o seu quarto quando ela estivera na Suna. Ela jogava as roupas por todos os cantos, sem ter o mínimo cuidado. Ele não se admirava que a casa dela fosse ainda pior: bagunçada e completamente vazia.

Suspirou, impaciente.

Sem que ela visse, pois Ino cochilara no sofá mesmo com todo aquele barulho, Gaara tomou rumo para o mercado na esquina, a fim de abastecer a dispensa.

Lá, a primeira coisa que viu foram maçãs e pensou que dariam um bom nome.

"Sabaku no Ringo." Murmurou.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

E Ino não pôde acreditar.

"Você acha que o meu filho terá cara de maçã?" Esbravejou, furiosa.

"Você é uma porca (1)?" Reiterou Gaara.

Houve silêncio enquanto ela o encarava com os olhos estreitos.

"Ah, está bem. Então você quer que a sua família tenha nomes significativos? Qual será o próximo? Quem sabe o tomate? A pêra?" Sugeriu, gesticulando exageradamente. "Isto é um _absurdo_. O meu filho não irá se chamar maçã, Gaara. Quando perguntei, achei que você pensaria em coisas mais-"

"Qual será o próximo?" Repetiu ele, interrompendo-a. "Você acha que terá próximo?" Indagou.

Ino corou, pega de surpresa pela repentina pergunta.

"Bem," murmurou, acuada. "não sei."

"Você quer outros?"

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento.

"Se você pretender chamar os nossos próximos filhos de legumes ou frutas, não." Disse, cruzando os braços, emburrada ao se encostar à pia da cozinha. Os seus cabelos estavam amassados por ter dormido no sofá com eles ainda úmidos, e ela mesma só espantara a sonolência pelo seu acesso de raiva.

Gaara lhe presenteou com um pequeno sorriso que podia ser tanto de satisfação como de desdém, como eram todos os seus demais sorrisos, quase imperceptíveis para todos, às vezes até para ela.

"Em todo caso, podemos continuar com os animais." Cutucou.

E, para não encará-la, baixou o rosto para o salmão que, cuidadosamente, cortava em pequenos pedaços sobre a tábua de carne.

Ele não gostava de cozinhar, mas talvez valesse o esforço, pensou por entre uma fatia de salmão e outra, apenas para não escutar mais os berros dela em seus ouvidos.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Ino conteve a vontade de lhe estender o dedo do meio.

"Vá se ferrar." Murmurou, observando-o preparar a sua comida, tão concentrado. E sorriu subitamente. "Espero que ele tenha os seus cabelos." Confidenciou, a voz macia. "Eu os adoro."

Gaara não respondeu imediatamente, acrescentando o tempero nos pedaços de peixe e os misturando com a faca.

"Só espero que ele não tenha o seu gênio." Disse, estendendo a alga seca sobre a mesa, antes de enfiar a mão num pequeno vasilhame de água e depois na tigela do arroz, pegando um punhado. "O resto não importa." Sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

"Pois eu espero que ele puxe a mim, sim. Se for igual a você vai ser uma mosca morta." Desdenhou Ino, sentando-se sobre a bancada da pia. Cruzou as pernas. "E anda logo com isso porque o meu filho está dizendo que está com fome!"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar tão cético que ela ficou séria.

"O quê?" Indagou.

"Vocês têm um elo telepático agora?"

"Sim."

Silêncio.

"Ele não vai agüentar nove meses." Declarou Gaara, subitamente.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Eu te amo." Murmurou Ino, aconchegando-se a ele.

"Hm."

Ela fechou os olhos, puxando o lençol para cobri-los.

"E ele também." Disse, referindo-se ao bebê.

* * *

(1) "Ino" significa "porca" ou "porco" em japonês.


	6. O País Emergente

**Capítulo Seis: **_O País Emergente_

Quando Ino acordou naquela manhã, sentia-se quente e satisfeita. Os braços de Gaara a rodeavam, mas ela sabia que ele já havia despertado. O ruivo acordava com o nascer do sol, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

Enroscando as pernas nas dele, ela suspirou.

"Hmm." Gemeu de puro contentamento, sem querer abrir os olhos e levantar. O peso dos braços masculinos sobre as suas costas diminuiu e, percebendo-a desperta, Gaara tencionou se erguer da cama.

"Não." Disse Ino, rouca. "Fica." Pediu, a mão segurando-o, impedindo-o de arquear o tronco. "Fica comigo." Pediu novamente, acariciando-lhe o tórax.

"Ino," a voz de Gaara soou levemente impaciente. "você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar deitado durante todo esse tempo." Falou, mas não negou a carícia que recebia. Não era capaz de mantê-la propositalmente longe.

Percebendo a suave desistência, Ino se aproveitou para se aconchegar novamente contra ele.

"Você é uma preguiçosa." Resmungou Gaara, o cenho franzido.

A risada gostosa dela ecoou em seus ouvidos.

"Deus." Disse Ino, abrindo os olhos e erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo. "Eu amo tanto você." E lhe apertou a bochecha, um sorriso em seus lábios. "Eu senti a sua falta." Murmurou.

Ela não esperou por palavras. Gaara muitas vezes tornava os seus sentimentos improferíveis, mas chamejava nos seus olhos o reconhecimento e a retribuição e para ela aquilo bastava. Não se importava com a falta de declarações entusiásticas ou com os escassos fogos de artifício. Porque, pensou ao esfregar o topo da cabeça contra o queixo dele, era exatamente o seu silêncio que o caracterizava.

Quando permitiu que os lábios se entreabrissem e lhe tocassem o pescoço, Ino pôde sentir o corpo de Gaara ficar tenso. Ele nunca proferia coisa alguma enquanto faziam amor, de modo que ela aprendera a identificar o seu desejo pela maneira como o corpo masculino reagia às carícias que recebia.

A língua dela deslizou pelo ombro de Gaara enquanto Ino suavemente se punha sobre ele. Os seios se comprimiram contra seu tórax e, involuntariamente, ele estendeu as mãos e lhe tocou as costas.

"Você acha que nós seremos bons pais?" A voz dela estava ofegante quando se afastou.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu Gaara.

Seu maxilar estava rígido, demonstrando que não queria pensar naquilo agora. E Ino lhe sorriu, reconhecendo os sinais e baixando a cabeça para alcançar os lábios abaixo dos seus, massageando-os levemente.

Gaara nunca gostara de jogos. Ele segurou a nuca dela, por baixo dos cabelos, e a forçou a aprofundar o contato, fazendo-a suspirar.

Não havia floreios ou romantismo enquanto faziam amor. Eles faziam o tipo que agia por instinto.

Quando ele se postou sobre o seu corpo, Ino o arqueou, fechando os olhos. As mãos de Gaara corriam pela sua pele, reconhecendo cada centímetro. Ela cravou as unhas nas costas nuas dele quando os dedos experientes atingiram o seu ponto mais sensível, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia em todas as vezes.

Ino gemeu de prazer.

Cada estremecimento causado pelos lábios dele reforçava a sua certeza de que ninguém poderia lhe proporcionar tudo o que Gaara lhe proporcionava.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Batidas na porta fizeram com que ele erguesse os olhos da frigideira. Os bacons fritavam em meio ao óleo fervente - normalmente, aquele era o único som que se espalhava pelo cômodo.

Virando o bacon com a espátula, Gaara esperou por alguns momentos para se certificar de que, onde quer que estivesse, Ino escutara as batidas na porta, que tornaram a se repetir com um pouco mais de força que as anteriores.

A loira acordara com uma enorme disposição naquela manhã. Ela não lhe dera nem ao menos um único segundo de descanso, perambulando para todos os lados, os cabelos dançando às suas costas, e ele precisava admitir que gostava de assistir ao gingado erótico do seu quadril.

Havia trabalho à sua espera, assim como muito a ser dito e feito, mas Gaara não poderia suportar as caretas de aborrecimento caso lhe comunicasse que, acima de tudo, a sua visita fora diplomática.

Ino nunca demonstrara interesse para com a sua vida política. As coisas do seu país, falava, não lhe diziam respeito. E se aborrecia quando precisava lidar com elas.

De certo modo, ele se sentia satisfeito por ela apresentar aquela preferência. Voluntariosa como era, Ino acabaria por se tornar um problema caso procurasse se mostrar ativa como futura esposa de um Kage. No momento, tudo o que menos precisava era vê-la participar de embates desnecessários.

As batidas na porta se fizeram presentes outra vez e Gaara precisou, forçosamente, despertar dos seus pensamentos.

"Ino." Chamou, impaciente.

Apenas o silêncio lhe respondeu.

"Ino!" Chamou novamente, desligando a boca do fogão. "Visita para você." Disse, aproximando-se da porta da cozinha, tendo abandonado a espátula salpicada de óleo sobre o balcão.

Ela, depois do banho e enquanto ele fazia a barba, resolvera se enfiar no quarto, deixando-o, como criara o hábito de deixar, a encargo do preparo do desjejum.

Inicialmente, a idéia de lidar com a cozinha e os seus macetes deveria servir apenas como suporte para emergências. Desde criança, aprendera a não ser dependente de ninguém, nem mesmo para as coisas simples. Assim, não via grandes problemas em se enfiar dentro de um avental de flores e ir para a boca do fogão.

Um Kage, ouvira certa vez, era um homem forte e autônomo. Diante daqueles requisitos facilmente preenchidos, Gaara precisou acrescentar qualidades à pequena lista, embora fossem qualidades que não acreditava dispor: sabedoria e benevolência. O intuito dos conselheiros era ajudá-lo a sanar os problemas relativos à sua personalidade. Ironicamente, eram os únicos incapazes de fazê-lo.

Mas Gaara tinha Ino e ela, egoísta, mimada e narcisista, era a jovialidade da sua vida.

"Atende a porta, Gaara." Pediu ela, do quarto. "Estou penteando o cabelo." Avisou e ele ouviu o barulho de objetos caindo e um praguejo feminino.

Os cabelos dele ainda estavam umedecidos do banho e Gaara encontrava-se descamisado, pois suas vestes acabariam cheirando a fritura depois de uma rodada de bacons fritos. A palidez da sua pele não se atenuara nem ao menos um pouco apesar do trânsito entre os países, e a cor cremosa, uma característica já antiga, permanecia intacta e chamativa.

Ao vê-lo nu, a loira geralmente sorria. Diferente do dourado suave do seu corpo, o de Gaara criava um contraste vibrante com a cor dos cabelos vermelhos.

Quando Gaara abriu a porta, deparou-se com Chouji.

O Akimichi, que segurava um embrulho debaixo do braço, pareceu surpreso com sua presença e houve por um instante um brilho impossível de ser identificado em seus olhos.

"A Ino está?" Perguntou, uma nota quase imperceptível de impaciência em sua voz.

O ruivo apenas encarou-o e deu-lhe passagem, optando por evitar o diálogo. Assim que, segundos depois, Chouji encaminhou-se para a sala de estar, com a qual já se mostrava familiarizado, Gaara fechou a porta e tornou a entrar na cozinha.

Havia algo de diferente naquela casa quando Gaara encontrava-se presente. Seu cheiro tomava conta do ambiente, misturando-se ao perfume de lírios que normalmente exalava do corpo de Ino. Suas roupas sobre o sofá e os documentos espalhados pela mesa de centro mostravam a quem quer que fosse que ele era o homem que morava ali e que não seriam admitidas as mais tênues contestações.

Seria até mesmo impossível, pensava Ino, que alguém competisse com a sua presença.

Ela, daquela vez, já reservara espaço em seu armário para as vestimentas dele. Gaara, que normalmente vinha por um dia ou dois, não trazia consigo mais do que duas mudas de roupa, que ficavam, eram lavadas e passavam a cheirar ao mesmo amaciante usado pela loira em suas próprias vestes.

Embora ela também soubesse que, de fato, o ruivo detestava odores dispersivos ao seu redor, jamais se abstivera dos exorbitantes perfumes de frutas doces que concerniam a ela, mas só em ocasiões especiais.

Aquela, pensou consigo mesma, era uma ocasião especial.

O vestido branco ondulava às suas pernas quando ela caminhou pelo quarto na direção da penteadeira. O sol, contrariando a estação, estava fortíssimo e batendo em sua janela, esquentando-lhe a pele. A loira sentia-se perfeitamente aquecida, tanto pelo calor quanto pela presença de Gaara.

A escova deslizava sem dificuldades por entre os fios de cabelo dourados, como deslizara minutos antes, quando ainda ouvira o chamado dele relacionado a uma visita.

Naquele dia em particular, ela não estava interessada em visitas ou conversas.

Quando despontou na porta da sala, havia uma expressão de satisfação impossível de ser ocultada. De todo modo, Ino gostaria que, quem quer que fosse, tivesse a oportunidade de vê-la tão perturbadoramente exultante.

Ela deparou-se com Chouji e sorriu.

"Alô." Disse, sentando-se no sofá em frente a ele. "Você já tomou café?"

"Já almocei." Falou ele, a voz impassível. "Não sabia que Gaara havia voltado."

Obviamente, Chouji devia saber que, estando no cômodo ao lado, o ruivo estaria escutando suas palavras. Ele não considerava aquela presença uma ameaça direta, mas uma chance de mostrar a Gaara que tentaria a todo modo arrancar-lhe dos braços sua mulher.

Ao ver a maneira como os lábios de Ino rasgavam-se em sorrisos, ele soube que seria uma tarefa difícil. Contudo, ainda não estava disposto a desistir.

"Ainda ontem." Ino falou, batendo os cílios num gesto sedutor. "Isso é para mim?" E voltou-se para o embrulho.

"Cereja." Houve um flerte implícito na maneira como Chouji sorriu, oferecendo-lhe a caixa de chocolates, mas Ino preferiu ignorar. "Como os seus lábios." Gracejou.

A risada dela atingiu uma nota divertida e prepotente, para então mover a cabeça.

"Talvez." Respondeu.

Ele observou-a minuciosamente, os olhos pequeninos saboreando cada detalhe da face feminina à sua frente. Diferente do rosto de Gaara, no seu não havia sobriedade ou apatia. Com o nariz e o queixo pequenos, ele chamava a atenção com as espirais na bochecha, marca do clã, e grandiosidade dos músculos.

Ino, ao corresponder o seu olhar, pensava ser uma infantilidade da parte dele não admitir sua derrota.

"Bem, obrigada." Juntou as mãos, jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros. "A que mais devo a sua visita?" Indagou.

"Eu pretendia convidá-la para almoçar." Percebendo-se discretamente despejado, Chouji ergueu os ombros. "Mas vejo que você tem outros planos, uma vez que seu querido Kage está de volta." E não se importou de soar descontente, o que normalmente não fazia seu feitio.

Ao franzir as sobrancelhas, ela mostrou-se desgostosa pela grosseria implícita e gratuita.

"É, eu tenho."

"Você pode ir." Ouviram.

Ambos os rostos voltaram-se para Gaara, escorado no batente da porta, enxugando as mãos no pano de prato.

Os olhos dele, ao perscrutarem a fisionomia de Chouji, eram irônicos.

"Eu tenho uma reunião marcada com a Hokage dentro de meia hora. Será bom ter alguém para divertir Ino enquanto eu estou ocupado." Disse, impassível.

"Você não me disse-" Mas Ino subitamente interrompeu a si mesma, percebendo que a mais leve tentativa de resistir à sugestão daria a Chouji motivos para duvidar da solidez do seu relacionamento. "Tudo bem, eu aceito o seu convite, Chouji." Falou, os lábios apertados. "Dê-me vinte minutos para me arrumar."

Quando, em passos duros, ela sumiu, Gaara ainda observava Chouji.

O Akimichi acomodou-se melhor no sofá, voltando os orbes castanhos para a janela e então para o ruivo.

"Você obviamente não me considera uma ameaça." Comentou, distraído.

"Ino já deixou claro que não está interessada em você." Gaara ergueu os ombros.

Os lábios de Chouji se contraíram.

"Você acha que ela ficará ao seu lado para sempre?" Indagou. "Está mais do que claro para mim que um Kage tem obrigações acima de uma mulher ou de um relacionamento. E Ino não é mulher de receber migalhas de atenção." Sorriu, já sem hostilidade em sua expressão.

Estava claro para ele também, pensou Gaara, que Ino não era mulher de receber apenas migalhas de atenção.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Tsunade estava realmente ocupada naquela manhã. O caso sobre a doença de um de seus subordinados fez com que ela atrasasse grande parte dos serviços. Não bastasse isso, a falta de notícias relevantes a frustravam.

No momento, ela dispunha cada vez de menos ninjas para serviços de campo, tendo envolvidos no caso, machucados e dispensados. Até mesmo Kakashi, Gai, Genma e Anko, seus habitualmente mais ativos, não estavam no país.

Enfiando a mão nos cabelos, ela desejou uma garrafa de saquê e um bingo. Qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a relaxar, na realidade.

Shizune, para seu desgosto, não lhe permitia sequer se aproximar de alcoólicos enquanto estivesse em horário de serviço. A moça costumava viajar freqüentemente entre o hospital e o prédio da Hokage, de maneira a poder coordenar ambos os locais, inclusive a própria Hokage.

Deviam ser dela, inclusive, as batidas na porta.

"Entra, Shizune." Mandou Tsunade, desgostosa.

"O Kazekage já está aqui, Tsunade-sama." Avisou Shizune, enfiando a cabeça pelo vão da porta. "Você tem uma reunião marcada com Gaara-sama."

"Tá, tá, manda o garoto entrar."

Quando Gaara penetrou na sala, seu rosto tão duro quanto uma rocha, de olhos insondáveis, foi que Tsunade percebeu seu crescimento. Da última vez em que haviam se encontrado, há alguns meses, o ruivo ainda era emocionalmente imaturo. Agora, porém, exalava uma aura de magnificência digna de um governante.

Ela sorriu ao perceber aquelas notáveis mudanças. Gaara amadurecera duas vezes mais rápido que os jovens da sua idade, e agora era capaz de lidar com quase qualquer tipo de perturbação política.

Tsunade bem sabia que a política podia ser duas vezes mais complicada do que a guerra.

Empurrando para o lado os documentos que analisava segundos antes, cumprimentou-o num aceno de cabeça discreto, o qual rapidamente foi correspondido, e moveu o queixo, indicando a poltrona à sua frente.

"Sente-se, Gaara." Pediu.

"Eu já havia adiantado à sua criada o motivo da nossa reunião." Disse ele enquanto se acomodava, preferindo burlar as banalidades e ir direto ao assunto.

"É." Tsunade não escondeu o desgosto em sua voz. Desviou os olhos por um instante. "Eu também soube dos problemas que você vem tendo. Um dos meus homens esteve essa semana numa aldeia no seu país e relatou-me o que o povo está comentando."

Ele concordou, obviamente desagradado. Não se sentia à vontade para dividir segredos, ainda mais em se tratando de segredos relacionados à sua gestão na Areia.

"Problemas internos políticos." Disse apenas, os braços apoiados sobre a guarda da poltrona. "Os meus conselheiros estão me pressionando para que eu atenda às suas ordens implícitas. Pelo título que detêm, eles são naturalmente influentes." A voz de Gaara, ainda assim, não demonstrava hesitação. "Estão agitando o país."

Foi preciso que Tsunade refletisse por alguns segundos sobre aquelas palavras.

Estivera bastante cônscia do poder exercido pelos conselheiros no período em que Gaara era apenas um líder de imagem. Servia para dar proteção e crédito ao país, mas, até o aparecimento de Yamanaka Ino, não se embrenhara em nenhum dos problemas ou discussões da Areia. Dera carta branca para os anciões.

Conceder poder total a pessoas ambiciosas era o maior erro que um Kage podia fazer. Agora que haviam experimentado os luxos e o a força do domínio exercidos por um Kage, terem sua liderança cortada fizera com que os conselheiros alimentassem rancor com relação ao verdadeiro líder.

Parte dos atuais problemas do país do Vento eram causados pela irresponsabilidade do Kage. Mas Gaara ainda era jovem, e era capaz de aprender com os seus erros.

Apesar dos pesares, laudos técnicos atestavam o crescimento econômico do país nas mãos de Gaara. O disparado desenvolvimento do capitalismo na Suna apenas começara a preocupar os conselheiros de Konoha quando o aumento atingiu os 45 por cento do mercado de trabalho.

A Areia adquirira em torno de vinte milhões de ienes nos últimos meses, fruto da aceleração e rendimento de missões. Vinte milhões, para o antigo rendimento, era muito dinheiro e Tsunade desconfiava que parte dele não chegava às mãos do Kazekage, sendo onerosamente manipulado pelos seus orientadores, Fugaku entre eles. Ela ainda não pudera descobrir se Gaara sabia e consentia ou se apenas ignorava o fato.

Ao cruzar as mãos, suspirou.

"E Ino não tem nada a ver com a história?" Perguntou.

"Ela tem." Admitiu ele, num gesto silencioso. "Reconheço que negligenciei parcialmente minhas obrigações." Disse então, mais friamente. "Porém, a represália que recebi foi injustificável. Assumi por completo a posição de Kage há alguns meses e eles apenas se utilizam do que podem para jogar-me contra o povo, tendo tido suas forças podadas."

"Eu compreendo a que você se refere, mas você não pode permitir que isso continue acontecendo, Gaara." Falou Tsunade. "Um mau governo gera protestos e insatisfação e a voz do povo é a voz de Deus."

Ele moveu a cabeça.

"Não é isso que me preocupa. Não foi para pedir conselhos que vim até aqui."

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Então, para quê?" Perguntou, curiosa.

"Fugaku entrou em contato com o país do Trovão. Eles não são abertamente nossos ou seus aliados e não sabemos suas aspirações." Expôs o ruivo, a voz séria. "Se o país da Areia entrar numa guerra interna, há um grande risco de sermos invadidos."

"No momento, Konoha não dispõe de ninjas para reforçar o seu país, Gaara." Ela hesitou, esfregando a marca de expressão na sua testa. Suspirou "Estamos enfrentando problemas com ameaças terroristas e houve um grande destacamento do contingente para a segurança e espionagem."

Gaara já sabia daquele fato. Há algumas semanas, Baki lhe reportara as últimas notícias vindas da Vila da Folha e entre elas existia a notícia de uma doença já erradicada ter sido novamente constatada no país. A princípio, não levara em conta a gravidade da situação. Tendo uma força militar poderosa, Konoha enfrentaria facilmente qualquer ameaça.

Embora a Areia tenha crescido em lucros, não havia nela tanto poder destrutivo como havia ali. O país ainda estava em desenvolvimento e, perto da prosperidade da Folha, eram fracos e frágeis.

Ele não tencionava pedir abertamente por ajuda, mas sim apoio, caso viesse a entrar em embates internos.

Em grande parte, a aliança com Konoha devia-se ao seu intermédio e influência. Gaara sabia que aquele era um ponto a seu favor, que faria com que os anciões, mesmo incitando-lhe o povo à revolta, pensassem seriamente antes de açoitá-lo.

Relaxando os músculos, ele assentiu.

"Eu sei disso." Falou. "Preciso que você proteja Ino."

"Destacarei alguém para isso, fique tranqüilo." Concordou a Hokage. "É provável que eles tentem atingi-lo, atingindo-a. Sei como são as tramas políticas, meu caro." E sorriu. "Agora, em relação aos seus conselheiros, você já pensou que talvez eles estejam pretendendo forçar a aprovação de um parlamento?"

"Já. E eu não permitirei isso." Houve dureza nas palavras de Gaara.

Na realidade, ele não havia pensado naquela hipótese. Mas a mera menção causava-lhe náuseas. Um parlamento seria o último desejo de uma monarquia absolutista e ele não permitiria ter seus poderes partilhados.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando, pela terceira vez, Ino, impaciente, olhou ao redor, Chouji suspirou.

O pedido ainda demoraria alguns minutos para chegar, mas a loira mostrara-se dispersa e não dera margem à conversa, com um humor totalmente diferente do dia em que o convidara para partilharem de chocolate-quente.

Ela, na realidade, queria apenas poder ir para casa e xingar Gaara por não tê-la avisado sobre aquela reunião.

Em nenhum momento ele deixara implícito que aquela era apenas mais uma de suas visitas diplomáticas e, por um breve tempo, deixara-a a pensar que sua presença devia-se à saudade. Mas, repreendeu-se mentalmente, era tolice da sua parte pressupor algo do tipo.

Rangia os dentes quando Chouji chamou sua atenção.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou.

"Água, obrigada." Disse, seca.

As sobrancelhas dele se juntaram diante daquela irritação.

"Se você não queria vir, poderia ter me dito, Ino." Falou, erguendo o braço para chamar o garçom. "Não desconte em mim a sua frustração."

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido, esfregando a bochecha.

"Desculpe." Reiterou, simplesmente.

"Eu vou cancelar nossos pedidos e fechar a conta, então você poderá ir para casa." Falou Chouji, como se ignorando as desculpas, e voltou os olhos para ela.

Meia-hora depois, Ino girou a fechadura da porta, abrindo-a.

"Obrigada por ter me trazido." Agradeceu, apertando um pouco a chave entre os dedos. "Desculpe se fui rude." Repetiu novamente. "Mas eu não estava realmente com vontade de sair hoje." Justificou.

Sem protestos, ele concordou.

"Tudo bem. Até mais tarde." E deu as costas.

A loira soltou o suspiro de alívio preso em sua garganta ao vê-lo afastar-se lentamente pela rua. Ele deixava obviamente explícito o seu interesse e, de alguma maneira, aquilo parecia uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento.

Embora não pretendesse incentivar os sentimentos de Chouji, nada lhe fazia deixar de lado a idéia de que, por menor que fosse, Gaara deveria sentir algum ciúme. Paciente, ele permitira que ela se encontrasse com outro homem e aquela idéia lhe soava repulsiva e ultrajante.

Gaara devia saber do platonismo de Chouji, refletiu consigo mesma, soltando os cabelos.

Apercebendo-se do tamanho do seu ego, que duvidava que ela fosse capaz de ser infiel, Ino sentiu-se momentaneamente aborrecida. Reconheceu que devia considerar aquele um sinal positivo, mas o fato dele ser excessivamente seguro de si deixara de ser atraente para se tornar chato.

Percebendo os ruídos do próprio estômago, notou-se faminta.

"Nós já vamos comer, neném." Disse ao bebê.

A caminho da cozinha, descalçou os sapatos e jogou o pregador de cabelo sobre o sofá. Ainda devia haver algo do resto do desjejum preparado por Gaara, o que seria o suficiente para matar a sua fome.

Ao olhar para o relógio, percebeu serem duas e meia da tarde. Se, como dissera o ruivo, sua reunião com a Hokage tivera inicio à uma e meia, ainda devia prolongar-se por longas horas. Ino jamais tivera idéia do tipo de problemas com que ele lidava, nunca fora boa em diplomacia ou contabilidade.

Sentiu-se um pouco frustrada, além de irritada.

A louça amontoava-se na pia da cozinha e as roupas esperavam para serem levadas. Ela resmungou ao ir para o quarto, a fim de trocar de roupa, e iniciar as tarefas domésticas.

Estava esfregando um lençol, na área de serviço da parte de trás da casa, quando Gaara chegou.

Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam bagunçados pelo vento do fim da tarde. O sol, apesar de começar a se pôr, ainda esquentava o dia, de modo que Ino sentia o suor em sua testa, mas Gaara não parecia transpirar. Seus olhos estavam enevoados e levemente distantes, sinal de que nem tudo estava bem.

Ao notá-lo impaciente, ela desistiu de esbravejar os impropérios que passara longos minutos formulando. Ele nem ao menos a escutaria, a cabeça recheada das suas bobagens políticas.

"Arrume-se." Mandou ele.

Ino mostrou-se surpresa.

"Para quê?" Indagou.

"Nós vamos jantar com uma pessoa." Avisou Gaara ao entrar na casa novamente.

"Pessoa?" Ela abandonou o tanque, secando as mãos nas vestes, seguindo-o. Havia dúvida em seu semblante. "É um jantar político?" Perguntou, vendo-o livrar-se da camisa. "Se for, eu não quero ir. Você não me dá atenção."

Ele virou-se para encará-la, um pouco irritado.

"Não seja fútil." Mandou, grossura em sua voz. "Você é a minha mulher. É sua obrigação ficar ao meu lado." E, pela primeira vez, ela percebeu-o exigindo sua presença. "Eu quero que você vá e ornamente a minha mesa, entendeu?" Grnhiu, antes de enfiar-se no banheiro.

Ino ainda estava surpresa pela explosão repentina quando ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro começando a correr.

Gaara, em hipótese alguma, reiterava suas rejeições. Sempre dera fácil anuência mesmo aos seus desejos mais estapafúrdios. Ela devia supor que ele estava bastante aborrecido, o que era estranho para sua personalidade.

Quando ele saiu do banho, ignorou-a e seguiu até o roupeiro, à procura do que vestir. E Ino demorou exatos cinqüenta e cinco minutos para se arrumar para aquele jantar, mas gostou do resultado final. Porque, pensou ao admirar-se no espelho, ela ao menos precisaria dar um bonito enfeite.

Os lábios, normalmente desprovidos de pintura, estavam coloridos por um rosa pálido, rímel nos olhos, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo.

"Podemos ir." Disse, notando-o ocupado com os documentos secretos da Areia, acomodado na poltrona da sala.

Os olhos dele mostraram-se satisfeitos ao contemplá-la, mas Gaara não fez elogios.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"O que você está fazendo, sua megerinha?"

Aiko saltou ao ouvir a voz rouca e arrastada de Baki atrás de si, soltando subitamente a pilha de documentos que, nervosa, tentava pôr em ordem.

Quando se voltou para encarar o homem mais fiel do Kazekage, sentiu as pernas trêmulas.

"N-nada, senhor."

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de recusar a ajuda, Baki abaixou-se e juntou os documentos. Seus olhos sondaram os títulos dos mesmos. Havia um esgar desdenhoso em seus lábios.

"Seu chefe já está de volta?" Perguntou, insinuante, passando-lhe os papéis.

"Gaara-sama ainda está em Konoha." Garantiu Aiko, adquirindo um pouco de firmeza na voz.

"Não é desse chefe a quem eu me refiro." Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela sabia blefar. "Estou falando do velho Fugaku. É para ele que você está levando esses documentos, não é mesmo?"

Aiko baixou os olhos para o chão.

"Não, senhor." Disse. "Estava apenas levando-os até a sala de Kankurou-sama."

"Realmente ótimo." Zombou Baki, tirando um charuto do bolso. "Fuma, megerinha?" Ofereceu lhe o charuto. Aiko negou veemente com a cabeça. "Também vou falar com Kankurou. Aproveito e escolto você até lá." Riscou um fósforo, acendendo-o e acendendo o charuto, pondo-o na boca. "Assim não há risco de que nada se perca." Desdenhou.


	7. As Jóias

**Capítulo Sete: **_As Jóias_

Ele sabia que não devia tê-la levado consigo, ponderou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Às vezes, tinha esperanças de que ela pudesse se portar bem diante de situações que a desagradavam. Mas, para seu desgosto, Ino era excessivamente mimada, incapaz de esconder sua insatisfação.

Naquela tarde, após a conversa com Tsunade, Gaara foi obrigado a se utilizar do seu último artifício, a carta secreta que ansiava não precisar dispor: contatar Danzou. Sua reunião não havia sido tão produtiva quanto imaginara outrora e ele não havia conseguido muito, além de aborrecimentos e uma proteção relevante para Ino.

Ao rodar os olhos e observá-la, notou-a levemente entediada, caminhando ao seu lado.

Mediante a situação, ele não poderia dar-se ao luxo de mantê-la consigo na Suna. Ela estava esperando o filho deles e, caso isso chegasse a bocas alheias, poria em risco toda sua gestação.

A decisão súbita de levá-la àquele jantar não veio, apesar de tudo, de modo tão súbito. Embora soubesse que ela faria exatamente o que lhe dissera, ou seja, permanecer como um enfeite de mesa, Gaara preferiria que as pessoas começassem a vê-la como ela era: a mulher dele.

"Apenas fique em silêncio." Disse ele enquanto um empregado abria a porta do restaurante.

Os olhos azuis cintilantes de Ino chamejaram ao notar-se diante de um dos estabelecimentos mais caros da Vila. Gaara não era oneroso, de modo que evitava locais excessivamente luxuosos, dignos da sua posição de Kage.

Ela estava acostumada a tê-lo ao seu lado, jamais ostentando sua fortuna. A casa dele, em seu país, era enorme e suntuosa, mas mesmo os móveis e os enfeites de estante não eram de ouro ou prata, nem reluziam com pedras preciosas. Gaara nunca lhe dera presentes que valessem mais do que ele achava o suficiente.

Quando ambos deslizaram pelo tapete vermelho da entrada, ela sentiu-se imediatamente deslocada. Embora costumasse se vestir bem, seu guarda-roupa nem de perto se assemelhava ao das mulheres mais abastadas da Vila.

"Você não me disse que viríamos em um lugar assim." Reclamou.

"Você está ótima." Disse Gaara, sem encará-la. "Mesa cinco." Requisitou ao atendente.

"Reservada para Sabaku no Gaara, correto, senhor?" Ao que o ruivo concordou, o outro sorriu. "Por favor, sigam Darien."

Darien os conduziu. Foram guiados até a mesa ao lado da dos Hyuuga, que se mantiveram silenciosos aos cumprimentos, e ele puxou a cadeira para que Ino se sentasse. Os dedos ásperos e masculinos roçaram levemente em seu braço coberto ao ajudá-la, mas ela os ignorou.

Darien, então, entregou-lhes os cardápios.

"Sintam-se à vontade, senhores."

Pelo modo como os lábios de Gaara se mantiveram crispados antes de esconder o rosto atrás do menu, Ino soube que não havia a menor satisfação em ver-se ali, em meio a famílias e pessoas obviamente satisfeitas em exibir seu poder.

A loira sorriu ao reconhecer Hinata na mesa contígua e não recebeu mais do que um rápido movimento de cabeça em troca.

"Não gosto desse lugar." Disse a Yamanaka, notando a senhora que desfilava em seu casaco de peles. "Por que você não marcou em outro restaurante?"

"Danzou sugeriu aqui." Respondeu Gaara, seco.

Um minuto depois, quando o garçom veio perguntar se já haviam decidido o que pedir com relação às bebidas, Ino preferiu um suco natural, enquanto o ruivo exigiu um _scotch. _

Havia uma mulher observando-os, desdém em seus olhos.

"Repara em como ela me olha." Resmungou Ino, desgostosa.

Gaara manteve-se imperturbável.

Desde o início, ele soube que talvez as coisas desandassem àquele ponto. Ele e Ino não eram casados, mas viviam juntos e, para o tradicionalismo existente tanto entre seus anciões como em várias famílias, era uma afronta às boas maneiras.

Ele já tinha certeza, porém, de que toda Vila sabia do seu envolvimento com a loira e que, como Kage, isso asseguraria que ninguém se atrevesse a tentar seduzi-la.

Um homem influente e importante, era como o viam os de fora, e Gaara não tencionava desfazer aquela imagem.

Já estava na metade do copo de _scotch_ quando, por fim, reconheceu Danzou aproximando-se da mesa em que estavam, acompanhado pelo mesmo atendente que anteriormente os recebera.

"Desculpe-me pelo atraso." Disse, assim que o ruivo ergueu-se para apertar-lhe a mão.

"Não há problemas." Reiterou Gaara, impassível.

Observando-o sentar-se, Ino finalmente ligou o nome à pessoa. O nome Danzou, sem a associação à imagem, era-lhe indiferente. Ela ouvira falar daquele homem e dos seus feitos extremistas, ligado a ANBU Ne, mas nunca realmente o conhecera.

Quando, desdenhoso e divertido, ele, com os cabelos salpicados de grisalho, cumprimentou-a com um esgar de lábios educado, a loira estendeu a mão e solicitou um beijo sobre a mesma, um pouco mais de prepotência em seus gestos do que normalmente teria.

Mas, pensou, satisfeita, ela era mulher de um Kage e isso lhe dava direito a certos privilégios.

"Olá, senhorita." Saudou Danzou, antes de sentar-se.

Gaara não fez apresentações. Um homem informado como Danzou já devia ter consciência da identidade da loira ao seu lado.

Assim que os três tornaram a se acomodar em seus devidos lugares, Danzou ergueu o dedo e solicitou ao garçom uma garrafa de saquê.

"É bom começar a noite com uma boa bebida." Explicou.

Pacientemente, o ruivo esperou que Danzou estivesse servido e saboreado o primeiro gole do seu saquê antes de tencionar iniciar a conversa. Ino, nunca antes envolvida em suas reuniões de negócios, sentiu-se incapaz de tirar os olhos de Gaara, que parecia ministrar o encontro com maestria e serenidade.

Ele manteve os músculos faciais relaxados, sinal de que não estava sentindo apreensão, e sua expressão apaziguadora era suficientemente convincente para fazer alguém desconfiado deixar de se preocupar.

"Vamos aos negócios, então, meu caro?" Danzou perguntou, sorrindo.

Gaara moveu a cabeça numa leve afirmativa.

"Eu já assegurei a você de que preciso de um bom general para o meu exército." Disse, os dedos tamborilando em torno do copo de _scotch_. "Você é velho e experiente, saberá lidar com os meus homens."

Os olhos de Danzou piscaram por um leve momento, como se estivesse deleitando-se e ao mesmo tempo refletindo sobre a declaração.

"Eu sou extremista, duro e caro, Gaara." Falou enfim.

"Eu investiguei você." Confessou o ruivo, encolhendo os ombros. "A minha aliança com Konoha não será de grande ajuda diante dos problemas internos que posso vir a enfrentar. Estou disposto a pagar o necessário, contanto que você consiga cumprir o que disse."

"Obviamente que conseguirei." Garantiu Danzou, aborrecido. A mais leve menção de incapacidade podia perturbá-lo. "Mas Tsunade não estará de acordo." Avisou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

A má relação entre a Hokage e Danzou era conhecida por todo o contingente ninja do país. Danzou não era um homem fácil de lidar. Ambicioso, era capaz de passar por cima de alguém, se isso fosse necessário. E essa habilidade em específico podia torná-lo perigoso. Mas Gaara estava confiante de que poderia contornar eventuais desavenças com um pulso firme.

Situações extremas exigiam medidas extremas. Se não podia confiar nos líderes da sua Vila, teria de recorrer aos líderes de outras Vilas, mesmo que isso significasse lidar com a escória. Não podia deixar que a sua aliança com o país do Fogo influenciasse a sua decisão com relação à escolha dos seus novos generais.

"Quem governa o meu país sou eu." Houve frieza nas palavras de Gaara naquele momento.

Todo ninja mais velho tinha o hábito de acreditar que ele não fosse capaz. A verdade é que, há algum tempo, Gaara também não acreditava que fosse capaz, porém os fatos haviam mudado, e já não admitia contestações ou dúvidas com relação ao seu poder.

Danzou observou-o atentamente por um longo instante.

O Kazekage não dera grandes explicações a respeito dos seus problemas, mas ele podia supor o que estava acontecendo – havia anos e anos lidava com a insuportável política, afinal. Não estava, ainda assim, disposto a migrar de país, a menos que valesse a pena.

Seus planos severos de derrubar a Hokage foram, um a um, minados. Seu melhor homem, Sai, debandara para o lado de Tsunade.

Tendo sido ex-líder da ANBU e controlador da sua própria divisão de ninjas, a Raiz, adquirira experiência de guerra e capacidade o suficiente para treinar e preparar uma frota inteira para uma batalha iminente. Isso não apenas o tornava um valoroso aliado, como também um perigoso inimigo.

Pela quantidade de dinheiro que entrasse em sua conta, ele decidiria ser ou não útil naquela empreitada. E Gaara sabia daquilo.

"Vamos aos preços." Sugeriu.

"Um milhão de ienes e nada mais." Disse Gaara, ignorando o ofego discreto e quase imperceptível de Ino, ao seu lado.

Danzou receou. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar subir os valores.

"Um milhão de ienes e eu serei seu homem mais fiel." Gracejou, movendo a cabeça num gesto de cumprimento. Ergueu o copo de saquê para um brinde.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino estava exausta quando eles chegaram em casa.

O resto da noite havia sido um desastre, ao menos do seu ponto de vista. Detestava reuniões de negócios, principalmente se esses fossem os negócios de Gaara.

A seriedade da conversa fizera com que ela permanecesse silenciosa durante o jantar inteiro, incapaz de falar algo relevante, pois não entendia nada dos números ou dos acontecimentos. Os olhos, tanto de um homem como o do outro, não se voltaram em sua direção nem sequer uma vez.

Soltando os cabelos em frente ao espelho, desabotoou a blusa de cetim azul-clara.

Gaara estava escorado no batente da porta, observando-a, mas Ino não queria conversar. Desejava apenas deitar em sua cama e dormir.

"Muito entediada?" Indagou ele, os braços cruzados.

Ela deu um sorriso sem vontade. Noutro momento lhe responderia com uma resposta malcriada e uma careta. A descoberta da gravidez, entretanto, levou consigo uma pequena parte da sua capacidade de ser leviana.

"Ninguém mandou que eu me interessasse por um Kage." Escarneceu.

Os olhos dele estreitaram-se levemente.

"Você não prestou atenção na nossa conversa, não é mesmo?" Embora parecesse, não havia um tom de repreensão em suas palavras.

"Deveria?"

"Deveria."

Sentando-se em frente à penteadeira, depois de ter se livrado da saia, Ino derramou creme num algodão, começando a remover a maquilagem.

"Então você deveria ter me dito." Disse.

Os cabelos dela caiam às costas, cobrindo-as. Aproximando-se, Gaara afastou-os para que pudesse tocar os ombros desnudos com as mãos. Ele continuava impassível, ela pôde notar pelo reflexo do espelho, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram pela nuca dela, soltando o fecho do colar.

Ele observou as pedras falsas por um momento, antes de largar o adorno dentro do porta-jóias.

"Você gosta disso?"

"Jóias?" Indagou Ino, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim."

"Gosto." Ela arqueou os ombros, mostrando que jamais pensara muito naquilo, mas que não negava a idéia de que, em sua futilidade, gostasse de objetos caros.

Na realidade, nunca fizera questão de esconder dele seus anseios frívolos. Admitia que, como quase todas as outras mulheres, gostava de ser cortejada e presenteada e que era por isso que lidava com as flores: elas eram bonitas e agradáveis.

Ela tampouco precisava ser falsa com Gaara. Ele sabia que ela não entendia ou se interessava por seus assuntos e que preferia conversar sobre coisas mais amenas, como roupas.

"Você quer jóias de verdade?" Ele perguntou, após uma curta pausa.

Os olhos azuis ergueram-se para encará-lo e Ino abandonou o algodão sobre a penteadeira.

"Se você está se sentindo na obrigação de me dar alguma coisa, não se preocupe. Eu tenho dinheiro para pagar minhas próprias jóias, Gaara." Sorriu, erguendo-se e envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com ambos os braços.

As mãos geladas dele postaram-se em sua cintura, segurando-a próximo de si, e ela se arrepiou pelo contato, como acontecia sempre.

"Não tanto quanto eu tenho."

Ino se surpreendeu com a admissão. Seus olhos, naturalmente faiscantes, flamejaram para ele.

"Eu não vou pedir nada a você." Assegurou, o queixo erguido em sinal de orgulho.

Podia ser má vista por se relacionar intimamente com um Kage sem um compromisso, mas não precisava que a encarassem como se fossem uma aproveitadora. Não queria suscitar mais comentários desagradáveis. Não era miserável. Trabalhara durante muito tempo no ramo ninja e podia cuidar do próprio futuro.

Utilizar o dinheiro de Gaara para dar vazão ao seu prazer de comprar parecia, além de indevido, uma afronta às promessas que fizera a si mesma. Não queria nada de Gaara que pudesse ser comprado. Conquistara todo o afeto que precisava, e era isso o que realmente lhe importava.

A boca dele baixou-se para que massagear seu ombro com os lábios e ela suspirou ante a carícia.

"Não é disso que você gosta? Bobagens?" Ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

Ela por um momento aborreceu-se com o preconceito em suas palavras, mas deixou-o ir. Permitiu-se acariciar. Sabia que Gaara nunca a julgava.

"Sim, mas não preciso do seu dinheiro ou poder."

Ele apreciou a franqueza de Ino. Para a sua íntima surpresa, ela nunca lhe pedira nenhum centavo. Nem mesmo para um pequeno luxo, um presente simples, um artesanato que lhe agradasse na feira de Suna. Sempre fizera questão de pagar as próprias contas.

Aquele tipo de maturidade independente o espantava, porque ele sabia, assim como Ino sabia, que lhe daria o que quer que ela pedisse. Era seu dever mantê-la feliz e satisfeita e os meios para fazê-lo não deviam ser sequer contestados.

Soltando o fecho do seu sutiã, apertou-a nos braços.

"Faça amor comigo." Ela sussurrou, erguendo a cabeça para tomar sua boca com voracidade.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Gaara despertou com ruídos ininterruptos.

O corpo de Ino ainda estava recostado contra o seu, a respiração dela fazendo cócegas em seu tórax, e ele precisou empurrá-la suavemente para o lado para que pudesse se levantar.

Nu, livrou-se dos lençóis e descobriu a origem dos estalidos: a janela. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com uma das águias da Suna, mas não a que habitualmente lhe trazia as notícias enviadas por Baki. Ele estendeu o braço e a ave pousou sobre ele, erguendo a pata.

Retirando a mensagem, mandou-a embora. O animal logo sumiu no horizonte.

"_Você tem uma festa marcada e é bom que apareça nela._" Dizia. Gaara reconheceu a letra de Temari.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Enquanto procurava, dentro do armário, roupas para vestir, ele pensou que aquela talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para apresentar oficialmente Danzou como seu novo general de exército e barbarizar um pouco mais aqueles velhos estúpidos.

Acreditava que, com sua aspereza natural, Danzou saberia lidar com qualquer insubordinação. Isso cortaria pela raiz o poder dos anciões, uma vez que o ex-ninja de Konoha atenderia apenas às suas ordens e não poderia ser subornado.

Esperava estar escolhendo o caminho certo.

Se Danzou não fosse bom o suficiente, ele não saberia mais a quem recorrer.

"Você está com problemas no seu país, Gaara?" Ino perguntou subitamente.

Ele terminava de preparar o almoço, com ela sentada sobre a mesa, as pernas dançando, sem alcançar os pés no chão, dentro de um blusão de lã. A temperatura caíra subitamente naquele dia.

Voltando-se para ela enquanto terminava de preparar o sushi, Gaara tentou supor o que instigara aquela curiosidade repentina.

"Sim." Respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

Ino sorriu, não se sentindo acuada pela falta de formulação.

"Você precisa de espiões, não?" Indagou.

"Sim." Concordou ele novamente.

"Por que você não solicita os Aburame?" Sugeriu ela. "Mesmo que a Hokage não possa cedê-los em nome da aliança entre os países do Fogo e do Vento, você pode solicitá-los por meio de missões internacionais."

Silencioso, ele observou-a e ela estreitou os olhos, aborrecendo-se com a análise muda.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, a voz áspera. "Estou errada?"

"Não. É uma boa idéia a sua." Anuiu Gaara, devagar.

"Eu sei." Disse ela, presunçosa. Deu um risinho, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro. "Os Aburame são um dos melhores clãs de Konoha quando se trata de espionagem. Como você disse que estava com problemas, achei que talvez eles lhe fossem úteis."

"É." Assentiu ele, pensativo. "Serão."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os olhos dele correram rapidamente pelo mostruário.

As jóias e as pedras adornadas nelas ofuscavam o que quer que estivesse lhe passando pela mente naquele momento. Gaara não se importava com preços ou tamanhos, apenas queria algo que combinasse com Ino.

A loira estava na floricultura, porque alegara ter uma encomenda para entregar naquela tarde, e, depois de ter aceitado sua sugestão e solicitado um Aburame por meio de missão, pagando uma quantia extra para garantir que seu pedido fosse executado sem demora, ele vira-se ali, em frente àquela loja.

Sabia que presentes não eram necessários. Ela mesma já frisara mais de uma vez a pouca importância daquele pensamento.

De todo modo, ele também sabia o quão deslocada ela se sentira naquele restaurante, durante seu jantar com Danzou. Embora Ino tivesse dinheiro suficiente para viver com conforto, não tinha o suficiente para prover-se de jóias verdadeiras.

Ele concordava que esbanjar dinheiro em bobagens era burrice, mas percebia que jamais lhe dera um presente sequer. Queria fazê-lo. Gostava de vê-la feliz. Ultimamente era como se houvesse um traço de infelicidade escondido por trás dos brilhos dos seus olhos.

Provê-la, além de satisfazê-la, significaria que a reconhecia. Não gostaria que pensassem que Ino era uma diversão momentânea, afinal, ela seria a mãe do seu filho.

Uma vendedora aproximou-se, sorrindo ao reconhecê-lo era.

"Olá, em que posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou, solícita.

"Safiras." Disse Gaara, sem corresponder ao sorriso que recebeu. "O que você tem com safiras?"

Ele ficara satisfeito ao encontrar o colar de ouro branco, incrustado por uma enorme pedra azul, que certamente reluziria à cor dos olhos de Ino.

"Eu quero essa." E a vendedora lhe sorrira mais uma vez, porque sabia que ganharia uma enorme comissão diante daquela venda.

Com a caixa de veludo no bolso, Gaara voltou para casa.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino enxugou os cabelos loiros na toalha, retirando-lhes um pouco da umidade.

O vapor do chuveiro, ligado minutos atrás, embaçara o espelho e ela não conseguia observar o próprio reflexo. A toalha deslizou pelo seu corpo, secando-o, antes que ela se enrolasse e seguisse para o quarto.

Sentia-se mais leve após ter se livrado do adubo e da areia.

Preguiçosamente, vira-se obrigada a voltar para o trabalho naquela tarde. Havia encomendas a serem entregues e pessoas a serem atendidas. Como a mais conhecida floricultura da Vila, seus trabalhos eram constantemente requisitados.

A única concorrente que tinha era suficientemente forte para roubar parte dos seus antigos clientes. Mas Ino não achava que a concorrência fosse algo ruim. Não estava mais dando conta da demanda, mesmo nos dias parados, e em breve teria de trancar a loja por tempo indeterminado para que pudesse ter o bebê.

Mesmo após tanto tempo com o estabelecimento fechado em razão da morte de Inoshi, acreditara que ele tornaria a fazer sucesso quando reaberto, e acertara. Os Yamanaka tinham prestígio no comércio de flores e eram respeitados por seus belos arranjos. Não tivera problemas para se reintegrar ao trabalho, tão logo entregara panfletos referentes à reinauguração.

Espreguiçando-se, recordou-se de que precisaria cuidar da contabilidade e lucros naquela noite.

Gaara ainda não havia voltado para casa quando Ino acomodou-se no sofá e pegou a calculadora.

Quinze minutos de cálculos foram o suficiente para que ela bufasse, furiosa.

"Essa droga não bate." Reclamou para o silêncio da sala, amassando uma folha e jogando-a fora com raiva.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ouviu.

Com o lápis entre os lábios e uma expressão de aborrecimento, ela ergueu a cabeça para encarar o ruivo recém-chegado.

"A contabilidade." Disse, desgostosa.

Ele largou as chaves e uma caixa de veludo sobre a mesa de centro antes de aproximar-se, sentando-se ao seu lado. O vento frio fizera com que suas bochechas adquirissem um leve tom rosado.

"Dê-me os papéis." Mandou, estendendo o braço.

Ino quase soltou um suspiro de alívio ao fazê-lo.

Recordava-se que era sempre seu pai quem cuidava daquela parte. A recordação de que estava sozinha a fez tremer, mas ela logo seguiu a linha de pensamento: agora ela precisava cobrir todas as partes da administração, inclusive aquelas que detestava.

Os olhos de Gaara estavam tranqüilos enquanto ele analisava os documentos. Ela, ao contrário, mordiscou o lábio, nervosa.

"Seus lucros estão baixos." Ele pareceu pensativo por um instante. "Apesar do excesso de clientes, você recebe pouco. É porque cobra pouco, quase a preço de custo. O material, a cerâmica, os instrumentos, o adubo... É comprado fora da Vila e em pequenas quantidades."

Ele pegou o lápis, passando a fazer anotações, um pouco disperso.

Lidar com números era algo quase inato da sua personalidade. Quase tão fácil quanto respirar. E a aproximação com a gerência da Vila da Areia maximizou as suas habilidades latentes, de modo que agora tinha um olhar a longo prazo para qualquer estabelecimento comercial.

Sabia dizer se algo daria ou não lucro após uma curta análise de mercado. Era uma capacidade que costumava deixar Kankurou extasiado. Ele sempre reclamava da sua falta de sorte com relação aos investimentos.

"Se você encomendar quantias relevantes, as fornecedoras poderão vender a preço de fábrica, o que lhe renderá estoque e dinheiro extra." Explicou.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas. Há um bom tempo vinha pensando em expandir, mas não tinha capital para fazê-lo. Outras necessidades mais imediatas exigiam a sua atenção.

"Não posso solicitar grandes carregamentos. Não teria como comportar tudo."

"Esse é o problema, Ino." Naquele momento, ela sentiu-se em uma das reuniões de negócios das quais ele participava, tão impessoal e sossegado, e não gostou daquela sensação. "Sua família tem renome no ramo. Você precisa expandir a floricultura, aumentar a demanda, subir os preços e contratar mais empregados."

Ela suspirou.

"Você sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para obras agora. Meus lucros ainda são pequenos."

Um brilho nebuloso tomou conta dos olhos dele.

"Eu pago para você." Disse.

Ino ergueu-se do sofá como se picada por uma formiga, furiosa à mera sugestão.

"Não!" Gritou, batendo os braços ao lado do corpo. "Eu já disse que não quero o seu dinheiro, você entendeu?" Grunhiu. "Já falei que não preciso do seu maldito dinheiro. Eu trabalho, você entendeu?" Nervosa, não percebeu estar se repetindo. "Não preciso da sua caridade." Disse então, desgostosa.

"Tudo bem." Respondeu Gaara, tranqüilo diante daquela explosão de humor. Não era como se não a esperasse, afinal. "Então um empréstimo." Sugeriu. "Com juros." Acrescentou, vendo que ela abria a boca para protestar.

Ino teve de ceder à proposta. Era razoável, embora levada por sentimentalismo. Seria estúpida se sequer a considerasse. Pareceu pensativa por um segundo.

"Juros de quanto?"

"Os usuais 5 por cento." Gaara deu uma pequena pausa, dando-lhe tempo para protestar, e relaxou ao perceber que Ino parecia mais maleável agora que descobrira que não se tratava de um presente oneroso. "Será um investimento pessoal. Eu acredito que a Floricultura Yamanaka pode ser muito rentável." Disse, optando por amaciá-la.

Ino lhe lançou um olhar irônico, como se caçoasse do tipo de investimento pessoal que ele pretendia fazer, mas não se atreveu a contestá-lo.

"Vou desviar o dinheiro do banco da Suna direto para a sua conta e você acertará os pormenores com o responsável, está bem?"

Ela lhe deu as costas, observando a rua pela janela embaçada.

"Eu vou pensar."

Ele pousou os documentos ao seu lado, sabendo que aquilo era o máximo que conseguiria de Ino naquela noite. Lançou um curto olhar à pilha.

"A cerâmica não é tão valorizada no meu país quanto no seu." Disse, a voz áspera. "Seria melhor se você a importasse diretamente de lá. Precisaria, é claro, atender às exigências cambiais e fiscais, mas isso não é problema."

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ela pensou que aquilo estava adquirindo dimensões grandes demais para alguém que não tinha a menor noção de como controlar financeiramente um estabelecimento comercial. Gaara não poderia engrandecer sua floricultura a ponto dela precisar lidar com grandes públicos.

Ao suspirar, postou as mãos na cintura. Tinha um filho para criar. Precisaria se arriscar. Aprenderia a lidar com a contabilidade com o tempo, se fosse necessário.

"Eu não tenho uma conta no banco." Disse, de repente, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Ele deu um de seus pequenos e quase imperceptíveis sorrisos.

"Nós criaremos uma." Garantiu. "Onde estão os demais papéis da floricultura? Eu preciso saber quem são os seus fornecedores." Falou.

Quando ela sumiu do cômodo, atrás do que ele pedira, Gaara pensou que precisaria esperar para entregar seu presente.

Talvez por jamais terem tocado em assuntos relacionados ao dinheiro, ele não esperara se deparar com uma barreira tão forte. Mas ele deveria ter desconfiado, uma vez que Ino sempre se mostrara presunçosa demais para aceitar qualquer coisa que julgasse ser piedade alheia.

Voltando os pensamentos para floricultura, percebeu que teria um longo trabalho e pouco tempo para executá-lo.


	8. A Velha Senhora Akimichi

**Capítulo Oito: **_A Velha Senhora Akimichi_

Apenas amanhecia quando Ino acordou, mas notou-se sozinha na cama.

Ela suspirou e rolou por entre os lençóis, espreguiçando-se antes de levantar. Após tê-la mandado dormir na noite anterior, Gaara permanecera acordado ainda por muito tempo, cuidando dos papéis da floricultura.

Ino admitia ser negligente com o seu serviço. Encarava-o principalmente como uma maneira de distrair-se. O pagamento era um bônus bem vindo.

Não tivera despesas exageradas nos últimos tempos. Tinha algum dinheiro guardado, economias do seu pai e do período em que atuava ativamente como ninja, o suficiente para fazê-la relaxar com relação a qualquer eventual preocupação financeira. Além disso, embora fosse geralmente consumista, fazia algum tempo que não comprava nada além do necessário.

A gravidez a impedia de prestar serviços ninjas. Além do mais, já estava há um bom tempo afastada, por ter requisitado uma dispensa em função das suas perturbações psicológicas durante o período de instabilidade do seu pai. Afinal, um ninja distraído era um ninja morto e Tsunade costumava ser muito benevolente quando o assunto era referente à família.

Diante daquele pensamento, recordou-se da sua condição: grávida. Com jantares e problemas, tanto ela como, acreditava, Gaara haviam se esquecido do filho que teriam.

Encontrou-o fazendo a barba em frente ao espelho do banheiro.

"Vamos ao banco." Disse ele, batendo o barbeador contra a pia para livrá-lo do excesso de espuma. "Abriremos a sua conta e eu pedirei um desvio inicial da minha. Depois calcularemos as taxas."

Ino pousou a mão no batente da porta, pensativa.

"Preciso fazer meu pré-natal."

"Hoje?"

"Vou ao hospital antes de abrir a floricultura. Há uma menina fazendo uma festa de quinze anos em uma semana e eu preciso de sessenta arranjos de margarida." Ela comentou, cansando-se à simples recordação.

"Você quer que eu a leve?"

Pelo tom de voz dele, Ino imediatamente soube que Gaara tinha outros planos. Assim, moveu lentamente a cabeça em sinal de negativa.

"Não é necessário." Disse, mesmo desejando que ele mudasse de idéia e a acompanhasse, apenas para estar lá e apertar sua mão, como normalmente fariam os pais de primeira viagem. Mas, afinal, só porque não era necessário, não queria dizer que não quisesse.

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele sentiu-se satisfeito com a negativa. O bebê ainda era muito abstrato para suscitar espírito paternal. Abrindo a torneira, lavou o rosto e pegou a toalha para enxugar-se.

"Ótimo." Disse. "Provavelmente passarei o dia fora. Iremos ao banco amanhã, logo cedo."

Ela sorriu, sem ânimo. Costumava acordar muito indisposta ultimamente. Não gostava de sair da cama antes de passar o incômodo.

"Está bem." Concordou. "Vai resolver muitos problemas políticos hoje?" Brincou, escorando-se contra o marco da porta.

"Talvez." Disse Gaara, um pouco vago. Estava tão acostumado a não compartilhar que o silêncio vinha quase de modo automático. Aproximando-se do espelho, ajeitou a gola da camisa. "Eu já preparei o café." Falou. "Você quer almoçar em algum lugar específico hoje?"

"Aonde você quiser, Gaara." Ino ergueu os ombros, indiferente.

"Pois bem. Já estou de saída. Pego você às onze." Avisou ele, virando-se e dando-lhe um casto beijo no topo da cabeça antes de seguir na direção da saída.

Quando ele se foi, Ino soltou um pequeno gemido, indo até a pia para que pudesse lavar o rosto. Escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos antes de voltar para o quarto, que, como normalmente, se encontrava em completa desordem.

Juntando algumas roupas da guarda da poltrona, caminhou até o roupeiro para posicioná-las em seus cabides e escolher o que vestir. Suas vestes misturavam-se às de Gaara e ela precisou separá-las, dobrando as blusas e desamassando a gola das camisas.

Foi no bolso do casaco dele que ela encontrou uma caixa de veludo. Curiosa, abriu-a.

Uma exclamação de surpresa deixou seus lábios ao deparar-se com a finura da jóia, a pedra reluzindo aos fracos raios de sol que começavam a adentrar pela janela fechada, as cortinas abertas.

Por um momento, Ino perguntou-se se aquela jóia era para ela. Mas, de sobrancelhas franzidas, percebeu também que Gaara não faria rodeios para entregar um presente, se o tivesse comprado para ela. Ele nunca fora romântico o suficiente para se convencer do conceito de "momento especial". E, sem querer, sentiu o ciúme invadi-la.

Para _quem _era aquilo, senão para ela? Era a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça quando, furiosa, guardou a caixa de veludo onde a encontrara e fechou a porta do roupeiro com violência.

"Ele tem alguma vagabunda?" Perguntou-se, os lábios crispados, mesmo que a idéia parecesse irrisória a primeira vista.

De olhos estreitos, ela trocou de roupa e seguiu para o hospital. Seu estado de ânimo era caótico: estava desconfiada, ferida e, principalmente, irritada.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Eu preciso ver antes de citar números." A voz de Danzou estava um pouco pastosa.

Gaara escorou-se na cadeira, visivelmente impaciente por aquela falta de precisão, e soltou a xícara de café sobre o pires com um movimento brusco que denunciava os seus sentimentos.

O outro, com um _bloodymary _em mãos, estalou a língua diante daquela reação, o álcool rapidamente fazendo efeito no seu sistema nervoso.

Gaara não achava profissional seguir para uma reunião com aquele tipo de atitude e tampouco entendia como alguém poderia começar o dia bebendo, mas também não se importava, contanto que os seus subordinados fossem capazes de fazer o serviço para o qual haviam sido contratados. E isso não estava acontecendo naquele momento.

"A qualidade dos seus ninjas é ligeiramente inferior a dos de Konoha. Será preciso tempo para capacitá-los." Explicou Danzou, tentando justificar o seu comentário anterior.

"Não." Gaara estava impassível. "Não temos tempo. Eu o contratei porque você é o melhor e quero resultados."

"Você terá resultados." Houve raiva na voz de Danzou. "Mas não espere que eu faça milagres. Seus homens devem ser animalescos e sem educação. Essa gente do deserto é repulsiva."

Ele não pensava que, referindo-se daquela maneira a Suna, ofendia Gaara também. O ruivo, considerava, estava acima do patamar de cidadão do país de Vento, pois era mais culto e poderoso do que qualquer outro idiota que vivesse lá. Danzou sabia que detestaria aquele fim de mundo ao primeiro olhar.

Se ficou insultado com aquelas palavras, Gaara não demonstrou. Estava acostumado ao preconceito. O país do Vento não era tão próspero e verde quanto o do Fogo, e isso não era culpa daqueles que viviam nele.

"Não há tempo."

"Três meses, é tudo que eu posso garantir." Balbuciou Danzou, os lábios torcidos. "Em três meses, com o meu treinamento de guerrilha, eles estarão definitivamente prontos."

Levemente hesitante, Gaara concordou.

"Três meses e nada mais." Repetiu.

Desviou os olhos para o conteúdo da sua xícara, fazendo-o girar com um movimento descuidado, e logo tomou um gole do café.

"Talvez aja rebeldes quando eu retornar." Disse. "É possível que os anciões incitem jovens a se opor ao governo e mostrar a sua força como maioria. Caso existam problemas com terrorismo, você precisará estar pronto."

"Eu _estarei _pronto." Garantiu Danzou, impaciente.

Prestar um bom serviço a Gaara era o que precisava para alçar novamente o poder. Embora detestasse o clima desértico e a areia, na Areia seria uma figura de importância, enquanto em Konoha era um ninja forçadamente aposentado em prol dos seus crimes políticos, um fracassado.

Tsunade fora espera o suficiente para afastá-lo de qualquer situação que o favorecesse, já que não podia cassar o teu título, mas o dinheiro e oportunidade oferecidos pelo Kazekage podiam torná-lo grande outra vez. Danzou não desperdiçaria uma chance como aquela.

Se Gaara estava satisfeito com a afirmativa, ele não pôde saber. O ruivo costumava ser tão impassível que era incapaz de ler os seus pensamentos.

Erguendo a mão, Gaara chamou o garçom.

"Consiga-me outro _bloodymary_." Pediu, e isso significava que eles acabavam de fechar um acordo.

"Você precisa relaxar, Gaara." Danzou sorriu, levemente irônico, e relaxou. "Vá para casa. Aproveite a companhia da sua loirinha sexy enquanto ainda há tempo."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Seu pedido já foi encaminhado aos examinadores, senhor." Assegurou-lhe a atendente.

Gaara revirou os olhos, impaciente.

"Ainda hoje o senhor receberá uma resposta."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ao contrário do que ela supusera a princípio, o médico que a atendera era simpático e sorridente, os óculos sempre despencando da ponta do nariz.

Começando com piadinhas que desanuviaram o ambiente, ele pediu-lhe para relatar minuciosamente como vinha se alimentando nos últimos dias, obrigando-a, muito a contra gosto, a admitir que suas refeições não eram assim tão ricas em nutrientes quanto pensava.

Após passar-lhe algumas instruções com relação à dieta a ser adotada, ele esperou-a vestir os trajes de atendimento e a conduziu ao exame médico.

"Mãe de primeira viagem?" Indagou.

Um pouco mais apreensiva do que gostaria ter demonstrado, ela concordou, deitando-se sobre a maca.

"É." Disse, hesitante. "Eu ainda estou um pouco..." Hesitou, tentando escolher a palavra certa. "Surpresa."

"Apenas relaxe e curta sua gravidez. As mulheres dizem que é um momento especial."

Ele piscou, tirando o estetoscópio do pescoço, e parecia tranqüilo enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela, vez ou outra pressionando a parte inferior do seu seio para checar os batimentos cardíacos. Os olhos escuros, que lhe pareceram absolutamente profissionais, não ajudaram a amainar o desconforto, ainda assim.

Ino permaneceu rígida. As luvas cirúrgicas que o médico usava raspavam levemente contra sua pele, provocando arrepios involuntários, mas que não eram de prazer.

Seu nome era Sato Mitaru e, embora já houvesse visitado o hospital de Konoha, jamais o vira por lá.

Por volta de dez minutos depois, quando ele afastou-se e livrou-se das luvas, jogando-as na lata de lixo, Ino sentou-se, tomando o cuidado de baixar um pouco mais os trajes hospitalares para cobrir sua coxa exposta.

"Bem," disse Mitaru, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando dela um bloco e uma caneta. "fisicamente, você está ótima."

Ela sentava-se à sua frente quando ele tornou a erguer os olhos para encará-la.

"Vou solicitar alguns exames e pedir também que consulte uma ginecologista. Normalmente, eu tenho o hábito de atender minhas pacientes, mas você me pareceu muito retraída e isso dificultaria o exame."

"Sempre tive o hábito de ser atendida por mulheres." Ela se explicou, arqueando um pouco os ombros.

Na realidade, Ino não sabia por que se sentia tão receosa em relação a ele. Em outros tempos, com seu charme natural, teria se forçado a manter os sentimentos em perfeita tranqüilidade, aproveitando um momento esparso para um flerte inocente.

A introdução do livro sobre bebês que comprara citava que gestantes talvez se sentissem emocionalmente abaladas durante todo o período da gravidez e era a única justificativa que lhe ocorria para explicar as novas características da sua personalidade. Ela era, é claro, fiel à Gaara, mas nada a impedia de divertir-se e provocar um pouco do interesse do sexo oposto.

Dando-lhe um sorriso, tentando acalmá-la, Mitaru moveu a cabeça.

"Não há problema." Garantiu. "Será apenas para verificarmos se está tudo em ordem." Disse. "Quanto mais cedo você o fizer, melhor."

Apesar de ela estar com aquela estranha sensação de opressão, sorriu.

"Não se preocupe. Farei logo." Assegurou.

Prendendo os cabelos num coque levemente desleixado, ela puxou mais uma vez o traje hospitalar para baixo.

"Muito bem." Concordou ele. "Solicitei alguns exames realizados pela coleta de sangue, como o hemograma. Vamos checar seu tipo de sangue e fazer uma avaliação sobre possíveis infecções, além da glicemia." E passou-lhe uma receita escrita às pressas.

Ela aceitou-a, passando os olhos pela mesma, e ele recomeçou a falar.

"Estou te prescrevendo uma vitamina, o ácido fólico, para ajudar na prevenção de malformações gênicas." Explicou. "Peço que volte aqui depois dos exames."

Quando Ino abandonou o consultório médico, notou que já eram dez horas.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Aqui, senhor."

Gaara aceitou a xícara de chá, levando-a aos lábios sem vontade. Havia acabado de sair da reunião com Danzou e estava hidratado o suficiente.

O cômodo, cujas paredes estavam pintadas de vermelho e branco e que se contrastavam e os móveis de mogno escuro, não conseguia deixá-lo à vontade. Não gostava de cores fortes. Apesar disso, não demonstrava o desconforto que sentia.

Volta e meia, a secretária erguia os olhos dos seus papéis para sondá-lo, dando-lhe risadinhas gentis, piscando exageradamente os cílios e assegurando que, não se preocupe, Touma-san não irá demorar. Mas ele já estava ali há quinze minutos e Gaara não estava acostumado a esperar.

As pessoas sempre lhe davam plena prioridade em função do título que ostentava.

Passaram-se outros dez minutos antes que um homem moreno e de olhos azuis invadisse o cômodo, um pouco ofegante e ligeiramente corado pela suposta corrida. No mesmo momento Gaara soube ser quem procurava.

"Gaara-sama." Disse ele, curvando a cabeça numa saudação. "Desculpe-me pela demora."

Diante do tratamento respeitoso, o ruivo apenas aquiesceu. Não tinha a obrigação de ficar ensinando nada sobre educação. Atrasos o tiravam do sério.

"Tive problemas com uma cliente e acabei demorando mais do que deveria numa obra." Explicou-se o outro, entregando a pasta que levava consigo para a secretária. "Vamos para a minha sala, por favor." Sugeriu, indicando o caminho.

Abandonando o chá quase intocado sobre a mesa ao lado da poltrona, aliviado por fazê-lo, Gaara ergueu-se e o seguiu.

A sala de Touma era cheia de cores tão vivas e fortes quanto as da sala de espera, concluiu o ruivo, a boca torcida. Acomodando-se em frente à escrivaninha de mogno do homem, passou a mão pelos cabelos, os dedos deslizando por entre os fios vermelhos, enquanto, paciente, esperava-o acomodar-se.

"O senhor deseja outra xícara de chá?" Indagou.

"Não, obrigado." Agradeceu Gaara, de má-vontade. "Podemos tratar de negócios? Outras obrigações me esperam."

"Claro, Gaara-sama." Concordou Touma, prontamente. "Se o senhor tivesse me avisado da sua visita com mais antecedência, eu teria reservado meu dia para recebê-lo." Sorriu, hesitante.

Gaara apenas moveu a cabeça, num sinal de quem não se importava. A idéia de deixá-lo como responsável dos negócios de Ino não lhe agradava de todo e isso não ajudava em nada a amaciar o seu mau humor. Gostaria de cuidar de tudo pessoalmente, mas as obrigações em Suna o esperavam.

Quanto dissera a Danzou que estava buscando por um consultor eficiente, ele logo sugerira aquele rapaz. _É um garotão_, dissera, o bafo de bebida, _mas trabalha bem. Soube que Tsunade contratou-o para umas obras, então, deve ser mesmo bom._

Vendo que aquele seria um cliente difícil, Touma conteve o suspiro. Lidar com pessoas importantes era quase tão frustrante quanto ligar com ignorantes. As pessoas importantes costumavam ser muito mais irascíveis e difíceis de agradar, o que significava pressão constante.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?"

Gaara, que não era de rodeios, preferiu ir direto ao assunto.

"Minha mulher tem uma floricultura e quer ampliá-la. É um estabelecimento antigo. Serão necessárias grandes reformas, até mesmo na estrutura, e eu não terei tempo para tratar dos pormenores."

"Compreendo. Presumo que o senhor esteja querendo me contratar para coordenar as obras." Touma relaxou ao perceber que entravam em território conhecido.

O ruivo concordou, silencioso.

"Ela não tem experiência na área. Além disso, não poderei ficar na Vila tempo o suficiente. Você deverá ser o responsável." Falou então, a voz séria. "Preciso de orçamentos e avaliações do local. Eu pagarei todos os custos."

Naquele momento, a secretária irrompeu no cômodo, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com duas xícaras de café expresso sobre ela.

"Obrigada, Tsubame." Agradeceu Touma, pegando uma das xícaras e bebendo um gole. A cortesia obrigou Gaara a pegar a outra. "Eu trabalho com projetos arquitetônicos. É isso que o senhor deseja, não? Reestruturar o lugar." Disse, logo após tomar um curto gole.

Gaara lançou um olhar de relance para o relógio pendurado na parede próxima da janela, o que Touma percebeu quase de imediato. Ele não estava se esforçando para ser simpático. Tampouco precisava fazê-lo, com o dinheiro e poder que tinha.

"Quando você poderá vê-la?" Indagou o Kazekage, a voz áspera fazendo-o intimamente se encolher.

"Quem?"

"Minha mulher." Gaara estreitou ligeiramente os olhos, irritado.

Touma moveu os lábios, em dúvida. Seus horários estavam apertados pelas próximas duas semanas, mas ele não poderia recusar o pedido de um Kage. Significava pôr uma pedra em cima da própria carreira.

Um Kage aborrecido era sempre um Kage perigoso.

"Amanhã, no horário do almoço?" Sugeriu.

Sem saber ao certo o porquê, a imagem de tê-lo almoçando com Ino não agradou Gaara de todo, portanto ele preferiu declinar a oferta.

"Na floricultura, às nove horas, Kobayashi-san." Decretou, impassível. "Prepare o seu contrato." Gaara levantou-se, deixando a xícara com seu conteúdo intacto sobre a escrivaninha à sua frente. "E trate de deixá-la feliz, pois eu estou pagando-o para isso."

Sem se despedir, o ruivo se foi e Touma praguejou para as paredes, porque tinha uma reunião importantíssima marcada para o dia seguinte, às nove horas.

Esquecendo-se do café, chamou a secretária.

"Desmarque meu encontro com Tenzou." Mandou.

"Mas o senhor Tenzou ficará furioso, Touma-san." Ela pareceu surpresa diante do pedido. Eram raras as vezes em que recebia solicitações de adiamento por parte do patrão.

"É, mas antes Tenzou do que Sabaku no Gaara." E Touma suspirou.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino esfregou as mãos ao lado do corpo após terminar o terceiro arranjo e livrou-se da terra que havia por entre os dedos. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque e ela não estava vestida para trabalhar. O avental contrastava com o casaco preto e o blusão de lã, mas ela tinha as mangas arregaçadas.

Quando chegara à floricultura, eram apenas dez e quinze da manhã e Ino estava cheia de serviço acumulado. Com a visita de Gaara, deixara tudo para mais tarde e mais tarde e as grandes entregas estavam cada vez mais próximas.

Suspirou, largando o laço de fita com que tentava contornar um arranjo de flores.

Ela estava péssima. Não fisicamente, mas sentia-se furiosa à mera lembrança da jóia que encontrara num dos bolsos de Gaara.

As grandes emoções poderiam abalá-la dali adiante, uma vez que a gravidez estava intimamente ligada aos nervos. Mitaru dissera que, caso fosse impaciente ou irritável em excesso, seria preciso treinar daquele controle emocional para evitar problemas maiores durante a gestação.

Mas Ino não sabia como faria aquilo. Ela estava grávida do homem mais importante e influente de um país inteiro e ninguém podia saber disso. Estava não apenas grávida, mas mal falada por deitar-se com alguém sem carregar uma aliança no dedo. Os boatos e represálias apenas aumentariam quando todos pudessem vislumbrar o crescimento da sua barriga.

Tirando da frente do olho um fio de cabelo que escapara do coque, ela suspirou pesadamente.

Havia passado na farmácia para comprar a vitamina prescrevida e pretendia começar a tomá-la na manhã seguinte, mas sua falta de horários rígidos e organização poderiam fazê-la esquecê-los, assim como se esquecia de pagar a conta de luz.

"Você ainda não está pronta?" Ouviu de repente.

Ela virou-se, assustada, para encará-lo. Gaara, que aparentemente recém-chegara, estava escorado no batente da porta.

Diferentes das vestes pesadas que usava em Suna para protegê-lo da desidratação excessiva e das tempestades de areia, em Konoha ele vestia-se como qualquer civil: calças, camisas e casacos.

O vento frio invadia o cômodo pela porta entreaberta, uivando ao passar pela pequena fresta, e os olhos dele sondaram toda a floricultura à procura de ameaças invisíveis, o que sempre fazia não importando qual lugar estivesse.

O local estava completamente desorganizado. Estava em serviço interno, o que significava não precisar lidar com o público, e isso a deixava mais à vontade para atuar. As estantes estavam cheias de vasos de flores e arranjos já prontos e havia terra pelo chão. Inclusive havia terra nos cabelos dela.

Na opinião de Gaara, lidar com flores era a profissão mais estúpida a qual alguém poderia se dedicar. Achava que Ino tinha talento o suficiente para fazer o que quisesse, mas precisava admitir que ela era boa naquilo. Além disso, não havia nada que a deixasse mais tranqüila do que trabalhar com as flores.

Estreitando os olhos, ela lhe deu as costas, deliberadamente ignorando a sua presença.

"Eu pareço pronta?" Perguntou, seca, enquanto livrava-se do avental.

"Por que está brava?" Indagou Gaara, franzindo o cenho. Recordava-se de tê-la deixado perfeitamente tranqüila ao sair. Fechou a porta atrás de si, aproximando-se da mesa onde ela trabalhava.

Ino não disse nada por um longo instante, tentando tirar o pó das próprias roupas. A sua expressão, porém, ia se enchendo de mágoa conforme os segundos passavam. Gaara logo reconheceu a proximidade da tempestade.

"Quem é ela?" Esbravejou a loira de repente, virando-se para ele quando, subitamente, os dedos de Gaara fecharam-se em torno do seu cotovelo direito. O desgosto reluziu em seus olhos, logo dando espaço à fúria. "_Quem _é ela, Gaara?"

Ele torceu os lábios diante do comentário, surpreso.

Ela fez um ruído de irritação, tentando escapar do seu poder, o que fez com que ele precisasse segurá-la com as duas mãos.

"Quem é ela _quem_?" Perguntou, rude. Ino se sacudiu contra o seu aperto, tentando afastar-se, e ele apertou-a com mais força. "De quem diabos você está falando?" Indagou, a voz áspera.

Com a movimentação, o coque dela se desfez. Os cabelos loiros caíram em frente à face dela como uma cortina que subitamente cobriu a sua expressão, impedindo-o de ver os seus olhos.

"Seu hipócrita." Grunhiu, rouca. "Eu nem sequer estou gorda para que você arranje outra!" Gritou. "Para que vaca é aquela jóia?"

De repente, tudo fez sentido para ele.

Gaara soltou-a, lentamente, e Ino deixou que os braços caíssem molemente ao lado do seu corpo antes que pudesse dignar-se a alguma reação.

"Me diz, Gaara!" Rangeu os dentes, o corpo trêmulo. Usou as mãos para tirar os cabelos de frente do rosto, corado pela intensidade dos seus sentimentos. "Eu não sou o suficiente para você, não é?"

O rancor na voz dela fez com que ele movesse a cabeça.

"Não seja idiota." Disse, impassível. Explosões de sentimentalismo o aborreciam. "Eu não seria capaz de trocá-la." Suas mãos adiantaram-se até a cintura dela, puxando-a para si, ignorando a resistência oferecida. "Jamais haverá outra mulher em minha vida." Garantiu, levando uma mecha dourada para trás da sua orelha.

Mas Ino não pareceu ter se convencido com a declaração sincera, mesmo que soubesse que devia tê-lo feito. Gaara não fazia o tipo mentiroso. Sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Apenas não conseguia controlar o próprio ciúme.

"Cretino!" Ofegou ao receber um beijo no pescoço, e tentou empurrá-lo. "Eu não acredito nas suas desculpas esfarrapadas!" Mentiu, mordendo os lábios.

A cabeça de Gaara ergueu-se da curva do pescoço dela, os olhos subitamente sérios.

"Não me ofenda." Ordenou, em tom de aviso.

"Você não manda em mim." Ino estapeou-lhe o braço. O movimento fez com que o braço de Gaara se afastasse da sua cintura, embora o ruivo não houvesse demonstrado ter sentido dor. Diante da expressão insatisfeita que se postou na face dele, ela sentiu-se vitoriosa e engoliu o sorriso de triunfo, porque era apenas uma sensação momentânea. "Agora me diga o nome dela."

Ao invés de falar, Gaara decidiu agir: segurou-a pelos cabelos dourados, prendendo a mão que tencionava voltar a atacá-lo. Puxando os fios presos por entre seus dedos, fez com que a cabeça dela se curvasse levemente para trás.

Ele observou-a, os orbes deslizando por toda a extensão do semblante contorcido de fúria. Ino era a mulher mais linda em que já vira, e nem mesmo as eventuais falhas de caráter eram capazes de destruir a perfeita harmonia da sua beleza.

"Não há ninguém a quem eu deseje, além de você. Se houvesse, eu seria o primeiro a avisá-la." Disse, aborrecido. "Agora cale sua maldita boca. Pare de falar do que você não sabe." Mandou, áspero.

Os lábios dela estremeceram.

"Então para quem é aquela jóia?" Repetiu, trêmula.

"Para quem mais seria?" Rebateu Gaara, ácido. "Você estava tão convicta em não aceitar nada vindo de mim que eu achei que não aceitaria meu presente também."

De repente, ela começou a rir, tão aliviada que sequer podia pensar em formular frases para desculpar-se, e suas risadas foram abafadas pelo barulho de roupas rasgando. Ao sentir o frio contra a pele desnuda, Ino soltou um gritinho.

"Gaara!" Reclamou, mas as mãos dele já haviam se embrenhado por dentro do seu sutiã, a boca baixando para beijar o colo exposto. "Era um dos meus blusões preferidos." Choramingou.

Apertando-a com mais força entre os braços, ele ouviu seu suspiro e soube que não haveria mais resistência.

"A porta não está trancada." Disse ela, com gemidos entrecortados, os dedos entrando por debaixo da camisa que Gaara usava.

"Eu não me importo." Murmurou o ruivo.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"O que o médico disse?" Perguntou Gaara.

O atendente lhes passou as tigelas de ramen e Ino pegou os hashi, desgrudando-os com um estalido.

"Mandou que eu fizesse alguns exames. Prescreveu-me uma vitamina." Disse, simplesmente.

O restaurante era pequeno e havia poucas pessoas sendo atendidas. Algumas lançaram olhares surpresos na sua direção, admirados por reconhecer o Kazekage, mas sua reação era completamente diferente da que recebiam em estabelecimentos renomados, cujos clientes viam no seu relacionamento com Ino um motivo para a pouca-vergonha.

Ela sorriu ao perceber-se observada, levando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. Trazia-os soltos e usava um cachecol azul claro enrolado no pescoço, presente do seu pai alguns anos atrás.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, a boca cheia.

"Nada demais." Ele desviou os olhos, pegando para si um par de hashi. "Contratei um consultor para você." Disse, sem grande entusiasmo. "Não poderei ficar para coordenar todas as obras da Floricultura Yamanaka, então ele será o responsável."

Ino hesitou por um segundo.

"Você sabe que eu preferia apenas deixar tudo como está." Falou, suspirando. "Logo o serviço ficará pesado demais para mim, Gaara." Mencionou a gravidez, tomando um pouco de água. "E eu nunca fui boa em contabilidade para coordenar as finanças. Ainda mais de uma grande loja."

"Eu sei." Respondeu ele, tranqüilo. "Por isso você terá também um contador."

"Um contador?" Repetiu Ino, um pouco surpresa.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ante o seu tom chocado, como se questionasse se ela sabia o significado daquela palavra.

"Eu sei o que é um contador, Gaara." Disse, mal-humorada. "Só acho um pouco exagerado. Digo, todas essas mudanças."

Levando uma porção de ramen à boca, ele permaneceu em silêncio. Ino sabia que quando Gaara permanecia em silêncio era sinal de que discordava das suas palavras - ou que não as considerava dignas de uma resposta. Era uma maneira eficiente, mas não ofensiva de demonstrar a sua insatisfação.

Suspirosa, ela bebeu mais um gole d'água.

Estava ciente de que, caso resolvesse realmente mostrar resistência, Gaara cederia. Ele cedia a todos os seus menores caprichos, por mais estúpidos que eles pudessem ser. Mas Ino não sabia o que vinha acontecendo com seu corpo e mente, deixando-a tão pateticamente vulnerável e necessitada de afeto.

Uma reação indiferente era o suficiente para perturbá-la. Estava sempre carente. Estava sempre cansada, confusa. Embora houvessem acabado de fazer amor, sentia seu corpo pedir pelos beijos dele outra vez.

Logo, forçava-se a pensar, Gaara precisaria retornar ao seu país de origem. Ele a deixaria ali, à mercê daquele milhar de sensações e sentimentos incompreensíveis, sem seus lábios para acariciá-la.

"Eu irei a uma gráfica hoje à tarde. Preciso conseguir empregados para você antes de ir." Disse ele, então.

"Posso fazer sozinha." Reclamou Ino. "Não gosto de trabalhar em conjunto. As pessoas me atrapalham. Elas me atrasam." Desviou os olhos dos dele, que a esmiuçavam, sem esconder o desconforto ante a sugestão.

Gaara manteve-se cético.

"É, mas você precisará de ajuda, estando grávida. Ou pretende continuar pagando suas contas montando arranjos por telecinese?" Perguntou, sarcástico. "Porque é bastante óbvio para mim que você não me permitirá quitá-las."

"Já disse a você que posso pagar minhas próprias dívidas." Respondeu Ino, azeda.

Ela remexeu o conteúdo da sua tigela com os hashi, o ramen sacudindo para lá e para cá. O assunto dinheiro começava a se tornar um empecilho maior do que esperara ao princípio.

"E para que uma gráfica?" Indagou, optando por mudar o rumo da conversa. "Vai mandar fazer panfletos extra-grandes, devido a sua necessidade desesperadora de ir embora logo?"

Terminando de comer, ele empurrou a tigela para longe do corpo, escorando-se melhor na cadeira.

"É." Disse, preferindo ser direto e evitar as futuras reclamações. "Será bom que os anúncios sejam suficientemente chamativos para atraírem civis sem demora. Eu ainda precisarei entrevistá-los e adverti-los de como lidar com o seu humor antes de partir."

Os olhos azuis dela chamejaram de fúria diante da insinuação, mas, apenas daquela vez, Ino permaneceu em silêncio.

Qualquer menção à partida de Gaara tinha a capacidade de tirar-lhe o apetite. Às vezes, ficava a fantasiar sobre o fato de mantê-lo ali, ao seu lado, até quando quisesse, mas Gaara, estúpido Gaara, precisava ter decidido ser Kazekage.

Seu ramen ainda não havia sido totalmente consumido quando ela desistiu de brincar com ele e largou os hashi sobre a mesa.

"Perdi a fome." Disse, ante o olhar levemente especulativo, amarga diante da desagradável lembrança de uma despedida próxima.

"Tudo bem. Eu pago a conta ou você quer ter a honra?"

Ino notou o tom mordaz da sua voz e apenas maneou a cabeça, sinalizando que ele poderia fazê-lo, e notou que, como ela, aquilo também tinha o dom de tirar-lhe o humor.

A loira, em suas especulações, não calculara, porém, que o motivo da impaciência de Gaara fosse exatamente seu humor cáustico, que oscilava em extremos, entre o fogo dos seus beijos e o gelo em suas palavras. Mas aquele, pensava ele, talvez fosse apenas o começo das mudanças que ainda viriam e talvez fosse a mais sutil delas.

Quando estendeu algumas notas ao garçom e ergueu-se, ele fez sinal para que ela se levantasse também.

"Vamos. Vou deixar você na floricultura antes de sair." Avisou.

Eles andaram em silêncio pela rua, sem arroubos de romantismo, alguns centímetros distantes um do outro.

O caminho até a floricultura foi longo e silencioso e, quando pararam de fronte à fachada da loja, Ino agradeceu apaticamente pela companhia.

"Vejo você no jantar?" Perguntou, tirando a chave do bolso para enfiá-la na fechadura, podendo vislumbrar a escuridão lá dentro pela porta de vidro.

"Eu posso chegar um pouco tarde." Ele esperou que ela entrasse e acendesse as luzes, para segui-la. "Preciso pedir os anúncios e checar algumas coisas. Talvez chegue algo da Suna para mim. Receba a ave, ou ela não irá embora."

"Está bem." Ino concordou, prendendo os cabelos e pondo o avental. "Traga o jantar."

Quando ele beijou-a, ela suspirou e oscilou de encontro ao seu peito. O contato, inicialmente superficial, perdeu o sentido ao mais leve arquejo feminino. Devagar, a loira entreabriu os lábios e permitiu-lhe uma invasão completa, o corpo ansioso por receber amor.

Gaara, ao vê-la entregue, soube que Ino estava excitada. Ela andava mais exigente no quesito sexual, mas ele não acreditava que fosse apenas pelo desejo carnal.

Assim como negligenciava seu serviço por ela, seu serviço o fazia negligenciá-la também. E ele realmente queria dar a Ino todo o seu tempo disponível, mas aquelas rareadas visitas eram o máximo do que dispunha e não era justo poder tomá-la nos braços apenas uma ou duas vezes por mês.

"Eu amo você." Ela murmurou, sua voz morrendo pouco a pouco.

Ofegante, ficou na ponta dos pés para encostar sua testa na dele, fechando os olhos por um momento. Encolheu-se entre os braços masculinos, procurando aconchego.

"Só quero que você prometa me amar, mesmo que distante." Pediu, num sussurro.

"Contanto que você seja única e inteiramente minha."

A declaração a fez sorrir, sem alegria, e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Quando os lábios dele novamente tomaram os dela, a sineta da porta sinalizou a proximidade de alguém e eles foram obrigados a se separar para encarar o visitante.

A palidez perpassou a fronte de Ino como um tufão ao deparar-se com a Sra. Akimichi. A velha observou-os por um curto instante com seus olhos sábios. Logo deu um sorriso respeitoso, de quem está acostumada a fazê-lo, mas a loira não parecia disposta a aceitar sua amabilidade tão facilmente.

"Sinto por interrompê-los." Desculpou-se a recém-chegada, educadamente.

Gaara tomou uma pequena distância de Ino, sério.

"Não tem problema." Garantiu, encolhendo os ombros. "Eu já vou." Falou, voltando os olhos para a Yamanaka.

"Então," a mãe de Chouji aproximou-se com passadas pequeninas, atraindo a atenção para si. Seus movimentos desviaram os orbes taciturnos de Gaara da fisionomia de Ino. "você é o homem a quem Ino ama." Disse, numa voz suave.

Num gesto defensivo, Ino postou-se na frente de Gaara.

"Deseja alguma coisa, Sra. Akimichi?" Perguntou, áspera.

"Ah, bem." Soltou Gaara, levemente irônico. Um meio-sorriso torto se desenhou nos seus lábios. "A mãe do seu admirador fervoroso."

A gentileza dos olhos da Sra. Akimichi sumiu ao perceber a maneira depreciativa como ele se referia a Chouji. Reconhecendo os sinais, Ino preparou-se para protegê-lo de qualquer ofensiva verbal, Gaara simplesmente ignorou a tensão. Passou por ela, demonstrando tranqüilidade.

"Vou trazer yakisoba para o jantar." Avisou, enquanto abandonava a Floricultura Yamanaka, o vento fazendo balançar os seus cabelos assim que pôs os pés na rua.

A Sra. Akimichi queria, como sempre, suas flores. As outras, dissera, haviam sido levadas por uma parenta, que as adorara por sua formosura e perfume. Mas Ino preferiu não dar atenção aos seus comentários, porque sabia que talvez eles não fossem verdadeiros.

Quando se tratava de Chouji, a mulher perdia as estribeiras. Era demasiado super-protetora para encarar a situação de maneira adulta. E Ino, sob hipótese alguma, a admitiria fazendo fuxicos sobre sua vida.

"Ele me pareceu um homem bonito." Comentou a Sra. Akimichi enfim, pegando seu arranjo nos braços.

"É." Concordou Ino, secamente. "Agora, Sra. Akimichi, não ouse meter-se na minha vida." Avisou, abrindo a porta da saída para que ela pudesse passar. "Eu não preciso de uma mãe, obrigada."

Assim que a velha se foi, Ino enfiou a mão por entre os cabelos, suspirando.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Gaara sentiu o vento gelado contra a face quando tomou rumo para a gráfica.

Ele precisara consultar algumas pessoas para tomar referências até que Shizune, uma das discípulas da Hokage, lhe aconselhara a falar com os Yamato, os melhores do ramo.

Aquele não era exatamente o tipo de atividade que apreciasse. Havia muito mais preocupações na sua cabeça, além de transformar o negócio decadente de Ino num verdadeiro estabelecimento comercial. Sabia, também, que ela não estava exatamente interessada em restaurar o renome da família. As flores e o serviço eram uma diversão, uma ocupação.

De certo modo, agradava-lhe o fato de vê-la imersa em seus arranjos. Assim, evitava que subissem pensamentos desagradáveis à sua cabecinha loira e cheia de coisas ruins. E também pessoas desagradáveis.

As horas estavam correndo muito rápido e ele tinha dúvidas de que conseguiria acertar tudo a tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, o consultor teria o primeiro contato com Ino. Seria preciso instruí-lo a não confessar-lhe que era ele quem pagaria todas as dívidas. Gaara sabia que, caso Touma o fizesse, ela ficaria furiosa. Mas não gostava de vê-la pagando as próprias contas. Ela não precisava fazer isso.

Ao adentrar no prédio, foi recepcionado por uma secretária.

"Boa tarde, senhor." Cumprimentou ela, num sorriso. "Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

Perto das três da tarde, ele já levava consigo o canhoto da compra. _Em duas horas, Gaara-sama_, eles prometeram a entrega dos panfletos na Floricultura Yamanaka. Era um tempo razoável para apenas cem cópias.


	9. Uma Beleza Intocável

**Capítulo Nove: **_Uma Beleza Intocável_

A tarde caía quando Ino fechou a floricultura.

Os clientes apareceram em momentos esparsos, mas havia muitas encomendas. Assim, ela preferiu encerrar o horário de trabalho e dedicar-se unicamente aos arranjos.

Areia e adubo estavam espalhados por todo lado, sua calça suja de terra, e um vaso havia caído e se quebrado ao receber uma acotovelada não-intencional. Ela não se incomodava com aquela aparência desastrosa do lugar, mas sabia que mantê-lo limpo era um quesito importante no atrativo de clientes.

Tirando uma tesoura de jardinagem da gaveta, pegou três dúzias de rosas e jogou-as sobre a mesa.

Sentando-se, passou a cortar os caules, extraindo dos poucos centímetros que sobraram os pequenos espinhos. Precisou livrar algumas flores de pétalas machucadas e, ao arrancá-las, jogou-as no chão.

Quando estava prendendo a fita de seda vermelha em torno do buquê, por volta de quinze minutos depois, já havia pétalas o suficiente em torno dos seus pés. Ela moveu as pernas, afastando algumas, derrubando as que estavam em cima dos seus joelhos.

Os botões e as rosas desabrochadas contrastavam, como pedira a cliente. Aquele não era o tipo de buquê que Ino tinha o hábito de fazer. As pessoas não se interessavam pelas rosas, quando essas atingiam a maturidade. Mas ela precisou admitir que o efeito era bonito.

Ajeitando as posições mais uma vez, contemplou o vermelho das flores, distraída. Aquele tom a lembrava de Gaara. Mas ela não sabia se gostaria de pensar tanto nele.

Erguendo-se e levando o buquê consigo, lembrou-se de que se prontificara a entregá-lo até o final da tarde.

Foi naquele momento que ouviu batidas na janela. Era a ave sobre a qual Gaara lhe avisara antes de sair, pensou. Quando abriu o vidro, o animal soltou um pio de satisfação e estendeu a pata.

Ao livrá-lo do peso do pergaminho, deu-lhe um pouco d'água e, logo após beber, ele tornou a erguer vôo, sumindo por entre os últimos raios de sol que se findavam no horizonte distante. Observando-o afastar-se, Ino deixou que o vento balançasse seus cabelos por um momento.

O papel em sua mão levava o nome de Gaara como destinatário.

Ela não estava realmente interessada em saber o que acontecia na Suna. Estava distante demais daquele lugar para interessar-se por seus problemas internos.

Ao tirar o avental, sentiu-se, no entanto, curiosa para saber sobre o nível do relacionamento de Gaara com seus subordinados. Tivera pouca chance de entrar em contato com eles. Sempre recebera recomendações explícitas manter distância do quartel general dos ninjas e tampouco Temari ou Kankurou compartilhavam seus conhecimentos.

Quando o relógio avisou serem seis e meia, Ino abandonou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, perto dos seus instrumentos de jardinagem, sem tempo de lê-lo, e bateu a mão nas vestes para livrá-las dos grãos de poeira.

Seriam apenas dez minutos de caminhada, mas ela sabia que seria acometida pelo frio. Seu blusão preferido havia sido rasgado por Gaara, de modo que ela usava apenas um casaco preto.

Tomando o buquê nas mãos, apagou as luzes e se foi.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ao receber a confirmação do seu pedido, enviado aos examinadores, Gaara passou mais algumas notas a uma das mulheres por detrás do balcão, solicitando uma missão nível genin, precisando de entregadores de panfletos.

Ela sorriu, galanteadora, e lhe passou um pergaminho, o qual servia como garantia de seu pedido seria atendido. Tratava-se do requerimento de um Aburame em missão diplomática na Vila da Areia, sem tempo pré-determinado.

"Aburame Megume se apresentará ao final da tarde de amanhã, Kazekage-sama." E piscou.

Gaara ignorou o óbvio flerte. Uma grande parte das mulheres se sentia atraída pela sua posição de prestígio, e flertavam levadas mais pelo interesse no poder do que pelo interesse nele próprio.

"Diga para que ela encontre-se comigo para jantar, amanhã às 21h, no Tomoe." Instruiu, indiferente, colocando o pergaminho no bolso interno do sobretudo preto que usava.

Pela sua expressão, soube que a moça havia interpretado as ordens da sua própria maneira (com malícia, ou seja), mas não se importou de esclarecer os fatos, ainda mais para uma completa desinformada.

Ela provavelmente sabia do seu envolvimento com Ino. Não era nenhum mistério. Ainda mais para a parte ninja da Vila, que não estava habituada a ter visitas constantes de um Kage.

"Claro que sim, Kazekage-sama." Disse, num tom meloso, dando-lhe um sorrisinho. "Eu enviarei suas ordens imediatamente." Garantiu.

"Quanto ao meu pedido sobre os panfletos?" Perguntou ele.

"Nós repassaremos ao primeiro grupo genin que vier solicitar suas missões, Kazekage-sama." Falou ela. "Mando-os encontrarem-no onde? Está hospedado em algum hotel, senhor?"

"Não." Reiterou Gaara, friamente. "Estou na casa da minha mulher. Envie-os para a Floricultura Yamanaka, antes das nove da manhã." Ordenou, um pouco de desdém em seus olhos ao vê-la erguer o rosto à menção do sobrenome de Ino, e, deu-lhe as costas, preparando-se para sair.

A moça segurou-lhe o braço, os dedos um pouco trêmulos.

"Kazekage-sama..." Começou.

Os orbes dele assumiram um fulgor frio ao tornar a encará-la.

"Não encoste em mim." Mandou. Contato físico com estranhos ainda o enfurecia.

Hesitante, ela soltou-o.

"Não temos genins disponíveis antes das nove da manhã, Kazekage-sama." Murmurou, a voz vacilante, mostrando-se diferente da jovem galanteadora de momentos atrás.

"Pelo preço que eu estou pagando, poderia solicitá-los até as três da madrugada." Disse ele, antes de ir embora.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"_Gaara,_" começava a carta.

"_A situação não tem estado muito boa. Fiquei de olho naquela vilãzinha, como me ordenou. Está tremendo como uma vara verde. Logo estará em nossas mãos._

_Fugaku ainda está fora. Os meus homens dizem terem-no avistado nas redondezas do país do Trovão. O que faz por lá, no entanto, é um mistério. Tentamos enviar um pedido diplomático, alegando nossa entrada por requisitos de uma missão específica, mas eles declararam estar em conflito interno. Suas palavras exatas foram: "Qualquer intruso poderá ser ferido."_

_Imagino em que tipo de conflito interno eles estejam. Entre invadir-nos ou não, provavelmente. E a comando de Fugaku, aquele velho caquético, é claro. De todo modo, o que acontece no Trovão continua sendo de sigilo absoluto. Não podemos nos aproximar mais._

_Hitomi tem sido constantemente seguido. Ele tem entrado em contato com o povo, às vezes, incitando-o a renegarem o seu Kage irresponsável. Está surgindo algum tipo de resistência ao seu poder, mas temos conseguido controlar os focos de protesto. A festa armada por Temari desviou os olhos dos civis dos grandes problemas. _

_Precisamos controlar o fluxo de imigração e emigração do país. Há alguns jovens querendo sair e pôr a boca no mundo._

_Nessa madrugada, Kankurou mandou prender um bando de adolescentes. Estavam pichando a sua casa. _

_Os mais velhos continuam crédulos diante do que ouvem. Hinamori não deu um passo sem que nós soubéssemos. Tenho mantido homens a vigiá-lo._

_Baki_"

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino dormia, aconchegada a ele, debaixo das cobertas.

Os cabelos loiros dela estavam espalhados por todos os lados e Gaara acariciava-lhe o topo da cabeça, sentindo a textura dos fios dourados.

Seus pensamentos estiveram distantes durante o jantar, enquanto ela falava sobre o seu dia e outras amenidades – era a rainha da oratória, e conversar era uma das coisas que fazia de melhor. Obviamente notara sua dispersão após ler o pergaminho enviado por Baki, e se esforçou para distraí-lo.

A respiração ritmada e baixa tocava o seu tórax. Ele se controlou para conter a vontade de apertá-la contra si.

"Hmm." Ouviu-a murmurar, após algum tempo. Ela se moveu, espreguiçando-se. "Por que você não desiste dessa vida de Kage e casa comigo?" Perguntou de repente, a voz rouca de sono, os olhos fechados.

"Você sabe que eu não posso." Disse Gaara, afagando suas costas.

Suspirosa, Ino deslizou o pé pela perna dele, numa carícia tênue. O corpo feminino estava quente e era macio e cheiroso, exatamente do jeito que ele se lembrava. Gaara estava certo de que poderia suportar todos os seus ataques de fúria enquanto a tivesse junto de si. A necessidade que o abatia às vezes era capaz de tirá-lo do sério.

Quando estava na Areia, costumava sentir tanta saudade que chegava a pensar que já era algo intrínseco da sua personalidade. Muito mais cruel do que uma crise de abstinência, por exemplo. A dor psicológica não podia ser amainada mesmo que se esforçasse muito para ignorá-la.

Diferente dele, que tinha dedos longos e finos, a mão da loira era miúda. Sabia exatamente onde acariciá-lo e como fazê-lo e quando os olhos azuis abriram-se para observá-lo, ele puxou-a para si, incapaz de resistir ao seu encanto.

Suavemente, encostaram os lábios.

"Você nunca poderá ser o meu marido, não é?" Havia nostalgia naquelas palavras.

Gaara observou-a, cuja boca e queixos estavam trêmulos, engolindo a vontade de chorar. Ele não sabia quando Ino tomara consciência dos fatos. Vê-la frágil entre os seus braços, preste a chorar, fez com que ele se sentisse repentinamente exaurido.

Ela interpretou o silêncio como uma resposta e deu um pequeno sorriso sem alegria.

"Você permitirá que o nosso bebê tenha o seu nome, Gaara?" Perguntou, afastando-se dos braços dele. A mágoa refulgia em seu semblante. "Você irá batizá-lo e garantir a ele tudo o que, como seu filho, tem direito?" Encarou-o, séria.

Por muito tempo, ele estivera pensando naquilo.

Era, afinal, um Kage. Estava à mercê dos perigos, das torturas ou das chantagens. A situação era muito delicada, agora que o conselho pretendia revogar os seus direitos como líder. Sabia que suas conclusões poderiam machucá-la, mas ele não queria pôr em evidência o seu filho.

"Claro que vou." Disse, mas não ia.

Quando o bebê nascesse, Gaara não poderia batizá-lo. Deixá-lo, tão pequeno e indefeso, carregar o sobrenome Sabaku seria um peso grande demais para os seus ombrinhos delicados.

Ino não seria forte o bastante para defendê-lo e, longe, Gaara também não. Seria melhor, pensava, manter o bebê no anonimato, mesmo que isso significasse deixá-los mal falados. Não poderia arriscar a sua segurança ainda mais. Não sabia o que faria caso visse o seu filho cair nas mãos das pessoas erradas.

Ao adormecer novamente nos braços dele, ela não sabia o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino estava bonita naquela manhã.

Usava um casaco branco por cima da blusa cinza. Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo-lhe um pouco desajeitados por sobre os ombros. Existiam pequenas olheiras abaixo dos olhos azuis, as quais eram quase imperceptíveis.

Gaara preparava o desjejum quando ela despontou no batente da porta, um sorriso nos lábios e, notou, a jóia no pescoço.

Houve um lampejo de satisfação nos olhos de Gaara ao contemplá-la, o pingente do colar refulgindo aos raios de sol que invadiam a cozinha. O adorno lhe caíra perfeitamente bem, exatamente como ele havia imaginado.

Aproximando-se, Ino deu uma mordida numa das torradas dentro do prato sobre a mesa. A geléia de morango sujou o canto do seu lábio.

"Bom dia." Disse, limpando o resquício do doce com a ponta da língua.

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio, escorado no balcão da pia. Ino sempre era um sopro de ar quente num dia frio.

"Eu fiquei bem com o seu presente?" Perguntou ela, sorrindo.

"Sim." Disse ele, vendo-a dar outra mordida na torrada.

"Hmm. Isso está ótimo." Ela elogiou, a boca cheia. Lambeu a ponta dos dedos antes de sentar-se. "Você tem um ótimo..." Interrompeu-se para tomar um gole de café. "bom gosto." Sorriu. "O colar é lindo. Obrigada."

Movendo a cabeça numa concordância, ele deu-lhe as costas e virou a torradeira sobre a boca do fogão. Notando a torrada extremamente queimada, conteve o praguejo com um leve crispar de lábios.

"Você não vai querer me pagar por ele?" Debochou, com um pouco mais de aspereza do que o necessário. Jogou o pão carbonizado na lixeira.

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas. Não queria começar a discutir sobre assuntos em que suas opiniões claramente divergiam tão cedo pela manhã. Afinal, havia sol, havia calor, e não tinham motivos para estragar o começo de um dia agradável.

"Não." Falou simplesmente, optando por deixar o assunto morrer. Serviu-se de café. "Você precisará sair hoje?"

"Eu sempre preciso sair, Ino." Respondeu Gaara, um pouco sarcástico. Esfregou a ponte do nariz, suspirando. "E você irá comigo hoje." Avisou, desligando o fogão e sentando-se em frente a ela. "O consultor virá visitá-la."

Mostrando-se levemente insatisfeita, Ino suspirou. Não contestou, porque sabia que não adiantaria – Gaara estava convicto de que precisava fazer tudo funcionar. Mas a simples perspectiva de ser obrigada a socializar com gente desagradável já fazia com que o seu bom ânimo diminuísse consideravelmente.

Espalhou mais geléia por sobre a sua torrada. Dando outra generosa mordida, decidiu não antecipar a tortura. Estava faminta e não queria perder o apetite.

"Você já tomou a vitamina receitada pelo médico?" Perguntou Gaara, fazendo-a erguer os olhos.

"Não." Ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio ao notar que, como previra, esquecera-se dos remédios. "Eu vou tomá-la." Disse, levantando-se para ir pegá-la.

Quando retornou, minutos depois, continuou com o desjejum, sem se preocupar em conversar. A verdade é que, naquela manhã, acordara com uma vontade absurda de comer torradas. Mesmo não intencionalmente, Gaara satisfizera o seu desejo.

Suspirando de satisfação ao tomar um gole de café, ela sorriu.

"Acordei esfomeada hoje." Explicou, como se Gaara fosse incapaz de deduzir sozinho.

"Cuidado." A voz dele estava séria; seus olhos, apesar disso, exalavam malícia. "Você poderá acabar ficando parecida com uma porca."

Largando a torrada, Ino lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

"Seu cretino." Esbravejou, levantando-se. "Até perdi a fome." Disse, desgosto em seu semblante. "Vou escovar os dentes." E saiu.

Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso para a porta por onde ela se fora.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os orbes de Touma estavam admirados quando se puseram sobre a figura de Ino, perto de Gaara.

Ele conhecia a fama dos Yamanaka, mas jamais supusera que a última descendente da família fosse assim tão fascinante. Foi muito forçosamente que conseguiu desviar os olhos dela.

Gaara o encarava quando se adiantou para cumprimentá-lo.

"Bom dia, Gaara-sama." Disse. Curvou a cabeça respeitosamente. Sentiu-se impelido a fazê-lo depois de ter perscrutado o rosto e o corpo da sua mulher.

Ao contrário do que o homem pensara, Gaara não se abalou com a constatação de que ele ficara surpreso com Ino. Já havia se habituado, pois não havia loiras como ela em Suna. O tom branco da sua pele, tão incomum na Areia, era um atrativo quase tão eficiente quando riqueza.

Em Konoha, ao contrário, havia os mais diversos tipos de beleza, das loiras, às ruivas e morenas. Poucos eram os que se dignavam a contemplá-la abertamente. O que não mudava os fatos: Ino era um belo exemplar do sexo feminino.

"Esse é Touma." Apresentou-o Gaara. "Será o seu consultor."

Ino deu ao visitante um sorriso educado que escondia seu desagrado.

"Ele ficará responsável pelas reformas na floricultura." Esclareceu o ruivo, não mostrando importar-se com a apatia dela. "Tudo o que você quiser ou pensar, diga a Touma."

"Talvez eu seja um pouco exigente, Touma-san." Avisou ela, pensando em descarregar nele a sua má vontade.

"Não há problema." Touma apressou-se para responder. "É o meu trabalho, não?" E deu um sorriso sem graça diante do tom afoito da própria voz. "Bem," pigarreou. "posso ver o estabelecimento?" Pediu.

Quando Ino conduziu-o para dentro da floricultura, ele conteve o gemido.

Ao mero olhar, sabia que aquele seria um longo e desgastante trabalho. De acordo com as informações oferecidas por Gaara, a idéia era fazer uma grande reforma: expandir, reparar a velha estrutura. E o local estava precisando de uma repaginada, de todas as maneiras.

Mas não estava esperando algo daquela magnitude. As paredes não viam uma tinta há anos. E podia facilmente perceber infiltrações e rachaduras, o tipo de pequeno detalhe que demandava atenção. O desgaste provocado pela umidade era intenso.

Andando ao redor, esforçou-se para se focar na tarefa que tinha em mãos. Respirou fundo, adotando uma postura profissional, e começou a perguntar. Período de construção, tipos de reformas feitos, tinta utilizada, expectativas do contratante.

O excesso de flores atrapalhava o serviço e ele mostrou-se um pouco impaciente ao sujar a calça com adubo.

Seria mais fácil, Touma quis dizer, pôr abaixo tudo aquilo e recomeçar do zero; mas ele não disse. A loira não parecia muito receptiva à sua invasão e ele preferiria tratar dos assuntos pertinentes à reforma diretamente com Gaara, que era quem pagaria pelos seus serviços.

A verdade é que, por mais bela que fosse, ele não gostava de trabalhar com mulheres. Elas eram extremamente fúteis, mudando constantemente de opinião.

"Você tem as plantas da loja?" Perguntou, batendo as mãos para livrá-las da areia.

"Ah, sim. Eu as tenho em algum lugar no escritório. Dê-me um minuto." Pediu Ino.

"Eu precisarei delas para começar os esboços." Avisou Touma, vendo-a deixar o cômodo.

Aproximou-se de Gaara, que estivera parado perto da entrada desde que ele chegara. Estava tão silencioso que poderia passar incólume.

Apesar disso, sua aura de imponência era facilmente perceptível. Diferente de Tsunade, que na maioria das vezes conseguia suscitar uma sensação de conforto nas pessoas, Gaara podia fazê-las recuar sem muita dificuldade.

"Quanto ao orçamento, acredito que precisarei de um ou dois dias. Tenho que entrar em contato com a construtora para checar os preços do material e refazer a planta." Explicou Touma.

Os olhos de Gaara estavam indiferentes quando o fitou.

"Não me importo. Apenas faça o seu trabalho e me dê os valores." Disse.

Hesitante, o moreno concordou. Não tentou continuar a conversa. Deu um sorriso de agradecimento quando Ino voltou, pegando nos braços os pergaminhos trazidos por ela.

"São muito antigos, assim como esse lugar." Ela justificou as dobraduras e leves rasgos sobre as pontas.

"Tudo bem." Disse ele, encolhendo os braços. Já havia lidado com plantas em estados ainda piores. "Eu farei o possível para ajudá-la, Sabaku-san."

Ela pareceu surpresa diante das suas palavras.

"Nós não somos casados." Falou Gaara, sério, antes que Ino pudesse revidar. Evitando o momento de silêncio e constrangimento que se seguiu, aproximou-se. "Você pode chamá-la de Ino." Permitiu, num leve manear de cabeça. "Agora, o contrato." E estendeu a mão.

Era perto do meio-dia quando Touma se foi. Em seus pensamentos ainda havia o brilho dos olhos azuis de Ino.

Por um segundo, culpou-se pela gafe que cometera. Gaara citara-a como sua mulher e nada mais natural que imaginasse que ambos estariam casados. Mas, refletiu, talvez não fosse ruim vê-la solteira, apenas comprometida. E repreendeu-se por aquele pensamento.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os olhos de Ino correram lentamente por sobre os panfletos que haviam acabado de chegar.

Quando o entregador batera à sua porta, carregando um grosso envelope debaixo do braço, ela terminava de colocar a meia-calça, a saia rodada ondulando em torno das pernas.

O vento estava gelado, percebeu, enquanto recebia a entrega.

"Assine aqui e aqui, por favor." Pediu o homem.

Seus dedos se firmaram em torno da caneta, rubricando seu nome.

"Já está pago?" Perguntou Ino, erguendo levemente os olhos, terminando de pingar o ponto no I.

"Sim, senhora." Pegando o documento, ele enfiou-o no bolso e moveu a cabeça num sinal de despedida. "Tenha uma boa tarde."

Ela ainda ficou observando-o se afastar, até que ele sumiu na esquina. Foi só então que baixou os olhos para o pacote que tinha nas mãos, sabendo que ali continha os temíveis panfletos preparados por Gaara. Os panfletos que permitiam que estranhos adentrassem na sua vida e no seu local de trabalho.

Gaara estava na sala, lendo o jornal. Ele havia pedido para que aguardassem a entrega antes de sair para almoçar. Mostrara-se levemente aborrecido após a partida de Touma e Ino creditava àquele atraso a culpa da sua irritação.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela tornou a caminhar para a sala.

"Chegou." Disse, sem satisfação.

"Deixa por aí." Respondeu ele. "Eu ainda preciso esperar os genins aparecerem."

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas. Às vezes Gaara era tão mandão que conseguia aborrecê-la.

"Eu tenho que trabalhar essa tarde. Há encomendas para terminar e entregar. Você ainda precisará de mim?"

"Vamos ao banco no início da tarde. Depois disso, tenho coisas para resolver. Faça o que quiser." Ele moveu a mão, indiferente.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo para reiterar sua falta de motivação, eles ouviram batidas na porta. Um pouco impaciente, a loira abandonou o pacote sobre o sofá e tomou rumo para o hall de entrada, afim de recepcionar o visitante.

Levou uma mecha de cabelos dourados para trás da orelha, suspirosa.

"Sim?" Perguntou, notando a criança desconhecida em frente à sua casa.

"Recado para Gaara-sama." Disse o menino, entregando-lhe um pequeno envelope branco.

Ela agradeceu e fechou a porta. Seus dedos giraram o papel entre os dedos, procurando pela assinatura de um possível remetente, mas não havia nada que o distinguisse.

Aproximou-se do ruivo, devagar.

"Carta pra você." Disse, passando-lhe o envelope.

Gaara abriu-o. Leu-o em silêncio absoluto, até que ergueu a cabeça.

"Arrume-se. Danzou nos convidou para almoçar." Avisou, voltando os orbes para o jornal.

Soltando um ruído, ela demonstrou sua insatisfação.

"É realmente necessária a minha presença?" Questionou, irritada. "Eu preciso trabalhar, sabe? Disse isso para você. E nem ao menos tenho o que vestir nas suas reuniões em restaurantes caríssimos." Murmurou, alisando as pregas da saia.

"Pois compre roupas." Reiterou ele.

"É muito fácil para você falar, já que tem uma conta cheia de dinheiro." Ino parecia desgostosa, livrando-se dos sapatos de salto alto.

Gaara moveu a cabeça.

"Pare de ser orgulhosa." Disse.

Erguendo o queixo, num ar que lhe dava certa presunção, ela negou num maneio gracioso. Os cabelos balançaram por um momento, ainda mais mechas despencando do coque.

"Eu só aceitarei o seu dinheiro quando for o meu esposo." Disse, massageando os dedos do pé direito. "E ambos sabemos que isso não acontecerá, não é?"

Encarando-a ao fim daquela frase, ele crispou os lábios. Abandonou o jornal.

"Isso é algum tipo de represália?" Indagou, seco. "Pelo fato de eu não poder desposá-la?"

A risada de Ino encheu o cômodo, mas não havia nenhuma felicidade ou satisfação nela.

"São apenas os meus princípios." Explicou, quando o sorriso sarcástico foi morrendo. "Meus pais me ensinaram a não aceitar dinheiro dos meus amantes, sabe? Pega mal." E piscou.

O maxilar de Gaara enrijeceu ao ouvi-la.

"Não fale desse jeito." Grunhiu.

"De que jeito, Gaara?" A voz dela atingiu uma nota mais aguda. "Você quer que eu continue negando os fatos? As pessoas por aí só me vêem como a loirinha com quem você dá umas trepadas. Você sabe disso, eu _sei_ disso. Elas ficam se perguntando quando é que você me deixará e partirá para a próxima." E desviou os olhos dos dele.

"Não haverá próxima." Ele tentou se aproximar, mas Ino o rejeitou, levantando-se.

Ela andou pela sala, os pés descalços, apenas com a meia-calça sobre o piso.

Suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

"Droga." Disse, erguendo os olhos para o teto, tremendo levemente. "Eu estou cansada disso." Falou. "Ver você partir sabendo que demorará a voltar, sabendo que há outras pessoas e uma vida diferente te esperando. O que eu tenho que o atrai tanto?"

Sem responder, embora soubesse a resposta, ele observou-a. Seu andar nervoso, o jeito como os lábios rosados chocavam-se um contra o outro, a voz embargada.

Respirando profundamente, Ino encarou-o.

Seus olhos azuis eram profundos como o mar, mas estavam tristes.

"E o que falta em mim para que eu consiga fazê-lo abandonar tudo o mais, Gaara?" Perguntou, devagar.

"Eu não sei." Gaara, daquela vez, foi sincero.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio.

Ela limpou uma lágrima que despencava pela face e não se aproximou dele em busca dos seus braços acolhedores, como normalmente faria. Apenas manteve-se firme.

Quando pareceu ter se passado uma eternidade, Ino desfez o coque.

"Eu vou me arrumar." E desapareceu no corredor.


	10. O ChocolateQuente

**Capítulo Dez: **_O Chocolate-quente _

"Muito boa tarde, formosa senhorita." Danzou foi abertamente galanteador quando agarrou a mão de Ino e beijou-a, num gesto gentil.

Ela sorriu. Danzou era um cafajeste assumido que não inspirava nenhum tipo de confiança. Mesmo assim, era engraçado o suficiente para distraí-la.

"Por que não se senta?" Ele sugeriu, passando os olhos negros por uma das cadeiras vagas. "De preferência, perto o bastante." E piscou.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu ela, tentando manter-se séria.

Um garçom ajudou-a a acomodar-se, agarrando o seu sobretudo branco e lhe servindo, como geralmente faziam os bons restaurantes, um copo de água mineral antes que ela fizesse o pedido da bebida.

Havia um tom opaco nos seus olhos azuis, embora ela estivesse deslumbrante dentro daquele vestido de seda cor de pérola.

Os cabelos estavam soltos, caindo por sobre os ombros. Uma pequena mecha fora presa por uma presilha de prata. Apesar disso, seu maior atrativo era, sem dúvida, o colar de safira no pescoço, que refulgia sob a luz, e atraía olhares cobiçosos.

Danzou sorriu quando cumprimentou Gaara, que estava sério.

"Olá, Gaara." Apertaram-se as mãos antes de se sentarem. "O que você vai beber?" Indagou, chamando o garçom com um gesto. "Eu estava me perguntando se vocês viriam. Achei que aquele garoto pudesse ter pegado o dinheiro e sumido, sem entregar a minha mensagem." Gracejou, agarrando o copo de _blood mary_.

"Ino demorou a se arrumar." Explicou Gaara, agarrando o cardápio.

"Entendo. Então o tempo foi bem aproveitado." Disse Danzou, contemplando o semblante da loira, antes pálido, pintado por blush. Estalando a língua, virou-se para Gaara. "Não vamos falar de negócios hoje, apenas beber." Sugeriu.

Maneando a cabeça numa leve concordância, ele voltou-se para o garçom.

"Um uísque."

Acomodando-se melhor na cadeira, Danzou sorriu vagarosamente.

"Já está tudo certo para a minha partida. Estou apenas à sua espera, Gaara." Avisou, bebericando do seu copo. O Sabaku, como era previsto, não lhe respondeu. "Eu gostaria de saber se a sua gracinha adorável irá conosco." Fitou Ino, que perdera o sorriso quando o tópico partida veio à tona.

"Não." Ela disse, sem embevecer-se com o elogio. "Eu não irei." A inflexibilidade em sua voz foi nítida. Lançou um olhar duro a Gaara por um curto instante, como se o culpasse pela situação. "Um suco de laranja, por favor." Pediu ao garçom.

"É uma pena." Lamentou Danzou. "Não deve haver mulheres bonitas naquela porcaria de país."

Outra vez, Gaara permaneceu em silêncio, distraído com o menu, educadamente ignorando qualquer indireta que ferisse seu orgulho patriótico. Ino, ao contrário, deu um pequeno sorriso, satisfeita por poder dividir com a alguém a sua nova repulsa.

O ruivo não poderia culpá-la, afinal. Era a Areia que a impedia de ser feliz. E estava no seu direito desprezá-la e chacoteá-la, não importando os sentimentos dos que lá nasceram.

"Você está certo." Concordou, a apatia dando lugar a uma leve nota de arrogância. Falava com a segurança de quem comprovara os fatos. "Realmente não há."

Os dentes de Danzou apareceram no seu esgar de lábios levemente malicioso.

"Eu me pergunto quanto Gaara deve ter pagado para ter uma mulher como você, meu bem." Disse então, os olhos ferinos. "Sabe," tomou mais um gole da sua bebida. "uma garota bonita tem a capacidade de exaurir um homem. E você pode exaurir quantos quiser, além desse Kazekage."

"Digamos, Danzou-san," ela bateu as pestanas suavemente, num gesto sensual. "que as mulheres bonitas escolhem os seus homens." Terminou a frase com um pequeno e baixo riso, cheio de presunção.

A gargalhada de Danzou encheu o cômodo, atraindo alguns olhares aborrecidos.

"Ótima, boneca, você é ótima." Disse ele. "Eu realmente queria que fosse conosco."

"Quem sabe um dia." Ino sorveu um gole d'água, sujando a borda do copo de batom.

"Quem sabe." Concordou Danzou.

Cerca de quinze minutos após a chegada das bebidas, eles pediram o almoço. Diferente do que Gaara esperava, a conversa fluiu muito bem entre Ino e Danzou. O diálogo inteiro foi dominado sobre assuntos que não envolvessem política. Ela tinha um talento natural para levar um encontro.

O aparente interesse de Danzou na loira não preocupava Gaara. Ele bem sabia que Danzou seria incapaz de voltar-se contra si. Pagaria uma dispendiosa quantia pela sua fidelidade, o que significava que nunca seria traído. Danzou estaria nas suas mãos até que tivesse todo o seu dinheiro.

O barulho das gostosas risadas de Ino despertou-o das suas reflexões e Gaara a fitou.

Ela maneava a mão num gesto atípico.

"Eu realmente gostaria de vê-lo de avental." Comentou para Danzou, divertida.

"É só me convidar que eu irei, meu bem." De repente, o homem virou-se para Gaara. "Ino me disse que você está atrás de um contador. Eu posso sugerir um se você estiver interessado."

Gaara o encarou. A falta de assuntos pertinentes para conversar havia suscitado o seu tédio. Não era bom para discursar a respeito de banalidades.

"Quem?"

"Takeda Setsuna. Ele cuidava dos meus negócios até um tempo atrás. Mas, sabe como é, não restou muita coisa para ser administrada." Disse Denzou, sem esconder a amargura. "É um pouco safado, mas você conseguirá pô-lo na linha com a sua influência." Levou um petisco à boca. "Ele é ótimo. Faz mágica com o seu dinheiro."

Movendo a cabeça numa leve concordância, Gaara voltou os olhos para Ino por um momento. Ela era seu maior tesouro. Seus pensamentos ficavam negros diante da hipótese de que outro homem flertasse com ela.

"Posso aturá-lo, desde que ele não se assanhe para a Ino." Reiterou.

Uma risada rouca saltou por entre os lábios de Danzou.

Ele pareceu divertir-se por aquele segundo, enquanto Ino observava Gaara, contendo a surpresa diante do seu óbvio ciúme. Ela jamais o vira demonstrar o menor medo de perdê-la.

"Ciumento, hein?" Brincou Danzou.

"O que é meu, é meu." Disse Gaara, sério.

"É, você está certo." Concordou ele. "Com uma loirinha como essa na minha cama, eu deixaria tudo para trás, meu caro." Afagou amigavelmente a mão de Ino, que lhe lançou um sorriso. "Mas me contento com uma professora florista." Piscou.

A loira soltou uma agradável gargalhada.

"Oh, Deus." Fez. "Pela maneira como você bebe, arrisco dizer que não conseguirá manter-se sóbrio, Danzou." Brincou ela. Seus olhos brilhavam de divertimento, brilho que há um tempo não se via, e disfarçou, olhando em volta.

"Bebo socialmente." Reiterou ele, encolhendo os ombros.

Mas Ino não acreditou.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Sentada em frente ao diretor do banco, ela suspirou.

Após o almoço, o qual se surpreendera por ser agradável, Gaara declarara que próximo compromisso seria uma visita ao estabelecimento bancário.

Ino não entendia absolutamente nada sobre juros ou porcentagens. Matemática não era uma de suas habilidades mais aprimoradas. Portanto, enquanto Takayanagi Masataka explicava pacientemente todas as vantagens que uma conta pessoal lhe traria, ela apenas fingira prestar atenção.

Após preencher os formulários com diversas assinaturas, a parte burocrática findou-se com um gesto de impaciência da parte de Gaara.

"Andem logo com isso." Ele apressou o diretor, interrompendo o seu prolixo discurso. Ainda havia muito a ser feito naquele dia, e seu tempo era curto.

Com as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas de insatisfação, Takayanagi pigarreou. Não estava acostumado a ser apressado.

"Como quiser, senhor." Disse, remexendo-se sobre a cadeira, desconfortável. "A senhorita Yamanaka precisará esperar 48h antes que possamos ativar sua conta. Por delimitações burocráticas, se é que o senhor me entende."

Gaara compreendia perfeitamente a que tipo de barreiras ele se referia. Detestava aqueles lugares. Havia tantas regras que chegavam às vezes a deixá-lo confuso.

"Sim." Sacudiu o braço, impaciente. "Vamos agilizar a transferência." Falou.

"Conta pessoal, senhor?"

"Sabaku no Gaara." Disse ele.

Quarenta e cinco minutos foi o tempo que Ino precisou esperar para saber que logo haveria mais de cem mil ienes na sua conta particular, mais dinheiro do que jamais esperara ver. Estava habituada aos seus lucros pequenos.

A hesitação marcava as linhas da sua face quando a mão de Gaara tocou o seu ombro e guiou-a para fora do saguão do estabelecimento, ignorando os olhares curiosos.

"Você me pagará mais tarde." Garantiu ele, tranqüilo. Os dedos a massagearam num movimento rápido e quase imperceptível.

Balançando a cabeça, num gesto que não demonstrava concordância ou discordância, ela permaneceu silenciosa.

Ao sentirem o vento gelado fustigando seus rostos, empurrando os cabelos para trás, Gaara automaticamente levou as próprias mãos aos bolsos e Ino enganchou o braço no dele, à procura de calor.

Eles ignoraram a estranha sensação de desorientação que os acometeu por um momento.

Mantendo-se sereno, Gaara apenas deixou clara a sua não-aversão à idéia de tê-la publicamente mais perto de si, desfazendo a habitual fria distância. Ino, ainda assim, esperou pela sua aprovação.

Quando apenas o uivar da brisa e o barulho dos seus passos eram ouvidos pela rua silenciosa, ela soltou um pequeno suspiro, encolhendo-se dentro do seu sobretudo branco. A respiração saiu esfumaçada por entre suas narinas, brincando um pouco no ar antes de se desfazer.

O modo como eles se tocavam, ela percebia, era fruto de uma liberdade que Ino não imaginaria dispor no país de origem de Gaara. Ela mesma receava usufruí-la perante tantos rostos desconhecidos.

"Você ficará comigo?" Perguntou. "Na floricultura."

"Se você quiser." Disse ele.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Sim, por favor."

Mais alguns passos e ela olhou em volta, trêmula.

"Brr." Fez, aconchegando-se mais a Gaara. "Estou congelando." Disse, a boca tiritando.

Notando a placa de uma cafeteria logo adiante, Gaara não a encarou ao entreabrir os lábios, apenas continuou observando a rua à sua frente.

"Você quer parar e beber um chocolate-quente?" Perguntou, sério.

Ino primeiramente admirou-se. Nos últimos dias, sair de casa resumia-se a seguir para encontros sociais, obrigados pelas necessidades do serviço de Gaara. Não dispunham de muito tempo disponível para perder com banalidades.

Deu um pequeno sorriso ao fim das suas considerações. Não havia nada que quisesse mais do que ficar ao seu lado, sem precisar se portar como uma dama da alta sociedade – o que não era, é claro. Fingir a cansava. Ser educada a cansava.

"Eu adoraria." Falou, esfregando a mão esquerda sobre o tecido do seu casaco, procurando aquecer-se pela fricção. "Mas nós acabamos de almoçar, não é mesmo?" Murmurou. "Não faz nem duas horas."

Os olhos dele postaram-se sobre aquela face naturalmente alva.

Ele queria, cada vez com mais intensidade, tê-la consigo, dividir as coisas com ela, suprir suas necessidades, sustentá-la. Sabia que não poderia satisfazer seus anseios desesperados, mas, de algum modo, Gaara ainda procurava um meio-termo entre tudo aquilo.

Logo, precisaria partir. Mas, embora não admitisse para ninguém, ele não gostaria de ir e deixar aquela falsa vida normal para trás.

Porque, diferente das suas obrigações como Kage, era muito fácil almoçar com amigos ou tomar chocolate-quente no meio da tarde. Gaara nunca se imaginaria fazendo algo do tipo diante da sua cultura e das pessoas com as quais convivia no seu mundo, distinto do de Ino.

Seu filho precisaria de um pai que fosse menos que um símbolo de importância ou poder. Aquela criança que viria, ele sabia que ela necessitaria de amor e de alguém que a ensinasse a aproveitar os pequenos prazeres da vida. Afora os lapsos momentâneos, Gaara nunca poderia ser esse alguém.

"Você acha que vai nevar?" Ouviu.

Ino observava o céu. Ele estava azul e sem nuvens, como os olhos dela. O sol brilhava fracamente, sem força para aquecê-los, e perdia-se atrás dos grandes prédios de Konoha.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu ele. "Eu nunca vi neve."

Então ela recordou-se de que não havia inverno na Suna.

"Uma pena." Reiterou, mordendo o lábio. "A neve é linda."

Uma sineta tocou assim que abriram a porta da cafeteria. Havia meia dúzia de clientes espalhados em mesas distantes, bebericando bebidas fumegantes, a procura de um quentinho agradável.

Nenhum deles ergueu a cabeça para fitá-los, apenas continuaram suas conversas ou reflexões, alguns observando o movimento lá fora pelas gigantescas vitrines. Ino recordava-se vagamente daquele lugar. Seu pai a levara ali num dia de chuva, muitos anos atrás.

Ela escolheu uma mesa mais afastada, perto da parede. Um _blues_ suave se espalhava pelo cômodo, vindo da vitrola.

Logo, uma garçonete veio entregar-lhes o cardápio, mas Gaara o declinou com um leve maneio de cabeça.

"Apenas dois chocolates-quentes." Pediu.

A moça sorriu, como se não estivesse surpresa com o pedido, e guardou o bloco de anotações outra vez no bolso do uniforme.

"Dia frio." Comentou, se afastando.

"É." Concordou Gaara, simplesmente.

Ino ficou em silêncio, tentando juntar os pequenos fragmentos de recordação que tinha dali numa única lembrança. Fazia tempo que ela não pensava nos seus pais. Esforçava-se para não fazê-lo. Ainda era doloroso. Duvidava que algum dia o desconforto amainasse.

Olhando um dos assentos perto do balcão, sorriu.

"Eu sentei ali quando tinha seis anos." Disse, apontando para o local. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão contemplativa. "Papai disse que eu merecia um chocolate-quente, porque o havia ajudado a limpar a casa." Soltou uma pequena risada. "Ele detestava aquilo."

Gaara escorou-se melhor na cadeira, ouvindo-a. Ino não estava numa conversa, ela monologava consigo mesma.

"É estranho." Confessou ela, de repente. "Entrar em casa e não precisar mais dar satisfações." Explicou. "Olhar tudo tão vazio e solitário. As fotos na parede, elas me deixam tão... triste."

Uma nova música começou a tocar, uma balada romântica.

"Eu era feliz com eles. Nós costumávamos cozinhar juntos. E fazer guerras de travesseiro." Ela pegou um guardanapo, começando a dobrá-lo, distraída. "Então a mamãe me deixou. O papai me deixou."

Os olhos azuis ergueram-se para encará-lo.

"Você vai me deixar também, Gaara?"

"Não."

"Não minta." Ela desviou o rosto, fingindo prestar atenção nos clientes da mesa próxima. Suspirou, cheia de desânimo. "Bem, não há como você me deixar, não é? Você nunca está aqui." Deu um sorriso infeliz.

"Você pode ir para a Suna comigo."

"Ir com você e deixar tudo para trás? Eu já fiz isso uma vez."

Naquele momento, a garçonete voltou, trazendo duas xícaras de chocolate-quente fumegantes, coroadas por uma leve camada de chantilly.

Pegando sua bebida, Ino tomou um gole. Tirou um pouco da cobertura com a ponta do dedo indicador e levou-a aos lábios. Gaara podia notar sua tristeza, mas não havia nada que lhe ocorresse para amainar a destruidora sensação que se alastrava pelo corpo dela.

Ele não queria levá-la consigo, pelos perigos que isso envolveria, mas não gostava da idéia de deixá-la. Queria poder ter alternativas para que pudesse meditar e escolher, porém, não havia nada que atenuasse a distância iminente que logo se formaria entre eles.

Só lhe restava atender seus pedidos, na medida do possível.

"Então o que você quer, Ino?" Perguntou.

"De verdade?"

"É."

"Que você deixe de ser Kage." E ela sorriu, porque também considerava a imbecilidade daquele desejo.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os dedos corriam com rapidez por entre as folhas do arranjo.

Ino cortava espinhos e ajeitava pétalas, agilmente. O avental estava sujo de terra, que também entrara por debaixo das suas unhas, e ela tinha prendido os cabelos dourados num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo.

Uma fita contornava os caules, mantendo-os unidos. Os estalos da tesoura irrompiam no ar.

Seu corpo havia se aquecido com o trabalho árduo e ela já não usava mais seu vestido de seda ou seu sobretudo branco. Trajava um par de calças e uma blusa de mangas compridas.

O fluxo de clientes havia sido pequeno diante da sua falta de responsabilidade quanto os horários da loja.

Sentado sobre a cadeira detrás da mesa, Gaara fazia apontamentos relativos à contabilidade da Floricultura Yamanaka.

O bloco onde ela normalmente emitia as notas fiscais, o qual o ruivo procurava há minutos, estava aparentemente desaparecido e o fato de não achá-lo em lugar algum começava a irritá-lo.

"Na última gaveta." Foi o que ela disse quando ele reclamou da sua bagunça.

Mas Gaara encontrou mais do que notas fiscais naquela gaveta abarrotada de tachinhas e tesouras sem ponta. Encontrou também um livro sobre bebês.

Surpreso, mas sem demonstrar, ele abriu a primeira página. O índice. Ficou observando o título em letras garrafais, tentando formular um pensamento a respeito daquilo.

Não lhe ocorrera que Ino era uma completa inexperiente no assunto. Ela parecia perfeita para carregar um bebê. Tinha seios bonitos e pernas longas. Ficaria linda com a barriga de gestante. Pela sua natureza feminina, ela _devia _saber como tratar de uma criança. Era algo inato do sexo feminino.

Por que, então, ela recorria àquele livro estúpido? Ele não saberia responder.

Será que ela estava realmente assustada com a idéia de ser mãe?

Gaara percebeu que sim, que havia grandes chances da resposta ser positiva. Ela tentara lhe mostrar aquilo desde que chegara, mas ele simplesmente se negara a perceber.

Estava tudo tão estranho e confuso.

De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos de súbito.

"Oi, loira." Foi o que ouviu.

O ruivo encarou o recém-chegado visitante, Akimichi Chouji, mas forçou-se a se manter impassível. Sua fisionomia serena não demonstrava o leve amuamento interior que o acometia.

Ele não se sentia confrontado, apenas aborrecido diante daquela presença. Porque era desconfortável ver outro homem descaradamente cortejar Ino, mesmo que seus cortejos nunca fossem bem sucedidos. Eles tinham uma história juntos, era o que Gaara pensava. Haviam sido companheiros de time e isso era o bastante.

Chouji se projetou no cômodo, dando um sorriso simpático para Ino.

"Olá, Chouji." Saudou ela, erguendo o rosto afogueado para cumprimentá-lo. "Você veio buscar as flores da sua mãe? Porque ela já apareceu por aqui para pegá-las anteontem."

O moreno concordou.

"Sim, eu sei." Ele aproximou-se. "Está um frio de rachar lá fora. Você acha que neva?"

"Eu me fiz a mesma pergunta." Reiterou Ino, sorrindo. "Passa o regador, por favor?" Pediu, estendendo a mão. Quando ele o fez, ela voltou-se para as plantas outra vez. "Eu espero sinceramente que não. Ou eu não conseguirei me mexer, de tanto frio." Brincou.

"Uma ovelha, lembra? Você parecia uma ovelha antigamente, eu lhe disse isso." Chouji soltou uma risada e foi então que notou a presença de Gaara no fundo do cômodo, observando-os. "Boa tarde, Gaara." Cumprimentou, seco.

O outro respondeu apenas com um maneio de cabeça.

Soltando um suspiro, sem notar o estranho clima entre os dois, Ino esfregou as mãos sobre o avental. Tirou uma mecha solta do cabelo da frente dos olhos, distraída.

"Chouji, eu preciso entregar algumas encomendas hoje. Você se importaria de me ajudar?" Pediu. "Preciso levar oito vasos para os Sakamoto."

"Claro, Ino." Ele sorriu.

"Perfeito." Disse ela. "Vou terminá-los."

Enquanto a loira trabalhava e Chouji deliberadamente a contemplava, Gaara forçou-se a se concentrar na contabilidade. Ele guardou o livro sobre bebês onde o encontrara e foi obrigado a suportar por duas longas horas as reminiscências daqueles antigos e perturbadores companheiros de time.

Se o Akimichi anteriormente não se mostrara uma ameaça, Gaara agora receava que precisaria tomar consciência da grandiosidade da sua força. Ele sabia tudo sobre Ino.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Eram quase cinco horas quando os genins convocados por Gaara apareceram.

Ele estava de mau-humor o suficiente para ser rude com eles e certamente o foi. Antes das seis da tarde, tamanha sua aspereza, os jovens designados para a missão da entrega de panfletos haviam findado seu serviço.

Toda Konoha sabia que a floricultura Yamanaka estava contratando gente.


	11. Dona de Promíscuas Curvas

**Capítulo Onze: **_Dona de Promíscuas Curvas_

Danzou tirou um cigarro do maço, distraído.

O vento frio batia contra sua face um pouco enrugada, assim como estapeava Gaara com violência. O moreno precisou esconder o fogo do palito de fósforo atrás da própria mão para que ele não se apagasse.

Dando uma tragada no cigarro, Danzou tossiu.

"Diabo de tempo!" Reclamou, olhando para o céu nublado.

"Eu vou jantar com a Aburame." Disse Gaara, escondendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos do seu casaco, escorando-se à porta da floricultura onde Ino e Chouji ainda conversavam. "No Tomoe, às 21h. A examinadora disse que era uma mulher chamada Megumi."

"Megumi, hein?" Danzou lhe deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Uma porra-louca, como diriam hoje em dia."

O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas àquele comentário.

"A que você se refere?"

"Meu caro, eu conheço Megumi. É uma vadia de marca maior, mas trabalha bem. Ela é capaz de arrancar qualquer informação que seja com aquele par de pernas." Danzou soltou uma risada rouca. "Você teve sorte que ela decidisse aceitá-lo." Observou-o por um momento. "Talvez porque pretenda ir para a cama com você."

"Eu não tenho interesse em outras mulheres." Respondeu Gaara.

"Bem, Gaara, tente convencê-la disso." Ele ergueu os ombros, dando um trago no cigarro.

Os dois ficaram calados por um momento, encarando lugares diferentes.

Uma risada alta de Ino se sobrepôs ao ruído do vento, chegando fraca até onde eles estavam. Voltando a cabeça para a porta de vidro, Gaara pôde vislumbrar um Chouji cheio de adubo sendo acudido pela loira.

Quando se notou observada, ela encontrou os olhos dele e acenou, sorrindo. Mas Gaara não correspondeu.

Seguindo sua linha de visão, Danzou deparou-se com a mesma imagem. Um estalido de desdém brotou da sua garganta.

"Quem é aquele gorducho?"

"Amigo dela."

"Quer comê-la, está na cara." Disse ele, dando as costas e soltando a fumaça do cigarro pelas narinas.

Gaara contorceu os lábios ante o seu modo grosseiro de se referir a Ino. Parecia muito vulgar.

"Não fale desse jeito sobre ela." Ordenou. Havia impetuosidade em sua voz, mas não demonstrou-se abertamente agressivo. Apenas o tom imperativo era o suficiente para ser escutado.

Erguendo os ombros, Danzou apenas bufou. Rolou os olhos, mostra da sua indiferença.

"Acerte os pontos com a senhorita Aburame Gostosona. Vou ao cassino essa noite. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã para decidirmos o que fazer a respeito do seu país de merda." Sugeriu, soltando o cigarro pela metade no chão após uma profunda tragada e apagando-o com a ponta do pé.

Recebendo um aceno de concordância de Gaara, ele preparou-se para partir.

"Mande um alô à loira por mim, Gaara." Pediu e se foi.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Definitivamente, Megumi era irresistível. O tipo de mulher, como dissera Danzou, capaz de enlouquecer um homem ao menor piscar.

O vestido minúsculo e colante de cor azul-escura contrastava com a brancura da sua pele. As coxas estavam expostas, as pernas cruzadas, perturbadoramente visíveis. Os cabelos negros caíam por sobre os ombros, cobrindo as finas alças da sua veste, mostrando o colo e o vão dos seios.

Diferente da maioria dos Aburame, não havia furos por sobre o pescoço. Ninguém fazia idéia de por onde seus fiéis hospedeiros abandonavam o seu corpo - muitas hipóteses eram cogitadas. Certas piadinhas citavam lugares impróprios. Por uma questão de senso de respeito da parte dos mais velhos e experientes, a maioria não se permitia rir ante aquelas insinuações.

Ela sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. O batom vermelho em seus lábios se esticou.

"Ora, ora." Disse, o copo de vinho branco em mãos. "Eu sabia que o Kazekage era bonito, mas não que era assim tão sexy." Gracejou, a voz naturalmente rouca soando num tom aveludado.

Gaara manteve-se inabalável diante do elogio.

Com aquela personalidade e corpo, estava certo de que Megumi lhe seria útil. Os conselheiros, com suas vidas sexuais praticamente inativas, cederiam à menor cantada, ao menor afago. E Gaara sabia que a mulher seria capaz de fazê-los, porque estava óbvio o seu aparente descaso às idéias monogâmicas.

Os olhos escuros famintos e experientes dela o perscrutavam, indiscretos. Uma fera preste a atacar sua presa, era como ele a percebia ali, à sua frente.

"Aburame Megumi, imagino." Então ele sentou-se à mesa. Automaticamente o garçom aproximou-se, à espera do seu pedido. "Um suco de laranja apenas." Pediu.

"Abstêmio?" Perguntou Megumi, irônica.

"Não." Respondeu Gaara, pegando o cardápio que lhe foi oferecido. "Eu nunca jantei aqui." Comentou sem interesse, os olhos baixos para o menu. "Alguma sugestão?"

Megumi soltou uma risada baixa.

"Eu sugiro que você me leve para a sua casa. Para o seu quarto, de preferência."

Ele não se surpreendeu com a indireta súbita. Se o fez, ela tampouco pôde saber. Sua fisionomia não se alterou nem ao menos um pouco. A displicência, ao invés de aborrecê-la, deixou-a levemente excitada.

Quando os olhos profundos ergueram-se para fitá-la, Megumi foi engolida por um turbilhão de sensações conflitantes e ela simplesmente soube que precisaria tê-lo para si.

"Eu fico com o jantar." Ouviu e ela riu daquelas palavras, porque era o primeiro homem a recusá-la.

Apanhou o maço de cigarros dentro da bolsa, pegando um.

"Importa-se?" Perguntou.

Negando com um gesto rápido, ele fez sinal para chamar o garçom.

"Zarusoba com pouco molho shoyo." Solicitou, bebendo um gole do suco natural que acabara de ser largado sobre a sua mesa.

"E para a senhorita?" Perguntou o moço, voltando-se para ela.

"Eu quero uma salada de massa fria." Disse Megumi.

Abandonando o cardápio, Gaara encarou-a.

"Você está ciente de que não há previsão de volta, não é mesmo? Presumo ter deixado suficientemente claro quando solicitei alguém do seu clã."

"Ora... Falando de negócios assim tão cedo?" Reclamou ela, tragando o cigarro. "Eu achei que nós poderíamos pelo menos conversar sobre alguma coisa enquanto esperamos pelo jantar." Disse, fazendo um movimento de mão, aborrecida. "Não gosto de comer falando sobre negócios, Gaara."

Ele estreitou os olhos quase imperceptivelmente, mas não ergueu protestos.

Seu silêncio deu a Megumi a concordância que ela esperava, fazendo-a sorrir. Seus lábios eram carnudos, parecendo inchados, ressaltados pelo batom de cor viva e forte.

O sempre tão efetivo bater das longas pestanas não o atingiu. Com ele, a morena precisaria ser desgastantemente sensual. E aquilo de modo algum lhe aborrecia, porque homens como Gaara faziam o seu feitio e ela gostava de tê-los na sua cama, fazendo-a gemer o seu nome.

O silêncio reinou por segundos, até que ela o quebrou: "Você tem um caso com aquela loira, não tem?"

"Ela é a minha mulher." Disse ele, ácido.

"Ela não é a sua mulher." Megumi franziu as sobrancelhas àquela concorrência violenta. Embora muitos homens fossem possessivos, poucos costumavam declarar-se assim. "Que eu saiba, ela é solteira. Como pode então ser a sua mulher?" Desdenhou.

"A mulher que eu quero, Aburame-san, é a _minha_ mulher." Frisou Gaara, a voz áspera.

"E o que ela tem de especial?" Perguntou a morena.

Pela primeira vez, ela notou um traço de desdém a bailar nos olhos dele. Aquilo a perturbou - e não foi positivamente.

Medindo-a, Gaara permaneceu em silêncio e Megumi deduziu que não conseguiria arrancar dele nada de mais relevante sobre a possível adversária que teria de enfrentar.

Os dois bebericaram suas bebidas, calados, até que chegou o jantar.

"Você deu sorte de pegar a melhor, meu caro. Eu, com toca certeza, sou o melhor que você pode conseguir." Garantiu ela, terminando o cigarro, a fumaça desfazendo-se em pequenas ondas pelo ar.

Gaara pegou os talheres, sem aparentar estar muito convencido. Todo ninja acreditava ser o melhor.

"Espero que você esteja certa." Disse apenas.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino estava dormindo quando ele chegou.

Os cabelos dela estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, o rosto iluminado parcialmente pela luz que vinha da sala, a única lâmpada acesa da casa.

Livrando-se do casaco, dos sapatos e da camisa, Gaara caminhou até a cama, enfiando-se debaixo dos cobertores.

Ela usava uma camisola de alças, imprópria para a estação, e o ruivo puxou-a para si, rodeando a cintura com ambos os braços. Ino murmurou algo e aconchegou-se a ele.

"Hmm." Fez, sonolenta. "Você demorou." Reclamou.

"Desculpe." Disse Gaara, massageando o couro cabeludo dela.

A loira inspirou profundamente, sem abrir os olhos.

"Tudo bem." Murmurou, rouca. "Eu senti a sua falta, baby."

Gaara surpreendeu-se com aquele tratamento. Ninguém jamais o apelidara de nada que fosse decente. E não fazia o feitio de Ino chamá-lo melosamente. Mas ele percebeu que se sentira bem ao ouvir aquela pequena palavrinha sendo pronunciada.

Ouvir os lábios dela proferindo seu nome e aquela inesperada e estranha denominação - "baby" - provocavam efeitos muito diferentes em seus ouvidos.

Se ela podia, pensou, ele achou que devia tentar também.

"É necessário," Gaara hesitou. "querida."

Querida, ele dissera. Ino riu do tom lacônico e maquinal da sua voz.

Os olhos azuis abriram-se, brilhantes e marotos, e ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Você não precisa fazer isso." Sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do dele. "Eu gosto quando você é rude comigo e me chama de loira."

Mesmo sem perceber, Gaara sentiu-se aliviado ao notar que não seria obrigado a voltar a fazê-lo. Ino, mais do que ninguém, entendia os seus receios e frustrações. Ela era a única mulher capaz de suportá-lo, de satisfazê-lo, sem precisar impor forçosamente sua presença.

Deslizando os dedos pelo seu tórax, inconsciente dos seus pensamentos amorosos, ela ronronou.

"Eu sou a sua loira, não sou?" Sussurrou, manhosa.

Sentindo-se excitado pelo toque suave, Gaara agarrou-lhe a cintura com força e subiu a mão pela mesma até atingir o seio direito, acariciando-o por cima do tecido macio da camisola.

"Hmm, Gaara." Balbuciou Ino, beijando-o no pescoço.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando Gaara despertou, percebeu a cama vazia.

Seus olhos passaram pelo cômodo, à procura de Ino, e encontrou-a. Ela estava de frente para o espelho, vestindo apenas um robe, observando-se, a mão repousada sobre a barriga.

Ele já a pegara naqueles momentos reflexivos antes. Ela não admitiria, mas tinha medo de ficar gorda e flácida. Era demasiado vaidosa para não fazê-lo.

Não compartiam aquele mesmo pensamento. Gaara, ao contrário, achava que ela ficaria bonita carregando uma criança. Principalmente porque era a sua criança. E, com o uso reforçado do pronome possessivo, ele recordou-se do livro escondido na gaveta da floricultura. Ele, ela, eles não estavam preparados para aquele filho.

Uma fatalidade, um erro, era isso. Remoer-se por fatos concretizados não fazia o seu feitio. Ele preferia apenas encarar a dura realidade. Dentro de menos de nove meses, seria pai. Mas não sabia o que era _ser_ um pai.

"Eu ainda não comprei nada para ele." Disse Ino, percebendo-o acordado.

Sem voltar o rosto na sua direção, continuou a contemplar não a si mesma, mas o feto que se desenvolvia dentro do seu corpo.

Mordiscou o lábio, devagar.

"Eu sempre ouvi dizer que mães tinham certas intuições e adivinhavam o sexo do bebê." Encarou-o pelo reflexo do espelho, um pouco receosa. "Mas eu não sinto isso. Eu não faço idéia do que ele será." Desabafou. "Um menino? Uma menina? É tudo tão... confuso." E levou a mão aos cabelos.

Gaara permaneceu calado, incapaz de interromper sua linha de pensamentos. Embora Ino fosse naturalmente habituada a expor-se, ela raramente declarava suas emoções mais profundas.

Certas coisas continuavam escondidas embaixo do tapete, recobertas com sorrisos exageradamente simpáticos ou risadas sensuais. Ela mostrava-se agressiva quando verdadeiramente confrontada e Gaara aprendera a não bater de frente com a sua personalidade explosiva, pelo menos não no que dizia respeito aos seus verdadeiros medos.

Ambos eram sinceros um com o outro, mas entendiam, numa compreensão silenciosa, que nem tudo precisava ser divulgado. Existia a consciência de temores e feridas e isso bastava. Não era necessária a admissão.

Ino usava as flores para ocupar sua mente, para recordar-se das velhas lembranças, das pessoas que amava. E usava erradamente a sua própria beleza, sorrindo e flertando, sendo às vezes irritante ou inconveniente. Era o seu modo de se proteger e impedir que certas pessoas vissem a sua fragilidade. Mas Gaara a via como ela era: uma garota.

Uma garota tremendo de medo ante a idéia de precisar criar o filho deles sozinha, porque ele não teria tempo o bastante.

Por um momento, ele arrependeu-se de ceder aos impulsos carnais sem ter se protegido, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências. Agora, Ino carregava um bebê, mas _ela _não suportaria a pressão, mesmo dizendo que sim.

Os olhos azuis estavam repletos de lágrimas ao encará-lo, virando-se para ele.

"Eu estou com medo, Gaa." Sussurrou, terrificada, a voz entrecortada. Seus lábios tremiam. "E se eu não for uma boa mãe? E se ele me odiar?"

"Ele não vai odiar você." Disse Gaara, quase achando graça daquela confissão. Embora fosse arrogante, Ino era tão encantadora que não podia suscitar ódio em ninguém.

"Droga!" Murmurou ela, limpando as lágrimas que escorreram pelas suas bochechas. "Eu-eu estou apavorada!" Estourou, esfregando a ponte do nariz. "Eu não estou pronta pra ter um bebê. Eu achei que você fosse me deixar. Eu..."

"Ino, vem cá."

Como uma criança, a loira aninhou-se nos braços dele. Gaara apertou-a suavemente contra si, deixando-a chorar.

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Eu estou pressionando você, não é? Pressionando-o e culpando por não ter tempo para nós. Eu sei que não é sua culpa."

Acariciando os cabelos dourados, ele não disse coisa alguma.

Ino fungou, tomando o seu silêncio como uma autorização para continuar a falar.

"Eu só tenho medo de encarar isso sozinha. Você vai embora e eu vou ficar aqui e eu tenho medo. Eu tenho medo que você deixe de aparecer ou-"

"Eu nunca vou deixar de ver você." Garantiu Gaara, interrompendo-a.

"Sim, eu sei." Mas a voz trêmula dela não estava de acordo com suas próprias palavras.

Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que Ino dormiu.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"_Fugaku retornou à Vila. Foi escoltado por ninjas do Trovão até o limiar do país._"

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

O sol estava forte, desfazendo a sensação de frieza que se alastrara por toda a Konoha.

Ino vestiu apenas um blusão naquela manhã, enquanto girava uma panqueca na frigideira. Os cabelos haviam sido presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, algumas mechas causando comichões e cócegas nas suas bochechas.

Absolutamente, ela não se mostrava mais frágil. Como uma forçada resposta àqueles momentos de fraqueza, despertara na manhã cheia de energia. Deslizara por entre os braços de Gaara, vestindo-se e indo preparar o desjejum.

Assim que ele adentrou no cômodo, cheirando a colônia e recém barbeado, vendo-a à boca do fogão, franziu o cenho.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou, surpreso.

"O café-da-manhã." Respondeu Ino, como se fosse óbvio. Sorriu e piscou, marota. "Eu achei que você já havia cansado de cozinhar para mim."

"É, havia."

Ele estava sério ao aproximar-se e ela socou-o no braço.

"Não era para você admitir." Reclamou.

"Então que não perguntasse." Reiterou Gaara, baixando o rosto para poder beijar a curva do pescoço de Ino, exposta pelo blusão sem gola.

Aconchegando-se ao corpo dele, ela tirou a última panqueca da frigideira, depositando-a sobre uma pequena pilha que havia perto do balcão. Desligou o fogão, abandonando os utensílios usados e virou-se, rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os braços.

Gaara exalava uma fragrância gostosa. Ela não se recordava de quando ele começara a usar uma colônia. Antigamente, o ruivo emitia um perfume infantil e adorável. Mas Ino gostava do seu cheiro.

Ela suspirou ao sentir a suave pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus.

Os dedos experientes a acariciaram, adentrando pelo blusão e então invadindo a camiseta, apertando a pele macia. A boca ofertada entreabriu-se e ele introduziu sua língua devagar, procurando ser correspondido.

O que antes era um pequeno ofego transformou-se num gemido de satisfação e Ino segurou-lhe a camisa, puxando-o mais para junto de si. Usando uma das mãos para empurrar o prato de panquecas para longe, Gaara fê-la sentar sobre o balcão e as pernas femininas entreabriram-se para recebê-lo.

Levemente brejeira, ela fez uma pequena carícia na dobra do seu pescoço, começando a abrir os botões da sua camisa, enfiando a mão por dentro dela à menor brecha. Pôde sentir a pele gelada e lisa de Gaara.

A língua dele abandonou o contorno dos seus lábios para correr pela bochecha e atingir a orelha.

Ante a natural pressa que ela tinha em fazer amor, Gaara livrou-a do blusão, jogando-o sobre a mesa. Os cabelos dourados caíram espevitados sobre os olhos que emitiam um brilho embaçado de desejo.

Uma das mãos dele acariciou-lhe os seios por debaixo do sutiã e ela tentou abrir a braguilha da sua calça.

Quando os dedos de Gaara subiram pela coxa feminina e tocaram no seu ponto sensível, a loira aprumou-se por um momento e soltou um débil gemido. Ele massageou-a por cima do tecido do jeans, sabendo que ela tremia e vibrava entre seus braços, esperando por mais.

Afastando a mão do corpo dele por um momento, procurando apoio sobre o balcão para que ele pudesse livrá-la das suas vestes, acabou por enfiar a mão sobre o prato de panquecas.

Sentindo a viscosidade, ela soltou um gritinho e empurrou-o.

Gaara pareceu desnorteado por um momento, até fixar o olhar sobre ela.

"O que...?" Começou.

"Droga!" Guinchou Ino, observando os dedos melecados.

A primeira reação dele foi a de surpresa, até que um pequeno sorriso foi emitido.

"Parabéns." Escarneceu, alcançando o guardanapo para ela. "Você acabou de destruir o nosso café-da-manhã."

Lançando-lhe um olhar obviamente irado, Ino procurou limpar-se.

Fechando os botões da camisa, sem deixar de sorrir - o que era atípico, precisava admitir -, contemplou-a. Não havia, definitivamente, nada que o fizesse mais satisfeito do que ela.

Fazendo uma suave carícia sobre o seu joelho, viu-a enfiar as mãos debaixo da torneira e ensaboá-las com o detergente. Por estar sentada sobre o balcão, o corpo torceu-se na direção da pia e ele fitou o seu perfil, a respiração ainda acelerada, as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos.

O praguejo dela se intensificou.

"...porcaria!" Reclamou, secando-se. "Eu estava faminta!"

Passando rapidamente os olhos pelo cômodo, Gaara ajudou-a a descer. Suas mãos desprenderam-se da cintura ao notá-la em pé.

"Vamos comer em algum lugar." Disse.

"Mas eu queria panquecas." Ela choramingou, batendo o pé.

"Nós comeremos panquecas." Garantiu Gaara, entregando-lhe o blusão. "Vamos, Ino. Vista."

Não estava frio quando eles saíram. O sol lambeu-lhes a face, aquecendo-os. Embora não precisasse de mais calor, ela aproximou-se dele e tomou-lhe o braço. Como da vez anterior, Gaara não mostrou resistência.

Os dois caminharam pela rua semi-vazia. Ainda não eram oito horas, mas era tarde o bastante para que houvesse alguns transeuntes a transitar para lá e para cá, iniciando os afazeres e serviços da manhã. E, passando por entre os afobados e impacientes, eles caminharam sem pressa na direção de uma cafeteria.

Permitindo-se guiar pelos passos firmes do ruivo, ela viu-se, minutos depois, novamente em frente à cafeteria do dia anterior.

Ambos acomodaram-se na mesma mesa e Ino pôs-se a contemplar o movimento da cidade exposto pela vitrine transparente.

Eles pediram panquecas para o desjejum e duas xícaras de cappuccino.

Gaara tomara a sua bebida tranquilamente, observando-a.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Eram duas da tarde e Ino estava tão ocupada na floricultura que sequer conseguia dar conta das encomendas e dos clientes súbitos. Ela não apresentara protesto quando Gaara anunciou que receberia algumas pessoas na sua casa, apenas pediu para que ele lhe passasse uma dúzia de begônias amarelas.

O pedido, no momento, o surpreendeu. Não sabia nada sobre flores. Além disso, havia poucas flores capazes de sobreviver no deserto. O país do Vento não era muito florido.

"Eu nunca vi begônias." Respondeu a ela, que apenas não se importou. Mas ele sentiu-se levemente desorientado. Quase nunca era pego desprevenido.

Os últimos dias haviam sido desgastantes. Ele trabalhara muito mais do que tencionara a princípio e fizera muitas descobertas que não cogitara fazer. Ele nunca havia se deparado com o seu maior inimigo: Akimichi Chouji; tampouco contemplado a folha de contabilidade da loira. Nunca lhe ocorrera que ela se sentisse ansiosa e hesitante ante as gritantes novidades, que ela pudesse compartilhar as lembranças que sempre se negara a contar.

Ele sempre vira suas fraquezas não verbalizadas, mas agora havia uma mudança naquele relacionamento: Ino havia entregado-lhe os temores do seu coração, coisa que Gaara não se arriscava a fazer. E tudo parecia bem e normal, quando não deveria estar.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Danzou, quando chegou, trouxe consigo uma garrafa de conhaque.

"Eu não suportaria beber os suquinhos da sua garota." Justificou.

Embora jamais tenha ido àquela casa, achou por si só o rumo da cozinha, donde trouxe três copos enfeitados com desenhos de margaridas e postou-os sobre a mesa.

"Acredito que a gostosona vá querer uma bebida também." Falou ele, sentando-se no sofá, relaxado.

Gaara não respondeu. Estava sério, mas não distante. Observou Danzou ajeitar uma almofada atrás das costas.

Megumi chegou com quinze minutos de atraso. A campainha tocou e automaticamente ele já soube que era ela. Ao recepcioná-la, foi recebido por um sorriso sensual não-correspondido.

"Chegue atrasada mais uma vez e eu a dispensarei dos seus serviços." Ameaçou Gaara, dando-lhe passagem.

"Quanto mau-humor." Reclamou ela, caminhando do hall até a sala de estar, a cintura gingando dentro das calças apertadas, o sutiã vermelho visível através do tecido da blusa.

Fumando, Danzou gargalhou àquela resposta.

"Minha cara, não o aborreça." Avisou, afastando o cigarro dos lábios, a mão que o segurava dançando no ar, levando a fumaça para lá e para cá, empurrada pela brisa gelada que adentrava pela janela entreaberta.

Mas Megumi fez exatamente o contrário do que lhe fora sugerido: tratou provocar Gaara de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sentada ao seu lado, fazia questão de roçar o joelho no dele, jogar sensualmente o cabelo negro sobre os ombros e aproximar-se mais do que o necessário. Seu hálito cheirava a conhaque, bebendo vez ou outra do copo oferecido por Danzou, sempre o observando.

Embora fosse suscetível à força magnética e voluptuosa de Megumi, Gaara não se sentia atraído por ela. Seu corpo reagia com as investidas, mas ele não se importava de continuar apresentando aquela máscara de indiferença.

O assunto tratado foi, de acordo com a Aburame, aborrecedor.

"Por que não conversarmos sobre coisas mais interessantes?" Sugerira, vendo Danzou acender o seu cigarro, tornando a devolvê-lo segundos depois. Ela roçou os dedos nos dele, agradecida.

"Você foi contratada para trabalhar." Disse Gaara, seco. "Ouça e faça o seu serviço, Aburame-san."

"Escute, Gaara," Danzou serviu-se de mais conhaque. "seria péssimo se os seus conselheiros soubessem que a Megumi estará lá para espioná-los. Vamos fazê-la infiltrar-se como... convidada."

"Eu já cogitei essa hipótese." Garantiu Gaara. "Concordo com as suas palavras. Ela precisará manter-se em sigilo. Mas há certo receio em meu país em relação aos moradores dessa Vila e acredito que qualquer convidado do Kage será encarado como potencial inimigo."

"Eu posso ir como a sua amante." Os olhos de Megumi esbanjavam malícia.

Gaara não apresentou reação, mas Danzou pareceu cogitar a sugestão.

"Seria uma boa idéia." Comentou para ninguém em especial. "Seus conselheiros sabem sobre a loira, então nada mais comum do que o julgarem um amante das mulheres de Konoha."

Embora aquela realmente fosse uma proposta válida, ele hesitou em aceitá-la. Seus planos de tornar Ino a sua esposa não haviam se modificado e caso adentrasse no seu país levando outra mulher que não fosse ela, seria impossível que, mais tarde, a loira fosse aceita pela sociedade. Seria impossível que _ela_ se sujeitasse àquilo.

Estava num beco do qual não havia saída. A única maneira de não fazê-los perceber que Megumi era uma espiã seria desviando suas atenções para outro ponto, um que ficaria óbvio de qualquer maneira: o fato dela ser a sua amante.

Franziu o cenho, então. Desistiu de remar contra a maré.

"É a única alternativa." Disse.

Megumi sorriu com a idéia.

"Pergunto-me o que a sua namoradinha irá dizer." Debochou, girando o conhaque dentro do copo.

Os olhos nebulosos de Gaara a fitaram. Ele ainda não estava preparado para lidar com a idéia de que perderia Ino para sempre.

"_Nunca_ fale com a minha mulher." Ordenou, a voz áspera. Ele demorou alguns segundos para continuar a falar. "Apenas... não chegue perto dela."

A boca vermelha e chamativa de Megumi retorceu-se àquela resposta. Ela largou o copo sobre a mesa, o rosto contorcido de raiva.

"Você acha que manda em mim, Gaara?" Perguntou, furiosa. "Acha que poderá calar a minha boca? Afastar-me daquela sua garotinha patética com uma simples ordem?"

"Eu pago você para isso, Aburame-san." Respondeu Gaara. "Se você não for capaz de permanecer em silêncio, pegue seu par de pernas e sua personalidade pedante e saia dessa casa."

Ela encarou-o, furiosa, mas não ergueu novo protesto.

Danzou emitiu um ruído por entre os lábios.

"Bem," falou. "devo considerar essas ordens direcionadas a mim também, não? A sua boneca não poderá saber do nosso jogo."

"Não. Ela _nunca _deve ser envolvida."

E assim ficou decidido: o novo general da Vila da Areia, o governante do país do Vento e a sua amante partiriam assim que houvesse tempo para tudo ser resolvido.


	12. O Bebê da Senhorita Yamanaka

**Capítulo Doze: **_O Bebê da Senhorita Yamanaka_

Anoitecia quando Gaara recebeu aquele convite: "_A Hokage solicita uma audiência na manhã seguinte, às oito horas, na sua sala._"

Podia ouvir a risada gostosa de Ino vinda da fachada da floricultura, contígua à casa. Ela acabava de entregar um buquê de rosas para um rapaz, que sorria. As suas bochechas estavam coradas, que era como ela ficava sempre que corria de um lado para o outro procurando atender a todos os clientes.

Ele tinha planos para a manhã seguinte. Planos que envolviam a própria Ino: precisava entrar em contato com o contador sugerido por Danzou, acertar a quantia necessária para a reforma com Touma e tratar de entrevistar os possíveis novos funcionários da floricultura. Logo, precisaria voltar para a Suna e não haveria tempo o suficiente para tratar de todos os problemas.

Frustrado, ele resolveu que poderia adiantar o encontro com Takeda Setsuna, afinal, eram só seis da tarde.

Foi para o banheiro banhar-se e se livrar do perfume forte e embriagante de Megumi.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Alô? Chouji?" Fez Ino, ao telefone (#1).

"_Sim. É você, Ino?_"

"É. Escuta, você tem planos para hoje à noite?"

"_Eu? Bem, nada demais. Você está precisando de alguma ajuda?_"

"Quero sair e comprar algumas coisas. Estou precisando de companhia."

"_É lógico que eu vou com você. Dê-me apenas alguns minutos para me arrumar._"

"Calma, eu preciso tomar um banho e escolher uma roupa. Você se importa de passar daqui a meia-hora?"

"_Não. Mas, bem, não quero ser intrometido... mas... e o Gaara?_"

"Eu não sei aonde ele foi e sinceramente não me importo. Então, vai me acompanhar ou não?"

"_Eu a vejo daqui a meia-hora._"

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Sabaku no Gaara, imagino."

Setsuna era um homem loiro e de enormes olhos negros. Tinha o rosto liso, a pele morena e formavam-se covinhas em suas bochechas cada vez que ele sorria.

Ao perceber a entrada do Kage na sua sala, curvou-se num cumprimento respeitoso, mas que inferia certa chacota.

Sem se aborrecer com o desdém, Gaara maneou a cabeça numa saudação discreta e foi encaminhado pela secretária até a poltrona de fronte à única mesa da sala, sentando-se.

"Devo dizer que Danzou já havia me falado de você, mas é uma surpresa vê-lo na minha sala." Disse Setsuna, um certo tom jocoso em sua voz. "Meu nome é Takeda Setsuna, muito prazer, Kazekage-sama." E sorriu, expondo os dentes brancos e as covinhas ao lado dos lábios.

Apoiando os braços sobre o descanso do assento, Gaara concordou apenas por educação.

"Digo o mesmo."

Setsuna abandonou a janela, por onde observava a rua parcialmente iluminada pelos postes, e seguiu até a escrivaninha, sentando-se na confortável cadeira atrás da mesma.

"Imagino que esteja procurando por um contador, não é?" Perguntou ele. "Pois encontrou o melhor."

Sem fazer nenhum comentário a respeito daquela auto-afirmação, Gaara aceitou a xícara de café oferecida pela secretária de Takeda.

"Obrigado." Disse para ela, que corou e abandonou a sala. Ao beber um gole, voltou os olhos para o homem. "Minha mulher está precisando dos seus serviços. Quanto você cobra?" Perguntou, direto.

"Eu digo o preço pelo tamanho do trabalho, Kazekage-sama." Respondeu Setsuna.

"Ótimo. Ela tem negócios que precisam ser administrados. Há pouco, abrimos uma conta no banco e você poderá movimentar o dinheiro dela a partir de lá." Falou Gaara. "Eu quero relatórios mensais detalhados de cada uma das ações que fizer e, junto deles, virão o seu pagamento."

Movendo a cabeça, Setsuna pareceu estar de acordo com a proposta. Trabalhar para um Kage sempre dava prestígio a civis.

"De acordo." Disse, então. "Assim que o contrato for redigido, eu posso começar tão logo você quiser."

"Sem condições estapafúrdias?" Perguntou Gaara, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Sem condições estapafúrdias, Kazekage-sama." Setsuna deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Se você me pagar o suficiente para comprar minhas bebidas, meus charutos e minhas mulheres, bem, eu sou seu."

Gaara não deu atenção à brincadeira. Largou a xícara quase intacta de café sobre a mesa, o rosto impassível.

Ele gostava de resolver os problemas e pendências rapidamente. Quanto menos tempo fosse gasto, mais poderia aproveitá-lo no resto dos afazeres que o esperavam.

Era muito fácil comprar aquele bando de hipócritas. Alguns trocados a mais e todos prometiam exclusividade, lealdade e, principalmente, bons resultados. Ao contemplar Setsuna pela primeira vez, parado na janela, dentro do seu terno caro e perfume para atrair mulheres, soubera que era apenas mais um. Mais um a entrar para a sua lista de pagamento, mas no qual, absolutamente, jamais confiaria.

Detestava galanteadores. Aprendera a detestá-los ao vê-los cortejar Ino, usando as flores como desculpa para visitas. E Gaara não estava acostumado àquele sentimento de ciúme. Ele era suficientemente seguro de si e certo da estabilidade do seu relacionamento, mas nada o impedia de desprezá-los, aqueles irritantes e incessantes admiradores.

Era diferente viver na Suna e em Konoha. No país do Vento, todos o conheciam e respeitavam. Automaticamente, respeitavam aquela que sabiam ser "a sua garota." Mas as coisas eram diferentes em Konoha, onde civis praticamente não faziam idéia de quem ele era e não se importavam de não parecer corteses o bastante - ou descorteses, cantando Ino na sua frente.

"Bem," começou, abandonando seus pensamentos. "você deve conhecê-la. Ela é dona da Floricultura Yamanaka."

Setsuna sorriu, um sorriso malicioso. Ele bem sabia quem era a loira de pernas gostosas que atendia atrás daquele balcão de loja. Costumava ir visitá-la vez ou outra e comprar rosas para as suas amantes.

Mas ele não diria ao seu chefe o que pensava dela e de como gostaria de levá-la para a cama. Apenas movimentou a cabeça numa leve concordância.

"Sim, eu conheço." Disse, tentando parecer sério. "Compro flores lá às vezes. É filha do Inoshi, não é? Nossos pais eram conhecidos."

"Essa mesma." Falou Gaara, sem entrar em grandes detalhes. "Contratei um consultor para tratar das reformas do estabelecimento. Acredito que a floricultura precisará ficar fechada por alguns dias. Amanhã ou tão logo possível, receberei a resposta do consultor a respeito dos gastos necessários para a obra. Você começa a administrar as coisas e a tratar da contabilidade desde já."

"Como você quiser, Kazekage-sama." Setsuna empurrou a cadeira para trás com o peso do seu corpo e levantou-se, desamassando o blazer. "Vou pedir para Naoba começar a redigir o contrato nesse exato minuto."

Quando ele abandonou a sala rapidamente, Gaara encostou-se melhor à cadeira, fechando os olhos por um momento.

Não avisara a Ino que estava de saída. Ela dissera que ficaria trabalhando até um pouco depois do horário e que não estava com fome e que ele não precisaria preparar o jantar. Sabia que ela ficaria furiosa quando fosse para casa e não o encontrasse, mas Gaara achava que suportar a sua fúria era uma condição aceitável.

Embora ela não estivesse com fome, ele estava. Tão logo saísse dali, passaria num fast-food qualquer para comprar o jantar. Lula era uma boa pedida para o fim de noite.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino sorriu ao deparar-se com Chouji, no horário marcado, à soleira da sua porta.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou, terminando de trançar os cabelos. "Sente-se um pouco enquanto eu pego os meus sapatos." Pediu ela, dando-lhe passagem e fechando a porta atrás deles.

Indo até a sala, Chouji sentou-se.

"Aonde você quer ir?" Perguntou, observando-a caminhar pelo corredor até sumir dentro de uma das portas deste. Ele vestia calças e uma jaqueta, parecendo muito alto e forte, exalando um cheiro de sabonete.

"Bem," ela hesitou, voltando para a sala. "eu preciso comprar algumas coisas." Disse, acomodando-se no sofá para calçar as botas que trouxera consigo.

"Sei." Chouji pareceu desconfiado, mas não fez mais perguntas.

Quinze minutos depois, ambos caminhavam pela rua escura e gelada, com a loira escondendo as mãos dentro do casaco de lã, esfregando o queixo contra a gola alta da blusa que usava.

Quando alcançaram uma quadra de distância da casa dela, ele tocou o seu ombro. Ao invés de guiá-la, fê-la parar gradativamente de andar.

"Aonde vamos?" Perguntou novamente. "Você quer ir para o centro da Vila? Quer parar para jantar? O que você quer fazer, Ino?"

Ela desviou os olhos para o chão.

O vento gelado havia feito com que suas bochechas e nariz adquirissem um leve tom rosado, impossível de ser percebido à meia-luz da rua.

"Eu..." Começou, hesitante.

"Você?"

Ino ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

"Eu estou esperando um bebê." Disse.

Chouji permaneceu imóvel, encarando-a, e a brisa passou uivante e fria por eles. Havia surpresa no seu rosto, os olhos, naturalmente pequeninos, parecendo maiores e brilhantes no rosto moreno.

Ela sentiu-se trepidante ante aquela perplexidade, como se estivesse sendo repreendida por ter feito uma travessura, como se fosse estranho e inimaginável o fato de estar esperando um bebê do homem que amava. Aquele silêncio fez com que entreabrisse os lábios, pronta para reiterar alguma coisa, e então franzir as sobrancelhas, simplesmente.

Nada lhe veio à mente.

Para Chouji, aquilo foi como uma pedra jogada sobre seu corpo. Uma pedra impossível de ser removida. Porque agora não era apenas Gaara a impedi-lo de concretizar seu desejo, mas um bebê. Um bebê que estaria entre eles para sempre.

E ele não conseguiu sentir rancor daquela criança, porque, afinal, ela era tão indefesa. Observando o ventre da loira, pensou no quão bonita ela ficaria quando alcançasse o nono mês de gestação.

Porém, o pai daquele filho não era ele.

"Chouji," a voz dela estava um pouco mais firme do que ela imaginou que estaria. "eu disse que você acabaria se machucando." Falou, séria.

"Um bebê é um belo presente a se dar para o homem que você ama." Falou Chouji, tocando-lhe os ombros. Ele não quis admitir o quão dolorido se sentia, apenas sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, que conquistou dela o seu respeito. "Eu fico feliz por você." E fitou-a, cheio de amor.

Ela tentou recuar, assustada com aquela demonstração de fidelidade invicta.

Imaginara que, quando contasse sobre o filho que esperava, Chouji desistisse e se afastasse definitivamente. Ela gostava dele demais para continuar a feri-lo. Ele era seu amigo, seu sempre defensor fiel, e Ino, ao longo dos anos, aprendera a compreendê-lo, a gostar da sua presença.

Ao vê-lo ali, aceitando-a e aceitando ao seu bebê, ela simplesmente não soube como reagir. Havia se preparado para todo o tipo de reação, menos a da passividade.

Deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta, segundos depois.

Ele abaixou-se, devagar. Ino esperou encontrar seus lábios contra os dele, mas recebeu um beijo na testa. Um beijo suave e que mal tocou a sua pele. Foi apenas um mero roçar que logo se afastou, conforme o rosto de Chouji se erguia para tornar a contemplá-la.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu Ino, sem saber direito o porquê.

"Você não precisa me agradecer." Reiterou ele. "Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, Ino. E para o seu bebê também." Murmurou, acariciando-lhe a face. "Mesmo que ele seja de outro homem."

E ela permitiu-se abraçar, escondendo-se dentro dos braços gigantescos e acolhedores de Chouji, a primeira pessoa, além de Hinata, que aceitara o seu filho e não a fitara com a repreensão sutil, mas existente, em seus olhos.

Eles sorriram um para o outro ao afastarem-se, minutos depois.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Eram dez horas quando ela chegou.

Gaara estava sentado no sofá, lendo os relatórios enviados por Baki que o esperavam quando voltara para casa. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam molhados e algumas gotas escorriam pela testa.

Não ergueu os olhos para fitá-la e Ino largou a bolsa sobre a mesa de centro, exausta.

"Aonde você foi?" Perguntou ela, sentando-se para tirar as botas.

"Aonde você foi?" Repetiu ele, ácido.

"Eu saí." Disse Ino, jogando um pé do sapato para longe, massageando os dedos doloridos. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco desgostosa pela rápida reiteração. "E você?"

Então ele ergueu os orbes profundos para olhá-la.

"Eu também." Respondeu apenas.

Levantando-se, descalça e um pouco agressiva, a loira pôs-se a caminhar para o quarto, soltando os cabelos da trança em que os prendera. Eles se mantiveram levemente encaracolados, formando suaves ondulações nas pontas.

Livrando-se do casaco e da blusa, soltou o sutiã e abriu o zíper da calça. Ino desfilou de meias e calcinha pelo cômodo, atrás de uma camiseta agradável para dormir. As camisolas haviam deixado de ser uma boa pedida nas noites em que dormia sozinha e, pela fria recepção de Gaara, ela perdera o humor para aconchegar-se a ele.

Do mesmo modo que se sentia irritada pela saída repentina, ele tampouco se sentira satisfeito ao deparar-se com a casa vazia. Sabia que, na maioria das vezes, Ino fazia as coisas apenas para irritá-lo e vingar-se.

Depois que ela, com uma camiseta de mangas compridas, passara por ele para ir até o banheiro e escovar os dentes antes de ir se deitar, Gaara ainda permaneceu por muito tempo acordado, lendo os papéis enviados por Baki, o cenho apertado, pensativo.

Uma vez que Fugaku estava de volta, seria preciso retornar em breve. Se possível, dentro de dois dias.

"_Fugaku reuniu os velhos para uma conversa secreta hoje à tarde. Nossos homens ouviram Hitomi comentando com a esposa a respeito de tirá-lo, a você, do governo._" Dissera Baki, sempre tão irônico. "_Mas está tudo sob controle._"

O fato de ser afrontado não era novidade. Novidade era vê-los todos reunidos e a favor de Fugaku em qualquer plano que fosse, porque Hitomi sempre concordava com Hinamori. E, se ele estava positivo diante daquela empreitada, Hinamori deveria ter dado carta branca à aceitação dos seus seguidores fiéis dentro do conselho, sempre dividido entre adeptos aos dois líderes.

Baki afirmara que estava tudo sob controle, então alguma coisa desandara para Fugaku. Alguma coisa suficientemente importante, que não pudesse ser explicada por carta.

Ele considerava a hipótese de Tsunade: o forçamento de um parlamento. Mas, caso o fosse, não era compreensível a idéia de entrar em contato com o país do Trovão.

Havia algo que não se encaixava naquela história toda.

Esfregando a têmpora, ele percebeu que não poderia fazer nada donde estava. Com Fugaku, o país acabaria por entrar em polvorosa, alertando ao povo que o Kage não se encontrava ali para governá-los.

Era muito tarde quando se deitou junto de Ino. Ela dormia placidamente, os lábios entreabertos.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Tsunade bebericava uma xícara de chá quando Gaara entrou na sua sala, às oito da manhã.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, mas seu sorriso não estava tranqüilo ou seguro.

"Sente-se." Disse, repousando a xícara semi-vazia sobre a mesa, os cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, algumas mechas de fronte aos olhos.

A manhã prometia ser mais fria do que a anterior, mas a calefação do prédio da Hokage mantinha o ar suficientemente aquecido para que a Godaime andasse apenas com uma blusa de mangas compridas pelo cômodo.

Gaara, que trajava um casaco, tirou-o, repousando-o na guarda da cadeira antes de sentar-se.

"Quando pretende retornar para a Suna?" Perguntou Tsunade assim que ele se acomodou.

"Amanhã à noite." Disse Gaara.

"Já designei um ninja para cuidar da proteção de Ino como você havia me pedido." Avisou ela, bebendo mais um gole de chá. Havia uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. "Tem alguma idéia de como anda a situação no seu país?"

Ele refletiu por um momento.

"Caótica, eu diria." Admitiu.

Tsunade suspirou.

"Olha, Gaara, fiquei sabendo que você tem se encontrando com Danzou." Disse, os lábios crispados em sinal de desagrado. "Não pense que o andei espionando ou algo assim, mas foi inevitável que essa informação chegasse até mim."

"Não há problema." Disse ele, impassível. "É a mais pura verdade."

"Eu espero que você saiba onde está se metendo, garoto."

"Com todo o respeito, Tsunade, eu não sou mais um garoto." Falou Gaara, parecendo tranqüilo diante das palavras dela. As linhas do seu rosto estavam relaxadas, sem qualquer contração. "Eu sei o que e como faço as coisas."

Um sorriso foi o que ele recebeu por aquela resposta mal-criada. Tsunade não tinha noção de como aquelas crianças cresciam e tornavam-se pessoas adultas tão rapidamente. Da última vez que o vira, há meses atrás, ele era apenas um jovenzinho que não sabia amar, mas agora Gaara era experiente tanto no ato de governar um país como de fazer amor. Para ela, aquela era uma gigantesca mudança.

Porém, o fato dele declarar-se independente não mudava os seus temores. Danzou era um homem perigoso para aqueles que não sabiam lidar com a sua personalidade explosiva e não media esforços para conquistar os seus objetivos. Não lhe agradava que estivesse obtendo poder ao lado de Gaara. Aquilo simplesmente não era bom.

Convidara-o para aquela súbita reunião para tentar demovê-lo da idéia de envolver-se com Danzou, por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Mas ao ver a expressão decidida do ruivo, seus planos foram por terra.

Coçou a cabeça.

"Para que você o quer?" Perguntou.

"Eu o comprei." Disse Gaara. "Ele será meu novo general." Explicou. "Meu país está precisando de um líder de guerra mais rígido e que obtenha resultados. A qualidade dos meus ninjas é inferior ao dos seus e eu estou disposto a mudar essa realidade."

"Compreendo. Mas você deve ter noção de que Danzou poderá tentar manipulá-lo e extorqui-lo, não?"

"Ele não fará uma coisa nem outra." Garantiu ele. "Danzou é de minha inteira confiança, tenho absoluta certeza de que me será útil e leal."

Tsunade soltou uma leve risada diante daquelas palavras.

"Ele não conhece tais palavras, meu bem."

"Conhece. Se não conhece, eu o farei conhecer."

Ela encarou-o e percebeu-o sereno. Gaara possuía o sangue-frio necessário para saber como comprar seus aliados. Pela maneira como falava sobre Danzou, tão cheio de certezas, ela devia julgar que o homem fora muito bem pago.

Pensando daquela maneira, o Kazekage não parecia o tipo de superior que tentava ficar amigo dos seus empregados. Ele resolvia todos os seus problemas com dinheiro e parecia pagar o quanto fosse necessário para evitar as dificuldades. De uma maneira muito diplomaticamente correta, é claro.

Fazia o feitio dele, pensando agora. Era um líder impassível, imperturbável pelos lamentos alheios, que sabia a hora certa para fazer as coisas, mesmo quando havia apelos para adiantar ou adiar as execuções.

Relaxando, apoiou os braços sobre as guardas da cadeira.

"Está bem. Você o levará para a Suna?" Perguntou.

"Amanhã à noite, comigo e a Aburame."

"Eu peço que me mantenha informada sobre a situação política do seu país, Gaara. Haverá homens meus lá e eu quero garantir às suas famílias todo o conhecimento que estão no direito de receber." Exigiu Tsunade. "De todo modo, se houver qualquer eclosão externa, comunique-me. Como aliada da Suna, Konoha tem o dever de intervir a seu favor."

Ele concordou.

"Assim eu o farei." Garantiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Quem você designou para vigiar Ino?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." Disse Tsunade, passando-lhe uma pasta. "Você já deve tê-lo visto. Ele já foi em missão para a Suna. Conhece a Yamanaka e é um dos nossos melhores ninjas de campo. Está afastado do serviço por uma inflamação nos tendões da mão esquerda, mas garanto a você que será um bom defensor."

Ao abrir a pasta, Gaara deparou-se com uma ficha detalhada do Inuzuka, pela qual passou rapidamente os olhos.

"Eu preciso ter certeza de que ela permanecerá em segurança." Falou ele, sem encará-la, virando uma folha da meia dúzia que havia. "Ela está grávida. Achei que deveria deixá-la de sobreaviso para o caso de Ino endoidecer e resolver ir para a Suna." E fechou a pasta subitamente.

Tsunade pareceu pasma com aquelas palavras. Ela não esperava um bebê tão rápido, ainda mais sendo o filho de um Kage. Entendia toda a preocupação que Gaara tinha por manter a loira e a criança em sigilo e segurança.

Soltou um ruído de incredulidade.

"Oh, bem... eu acho que isso é uma notícia bastante séria."

Aquiescendo, Gaara cruzou os braços.

"Veja bem, não a quero naquele país. Não é seguro para o meu filho. Ela não pode ser atingida, precisa ficar em segurança. Não quero que saibam do bebê até que tudo esteja resolvido." Avisou.

Mas os olhos da Hokage não refletiam a preocupação que ele internamente sentia e forçava-se a esquecer e não demonstrar. Ao encará-lo, ela estava com um sorriso amistoso plantado nos lábios sem pintura, uma expressão de enlevo na face.

"Meus parabéns." Disse, gentil. "Você será papai."

Gaara surpreendeu-se com a gratificação.

"Obrigado." Falou, segundos depois, sério.

"Eu sei que será difícil, mas eu estou feliz por você. Um filho é um enorme presente. É o que você precisava para formar a _sua_ família, Gaara, e provar para todos que é diferente do que dizem por aí."

"Eu não deixarei nada acontecer a ele." Garantiu Gaara, mesmo que não quisesse ter dito.

"Eu sei que não. Do fundo do coração, eu sei que não."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Gaara massageou as têmporas, aborrecido.

Os interessados no trabalho da floricultura eram mais do que ele esperara e já havia entrevistado mais de trinta pessoas. Ainda havia mais de vinte na fila e ele não suportava mais fazer as mesmas perguntas.

Ino trabalhava na parte traseira da floricultura e volta e meia desfilava por entre os entrevistados em busca de um saco de adubo ou instrumentos de jardinagem. Ela parecia um pouco apressada, correndo para todos os lados, e, lá fora, a placa de "FECHADO" estava bem nítida para os possíveis clientes.

Para o seu próprio azar, algum bom tempo depois, o serviço foi finalizado, tendo se iniciado às nove.

O ruivo, que havia pedido para que todos fossem para casa, já havia se decidido a respeito dos novos ajudantes e atendentes de Ino. Seriam dois: um garoto e uma mulher.

"Largue isso." Mandou. Ino segurava um enorme vaso de samambaia. "Você não pode fazer força."

"Mas eu preciso levar lá para os fundos, Gaara." Ela resmungou, deixando o vaso sobre a mesa, assoprando para tirar a franja da frente dos olhos.

Utilizando a areia que havia dentro de um saco aberto, ele fez com que a mesma se movesse como uma cobra, serpenteando, e tomasse para si a planta, levando-a para onde achou que a loira gostaria que ela estivesse.

Quando a samambaia foi novamente pousada sobre o chão, Gaara desviou os orbes do movimento, voltando-os para Ino.

Sem precisar receber uma ordem, a areia se recolheu novamente ao lugar de onde viera, o pequeno barulho dos grãos correndo sobre o piso e fazendo um ruído quase imperceptível.

Apontando para a mesa, ele disse: "Sente-se aqui."

Mas ela não se sentou sobre a mesa, sentou-se no colo dele e Gaara acomodou-se melhor para poder segurá-la. O pescoço de Ino estava suado e suas mãos estavam sujas, mas ele não se importava.

"Veja," disse. "contratei duas pessoas para ajudá-la." E mostrou os currículos.

Os dedos dela roçaram nos dele quando pegou a folha e examinou a ficha dos seus novos empregados. Paciente, Gaara esperou que ela as analisasse e demonstrasse seu desagrado típico, que realmente não demorou a vir.

"Hmm, um garoto?" Reclamou. "Eu não preciso de um garoto."

Ante a torcida de nariz, Gaara tomou os papéis de volta e largou-os sobre a mesa, junto dos outros milhares.

"Precisará." Falou ele, tirando os cabelos do rosto dela. "Ou pretende continuar a fazer força e carregar essas porcarias pesadas?" Perguntou, deslizando a mão pela lateral da face feminina, limpando o suor.

Ino fez um biquinho manhoso.

"Eu não veria problema se fosse você a cuidar disso para mim." Gracejou.

Permitindo-se acariciar, curvou um pouco o rosto, facilitando o serviço dele. Gaara soltara seus cabelos do rabo-de-cavalo e, agora, as madeixas caíam desajeitadas sobre os seus ombros.

Fitando-a, bonita como era, ele quis dizer que gostaria de ficar, mas não disse. Trouxe-a mais para perto de si e depositou um beijo sobre a boca rosada, sinalizando todas as palavras não-verbalizadas e vontades entaladas em sua garganta. Ela cerrou os olhos, numa demonstração de prazer.

Antes de se afastarem, deslizou os lábios pela bochecha dele, fazendo-o sentir a quentura e umidade da sua pele, e roçou um nariz no outro, sorrindo assim que tomou distância.

Os cílios longos e praticamente imperceptíveis devido à cor aloirada bateram-se um contra o outro, provocando-o.

Gaara fez um pequeno ruído, que Ino conseguiu perceber ser de satisfação.

"Insolente." Murmurou para ela, acariciando sua perna por cima do tecido da calça. "Sempre me provocando, sempre me testando..." a voz rouca chegou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a rir.

"Mas não é a isso que um Kage deve sobreviver?" Perguntou ela, maliciosamente. Embrenhou as mãos dentro da camisa masculina. "Às provações?" E os olhos azuis brilharam.

"Hmm." Ele ficou em silêncio.

As bocas se encontraram sem que houvesse mais conversa. A língua de Gaara interpôs-se entre os seus lábios, mordiscando-os e invadindo-a, apertando o corpo trêmulo contra si, de modo que ela pudesse sentir os estragos que causava nele, na sua resistência, na sua capacidade de controlar-se.

Ele a amava de todas as maneiras, mas, principalmente, quando agia como aquela inconseqüente e sensual mulher que precisava perturbá-lo e provocá-lo. Porque fora daquela maneira que ela o conquistara: agindo como uma desvairada cheia de iniciativa, que o interpelava nos momentos mais inoportunos, que o aborrecera e dera prazer ao extremo, que se despira na frente dele sem o menor pudor.

Ahh, como adorava o gosto daqueles lábios e a forma daquele corpo.

"Hey," falou ela, devagar. "a porta da floricultura está aberta."

"Dane-se."

"Você adora fazer isso, não?"

Ninguém os veria ali, com a placa indicando o estabelecimento fora de serviço, a mesa escondida atrás das flores.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

(#1): explicação básica sobre o telefone: ele é apenas interurbano, certo? As linhas telefônicas cortam apenas as cidades, mas são usadas em sua grande maioria pelos civis. Por não ser um método seguro para transmitir informações, os ninjas não têm o hábito de utilizá-las. Não há ligação entre a central telefônica de um país e outro, pela enorme dificuldade de ligação entre ambos.


	13. A Vitrola

**Aviso: **Para os que estiverem curiosos a respeito das próximas atualizações, dêem uma olhada no meu profile.

* * *

**Capítulo Treze: **_A Vitrola_

-

-

Touma estranhou a atípica importância que Gaara lhe dera quando apareceu na casa da senhorita Yamanaka naquela tarde. O ruivo estava sério, mas seus olhos não enganavam a satisfação que sentia, apesar da expressão da face.

Guiando o moreno para a sala, indicou uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse. "Você aceita uma bebida, senhor Kobayashi?" perguntou, apenas por educação, aproximando-se da porta da cozinha, apoiando a mão no umbral, os cabelos vermelhos úmidos.

"Hmm, acho que um café estaria bom, Kazekage-sama." Respondeu Touma, um pouco hesitante.

"Sei." E Gaara sumiu dentro da cozinha.

Voltou, minutos depois, segurando dois copos. Pela cor do líquido, não era café que havia neles. E, sentindo o cheiro forte de bebida, o outro aceitou o recipiente oferecido.

"Nós não temos café." Disse o ruivo, sentando-se. "Mas esse conhaque é bastante bom." Tranqüilo, apoiou um dos braços na guarda da poltrona, levando a bebida até os lábios, sorvendo um gole. Ao ver que Touma não o provara, estreitou os olhos. "Prove." Ordenou.

"Sim."

Gaara pareceu satisfeito após o moreno ter lambiscado o conhaque, que fora deixado ali por Danzou. "Então," começou, notando-o com as faces quentes pelo efeito do álcool. "vamos aos números."

Deixando o copo sobre a mesa de centro, Touma, parecendo aliviado pelo assunto ter sido desviado, rapidamente abriu a pasta que trouxera consigo sobre as pernas, tirando dela as plantas da floricultura, abandonando-as ao seu lado no sofá, e folhas meticulosamente dobradas.

A franja caía sobre os olhos cinzentos do contador, que esperava a aceitação do seu superior. Trabalhar para um Kage era uma tarefa muito honrosa, principalmente quando o próprio tratava dos negócios. Quando fora responsável pelas obras civis de Tsunade-sama, fora recepcionado, todas as vezes, por um representante, coisa que intimamente o aborrecia.

Passou as folhas para Gaara. "São os projetos que eu fiz para as mudanças, senhor." Explicou.

"Gaara." Disse ele, os orbes baixos para os planos.

"Gaara." Repetiu Touma, testando a ressonância daquele nome, que era bastante forte. "Achei que seria preciso um estoque maior, pois você me disse que pretendia aumentar o estabelecimento. Cogitei a hipótese de dividir a loja em setores e aproveitar o pátio traseiro da casa da senhorita Yamanaka, anexando-o à loja." Apontou para a área mencionada nos desenhos.

Esperando-o continuar a explicação, o ruivo não falou nada, apenas continuou a passar os olhos por aquelas que seriam as alterações iniciadas em breve.

Satisfeito com o aparente interesse de Gaara, Touma viu-o pousar o copo de conhaque sobre a mesa, junto do dele. Seus dedos estavam úmidos de nervoso. "Seria preciso que derrubássemos a parte traseira para fazer a reforma. Já contatei uma construtora e tenho os valores comigo, se você quiser dar uma olhada."

"Deixe-me ver." Mandou ele.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Gaara analisava o preço dos materiais necessários e da mão-de-obra.

Movendo a cabeça, então, ele pareceu concordar. "Bem," falou. "concordo com as mudanças, mas Ino não quererá perder o pátio, afinal, é a área de serviço. Você precisará reduzir o anexo do estoque e deixar um pequeno espaço para ela. Quero que você derrube os pilares ridículos dentro da loja, pois não há segundo andar, e faça um escritório específico, pois detesto trabalhar naquela sujeira."

Acenando em assentimento, Touma pegou um bloco de notas para que pudesse anotar as exigências. "Posso contratar uma decoradora, se quiser."

"Não é preciso decoradora. Deixe que ela mesma escolha as suas cores preferidas." Falou Gaara, devolvendo os papéis para o moreno. "Eu estarei voltando para o meu país amanhã à noite e quero que você se encontre comigo no almoço de amanhã, para que eu possa apresentá-lo ao meu contador."

"Bem," Touma receou. "eu tinha um compromisso amanhã."

Os olhos de Gaara estavam levemente estreitos quando o encarou. "Pois desmarque." Disse, impassível.

"Sim, senhor."

"Gaara."

"Desculpe." Ele guardou os documentos dentro da pasta. "Há alguma preferência para o início das obras?" perguntou, levantando-se.

Arqueando os ombros, Gaara não se mostrou muito interessado. "Assim que possível." E ergueu-se, para que pudesse acompanhá-lo até a porta. "Amanhã nós acertaremos o que ainda falta a ser acertado, senhor Kobayashi. Se você der sorte, poderá contemplar a minha mulher mais uma vez." Deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso mordaz.

Corando, Touma gaguejou, vendo o ruivo abrir a porta para que ele pudesse passar. "Eu-bem..."

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou acostumado com isso." Falou Gaara, sério, uma pequena nota de prepotência em sua voz ao sugerir os milhares de admiradores da loira. "Até amanhã, senhor Kobayashi."

"Até amanhã, Gaara."

-

-

A noite veio tranqüila e gelada e, com ela, Ino deixou a floricultura.

Gaara lia o jornal dos civis quando a loira adentrou no quarto, em busca de roupas limpas. O cômodo estava bastante aquecido pelo fato das janelas terem permanecido fechadas o dia inteiro e o ruivo estava encostado sobre o apoio de madeira da cama.

Desde que voltara para Konoha, meses atrás, a cama de solteiro havia sido substituída por uma de casal. O travesseiro que Gaara usava tinha o cheiro da sua colônia, suave e masculino, agradável ao olfato.

Ele ergueu os orbes quando ela abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, suspirosa. "Estou faminta, Gaa." Disse-lhe, pegando um vestido de mangas compridas, na cor verde-clara. "Parece que não vejo comida há dias." Choramingou, soltando os cabelos do coque.

A loira abandonou o pregador sobre um dos porta-jóias, tirando a camisa, passando-a por cima da cabeça.

O sutiã azul ficou exposto, revelando também a barriga e os braços desnudos, a pele pálida, com algumas pintas e pêlos dourados. "Vou me banhar. Você faz o jantar?" pediu para ele, voltando-lhe seus olhos azuis pedintes.

"Vou ao mercado." Disse Gaara, então, e fechou o jornal. "O que você quer comer essa noite?" perguntou, levantando-se e abandonando a leitura sobre a cama desarrumada, os lençóis embolados e os cobertores jogados no chão, a bagunça típica que ela fazia quando dormia, sempre inquieta.

Ino pareceu reflexiva por um instante, enquanto soltava o zíper da calça e a tirava.

Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente franzidas, dando-lhe um adorável semblante pensativo. "Alguma coisa bem gordurosa, tipo..." juntou os lábios. "Batatas-fritas!" e sorriu.

Ele torceu os lábios àquela sugestão. "Você tem certeza de que quer comer essa... porcaria?"

"Tenho."

"Está bem." Dando-se por vencido, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, pegando a carteira em cima do criado-mudo e enfiando-a no bolso. "Mas não reclame se tiver uma indigestão mais tarde." Passou por ela, depositando um beijo sobre a sua boca. "Vou comprar as batatas." Avisou.

Ela estendeu o braço e tocou-lhe os cabelos. Sorriu, um pouco marota, e ficou na ponta dos pés para mordiscar o lábio dele. "Amo você." Disse, afastando-se. "Não demore, baby." Pegou as roupas sobre a cama e foi para o banheiro.

Gaara observou o traseiro que rebolava para ele, dentro daquele conjunto azul, que combinava com a cor dos olhos de Ino. Antes que ela fechasse a porta, piscou, enviando-lhe uma beijoca, o barulho do estalido daquele gesto ecoando pelo silêncio do corredor.

Embora a loira não estivesse mais o vendo, ele presenteou-a com um pequeno sorriso e foi em busca das batatas.

Quando Ino saiu do banheiro, cerca de meia-hora depois, junto dela abandonou o cômodo um vapor quente que embaçara os vidros. Ela secava os cabelos dourados numa toalha, cheirando a flores.

Trajava o vestido de mangas compridas e caminhava descalça por sobre o carpete do corredor, cantarolando.

Jogando a toalha sobre a mesa de centro da sala, adentrou na cozinha. Gaara estava virado para o fogão, dentro do seu ridículo avental de margaridas, com a espátula na mão e fitando as batatas no óleo. Ele abrira a janela para que o cheiro de fritura se dissipasse e o vento da noite bagunçava-lhe os cabelos.

Ino sorriu para aquela imagem, a qual guardaria na memória. Se lhe perguntassem, ela não sabia dizer o que o tornava tão perfeito. Se era a sua impassibilidade ou sua sempre invicta certeza do que era certo ou não, se era o seu modo silencioso de fazer amor e acariciá-la ou a maneira como ficava sério ante os compromissos, mas indubitavelmente diferente e levemente malicioso com ela.

A rouquidão da sua voz ao pé do ouvido, enquanto a despia devagar, beijando cada parte do seu corpo, tocando cada sinal, faziam-na sentir-se especial. Sentir-se, acima de tudo, amada.

Todo e qualquer momento partilhado ao lado dele tornava-se distinto entre seus outros milhões de lembranças. Porque eles nunca teriam aquela liberdade para viverem suas vidas enquanto Gaara fosse Kazekage e os encontros fugidios, os dias em que viviam como realmente gostariam de ser: marido e mulher; a faziam-na desejá-lo cada vez mais.

Caminhou em silêncio pelo cômodo, os pés deslizando sobre o piso de mármore frio, e abraçou-o.

Ela aspirou o cheiro de Gaara que exalava dele e pousou a cabeça sobre as suas costas. "Por que você é o cara perfeito pra mim, Gaa?" perguntou, a voz baixinha e sibilante.

"Por que eu sou." Disse ele, minutos depois, ao tirar mais uma leva de batatas-fritas da frigideira.

A loira soltou uma risada ante aquela resposta e soltou-o. "Insolente." Imitou-o, tom de chacota, sentando-se sobre o balcão, empurrando para o lado a tigela postada sobre ele. Os olhos sondaram o movimento, ansiosos. "Então, vai demorar?" indagou. "Pois eu estou faminta!"

Voltando-lhe os orbes num gesto rápido, Gaara suspirou. "Coma pedra." Disse.

Mas ela não se aborreceu com aquela resposta. Quando os dois se sentaram na sala, levando consigo a tigela e uma garrafa de suco de uva, Ino sorria.

"Está tão frio hoje." Comentou, esfregando os braços.

"Você está descalça." Disse o ruivo, como se aquele fosse o motivo do frio. "Vá colocar um par de meias."

"Ohh, não. Eu prefiro que você me esquente."

Ela, engatinhando sobre o sofá, aproximou-se de Gaara, abraçando-o pela lateral. Ele estava quentinho e agradável, foi o que Ino disse, esfregando a sua bochecha contra a dele. Os lábios rosados estavam engraxados do óleo das batatas-fritas roubadas enquanto ele ainda as fritava.

Quando tentou beijá-lo, ele desviou a face. "Você está toda suja." Disse, referindo-se à boca, voltando-lhe os olhos logo depois. "Detesto o gosto dessas batatas-fritas."

Ronronando, ela estendeu uma das mãos e pegou uma batata, comendo-a logo em seguida. "Pois você não sabe o que é bom." Brincou. "Ora essa," fez Ino. "come todas as porcarias dessas lancherias baratas por aí e se faz de rogado em relação a umas batatinhas!"

Estreitando os olhos, ele demonstrou não ter gostado do comentário. "_Você_ também não devia comer isso."

"Mas _eu _gosto, senhor espertinho." E afanou mais algumas batatas do pote.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Ela afastara-se dele para que pudesse pousar a tigela sobre ambas as pernas e, volta e meia, levava-as à boca. Gaara fitava-a, tendo tirado um fio dourado matreiro de perto dos lábios dela, levando-o para trás da orelha.

Então, quando ele começara a ficar sonolento, Ino soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Saltou do sofá com a tigela em mãos e largou-a sobre a mesa. Em passos ligeiros, aproximou-se da janela embaçada pela friagem. Os dedos riscaram o vidro embaciado, proporcionando-lhe uma fraca visão da rua.

"Gaara, vem cá." Ordenou, sem deixar de fitar o que quer que estivesse vendo lá fora.

"O quê?" levemente contrafeito, o ruivo levantou-se, aproximando-se um pouco e curvando-se sobre as costas dela, o suficiente para que pudesse observar a janela por cima do ombro de Ino. "O que é aquilo?" perguntou, o cenho franzido, fitando os flocos brancos que caíam do céu.

Ela voltou-lhe os orbes azuis cintilantes. "Neve!" exclamou, bem alto. Correu para o quarto, atrás de sapatos. "Vamos brincar na neve, Gaara!" e trouxe, quando voltou, botas de cano longo.

"Brincar na neve?"

"Sim!" disse Ino, enfaticamente.

Calçou-se, fechando os zíperes das botas com rapidez. Os cabelos caíam sobre o rosto corado de satisfação e a boca levemente engraxada de óleo sorria para ele.

Tomando-o pela mão, levou-o para fora da casa. Ventava e fazia muito frio, mas Ino não se importou. Ela abriu os braços sobre dos flocos gelados e fitou o céu escuro e sem estrelas. Como Gaara não houvesse mostrado reação diante daquela pequena borrasca de neve que ganhava a força, ela olhou-o.

Ele fitava a noite escura, parecendo um pouco surpreso com a sensação que aqueles minúsculos pontos brancos produziam sobre a sua pele, esfriando-a.

Ino riu. "Estenda a língua." Disse.

"Para quê?"

"Estenda."

A visão de um Gaara, deveras hesitante, de rosto erguido e boca entreaberta para a neve fê-la gargalhar, cheia de amor. Logo, um floco de neve pousou sobre a língua dele e mais outro e outro, até que o ruivo recolheu-a.

Encarou-a, curioso. Ino não estava acostumada a observar aquele tipo de reação vinda da parte dele. Gaara sempre lhe parecia tão conhecedor de tudo e de todos, que era inimaginável vê-lo tão impressionado diante de uma mera reação da natureza. Maravilhado, como uma criança.

"Tem gosto de água." Disse à loira.

Eles tornaram a voltar para dentro da casa apenas quando a nevasca tomou mais força, chocando-se impiedosamente contra as suas faces, fustigando-as.

Gaara permitiu-se guiar, até que Ino fechou a porta atrás deles, separando-os daquele mundo estranho e mágico que presenciara minutos atrás. "Gosto da neve." Disse, chegando à conclusão. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam umedecidos e salpicados por ela.

Por muito tempo, ele permaneceu observando o cair da neve pela janela.

Ino, já livre das botas e com o pijama, ligou a vitrola. Tocava um jazz suave e agradável e, embora fosse tarde, ela deslizou pela sala num delicado passo de dança.

"Dança comigo." Pediu, aproximando-se dele o suficiente para despertar-lhe a atenção.

Erguendo o rosto, ele contemplou-a por alguns momentos. "Irá nevar a noite inteira. Só essa música." Pediu ela novamente, estendendo a mão para que ele pudesse apertá-la.

Quando Gaara aceitou, permitiu-a encaixar-se perfeitamente entre seus braços. Cheirou-lhe o cabelo, aspirando a fragrância conhecida, e guiou-a. Para lá e para cá, começando devagar, embora a música fosse um pouco mais agitada, até que ambos atingiram o ápice e deslizaram pelo cômodo, várias vezes, várias vezes.

Uma, duas, três, sete músicas e a vitrola continuava a cantar-lhes, a neve caindo na rua, enquanto Ino sorria, sem demonstrar cansaço, seu corpo contra o dele, o som da sua gargalhada interrompendo a voz dos cantores.

Eles dançaram até que ele pegou-a nos braços e fê-la dormir.

Alguém ainda cantava baixinho o jazz, mas Ino ressonava em seu colo e o ruivo observava novamente a neve lá fora.

-

-

Era muito cedo quando Gaara despertou.

Ao levantar-se, colocou a camisa e cobriu o corpo de Ino, que se encolheu na cama, os cabelos dourados espalhados por todo o lado, levemente emaranhados.

Ele fez a barba, tomou banho e foi preparar o desjejum. Ainda não havia dito a ela que pretendia deixar Konoha naquela noite e só o faria no último minuto – não por medo da sua reação, mas por saber que ela ficaria insatisfeita pelo resto do dia e Gaara não tencionava perdê-lo entre aborrecimentos.

O cheiro da omelete começava a se espalhar pelo cômodo quando a loira apareceu na porta da cozinha, encolhida dentro de um robe, muito sonolenta. "Por que tão cedo?" indagou, bocejando.

"Venha, sente-se aqui." Mandou ele e, virando a omelete sobre a frigideira, apontou com o queixo para uma das cadeiras vagas da mesa, o café preto fumegante sobre ela. "Tome uma xícara de café enquanto eu termino isso aqui." Tirou uma xícara do escorredor, postando-a na frente de Ino. "Marquei de encontrar os seus empregados essa manhã, às oito em ponto, portanto, não se atrase. Nós temos um compromisso ao meio-dia e você precisa instruí-los corretamente antes que saiamos."

Ino torceu o nariz ante aquelas palavras, como fizera em todas as vezes em que Gaara mencionara a contratação de assistentes para a floricultura. Muito desgostosa, derramou um pouco de café em sua xícara, sorvendo um gole sem adoçar. "Já disse que isso não é necessário, Gaara. Por que você insiste nessa babaquice?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por longos momentos e não esboçou reação, como se nem ao menos tivesse escutado o que ela havia esbravejado.

Desligou a boca do fogão, virando a última omelete, das três feitas, em um prato. Tirou o avental e lavou as mãos com o detergente de louça e o ruído da água corrente foi a única coisa que ouviram, enquanto ela fitava suas costas, esperando que ele se mostrasse amolado com a sua rebeldia.

Mas ele não se aborreceu, apenas postou o prato em frente à loira, antes de sentar-se.

"A sua saúde não é babaquice, Ino." Disse simplesmente, enchendo o seu copo de café. "Agora coma ou nós acabaremos perdendo a hora." Pegou um garfo, servindo-se.

"Você está se revelando um belo mandão, sabia?" ela resmungou, mas sorriu. "Eu gosto disso."

"Sei." Gaara não pareceu interessado.

Ele estava com os orbes postados sobre o jornal dos civis. Sempre gostara de se manter informado pelos pequenos fatos do dia-a-dia, mesmo que a folha matinal sempre fosse um pouco entediante, sem grandes explosões da mídia, relatando apenas fatos comuns e exaltando certas missões não-secretas dos ninjas.

Ino encomendava o jornal da Vila porque sempre precisava de folhas para embrulhar vasilhames. Quase nunca chegava a lê-los, só nos domingos, quando havia alguma coisa referente à botânica.

Beliscando um pedaço da omelete, ela levou-o à boca, sem vontade.

Mastigou por alguns segundos, sonolenta, e moveu uma pequena fatia pelo prato, fazendo-o deixar um rastro de gordura visível à forte luz do sol.

"Nós almoçaremos com quem hoje?" perguntou. "Danzou?"

"Não." Gaara tomou um gole do seu café e abriu o jornal na página de contabilidade.

As notícias esparsas relativas à própria Vila eram ridículas, mas, na página das internacionais, havia artigos referentes à economia e agropecuária de outros países, o que certamente o interessava.

Nos últimos meses, o país do trovão importara grandes quantidades de ferro, vindas de um veio recém descoberto de hematita no país da terra, que seriam utilizadas por um pesquisador. O para quê não havia sido relatado. O homem, Sato Moriko, declarara ser um projeto secreto.

O ruivo franziu o cenho para a página.

"Então quem?" a pergunta de Ino tirou-lhe a concentração.

Gaara permaneceu em silêncio, até recobrar a linha de pensamento.

"Touma e o seu contador." Respondeu, os olhos estreitos, fechando subitamente o jornal.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Ino recordou-se da conversa que tiveram há alguns dias a respeito da contratação de um contador. Mas ela não poderia imaginar que ele cuidaria das coisas daquela maneira tão rápida. "Eu tenho um contador?" indagou, um pouco surpresa.

Levemente impaciente, ele concordou. "Agora tem." Disse.

Tomando o jornal em mãos, o ruivo levantou-se e deixou a mesa. Ino não entendeu o porquê da reação, mas ele voltou logo depois e já não trazia nada em mãos.

"O que você fez com o jornal?"

"Vou levar."

Ela não fez mais comentários, apenas terminou o seu café.

-

-

Ino desembaraçou os cabelos dourados com os dedos, a caminho do quarto.

Terminara de lavar a louça há pouco e ainda restava quarenta minutos antes das oito. Ela bocejava, pensando no que vestir para o almoço com os seus novos funcionários, mas tudo que lhe vinha à mente parecia antiquado.

Admitia estar numa total frustração com o seu próprio guarda-roupa. As blusas e vestidos que antes lhe caíam perfeitamente bem agora se mostravam insatisfatórios. Em parte, ela admitia que essa súbita preocupação era culpa de Gaara, que insistia em marcar seus almoços comerciais em lugares desagradavelmente requintados.

Ela não sabia ao certo quando ele se tornara aquele homem com quem teria um filho. Às vezes, Ino refletia sobre o fato de não reconhecê-lo. Tornara-se para ele natural gastar o seu próprio dinheiro e comer apenas do melhor e nos melhores lugares. Ele mesmo não percebia, mas adquirira hábitos condizentes com a sua posição. Era um pouco arrogante, dependendo do atendimento e do estabelecimento, mas sempre distante.

Gaara exalava uma aura de poder e auto-suficiência que a deixavam excitada.

Dando um pequeno sorriso com o próprio pensamento, adentrou no quarto.

O ruivo estava sem camisa, abrindo o roupeiro.

Ino abraçou-o por trás, espalmando as mãos pelo tórax branco, as unhas ligeiramente curtas e descuidadas raspando suavemente pela pele quente. "Hmm, eu diria que você estava me esperando." Murmurou, rouca, tocando-lhe a dobra do músculo das costas com a língua, contornando-o, sensualmente.

"Eu estava apenas trocando de roupa." Respondeu ele, a voz séria.

Ela gargalhou ante aquela resposta, porque sabia que ele estava falando sério, mas, em parte, porque podia notar uma pequena nota de sarcasmo no meio de toda aquela perfeita circunspecção.

Forçando-o a virar-se para encará-la, a loira fitou-o, um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios rosados. "Pois eu não acredito, senhor Gaara." Disse, como quem não quer nada, empurrando-o na direção da cama. "Eu sei que você está louco para fazer amor com essa linda loira na sua frente." E piscou.

Quando Gaara caiu sobre o colchão num ruído mudo, ele ainda fitava aqueles olhos azuis faiscantes, até que as mãos dela desceram pelo próprio corpo, começando a soltar o nó do robe.

Ele quis resistir, sabendo que acabariam atrasados, mas Ino não lhe deu chance.

O corpo quente e macio desceu sobre o dele, a boca atrás da sua, e Gaara prendeu-a nos braços, soltando-lhe o fecho do sutiã branco. "Nós precisamos ser rápidos." Falou, numa voz que não reconheceu ser sua, enquanto descia a língua pelo colo dela, sentindo os dedos pequeninos tocarem-no.

"Não." Murmurou ela, cheia de manha. "Eu vou beijar cada pedacinho de você e então quem sabe eu o deixe ir." Disse, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo.

"Você é uma criaturinha insaciável." Mas ele não se aborrecia.

-

-

Passava das oito quando Ino e Gaara apareceram na porta da floricultura. O cabelo vermelho-fogo dele estava bagunçado e um pouco úmido, mas o homem mostrava-se perfeitamente tranqüilo, ajeitando a gola da camisa um pouco amassada.

Ino já vestia o avental da floricultura, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela sorria, mas seu sorriso não era direcionado a ninguém especial, e seus olhos esbanjavam brilho e satisfação.

Os seus novos empregados estavam à espera, o rapaz, um moreno alto de olhos castanhos, mostrando-se um pouco impaciente e a mulher, ruiva e de olhos negros, nem tanto. Ela parecia estar na casa dos trinta, algumas rugas no canto dos olhos, e sorriu amigavelmente ao reconhecê-los. "Bom dia." Disse.

"Bom dia." Cantarolou a loira.

Gaara apenas moveu a cabeça numa resposta silenciosa. "Estes são Morisaki Fuu e Inokuma Kato." Fez rapidamente as apresentações, voltando os olhos para Ino. "Eles a ajudarão daqui adiante." Falou.

"Bem," ela esforçou-se para não parecer antipática, demonstrando o seu desagrado. "sejam bem vindos."

Enquanto Ino encarregou-se de guiar Fuu e Kato e instruí-los a respeito do funcionamento da floricultura e quais seriam as suas funções, Gaara deixou-os.

Mandou uma mensagem à Baki.

"_Estarei voltando ainda essa noite. Quando a mensagem chegar, deverei estar a um dia de distância. Quero dados completos sobre Sato Moriko e as ligações do país do trovão com o da terra. O país da Terra tem duas opções: ou ele está neutro, ou é nosso inimigo. E eu quero saber qual delas é a resposta. Imediatamente._"

Uma das mais velozes águias da Vila lhe foi cedida para aquela mensagem de urgência. Ninguém poderia saber o quão realmente urgente era, mas o Kazekage não estava exatamente com uma expressão de satisfação.

Mais um inimigo, pensava Gaara. O que poderiam tramar dois países e um velho que sabia tudo sobre a Suna?

-

-

**N/A: **Perdão pela demora, mas aqui segue o capítulo. Não tão grande, porém já é algo. Amanhã ou depois mais um capítulo de A Cor da Noite irá ao ar. E logo alguns desafios e uma fic de Natal também. Tenho o próximo capítulo de O Império prontíssimo, só falta digitá-lo, e dependendo da quantidade de reviews eu me apressarei... ou não =D

Erros básicos, como letras maiúsculas, pronomes demonstrativos e etc, desconsiderem. Não tive tempo para corrigir. Logo farei uma betagem geral nestas fanfics. Só para atiçar a curiosidade: Um Trago será editada e serão acrescentadas novas cenas, como prólogo e epílogo, e sairá aquele hentai bacana que todo mundo chorou por não haver tido! Para vocês verem como gosto de deixá-los felizes ;D

Sem tempo para fazer demais comentários, provavelmente farei no 14 - comentarei algumas reviews e demais coisitas. Assim sendo, despeço-me: obrigada por continuarem acompanhando e a gente se vê. Dêem _Go_ (quanto mais, melhor!). Amo vocês. Mesmo mesmo.


	14. Suna: Os Homens Fiéis de Gaara

**NOTA: **O gênero da fanfic NÃO É ROMANCE. Então, que fique claro que daqui adiante o foco vai ser outro. Não gostou? Fecha a janela.

**Capítulo Quatorze: **_Suna: Os Homens Fiéis de Gaara_

Baki assistia ao treinamento dos seus homens sentado sobre um desconfortável banco de pedra, com o sol escaldante sobre a sua cabeça, batendo no chão de terra vermelha.

Havia gotas de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto por debaixo do pano que lhe cobria metade da face.

Ele acendeu um charuto, levemente pensativo, até que percebeu o alguém que se aproximava, os cabelos presos num coque, os olhos voltados para o chão, numa tentativa infeliz de passar despercebida, carregando, embaixo do braço, um punhado de pastas.

O homem soltou uma pequena risada, levantando-se.

"Hey, serpente, venha cá." Chamou, a voz grossa e alta.

Assustada, Aiko encarou-o.

Nos últimos dias, havia sido exasperadoramente interpelada por Baki, que, de um modo bastante doentio, espicaçava-a, tentando achar uma justificativa a mais para despejar sobre ela a sua raiva.

Fazia duas noites que o Kazekage se fora. A maioria das pessoas não tomara conhecimento da falta da presença dele no país. Kankurou, o principal representante de Gaara, havia assegurado aos mais curiosos e influentes que o Kage precisara resolver um assunto interno e só.

Os conselheiros mostravam-se deveras silenciosos, o que causara estranhamento da parte de Baki e Kankurou.

Hitomi e Aiko estavam sendo constantemente vigiados, mas, de uma maneira frustrante, não haviam revelado grandes coisas, além do fato de que a moça volta e meia enviava águias a um alguém misterioso. Tendo interpelado uma delas, descobriu-se que todas diziam respeito aos movimentos daquilo a que ela se referia ser a "Armada de Gaara", sem remetente.

Depois de pouco pensar, foi deduzido que a armada referia-se a Baki, Kankurou, Temari e, obviamente, os fiéis subordinados do treinador mais cruel e eficiente do país.

Após a primeira ave pega na fronteira, todas as demais foram interceptadas, mas de modo que Aiko não tomasse conhecimento do fato. Seus espiões informaram a Baki que Fugaku não enviava respostas pelo medo de ser descoberto. Usar Aiko era uma maneira eficiente de, caso alguém pusesse as mãos na correspondência, não poderem acusá-lo de traição.

Ficou óbvio que tudo era tramado por Fugaku. A secretária de Gaara era facilmente manipulável, temerosa e silenciosa, uma presa fácil para quem buscava respostas e, atualmente, a única pessoa a buscá-las era o velho.

Nas duas últimas manhãs, ela seguia para a torre de correspondência, onde enviava as notícias para o seu superior, assim como o fazia no fim da tarde. Três das quatro aves foram pegas e, para evitar que Fugaku desconfiasse de algo, Kankurou redigiu pequenas alterações em contratos e fatos importantes, o suficiente para desorientá-lo, repassando-as a Akio, para que fossem "arquivadas" - a palavra seguia-se de aspas porque, obviamente, não era apenas isso o que a moça fazia.

Traição ao Kage era um crime muito grave naquele país. Os últimos governantes fizeram questão de reforçá-lo, para que demovesse os descontentes da idéia de um assassinato.

Suna não era tão democrática quanto Konoha. Embora a pena de morte houvesse sido abolida há tanto, nada os impedia de mandar os rebeldes para a prisão. A prisão do País da Areia era cruel. Ficava num pequeno vilarejo há alguns quilômetros da Vila Oculta e apenas lá entravam os representantes da lei e os presidiários. Poucos eram os que saíam.

Quando o povo começara a protestar exageradamente àquele regime praticamente militar, as penalidades se atenuaram, apenas para que não alterassem a popularidade do Kazekage. Assim que assumira o governo, Gaara achara melhor relevar os brados insatisfeitos e manter os revoltados menos perigosos livres. Com aquilo, que se diferia em muito do que eram as antigas leis, conseguira conquistar um pouco da simpatia dos cidadãos.

Mas, caso Akio fosse pega, ela seria imediatamente presa.

Baki sabia que Gaara pretendia se aproveitar do medo dela, então a deixaria suficientemente apavorada para que entregasse os pontos e passasse a fazer o jogo duplo, fingindo para Fugaku a respeito do Kazekage.

Havia algo naquela moça, porém, que o atraía.

Baki gostava de vê-la tilintar os dentes à sua presença. Tinha vontade de rodear o corpo feminino com os braços e apertá-la contra si até vê-la ofegar e gritar, de dor ou satisfação. Era um fraco seu, admitia, interessar-se pelas megeras. Sua primeira mulher, Mabel, não passava de uma meretriz aproveitadora.

Ele teria Akio para si, porque até mesmo o homem mais duro precisava de uma pequena bonificação pelo seu trabalho.

"Diga, Baki-sama." Ela murmurou quando se aproximou, erguendo os olhos castanhos.

"Aonde você vai?" Perguntou, dando um profundo trago no seu charuto, soltando a fumaça propositalmente contra a face feminina, fazendo a moça dar uma pequena tossida. "Mandar mensagens de amor para um namorado?" Ironizou.

Quando, levemente hesitante, Akio moveu a cabeça numa afirmativa, Baki não se conteve. Caiu numa profunda e rouca gargalhada, que, de tão súbita, assustou-a.

"Ora," disse ele, se levantando. "se você não se importa, irei acompanhá-la." E girou o charuto entre os dedos, num pequeno truque.

Akio entreabriu os lábios, sem saber como se abster daquela presença ameaçadora, e acabou por confirmar num gesto silencioso.

Ao chegarem à torre de correspondência, havia muito barulho, provocado pelas aves em seus poleiros, que piavam e grasnavam, às vezes investindo umas contra as outras, quando um rato era apanhado no chão, pelos cantos. Havia um único homem a cuidar dos animais e ele se encontrava jogado em sua cadeira, lendo uma revista.

"Sentido, senhor Hitsugaya!" Esbravejou Baki assim que entrou. Os pés, dentro de grossas botinas, batiam sobre o chão cheio de titica, um cheiro levemente fétido espalhando-se pelo ambiente.

Pego de surpresa, Hitsugaya findou a leitura, levantando-se da cadeira, fazendo uma mesura para o seu superior, as faces levemente afogueadas.

"B-bom dia, Baki-sama." Cumprimentou, erguendo-se assim que recebeu um sinal positivo do outro. "Vai enviar uma carta urgente ou-"

Baki interrompeu-o com um gesto de mão.

"Não sou eu quem mandará uma carta hoje, Shonu." Disse, a voz áspera, voltando os orbes negros para a jovem ao seu lado. "Mas sim a nossa querida senhorita Akio." Escarneceu.

Diante do elogio, embora sarcástico, Akio corou, os olhos baixos, e aproximou-se de Hitsugaya, que, um pouco sem-graça, ofereceu-lhe um pergaminho e uma caneta.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu ela, a voz entrecortada, os dedos levemente trêmulos, e arriscou um pequeno e quase insignificante sorriso.

"Escreva a sua carta, meu bem, que eu já volto." Avisou Baki, chamando o outro subordinado para junto de si com um gesto de mão. Ambos caminharam até a entrada da torre, longe o suficiente para que não fossem ouvidos. "Shonu, vá avisar ao primeiro batalhão para começar as missões do dia. Diga-lhes que eu cuidarei da Akio e que nos encontraremos no horário de almoço, na frente do refeitório." Ordenou, dando mais uma tragada no charuto.

"Sim, senhor!" Concordou Shonu, com a voz enfática.

"E não se demore." Advertiu.

Assim que o Hitsugaya afastou-se, correndo, Baki voltou para perto de Akio. Ela mordiscava o lábio, observando o pergaminho em branco, como se pensasse no que fazer com ele.

Próximo o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o perfume feminino, ele observou as linhas em branco com um pequeno sorriso e, em pequenos círculos, a fumaça abandonou os seus lábios, surpreendendo-a.

"Que tal você começar com 'Como você está, querido'?" Sugeriu o homem, pegando a mão dela entre a sua, apagando o charuto com a outra.

Como se acometida por um choque violento, os dedos de Akio tremelicaram e ela enrijeceu.

"Baki-sama.." Murmurou. "Eu... eu acho que posso escrever sozinha." Disse.

"Você acha?" Indagou Baki, sarcástico, sem soltá-la.

"Sim, senhor."

"É uma pena que eu não ache o mesmo." E, apertando-lhe a mão, forçou os dedos dela a adquirirem firmeza, segurando a caneta. Curvando-se sobre o corpo feminino, começou a, guiando-a, fazer a tinta riscar o papel.

"_Como você está, querido?_", foi como começou aquela carta, as letras levemente borradas.

"_Eu gostaria que soubesse, antes de resolver casar comigo,_" àquele ponto, Akio soltou um ruído baixo, que gerou uma pequena risada da parte de Baki. "_que eu sou uma piranha traidora e o meu chefe sabe disso._"

Ela voltou a cabeça para encará-lo, assustada. Àquele gesto, Baki soltou-a e afastou-se e, por conseguinte, a caneta caiu molemente sobre o pergaminho, assim como o braço da morena voltou para junto do seu corpo.

"Baki-sama," ofegou Akio, nervosa. "eu não sou uma traidora!" Exclamou, com certa ênfase.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele mostrou-se cético diante daquelas palavras.

"É mesmo?" Aproximando-se, Baki soprou-lhe as palavras no ouvido. "Pois é bom que não seja, sua pequena serpente, porque traição é um crime muito grave."

As pernas dela bambearam e, percebendo aquilo, ele rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços, apertando-a contra si.

Pôde sentir o volume dos seios espremidos contra a sua pele, a respiração ofegante.

Os olhos castanhos de Akio estavam enormes e brilhantes quando o fitaram, cheios de medo, e Baki sentiu-se tentado a gargalhar.

Contendo o menor impulso sádico, ele baixou o rosto. Ela manteve-se imóvel junto dele, sem saber o que fazer ou o que esperar, e, quando os lábios ressecados tocaram os seus, tampouco se mexeu.

O contato durou tempo o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado. Há tempos não tinha uma mulher junto de si. As suas preferidas eram aquelas de temperamento mortiço e que dependeriam dele para amá-las e saciá-las. Baki admitia que era um homem extremamente rude e que não despertava o interesse feminino, por isso adquirira a predileção pelas fracas, porque elas eram facilmente subjugadas.

Quando se afastou, Akio entreabriu os lábios, disposta a falar qualquer coisa que morreu em sua garganta.

Baki soltou-a.

"Eu quero você na minha cama hoje à noite, pequena Akio." Sibilou, num sorriso desdenhoso. "Avise ao seu querido namorado que eu acho que ele levará um par de chifres." E deu-lhe as costas.

"Baki-sama, por favor, eu... eu não posso."

"Considere os fatos, meu bem." Erguendo o rosto por sobre o ombro, contemplou a face pálida. "Se você estiver comigo, não irá para a prisão quando Gaara souber que está o delatando para Fugaku." Escarneceu, afastando-se.

O sol queimou-lhe a face quando Baki começou a caminhar de volta para junto do seu batalhão.

Havia um pequeno traço de riso na boca, porque ele sabia que aquela luta estava ganha. E olhou para o relógio tão logo chegou àquela conclusão, pensando em como Akio faria para descobrir onde era a sua casa até o anoitecer.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Temari mordeu o polegar, os olhos voltados para os milhares de convites à sua frente. Por uma questão de cordialidade, escrevia a mão o nome dos remetentes, a fim de dar-lhes uma falsa sensação de deferência.

A primeira coisa a ficar pronta para a festa designada ao Kazekage foram os convites.

Ela precisaria de tempo para escolher os convidados ideais, apenas os mais importantes, os que, verdadeiramente, precisavam ser convencidos da capacidade de Gaara em liderá-los e os quais, também, os votos a favor fariam a grande diferença.

Mas uma festa sem motivo algum soaria como uma afronta e até mesmo uma leviandade. Por aquele motivo, ficou decidido que os festejos não passariam de uma homenagem ao deliberado progresso da Vila Oculta, que, nos últimos tempos, adquirira um grande espaço no mercado.

O pretexto foi muito bem aceito quando, aos primeiros bafafás, chegou à boca do povo a vinda de uma comemoração, uma celebração em prol da eficiência do Kage.

Os menos afortunados ambicionavam convites que seriam destinados apenas à elite.

Para evitar revolta, Temari decidira convidar também representantes menores, como pessoas influentes entre o povo, mas sem títulos de nobreza ou cofres cheios de dinheiro. Daquele modo, evitariam que fosse bradada a importância que o Kazekage dava aos ricos e a displicência aos miseráveis.

A lista de convidados já beirava aos trezentos, o que era realmente muita gente.

Kankurou, ao seu lado, lia freneticamente os últimos relatórios relativos aos sucessos das grandes missões, que necessitavam do aval e aprovação do governante.

Como representante legal do Kage, estava livre para assinar e enviar ordens expressas, mas muito poucas pessoas tinham conhecimento daquele fato.

Geralmente, eram os conselheiros que assumiam as rédeas quando o seu líder estava fora, mas, por conseqüência da discórdia entre ambos os lados, eles tiveram o seu direito negado e, por uma ordem judicial, Gaara passara parte do seu poder e título para o irmão mais velho.

Para a maioria da população, Kankurou não passava do braço direito do Kage. O fato de, há alguns meses, ter podado as asas e direitos de Fugaku não fora publicamente mencionado, pois o próprio conselheiro achara um acontecimento vergonhoso aquele, de se ver incapacitado de executar as suas antigas ordens.

Mas o fato era que o irmão do Kazekage não era tão bom quanto o próprio Kazekage. As habilidades de Gaara para governar eram natas. Ele, quando concentrado, podia passar horas, até mesmo varar a noite, sem demonstrar centelha de cansaço, os orbes sérios e espertos a fixar-se sobre pergaminhos e os lábios, sem jamais sorrir, ditando resoluções e autorizações com facilidade e rapidez. Ele tinha uma grande visão para os negócios.

Exausto, Kankurou passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Faz dois dias, Temari." Disse, num suspiro. "E eu estou cansadíssimo."

A loira ergueu o rosto da enorme lista de convidados sugeridos, que Akio preparara com esmero ainda naquela tarde. Ainda estava por se decidir e pensar, visto que havia pequenas desavenças entre certos homens do país.

Sem largar a caneta, fitou-o.

"Baki enviou os de maior importância para o próprio Gaara ontem à tarde. Vamos lá, não deve ser tão difícil assim gerir algumas leis." Brincou ela. "Além do mais, você precisa começar a se habituar a isso. Faz mais de quatro meses que Gaara deu-lhe poderes quase que totais sobre o país, abaixo apenas dos dele. Você já devia ter pegado o pique."

Ele moveu a cabeça numa discordância.

"Não é tão fácil quanto você pensa." Disse, levemente desgostoso. "Eu nunca levei jeito para a parte burocrática." Reclamou. "Gaara apenas me nomeou como seu substituto oficial porque não havia ninguém mais em quem confiar, não porque sou o melhor ou o mais capaz."

"Kankurou, relaxe." Pediu Temari, um pouco mais séria. "Você está fazendo bem o serviço. Cuide apenas das pequenas coisas e das que exigem atenção imediata. Logo, ele voltará e tomará conta de tudo, está bem?"

Pela maneira como Kankurou suspirou novamente, não se mostrou muito satisfeito com aquelas palavras de incentivo.

"Preciso falar com Baki." Disse. "Saber a quantas anda a espionagem do velho." Pegou outro pergaminho da pequena pilha ao seu lado, abrindo-o. "Além do mais," piscou os olhos, que se nublaram levemente ao fitar as letras. "estou preste a assinar uma ordem de prisão a todos os desordeiros."

"Ainda não houve nenhum." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativa.

"Ainda." Kankurou repetiu-lhe a palavra inicial. "Fugaku saiu da Vila, mas deixou revolta para trás. Baki disse que um dos seus homens flagrou um bando de adolescentes xingando o Kazekage nessa madrugada."

"Você não pode prendê-los por simplesmente falarem mal do Kazekage, Kankurou!"

Ele soltou uma risada de escárnio.

"Enquanto apenas falarem mal, não, mas a partir do momento em que começarem a depredar patrimônio público, tenha certeza de que irei fazê-lo. A designação será lida amanhã, na praça, por Baki. Todo e qualquer aliado de Fugaku que estiver contra o seu Kage irá para a prisão, minha irmã."

"Gaara não irá aprovar isso. Colocará os conselheiros ainda com mais fúria sobre nós, rechaçando o seu líder dessa maneira, para o povo todo." Reiterou Temari, abandonando a lista de convidados.

Um brilho estranho perpassou pelos olhos de Kankurou.

"Eu tenho certeza de que Hinamori saberá aproveitar essa chance de livrar-se de Fugaku muito melhor do que eu ou você esperaríamos, Temari." Disse, numa voz baixa e levemente sibilante. "Quando menos esperar, Fugaku estará preso."

Temari pareceu assombrada por um minuto.

Fitou-o, incrédula.

"Quando começou a tornar-se uma raposa, Kankurou?" Perguntou. "Com quem aprendeu esses truques ardis?"

"Presumo que com o próprio Gaara." Ele sorriu.

Soltando uma gargalhada, ela ainda mostrou-se descrente diante daquelas palavras.

"Para alguém que minutos atrás reclamava da própria ineficácia para governar, está se saindo um ótimo tramador de planos, não?" Brincou, levantando-se. "Eu vou avisar a empregada para preparar o jantar."

"Não para mim, Temari." Avisou Kankurou. "Essa noite, tenho um encontro com Hinamori."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"_Baki, Temari, Kankurou,_

_A Folha não fornecerá ninja algum. Estão envolvidos em tramas terroristas. Mas temos apoio. Iniciem o contato com os países contíguos e neutros. Avise-os de que há mais vantagem em ficarem ao lado das duas potências do que de prováveis perdedores de uma guerra vindoura. O Trovão é apenas uma pedra no nosso sapato. _

_Estou enviando os pergaminhos e ordens assinados. Quero que tudo esteja nos devidos lugares quando eu retornar. Continuem a fixar-se sobre os nossos pequenos e frágeis alvos. Comuniquem-me das descobertas recentes, mas apenas as mais relevantes. Quando Fugaku voltar, quero que estejam preparados. É preciso incitar todo o povo contra ele, antes que ele o faça. _

_Não quero mortes desnecessárias. Não manchem o chão do meu país._

_Confio meus poderes aos seus ombros, Kankurou, portanto tome as decisões acertadas._

_Cordialmente,_

_S. no Gaara_"

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Baki tinha os olhos fixos na noite escura, a qual podia vislumbrar pela janela aberta e de cortinas levemente esvoaçantes pela gelada e agradável brisa noturna.

Era muito tarde, mas ele sabia que Akio apareceria.

Ele a ouvira perguntar a um de seus soldados como encontrar o seu superior fora do horário de serviço. Normalmente, Baki não fornecia o seu endereço para ninguém, por uma questão de auto-preservação. Mas aquele era um caso especial, porque fazia um bom tempo que não tinha uma mulher para diminuir-lhe as amarguras.

Naquele momento ou dali a pouco, Kankurou deveria se encontrar com Hinamori para decidir o meio mais acertado de levar o subchefe dos conselheiros ao poder total. Hitomi, conforme dissera um dos espiões, estava trepando com a mulher, os gemidos guturais podendo ser ouvidos ainda da rua. E Akio, a pequena Akio, seria sua naquela noite.

Ele estava ciente de que Gaara já sabia da traição de Akio, porque fora ele quem a delatara, porém ela não tinha consciência de já ter sido descoberta, embora Fugaku provavelmente desconfiasse da moça, uma presa assim tão fácil. Disposto a chantageá-la, Baki usaria aquela diminuta arma a seu favor. E, por conseguinte, acabaria por fazer-lhe um favor, porque, caso o pedisse, sabia que Gaara daria a ela anistia pela traição ao invés de exilá-la.

Soltou um pequeno riso sem satisfação à idéia de ser taxado de inescrupuloso e cruel pela sua nova amante.

Minutos depois, ouviu batidas na porta.

Ao abri-la, deparou-se com Akio, vestida com roupas sóbrias, como se procurasse se esconder na escuridão da noite.

Ele soltou uma leve gargalhada ao vê-la tão contida e discreta, dando-lhe passagem para que entrasse.

"Isso tudo é medo de ser vista junto de mim, cobrinha?" Perguntou, a voz vibrante.

A morena corou, descobrindo a cabeça da capa que usava, e moveu os olhos nervosamente de um lado para o outro, enquanto adentrava na casa, mais afastada das outras, e de móveis incrivelmente rústicos, sem nenhum toque feminino. Não havia adornos ou quadros na parede, a sala provida apenas do essencial.

Ajudando-a a livrar-se da capa, Baki jogou-a sobre o seu sofá.

"Vocês, mulheres, e suas vergonhas patéticas." Desdenhou, indicando a poltrona para que ela se sentasse. "Quer um café ou um conhaque?" Perguntou, fitando o semblante lívido, uma pequena expressão de náusea a se espalhar pela face feminina. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ante aquela reação. "Vou tomar isso como uma negativa." E deu-lhe as costas, indo para perto da janela, acendendo um charuto.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio até que ele terminasse de fumar.

Baki tinha os olhos distantes, apreciando a noite, e pensava no seu país, sua amada terra vermelha. Ele tinha uma enorme paixão pela Suna. Faria de tudo para protegê-la. Não gostava daquelas perturbações que a abalavam.

Mas, ocorreu-lhe o pensamento, a Suna sempre fora uma vila manchada pela guerra, suja de sangue, cheia de mágoa, pobreza e raiva. Agora, com um governante que lhes parecia justo, quando as coisas tenderam a uma melhora, quando se amainou aquela miséria degradante e nojenta, quando entrou mais dinheiro dentro do país, tudo estava preste a ir por água abaixo.

Ele era um homem, por mais que não parecesse, cheio de sonhos utópicos. Desejava ver todo aquele lugar em paz e qualquer um que tentasse abalar a paz construída por Gaara era seu inimigo.

O charuto acabou depois de vários minutos, quando ele sentiu a brisa bater contra a sua face, erguendo o tecido que cobria um dos lados do rosto, mostrando as queimaduras e cicatrizes de guerra, murmurando-lhe palavras incompreensíveis, as estrelas brilhantes naquele fim de noite fresco e agradável.

Akio mantinha os olhos baixos, observando os próprios dedos nervosos.

Ele percebeu o quanto aquilo era difícil para ela, que provavelmente vinha de uma família de tradições. Mas não se importava com isso ou com destruir seus sonhos de príncipe encantado.

"O que a levou a delatar o seu Kage para um velho caquético e detestável, garota?" Perguntou, uma pequena nota de curiosidade em sua voz grossa. "O que ele prometeu a você para que a convencesse? Ele apenas a amedrontou e coagiu, como se faz a um coelho?"

"Eu não sou desleal, Baki-sama." Ela murmurou.

Baki soltou uma gargalhada diante daquela resposta falsa.

"Não seja patética." Disse.

Sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado, pousando os braços sobre as guardas. Ele encarou sua própria parede, sem dar a entender que pretendia continuar aquele diálogo, e ficou em silêncio.

Quando, algum tempo depois, voltou o rosto para contemplar o perfil de Akio, imóvel e enregelada, ela ignorou o seu olhar. Ela tinha traços bonitos, não exóticos, mas bonitos e agradáveis de olhar. Os orbes castanhos sempre amedrontados o atraíam.

Mesmo sem perceber, moveu-se e endireitou a coluna, adquirindo uma postura reta.

"Olhe para mim." Ordenou, asperamente.

Pouco a pouco, o rosto virou-se para ele, pálido.

Pousando a mão sobre o queixo feminino, Baki aproximou-se e pressionou os lábios contra os dela.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

A casa de Hinamori estava escura, assim como o resto da rua.

Era uma construção grande e vistosa com muros relativamente altos, feita de tijolos de barro. A sua mulher era uma senhora muito simpática que costumava promover eventos beneficentes.

Ele, há dez anos, não fora eleito o chefe do conselho por uma pequena maré de azar. Naquela época, perto da eleição, eleição essa realizada apenas com a morte do chefe anterior, sua filha fugira com um ninja da Vila da Folha. As animosidades do país em relação à Konoha não eram recíprocas, mas latentes.

Quando a notícia espalhou-se, foi inevitável que Fugaku, ardil, a utilizasse em seu favor.

Desde que Hinamori Sora se fora, a vida da família mudou drasticamente. A jovem, que na época acabara de completar dezessete anos, abandonara o noivo escolhido pelos seus pais e tudo o mais para trás.

Ninguém falava de Sora para o imperturbável e cheio de inteligência Hinamori, mas todos sabiam que, embora ele procurasse demonstrar-se forte e enérgico ao renegar a própria filha, ele a amava. E os que não tinham consciência do fato ouviam por bocas alheias a trágica história da bela senhorita Sora.

Agora, não havia mais guerra ou raiva guardada para o País do Fogo, mas nunca mais se ouvira falar da filha de Hinamori.

Como se julgasse merecedor daquele cargo, Kankurou sabia que obteria o apoio de Hinamori para arrancar Fugaku do conselho. Fugaku, dizia ele, era um selvagem e não havia nada de selvagem naquele país.

Marcar uma reunião secreta com aquele subchefe fora relativamente fácil, pois ele estava interessado na proposta.

"Senhor Kankurou, por favor, me siga." Às dez horas em ponto, uma jovem recepcionou-o no portão dos fundos, segurando uma lamparina. Ela tinha olhos escuros que chamejavam ao brilho do fogo.

Permitindo-se guiar para um terreno desconhecido, o moreno seguiu-a.

O jardim era extenso e a caminhada até alcançar a varanda da casa durou alguns segundos tortuosos.

A porta central não estava aberta, uma vez que Hinamori afirmara estar sendo vigiado pelos homens de Fugaku, e, visando manter o encontro em segredo, Kankurou aceitou atender as suas exigências.

A entrada de serviço foi aberta por uma pequena chave, a qual a moça tirou do bolso, e o piso de madeira rangeu quando eles deram o primeiro passo em direção ao escritório.

Hinamori estava sentado em frente à lareira, as cortinas cerradas, contemplativo.

Levando-o até uma poltrona perto dele, a empregada curvou-se e saiu, encostando a porta com um leve ruído.

Eles ficaram sozinhos e silenciosos. A única iluminação provinha do crepitar da madeira, o ruído do fogo estalando, aquecendo exageradamente o lugar.

"Desculpe-me por recepcioná-lo dessa maneira tão fugidia." Disse Hinamori, então. Os orbes voltaram-se para ele, uma pequena camada de suor sobre a sua testa. "Mas acredito que nesse horário da noite estaremos seguros." Encostou-se melhor à poltrona. "Minha mulher está dormindo, então não poderei oferecer uma bebida."

"Não há problema." Falou Kankurou. "Não pretendo me demorar mais do que o suficiente."

Movendo a cabeça num suave gesto de concordância, o outro arrumou os óculos sobre o nariz.

"Quando vieram me dar a mensagem de que você tinha uma proposta de meu interesse, preciso ser sincero e dizer que desconfiei."

Kankurou deu um sorriso estrangulado àquelas palavras francas.

Podia sentir o seu corpo começar a transpirar e respirou profundamente.

"Digamos que eu achei mais conveniente falar diretamente com você, do que deixá-lo contra nós." Disse. "Afinal creio que ambos estejamos de acordo ao afirmar que Fugaku não vem se mostrando um conselheiro suficientemente bom, após essa fuga vergonhosa e traiçoeira."

Houve um pequeno brilho nos olhos azuis de Hinamori, diferente daquele luzir lânguido provocado pelo reflexo do fogo em seus orbes.

"Responda-me algo, meu jovem. Gaara sabe que você está aqui, me falando essas palavras tão comprometedoras?"

"Ainda não."

"E como você tem coragem de vir à minha casa, difamar um dos meus companheiros e achar que poderá sair bem e ileso dessa história?" O homem arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas. "Você resolveu adotar uma manobra muito arriscada para atingir os seus objetivos." Disse.

Diferente do que Kankurou esperou de si mesmo, ele não sentiu um bolo incompreensível invadir a sua garganta, como das primeiras vezes em que dera ordens expressas.

De algum modo, percebeu que tinha uma resposta plausível para aquela pergunta e não era de todo a que mentalmente preparara para aquele momento. Curvou-se um pouco na direção de Hinamori, um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios.

"Uma abelha me contou que o senhor gostaria de alçar o poder." Cantarolou, num tom sarcástico.

Hinamori tinha o cenho franzido.

"Um insolente, é o que você é." Sibilou. "Eu devia expulsá-lo daqui a pontapés."

"Mas não o fará." A voz de Kankurou estava cheia de certeza. "Não o fará porque é uma injustiça que Fugaku tome o seu lugar por direito, porque, em pouco tempo, ele fará com que todos vocês sejam odiados e percam o poder que têm diante do povo, porque você sabe, Hinamori, você sabe que Gaara irá virar a mesa." Disse. "E, quando isso acontecer, será bom que o tenha ao seu lado."

Diante daquela ameaça velada, o outro crispou os lábios. Mas, como se atingido por uma súbita idéia, um pequeno sorriso plantou-se em sua boca pequenina.

"E o que você fará com o meu pobre conselheiro-chefe?"

O semblante de Kankurou alterou-se, passando de sério para levemente malicioso.

"Você acha que ele ficará bem com roupas de presidiário?"

Uma gargalhada rouca ecoou por aquele cômodo abafado.

"Prepare-me, minha pequena raposa." Silvou Hinamori, seus olhos sábios fitando-o. "Eu ascenderei à chefia."

Mas Kankurou sabia que as coisas não acabavam por ali. Hinamori era muito mais esperto do que Fugaku e não aceitaria assim tão facilmente ser controlado pelas mãos de Gaara. Colocá-lo oficialmente à frente dos conselheiros seria uma jogada arriscada, porém eles liquidariam uma ameaça de cada vez.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"_Maio, dia primeiro._

_À Suna e país,_

_Deste dia em diante, com o consentimento do Kazekage, em prol da defesa e integridade política do país, é oficialmente declarado que a afronta ao governo ou ao seu governante, a rebeldia ou sinal de revolta será punida com severidade e julgada a olhos miúdos pelos conselheiros da Vila._

_Desleais, adeptos ao extremismo pregado pelo ex conselheiro-chefe, Fugaku Homoru, ou simpatizantes à causa, sendo essa uma moção para demover o Kazekage do poder, serão julgados traidores e terão seus títulos cassados._

_Para a maior segurança da população, a saída e entrada da vila secreta serão fechadas por tempo indeterminado._

_Cordialmente,_

_O conselheiro-chefe, Hinamori Shigaki._"

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Quando Fugaku foi avisado de que havia sido destituído, não mostrou abertamente a sua cólera. Ele manteve o rosto, vermelho de fúria, sério e os praguejos enfiados dentro da própria goela.

A população, assustada com o rumo derradeiro que as coisas tomavam, não compareceu ao inflamado discurso do homem em praça pública, temerosos em serem taxados traidores. Uns poucos adolescentes e rebeldes marcaram presença, anarquistas que contestavam as decisões extremistas tomadas pelo governo.

Ao ver que não conseguiria escapar do castigo iminente, diante do mandato pregado em praça pública, com a ajuda do seu antes tão fiel povo, marcou uma reunião com o conselho.

Hinamori foi inflexível, como Kankurou advertira que ele fosse. E, ainda naquela noite, embora alguns conselheiros saltitassem ante a idéia de livrar-se do Kazekage, proposta por Fugaku, ele foi preso. Traidor, diziam os olhos de Kankurou ao vê-lo resistir aos seus algozes.

Baki sorriu, Akio ao seu lado, e acendeu um charuto.

"É um belo presente para o meu Kazekage." Disse, sem olhá-la. "A cabeça desse miserável." Soltou um riso rouco, junto da fumaça.

Mas a prisão de Fugaku não valeria de muito naquele momento. Seus homens continuariam lá fora, servindo-o.

Gaara ainda precisaria esperar pelo desfecho da intrincada trama tecida por aquele velho caquético, pensou Baki. Fugaku estava retido, mas quem o estava apoiando ainda mantinha-se silencioso.

"Quando é que os desgraçados do País do Trovão colocarão as mangas de fora?" Perguntou, irônico, para Kankurou, que se achegava, passos tranqüilos e uma expressão impassível no rosto, muito parecida com a do irmão.

Um sorriso se delineou nos lábios do moreno.

"Nós saberemos logo, Baki." Garantiu. "E você cuidará disso."

Akio tremeu diante daquelas palavras, como se apenas a idéia a amedrontasse, e imediatamente Kankurou percebeu aquilo, mas não fez movimento algum. Ele já sabia, pois, que a moça estava partilhando da cama do seu chefe de guerra e, enquanto o mesmo pudesse controlá-la, talvez a moça lhes fosse meramente útil.

"Com todo o prazer." O outro soltou a fumaça pelas narinas, levemente malicioso. "Vou mostrar a ele o quão cruéis podem ser os homens fiéis de Gaara."

Quando Kankurou se foi, pensou que tudo ficaria bem por enquanto.

Hinamori poderia controlar a população com maestria e eles muito em breve saberiam dos planos de Fugaku.

Gaara talvez não concordasse com as suas decisões, mas Kankurou se descobriu cheio de sangue frio no momento em que precisou defender o seu país.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora. Na próxima semana postarei o próximo capítulo. Ele já está concluído. Estou de volta, sim, após todo esse tempo :D Comentem!


	15. Adiós, Señorita

**Capítulo Quinze: **_Adiós, señorita_

Era quase uma da tarde, percebeu Ino, voltando rapidamente os olhos para o relógio.

Ela deslizou o batom vermelho por sobre os lábios, juntando-os para que a cor se espalhasse melhor.

Faltava ainda meia-hora para que encontrassem o senhor Kobayashi e o seu novo contador no restaurante marcado por Gaara, mas ela considerava pouco o tempo que tivera para se preparar para aquele almoço.

O vestido de mangas compridas de cetim, na cor pérola, contrastava com a cor forte da boca e o resto da maquilagem suave. O colo, exposto por um pequeno decote, era adornado por um colar de ouro branco.

A floricultura estava aberta e ativa, apesar de não estar lá.

Fuu mostrara-se ótima com flores, o bastante para poder trabalhar no horário de almoço, substituindo-a.

Seus cabelos acaju e fisionomia lembravam-lhe vagamente as de Gaara, alguns traços característicos apenas dos nativos do país do Vento. Enquanto Ino lhe entregava a lista de arranjos a serem preparados, Fuu admitiu que seu pai, de fato, um civil já falecido, casara-se com uma dançarina da Suna, filha de um casal de ninjas.

Havia algo de peculiar nos moradores daquele país tão quente: todos eles demonstravam alta resistência ao calor e seus olhos tinham algo de misterioso, nuviosos como as tempestades de areia com que habitualmente se deparavam.

Ao saber que Fuu já havia ido à Suna, uma pequena centelha de aceitação brotou no peito da loira.

Quando avisara estar preste a ir para um almoço de negócios, a mulher gentilmente dissera "Divirta-se" e Ino, que não pensara em nenhum momento naquele encontro como algo divertido, pensou que talvez fosse bastante bom seguir aquele conselho. Ela tinha uma natureza comunicativa, o suficiente para flertar, sorrir e ser simpática.

Ino sabia que Gaara em breve iria embora e ela gostaria de diverti-lo e agradá-lo, como um meio de recompensá-lo por todo o medo e insatisfação que havia despejado sobre ele.

Ao encarar-se no espelho, depois de pronta, ela percebeu que seria fácil atingir o seu objetivo.

Ele já a esperava perto da janela, observando o movimento da rua, o semblante impassível que ela não poderia ver, quando Ino abandonou o quarto e pegou sobre o sofá um casaco preto de lã com grandes botões brancos, num estilo clássico condizente com a pose feminina.

Os orbes luziram, satisfeitos ao notá-la aproximar-se.

"Devo dizer que valeu a pena toda essa espera." Disse Gaara, a voz rouca e aveludada.

"É apenas para puni-lo." Ela cantarolou, junta o bastante para poder rodear-lhe a cintura com ambos os braços. Os lábios, tentadores com a pintura chamativa, curvados num sorriso cheio de malícia. "Puni-lo por ser estúpido de levar uma mulher como eu para almoçar, quando pode mantê-la na sua cama o dia inteiro."

Postando uma das mãos sobre o queixo da loira, ele acariciou-o gentilmente.

"Você não conseguiria." Murmurou, presenteando-a com um dos seus sorrisos de canto. "Não conseguiria ficar tanto tempo nela." Disse então.

"Quer apostar?"

Gaara moveu a cabeça, afastando-a de si.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar." Esclareceu, ao perceber-se preste a ceder.

"Você se importa?" Ela começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, um tom casual em sua voz.

Quando os olhos azuis ergueram-se para fitá-lo, num rápido gesto, as pestanas se chocaram suavemente umas contra as outras, a boca vermelha entreabrindo-se para provocá-lo.

Ino sugou o ar, lentamente, enfiando a mão para dentro da veste dele, espalmando-a sobre o tórax. Os dedos percorreram um caminho certo por sobre a pele levemente gelada, sentindo-a e acariciando-a. Ela já estava crente da sua vitória absoluta, sempre tão dominadora, quando Gaara interceptou o seu gesto.

Segurou-lhe o pulso, sério. "Você não me convencerá tão facilmente."

Ela ensaiou um protesto, mas não teve tempo de exteriorizá-lo. Gaara puxou-a para si, apertando-lhe a cintura, uma das mãos descendo pela coxa, subindo o tecido do vestido.

"Se você continuar," ameaçou, respirando contra os lábios femininos. "eu rasgarei o seu lindo vestido e a possuirei aqui mesmo, Ino." Ele baixou o rosto para beijar o ombro levemente desnudo.

Um suspiro, foi o que ele ouviu.

Seus dedos prepararam-se para livrá-la da linda veste quando ela soltou uma breve risada.

"Você destruirá todas as minhas vestes dessa maneira." Mas Ino não mostrou resistência.

Ao atingir a peça de roupa íntima, Gaara acariciou-a por cima do tecido. O corpo de Ino tremeu entre seus braços e ele lambeu a garganta alva, apertando-a mais contra si com o braço que lhe rodeava a cintura.

"Você é uma feiticeira." Silvou, levemente ofegante. "Fará com que cheguemos atrasados."

A face dela contorceu-se.

"Ohh, não." Gemeu, a voz ligeiramente falsa e estremecida. "É a última coisa que nós queremos, não é mesmo?" Sussurrou, semicerrando os olhos.

Ino abriu-lhe a braguilha da calça.

Os cabelos dourados caíam por sobre os ombros, alguns fios colando-se ao pescoço ainda úmido da saliva de Gaara, que postara a boca sobre o lóbulo da sua orelha, permitindo que ela ouvisse o sopro descompassado e excitante emitido por entre os seus lábios, que não gemiam ou gritavam, apenas ofegavam, cheios de calor.

Com os dedos que sabiam o que fazer e que deslizaram por sobre a pele dele, ela acariciou-o.

Havia um brilho maroto em seus olhos ao encarar o maxilar rígido de Gaara. Ele segurou o corpo dela com ambas as mãos, subindo para a curva dos seios, circundando-os com as palmas.

O ruivo já estava entregue quando Ino afastou-se subitamente. Ela sorria, maldosa.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar."

Gaara estreitou os olhos, resistindo à tentação de tomá-la para si novamente.

"Eu devia castigá-la." Disse, entregando a frustração que sentia pelo tom aborrecido da sua voz.

Ela gargalhava, cheia de humor, quando eles entraram no restaurante, cerca de vinte minutos depois, um pouco atrasados, é verdade.

Touma e Setsuna já estavam acomodados e bebiam seus drinques sem muito interesse quando vislumbraram a beleza loira que se aproximava, os lábios vermelhos rasgados num sorriso, seguida de um Kazekage excessivamente impaciente.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Ino livrou-se do colar, em frente à cômoda, e colocou-o dentro de um porta-jóias.

A boca já não estava mais colorida pelo seu batom vivo, mas ainda mantinha um contorno levemente enrubescido como lembrança.

Ela estava começando a tirar o vestido de cetim, enquanto Gaara tomava banho para ir encontrar-se com Danzou, quando ouviu batidas insistentes na porta. Seus pés já estavam descalços, desprovidos dos sapatos de salto alto, e ela deslizou por sobre o tapete e carpete do corredor, afim de atingir o hall.

Havia um pequeno monte de roupas secas sobre o sofá, as quais ela se prontificaria de guardar ainda naquela noite.

Estava sorrindo, os cabelos loiros caindo por sobre os ombros, quando abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma figura fenimina, uma _femme fatale_, que esbanjava malícia em seus olhos, o corpo apertado dentro de um vestido vermelho.

"Gaara está?" Perguntou ela com uma perceptível nota íntima, levemente provocante.

Um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas foi com o que Ino presenteou-a, o semblante adquirindo uma expressão séria e levemente circunspecta.

"Depende." Disse, o olhar cheio de repulsa ao fitá-la, quase indecente no minúsculo e justo vestido. "O que _é_ você?"

Diante daquela resposta brusca, o desdém sumiu dos orbes da mulher.

"Eu sou Aburame Megumi e estou a serviço de Gaara." Disse ela, friamente.

"Ohh," fez Ino, com uma surpresa comedida. "você diz do _Kazekage_ Gaara, não é?" Corrigiu, dando-lhe um sorriso falso. "Bem, eu acho que ele não poderá atendê-la agora, senhorita Megumi. Quer deixar um recado?" Perguntou. "Quando ele tiver tempo, peço para procurá-la."

Megumi pareceu irritada com aquelas palavras. Rolou os olhos, impaciente.

"Aposto como ele quererá me atender." Falou. "Nós vamos para o mesmo lugar."

"Sei." Ino, ainda assim, não se mostrou receptiva. "Sinto muito, Megumi-san, mas a minha casa não é um ponto de encontro. Se você está tão ansiosa para ver o _Kazekage,_" ela frisou. "que espere aí fora." E bateu a porta.

Obviamente, ela não demonstrou seu ciúme àquela visitante e intrusa. Enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto, afim de livrar-se daquele vestido e trocá-lo por roupas mais confortáveis, porém, uma chama de fúria contida ardia no seu interior. Ela não poderia admitir o fato de que uma mulher vulgar como aquela havia sido contratada por Gaara.

Se lhe perguntassem, Ino jamais negaria ser naturalmente possessiva, característica com a qual ele também já estava habituado. E poderia suportar que o ruivo lidasse com garotas feias ou tímidas, mas não com aquele tipo fatal que era a Aburame.

Ino tinha tanto ou mais potencial para ser uma mulher fatal, mas ela não poderia.

Em alguns meses estaria tão gorda e feia que entrar em um vestido seria uma situação degradante. Nem imaginava o que usaria para ir ao mercado ou sair com os amigos, principalmente porque seria encarada com despudor pelo fato de ser uma mãe solteira.

Parando à porta, esfregou o rosto, respirando fundo.

Aquela gravidez e a situação em que vivia estavam mexendo com o seu controle psicológico.

"Relaxe, inspire, expire..." Murmurou para si mesma num tom levemente afoito, sentando-se à frente da penteadeira a fim de começar a remover a maquilagem.

Quando Gaara entrou no quarto, as faces de Ino estavam avermelhadas, já desprovidas da leve pitada de blush, e ela precisou admitir que seria inevitável, assim que entreabrisse os lábios, chamá-lo de canalha insensível e acusá-lo de traição. Seus dedos correram pelas madeixas, desembaraçando-as, enquanto o via secar os cabelos com a toalha.

Ele já vestia as calças, a camisa separada sobre a cama. Não havia dito a Ino sobre o seu encontro com Danzou, porque não era necessário. Ela não se mostrava interessada.

Enfiando os braços nas mangas, Gaara olhou-a.

Ino estava sentada de frente para o espelho, os olhos fixos, pelo reflexo, na face dele, como se tentando esmiuçá-lo. Havia uma tonalidade corada no rosto feminino que demonstrava afobação e certa raiva. E ele nem ao menos poderia imaginar o que havia feito de errado, pensou.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, o cenho franzido.

"Nada." Disse a loira, seca. Desviando os orbes dos dele, voltou a fixá-los sobre o algodão que segurava entre os dedos. Derrubou um pouco de loção removedora de maquilagem sobre ele, começando a esfregá-lo pela pálpebra.

Os cabelos dourados caíam sobre os ombros, desajeitados.

Gaara contemplou-a por alguns segundos, pensando que sentiria falta de vê-la e ouvi-la. Sua cama no país da Suna era gelada sem aquele corpo sob os lençóis.

Não haveria tempo para beijá-la muito mais, considerou, uma vez que pretendia partir no início da madrugada. Quando ele finalmente lhe desse a notícia da sua partida, saberia que deixaria uma Ino irada, frustrada e magoada para trás. Ela, orgulhosa, não pediria para que ele ficasse, mas seus olhos diriam tudo o que Gaara precisava saber.

"Então," ouviu a voz levemente desgostosa, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. "vai encontrar-se com quem?"

"Resolver alguns negócios." Disse o ruivo, ajeitando o colarinho. "Danzou e eu iremos tomar um drinque e acertar as coisas para a minha partida."

Ao contrário do que ele esperou, Ino não demonstrou raiva pela insinuação de uma despedida próxima.

"Entendo." Ela disse apenas, algo mascarado em sua anuidade pacífica. "E por que você não me convidou?" Ergueu as sobrancelhas, ligeiramente casual. "Há algo que vá me desagradar nesse seu encontro de negócios?" Perguntou, ameaçadora.

"Bem," começou ele, levemente aborrecido. "é você quem não gosta de me acompanhar."

E Ino sorriu-lhe pelo reflexo do espelho, um suave e sensual curvar de lábios.

"Pois eu acho que eu gostaria de um drinque." Disse, abandonando o algodão usado há minutos atrás. "Você se incomoda se eu for?"

Gaara não mostrou oposição e, quinze minutos depois, ela estava novamente pronta para sair. Mas não mais usava o vestido de cetim que delicadamente valorizara suas curvas, dando-lhe um ar ingênuo e, em contraste com o rubro dos lábios, lascivo.

O vestido escolhido era preto de tafetá e de alças finas, que ia até as coxas, deixando-as expostas. No pescoço, o presente de Gaara, a safira reluzente e brilhante, que combinava perfeitamente com o sapato alto na cor azul.

Ela nunca fora uma mulher vulgar.

Como dissera Setsuna, o seu cortês contador, no almoço daquela tarde, Ino era como uma flor, a qual podia brilhar em diferentes cores, mas jamais ferir aos olhos do seu observador com o seu poder psicodélico. De modo que nada seria capaz de torná-la ordinária, com o jeito como sua cintura rebolava.

A boca, agora pintada de rosa fraco, abriu-se num sorriso para Gaara, quando atingiu a sala. "Eu estou pronta." Disse.

"Se eu não fosse um bom homem," falou ele, o cenho apertado. "eu a proibiria de sair com um vestido desse tamanho." Contemplou-a, erguendo-se e pegando o sobretudo preto para ajudá-la a vesti-lo.

Ino soltou uma risada.

"Você está generoso nos elogios hoje." Zombou, virando-se para beijá-lo, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele. "Porque eu vou considerar o seu comentário como um elogio." Disse, pousando a boca contra a sua.

A contragosto, o ruivo afastou-a.

"Você é mesmo incansável, não?" Caçoou.

"Oh, não diga que você não gosta." Murmurou Ino, os orbes semicerrados, manha em sua voz. "Porque senão eu me sentiria uma tola, usando dos meus ardis métodos para conquistá-lo."

Gaara deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"A sua sorte é que eu gosto." Disse. "Agora vamos."

Quando eles estavam prestes a sair, ela fitou-o, levemente distraída.

"A propósito," começou. "a vagabunda que você contratou veio procurá-lo. Megumi, não é?" Ino piscou, inocente, e então ele compreendeu o porquê da companhia repentina.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Megumi e Danzou já estavam acomodados quando eles chegaram. O homem ria de alguma coisa qualquer, um cigarro no canto dos lábios, o copo de bebida em mãos. Da posição onde estavam, não era possível vislumbrar nada senão os cabelos escuros da Aburame e uma parte do vestido vermelho chamativo.

Não estava tão frio, embora fosse noite alta, geralmente provida de baixas temperaturas.

Ino não sentira frio nos pés, pois seu sobretudo tratara de aquecê-la e, o que havia sido esquecido, fora aquentado pelos braços de Gaara.

Ao reconhecê-la, Danzou sorriu e ergueu-se.

"Quer dizer que a senhorita, que detesta negócios, veio acompanhar-nos?" Galanteou, pegando-lhe a mão para depositar um beijo. "Sinto-me honrado." Brincou, fazendo com que uma pequena risada saísse dos lábios da loira, enquanto puxava-lhe uma cadeira.

"Eu não poderia perder a chance de vê-lo. Pode ser que não nos encontremos por um longo tempo, meu caro." Ela sorriu, acomodando-se, com a ajuda de Gaara, na cadeira. "Megumi-san." Disse, com um tom amistoso na voz. "É um prazer revê-la."

"Digo o mesmo." Reiterou a morena, ácida, o copo de bebida em mãos.

Danzou deu um trago no cigarro, parecendo surpreso.

"Ahh, você já conhecia a Megumi, loira?"

"Sim." Ela pareceu simpática àquela questão. "Megumi-san foi até a minha casa hoje." Comentou, antes de virar-se para Gaara. "Eu quero um gim-tônica." Pediu enquanto ele chamava o garçom. "Você acredita, Danzou," e houve maldade em sua voz. "que ela teve o despeito de querer acompanhar o Gaara até aqui?" Deu uma risada. "Como se ele saísse com mulheres do _seu_ tipo, minha cara." Falou para a Aburame, os olhos azuis cintilando.

Se Megumi pensou por algum momento que Gaara a defenderia das ofensas mascaradas de Ino, errou. O ruivo apenas manteve-se silencioso, demonstrando não se importar nem um pouco com as palavras da Yamanaka, e se escorou melhor à sua cadeira.

Os olhos negros de Danzou correram de uma à outra, parecendo divertir-se.

"Um gim-tônica com gelo e um _scotch_." Pediu Gaara ao garçom, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"É um pensamento curioso que me ocorre, senhorita Yamanaka," as palavras de Megumi claramente tinham uma conotação venenosa. "mas eu não vejo grandes diferenças entre você e eu." Disse, sorrindo. "Quero dizer, você não parece exatamente uma mulher de família dentro deste minúsculo vestido, embora ele seja bonito."

Ino não pareceu ofendida.

"Ohh," fez, num tom excitado e falso. "mas elas são bem óbvias." Cantarolou. "Eu tenho o Gaara e você?" Perguntou, lançando-lhe um olhar simpático.

Danzou gargalhou.

"Bem, boneca, eu acho que você o terá para sempre, se continuar com esse par de pernas e essa boquinha malévola." Falou, levando o copo de conhaque aos lábios antes de voltar-se para Megumi. "Parece que você, pela primeira vez, perdeu, Megumi."

Mas Megumi apenas sorriu. "Uma pena." E seus olhos diziam que não havia nem começado.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Eu o odeio." Balbuciou Ino, sentindo a boca de Gaara sobre o seu ombro. "Seu cachorro... como pôde? Como pôde contratá-la?" Sussurrou.

Ela abandonou a chave sobre o sofá, a porta de entrada recém fechada.

Os dedos do ruivo correram pelos seus cabelos, remexendo-os, antes de descerem pelo quadril, subindo o tecido justo do vestido o suficiente para acariciar-lhe as pernas, apertando-as.

A língua úmida guiou a alça do vestido para baixo enquanto uma das mãos subiu pelas costas femininas atrás do zíper. Ao encontrá-lo, puxou-o com violência, até que ele abriu-se por inteiro, e a pele macia de Ino ficou suscetível ao seu toque. Gaara acariciou-a, a boca fechada com sofreguidão sobre o pescoço.

Ino gemeu, começando a desabotoar-lhe a camisa. Um leve suspiro foi emitido pelos seus lábios quando ele alcançou o seu mamilo, desviando-se do sutiã, rodeando-o e mordiscando.

O vestido caiu aos seus pés, revelando a lingerie branca.

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

"Feh."

Kiba estreitou os olhos, aborrecido. "Então eu vou ter que cuidar daquela escandalosa?" Grunhiu.

Movendo a cabeça numa concordância, Tsunade empurrou-lhe uma pasta por sobre a mesa.

"Você começa amanhã." Disse, inflexível diante do desagrado do Inuzuka. "Vou deixar a seu encargo a escolha da vigilância. É muito importante que você faça bem o seu serviço, Kiba. Ela está grávida de um Kage e isso é muito sério."

O homem anuiu, ainda desgostoso.

"Pode deixar, Tsunade-sama, que essa loira não vai sair debaixo dos meus olhos." Garantiu, os orbes postos sobre a pasta, embora não acreditasse ser aquele um assunto que necessitasse atenção enquanto tivessem o alvo protegido pelos portões da Vila Oculta. "Eu preciso, sabe, me manter na espreita?"

"Você pode se aproximar." Disse a loira. "Aliás, quanto mais próximo, melhor. Assim ela correrá menos riscos."

Ele sorriu, mostrando os caninos levemente proeminentes.

"Ela me odiará no momento em que souber que isso é uma missão." Zombou. "Que eu bem me lembre, a Yamanaka era do tipo inflamável."

"Isso é problema seu. Mantenha-a segura, se não quiser perder o seu emprego, meu caro."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

O barulho ritmado da respiração de Ino indicava que ela ressonava contra o seu peito. Os seios comprimidos contra o tórax de Gaara subiam e desciam a cada inspirar.

O ruivo mantivera os olhos abertos, sem sono. Encarava o teto, acariciando os cabelos dourados dela, massageando o seu couro cabeludo, sentindo a firmeza do corpo feminino contra o seu. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e pelo corredor, despidas logo assim que entraram na casa, e ele gostava de sentir o frescor da pele nua de Ino.

Estreitou-a nos braços, cheirando-a.

Ino remexeu-se, sonolenta.

"Gaara?" Perguntou, a voz rouca, entreabrindo os olhos.

"Eu preciso ir." Ele murmurou, beijando-lhe a bochecha, até chegar aos lábios.

"Ir?" Ela repetiu, um pouco desorientada. "Você precisa ir?" Piscou, afastando-o. "Mas já?"

Gaara acenou em concordância, fitando-a. A mão levou uma mecha de cabelos loiros para trás da orelha, antes de tornar a pousar sob os cobertores.

"Agora."

"Não, Gaa." Balbuciu Ino, aconchegando-se a ele. Repousou a cabeça sobre o seu peito, ainda entorpecida pelas profundas horas de sono. "Fica mais um pouquinho." Pediu, a voz diminuindo pouco a pouco, perdendo-se no silêncio do quarto. "Só até de manhã, fica." E acariciou-lhe o abdome.

Ele não se moveu, permitindo-se afagar.

Pousou o queixo sobre o emaranhado de cabelos dela, encarando a lua pela janela de cortinas escancaradas, como fizera há minutos atrás. Se fosse possível, pensou, embora sem tencionar verbalizar, ele ficaria.

Dali a uma hora, Danzou e Megumi estariam esperando-o na saída da Vila. Após o jantar, onde o horário de partida fora marcado durante a visita de Ino ao toalete, Gaara a tomara nos braços e beijara todo aquele corpo com paixão e violência. Haviam na pele dela marcas levemente arroxeadas em torno dos seios e dos braços, fruto das suas carícias intensas.

Não sabia quando tornaria a vê-la e aquela dúvida o atormentava.

Com os problemas no seu país, não poderia deixá-lo, pelo menos não até que tudo houvesse se assentado.

"Quando eu vou ver você?" Ela perguntou.

"Logo." Respondeu Gaara, sério. "Agora durma."

"Não vou encontrá-lo aqui quando acordar, não é?"

"Não."

Um leve suspiro foi emitido pelos lábios dela, mas Ino não se moveu.

"Adeus, Gaara." Murmurou.

"Isso não é um adeus, loira." Disse ele, como se quisesse se convencer das suas palavras, acariciando-lhe o topo da cabeça, suavemente. "Isso não é um adeus."

OIMPÉRIO&OIMPÉRIO

Os passos de Gaara eram abafados pelo farfalhar das folhas secas no chão.

As ruas estavam vazias e escuras naquela noite. Já era passava da meia-noite e ele, apesar de ciente das horas, sentia que ainda era muito cedo.

Quando se aproximou da saída da Vila, Danzou e Megumi já o esperavam, com uma escassa bagagem.

"Achei que você não fosse aparecer, diabos." Reclamou a mulher, a fisionomia contorcida em aborrecimento. O corpo feminino trazia calças justas e uma blusa de mangas compridas que pareciam perfeitas para encantar a um homem, não para realizar uma viagem desgastante. "Estamos plantados aqui há horas."

Os orbes dele não se voltaram para fitá-la.

"Eu não a pago para ter uma personalidade, senhorita Aburame." Disse, seco e mal-humorado. "Portanto mantenha a sua boca fechada e finja-se um ser desprovido de mentalidade."

Danzou soltou um riso fraco, acendendo um cigarro.

"O que é que foi, bonzão?" Desdenhou Megumi, postando as mãos na cintura, um sorriso debochado nos lábios. "Está triste por que teve de dizer adeus à sua loirinha egocêntrica?"

"Bem, eu vou responder à sua curiosidade apresentada no jantar de hoje, senhorita Aburame." Gaara encarou-a, frieza em seu rosto e olhos. "A minha... Como você disse? Loirinha egocêntrica tem algo que você não tem, minha cara: classe. Além de belos lábios. Então, por que você não pega a escassa educação que a sua família te deu e aprende a fazer alguma coisa com ela?"

Megumi gargalhou àquela resposta gelada e tão mordaz.

"Quanta raiva, Gaara." Sibilou, a frase soando como um ronronado sensual. "Toda essa hostilidade simplesmente por que teve de se separar da sua queridinha?" Perguntou, a boca deliciosamente curvada num riso maldoso.

O ruivo lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência.

Percebendo o péssimo estado de espírito em que se encontrava o seu superior, Danzou resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação.

"Deixa de ser irritante, Megumi." Grunhiu, soltando a fumaça do cigarro pelas narinas. "Pára de aborrecer o Gaara e vamos embora. Está tarde."

Embora quisesse protestar, ela não o fez. Pegou a mochila em que levava com alguns mantimentos, jogando-a sobre os ombros, um tanto quanto displicente.

"Vou precisar comprar um guarda-roupa novo quando chegar à Suna." Reclamou, desgostosa. "Espero que aja uma loja decente de roupas naquele seu paísinho de merda, Gaara." Disse, revirando os olhos.

Em ritmo rápido, eles puseram-se a correr. Os portões transpassados de Konoha ficaram para trás cada vez com mais rapidez, até que a Vila inteira se perdeu no meio da floresta escura, iluminada apenas pelo brilho fraco da lua.

Gaara não olhou para trás, embora soubesse que, em algum lugar daquele lugar, deixara a coisa mais importante da sua vida. Muito provavelmente para sempre.

FIM

O Império terá continuação. Se chamará O Guarda-Costas, mas o casal será diferente.


End file.
